Shadowdancer: Ascent from Darkness
by Lizzy Vern
Summary: Set in Lith MyAthar, many years before the war, this is a story of a girl's climb from the web and claws of the Spider Queen.
1. Intro

**Shadowdancer: Ascent From Darkness**

Intro

The frigid wind blows across the northern landscape; snow piles up as the beginning of the winter in now in session. Miles beneath this northern harshland of the Spine of the World, lies a 6 mile elliptical shaped cavern with the ceiling rising nine hundred feet at its tallest. Beautiful carved stalagmites and stalactites are covered in many hues of faerie fire. A cavern beaming with activity, dark beauty and magic. And a place of the deepest darkest horrors and nightmares.

_ The Underdark._

Deepearth. The Realms Below. The Night Below. The Lightless Lands. These and many more names are given to the vast, lawless world that lies beneath the surface world. To those who live beneath the rays of the fiery orb, it is a land of Horror and nightmares. Twisting labyrinthine passages filled with a dreadful silence broken only by the screams of fierce predators. Eerie caverns with darkness reaching higher than sight allows, or smaller than a man. Whatever you call it, it is a perilous wilderland of dark caverns, crevices, and labyrinthine passages. No surface dweller has ever seen all its depths and corners, nor encountered the countless unknown beings that lurk within it's lightlessness.

Despite being such a desolate and dangerous place, it is teeming with life, even holding vast cities that rival some of those on the surface. Races who carve a life from the living stone, or claw their way to the top of the predators through guile and strength. Illithids, Beholders, Svirfneblin, Duergar, and a plethora of other races call the Underdark their home with the most well known subterranean race, _the Drow_.

The stuff of legend and the name used to strike fear into unruly children, the drow rule the subterranean realms with an evil smile and a barbed whip; seeking to quench their unholy desires and grasping for power within their stronghold, the dark elves of the Underdark are cruel, ambitious creatures that seek power and advancement. Following the path of Lloth, the drow descended deep into the earth millennium ago, forced from the light they loved. Black heart, the drow live in an environment which mirrors their malicious souls. Far beneath the earth, away from the cruel sun, they reign as supreme masters of the perilous caverns of the Underdark. They are a mysterious, almost unknowable race. They are beautiful beyond description; their warriors move with preternatural speed and grace; their minds are labyrinths full of subtle and deadly twists.

They struggle for power can manifest in many ways. Priestesses vie for Lloth's favor through the performance of brutal rites and devious plots. They willingly climb over the bodies of their sisters and mothers on their path to the coveted title of Matron and more power. Warriors constantly test each other, and slay each other- for little more than jealousy or potential threat. Wealthy drow strive to have the finest mansions and the most elaborate parties. Artisans and merchans work to be known for the quality of their crafts and the power of their customers. For to drow, station is _everything_.

The Spider Queen Lloth, their capricious and malevolent deity, encourages this kind of behavior, believing that it leads to the ultimate strengthening of the drow race. However, drow are not totally rabid, mindless killers, but highly intelligent beings. They are driven to gain power, but they also appreciate the subtle and clever twists that aid the acquisition of this power. A successful coup, a devious plot, a cunning revenge, a darkly amusing prank- these are things the drow value as surfacers might appreciate a painting.

* * *

><p>Those who find their way into the regions around The City of Dark Waters find themselves in rock hewn tunnels, some of dwarf design some by Drow design. Tunnels branch from the eastern side of the cavern winding for miles a labyrinth of mazes and dead ends for those who do not know the way. Very few ever find their way to the city unless allowed or by sheer chance. This region of the underdark is ripe with resources and left alone by surface dwellers and most underdark races alike.<p>

This is Lith My'athar.

This stronghold is far from vulnerable. Surrounded by an ever growing fortification of adamantite mithril and other magically enchanted materials this city is virtually indestructible from any conventional warfare methods known to the world of Faerun. The walls of the ever expanding cavern are littered with enchanted devices that keep out would be destructive spells from penetrating from outside the city. As one finally does approach the city gates, along the largest tunnel and main route to and from the city, finds them guarded by several drow warriors ready and prepared. The enforced stone gates span the height and width of the tunnel. Guards maintain constant watch via scrying crystals placed in the surrounding rock. These gates cannot be opened from the outside, by force or magic, thus the first line of defense for the city.

Enter the first gate. before you lays a large open plain of mushroom fields and rothe herds- Eastmyr. The 18th house, House Tirin stands alone among the flat plain, a single spiral reaching to the top of the cavern. The marked out road leads twords the powerful gated drawbridge. The mighty Niar'haanin d' Renor Vlos flowing south, cuts the cavern nearly in half. This precious flow provides the city with fresh water, a booming fishing industry and a strong navy. Rich fungi farms, beds of moss and giant mushrooms tended to by slaves along the shores and great herds of deep rothe keep the city well fed. Known for its great arial and seafaring navies, the deep waters allow smaller ships from nearby cities to bring forth exotic trades and wealth. Currently in service are thirteen seafaring vessels, 2 arial vessels and, one sea based outpost in Skullport. The naval yard run by House Dlaen' Del'Amatar sits on the shore of Niar'haanin d' Renor Vlos and its tributary, Ryrrl.

Again magic defenses protect the main part of the city, monitored by elder students of the priestess academy. This magically controlled bridge can also be dropped completely should the enemy manage to reach it. Crossing the bridge, passing through both gates, you find yourselves in the market district. This area is the most varied and tolerant district and the industrial part of the city; located here, a permanent trade fair that attracts merchants and buyers from across the Underdark. During business hours this part of the city can be as busy as any metropolis on the surface. Someones are always coming and going. Trainee wizards, clerics and warriors are paid to patrol the Bazaar, providing a firm, yet unobtrusive law-enforcement. Several permanent enchantments and buffers suppress sounds, vibrations and noises in the 6 mile wide cavern. Hundreds of shops made of buildings or stalls line the numerous dark alleys. Almost anything can be purchased here: slaves, weapons, armor, poisons, enchanted items, and provisions for journeys through the Underdark or to the surface. Even death can be purchased, at a price.

After hours and the occasional brave visitor will enjoy Darkwalk, the city's most famous tavern, inn and bathhouse; ran and owned by members of _treea dal Har'oloth_ assassin's guild. Guilds are also fairly common within this part of the city and they function in and out of the Underdark. These guilds are given free reign to govern themselves as they chose so long as they do not openly side with one house against another house.

Directly in the center is the city's pride and joy (if there can be such thing as joy in the Underdark)- the Academy. The spiraling twisting school of the Arcane Arts- _Sorcere; _the ziggurat structured warrior school- _Melee-Magthere_ and the largest, spider shaped- _Arach-Tilinith_, the school for turning females into priestess of the Lady of Chaos. Between the three schools is located a large dome-shaped black marble building; the city's largest and most elaborate temple dedicated to Lloth. Atop of the spider is the city's clock. A twenty foot Firmanent Stone, it is an alchemically based stalagmite that relates time according to the position of the sun or moon on the surface magically. Within the temple itself, in a small secluded room is the council chambers. Beneath the temple, and known only to the ruling house is the Red Sister's base- a group the best skilled assassin.

Hidden and tucked away to the west is Exarz, the city's slums. Houseless rogues, non-drow, and the low class dwell in apartments, hovels, or worse. Here, a small band of a heretic rebel church of followers of the Masked Lord make their base. South? Raethlaine. You find small mansions and large homes of the wealthy non-nobles and higher classed merchants. Not swallowed in squaller, these homes make even rich surfacers feel self conscious. Hidden among its ranks is the 15th house, House Helvighym, the secret heretic rebel base for followers of the Dark Maiden. The oldest original house of the cavern, it was established shortly after the Dark Descent.

Deciding to head north? Ah the best for last. Even from the farthest point, the raised plateau can be seen- the Brozen, where the thirteen noble houses stand boldly overlooking the city. These house compounds are carved from the carvern, stalactites and stalagmites. Walled and enchanted mithril adamantine alloys have been installed in each to ward off would be enemies. First House Mae'Vir, the largest carved stalagmite of the cavern, stands in front of the bridge across the river's tributary as a statement to the city of its power.

The social order is maintained by a ruling council, consisting of a member from the top five houses (Mae'Vir, Kilanatlar, Ischarri, Haelra, Vharzyym) and top three guilds. At the head of this council sits My'rune Mae'Vir, the unofficial ruler of the city. The first house boasts of over 2000 foot soldiers and its own personal drow navy. Their ships are fitted with crystals that are enchanted with directional levitation spell so as to allow them to fly through the air. Second House Kilanatlar is known for its skilled rogues, salves, dyes and poisons. Third House Ischarri, ruled by Matron Maelra, is a fairly new house dynasty compared to the others specializing in the crafting of powerful magic weapons and armors. Founded by Matron Moriana, Fourth House Haelra often produces the cities magical trinkets such as wands and exotic scrolls and tomes. Fifth House Vharzyym is known to be the most eccentric of the ruling houses. Most of the noble children are gifted in druidic magics and are known for the repitor of creatures from every corner of the world.


	2. Promises

_I own all the characters just not the world or the rules in which they are placed; Forgotten Realms and Wizards of the Coast own them._ _Lith MyAthar is a premade city from NWN HotU, yet little is know of it outside the second act of the game. thus I took that city and expanded upon it, adding more, placing details, and thus making it my own. all occurring many years before the game's events. _

_I have tried to find all my spelling and grammar errors, but my poor skills may have missed some.  
><em>

_rated T for violence that occurs within the drow world and hints of things I wont write indetail. _

_this is my first attempt at really writing a story as most just play in my head like a movie then vanish another day. (and this one just happens to be about my OC). so any thoughts appreciated, whether good or bad. if it horrible, then I will stop while ahead and spare all of yall.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Her hand reached for the ornate carved door. The presence about her, powerful, beautiful, deadly. A matron mother and ruler of the second house. And among all the females of the city, she is one of the most beautiful. Silvery tresses were pulled up into an elaborate hairstyle and arranged atop her head like a diadem. A single dyed red streak ran thru thru on her left side fell across her almond shaped eyes. A simple black high priestess ceremonial robe trimmed in red and purple fell around her lithe form. In her decorated hand five snakes of her dreadful scourge writhed and squirmed eager for the taste of flesh. Thick lips curled into smile that quickly faded as she waddled into the now open doors of the house chapel. Matron Shyntyl Kilanatlar was in the first year (of 2) of her fifth pregnancy. Though only half way thru the gestation period, she was large enough to be thought nearing the end of the second year. Unknown to all but two, the lovely matron carried twins.<p>

The room dark as her soul, suddenly became illuminated with the magical faerie fire of reds and blues. A carved obsidian and black sapphire statue of a spider hung from the center of the dome shaped ceiling. Veins of mithril ran thru the entire compound resembling spiderwebs woven in the natural stone. The path between the two section of seats was wide enough to accommodate the larger than normal female with amble room and yet still fit the entire compound of 800 people. Tonight it was a family affair only. Carefully stepping up onto the platform she turned to wait for the gathered to arrive. Sweat had gathered on her ebon face and suddenly her face became stoic and in thought. One year since the day.

She remembered clearly-

_Sitting in the crossed legged position of intense communion and study, a sudden bolt of fiery pain brought her from her contemplations. She looked down at the source of her pain; her flat muscular abdomen held a violet spider tattoo branding. Matron Shyntyl was supposed barren after her last birth child had been born almost 4 centuries before. The last two children, Myrurra and Neeryrd had been taken from House Vendee. She would now be carrying twins; Lloth had visited her, helped her conceive and chosen these unborn children. House Kilanatlar had been chosen to bring about a new order of chaos to Lith My'athar. The City of Dark Waters had grown prosperous and beyond wealthy with a relatively unspoken peace- stagnant. Open House warfare had all but stopped. The city had become the closest to ever resembling a normal city. The Spider Queen had grown bored with her city. And it was time to begin sowing these 'new' seeds._

_There was one major condition; the female would be completely Lloth's. Matron Shyntyl had agreed; what high priestess wouldn't? Lloth's cold spiderlike hand transformed to a beautiful black hand and touched her belly. The sheer pain nearly knocked Shyntyl out sending her into shock. A soft melodic voice whispered through her body:_

_"With the blessings of the Spider you will serve._

_I bless you with these gifts I leave._

_Light that blinds the eyes will no more._

_My message shall you carry therefore._

_Aware you shall be of all near._

_For I hold you in claws so dear._

_But should you turn,_

_forever their will be a yearn._

_a path of death and blood never cease._

_never to find rest or peace"_

_Today the words had been whispered to her again. As the voice stilled, the image of Lloth pulling her hand back sent a shock of pain coursing through Shyntyl sitting in the gigantic heated tub of her suite. Then all was quiet. Whispers among the house had grown since it had been obvious the matron was with child. But none had been privy to the secret. Today she was to tell the Kilanatlar family._

_She slowly stood up from the tub, water dripping off her unclad form. G'eldriina, Shyntyl's personal servant, guard and whatever the matron's whim was, hurried over with the robe. _  
><em> "Fetch the rest of my House, and quickly before I find a new play toy." <em>  
><em> Without hesitation G'eldriina had did as her mistress commanded.<em>

_Shyntyl, dressed, had hurried to the chapel._

Wiping her face, not to appear undignified, the matron paced as she waited for her children and patrons to join her in the chapel. The snakes feeling their mistress own emotion responded themselves with excitement.

**xxxxxx**

Rhylaun, former house patron, weapon-master and favorite lover of Shyntyl watched with disapproval as secondboy Neeryrd practice the difficult parry, and fail. Dressed in black spidersilk and elven chain, Rhyluan was imposing with a badboy dark side and exoticness unknown among the population. Taller than most, even the normally taller females and slender with sharp elven features made the five century male handsome and desirable for any matron. Eyes of reddish orange and streaks of coppery red mingling with natural white hair he was the envy of all. Despite his looks, he was rather opinionated and at times downright blasphemous. However, it was his skills that kept the rebel around. Had it been any other male, their heart would have already been on the altar to Lloth centuries ago. Rhylaun was versatile, master in all of the drow fighting techniques. Matron Shyntyl had intended to have someone in the Kilanatlar House mastered in each, if not multiple styles. On the other hand, Neeryrd was the almost opposite. Not sired of either beautiful parents, the current youngest was short and almost stalky. A round face with a parrot like nose and nonparallel green eyes. Clothing was hard to fit the male, so he was often dressed in a solid mithril breastplate. Not as strong as either Shyntyl or Rhylaun desired, the boy was learning to handle the greatsword rather well. But his attacks were simple and less efficient than could be achieved. Neeryrd was being prepped before he was to join in a surface raid with the fifth year students of Melee Magthere. Matron Shyntyl had requested permission to allow the boy 3 days home in secret training for his blooding- the coming of age ritual in which maturing drow must hunt down and kill an intelligent or dangerous creature from the surface. Those who fail their blooding are often never seen again; tho it might be noted that the number of driders increases after this time.

"Matron ask too much of her incompetent son," the weapon-master grumbled under his breath, still dissatisfied with the skill level of the boy.

"NO!" Rhylaun shouted smacking him upside the back of the head, "You are an idiot to leave your flank so vulnerable. Even a stupid _rivvil_ could have just caught you off guard. On the surface, they will have a slight advantage up there. So I suggest you get it right. Now, AGAIN!"  
>A soft knock at the house gym startled the boy. Rhylaun scoffed then answered, "What? I'm bus-."<br>"All house members are required to report to the chapel, NOW. Matron's orders," G'eldriina repeated, and then left before any objections could be made.  
>Rhylaun turned to Neeryrd trying hard to maintain his rising fury, "We will finish this later, now go before you lose your hand."<br>Neeryrd bowed before the older male and quietly exited the gym. Rhylaun sat on the bench, head in hands and whispered a quick silent prayer to the Masked Lord.

**xxxxxx**

Home for on a 2 day leave from her teaching at the academy, Xullafay, eldest daughter and high priestess, heard the summons. Things were close to a pivotal change, there was no doubt about it. She had felt it for a year now, but her communions had been more cryptic recently than she could remember ever being. She stirred from her studies, adorned her ceremonial black and purple robe, tucked her own three headed snake whip into her belt, and rose to answer her mother. Xullafay had known for some time that her mother carried not one but two unborn children. Twins among drow were rare; even rarer for both to survive. One or the other normally killed off the competition. She also had learned early that it was a third son and fifth daughter.

As Xullafay entered the chapel, most everyone was gathered. Shortly after her entrance, Rhylaun entered. He looked around helplessly. He hated this place, the chapel with its sculptures of the Spider Queen leering down at him from every angle, and Shyntyl towering above him. The fire now burned in the eight-legged brazier that resembled, as everything in the chapel seemed to resemble, a spider.

"We have gathered," Xullafay's raspy voice broke thru eyes narrowed at the patron. About to have her say so, the matron raised a hand to silence her daughter.

This was an important meeting and the matron mother knew the male's delay was intentional.  
>"When I call, I expect an immediate response!" the matron directed her blazing eyes toward Rhylaun. "Were it not for your prowess in battle and skill with the blade, I would have already given your heart to Lloth for your blasphemous attitude, <em>Qu'el'saruk<em>." Attention to the chapel guards and with a wave of her hand dismissed them. "Now, we can begin. Guards! Make sure none interrupt us."

(a few months later)

Matron Shyntyl stumbled as the pain wrecked her again from her abdomen. It was too soon, yet the growing puddle of fluid said otherwise. They were coming. Unable to hold it in, her voice rose into a scream. The pain was not normal labor pains. Something was going wrong. G'eldriina returned, arms full of towels, to her mistress scrambling along the floor twords the bed.

"Erinsi!" the servant cried out for the birthing slave as she helped pick up the large woman to get her to the bed.

Another scream echoed thru the room. Erinsi and Xullafay entered followed by Myrurra and Zebeycyrl.

"the children come…." Another scream, "NOW"

Erinsi got into position, maneuvering the matron's leg and preparing a spell. The daughters had gathered around as Alylin entered.

"fashionable late," Myrurra smarted to the older sister.

The retort was drowned out by another scream. A new pain, almost as if in distress, overcame the matron, and it nearly caused her to pass out.

"so..much…blood," Myrurra whispered.

Concerns grew on everyone's faces. The children had to be delivered now, or they would not make it. Directed to begin expelling the two inside, Matron Shyntyl did. Erinsi managed to grasp hold of a small palm, working her dexterous finger to extract the first child. Pulling, she noticed that a chord was wrapped around the shoulder and pulling tighter by the moment.

"The first is a son," the maid started when she was quick to notice the chord was not the males own.

The maid motioned over one of the priestess to help, the fast movement of hands and look of foreboding caused the eldest daughter to step over.

"Hold him," Erinsi commanded before she realized that she just said that to a high priestess.

Xullafay was about to tell her off.

"do it!" screamed Matron Shyntyl before the daughter even considered now the time to 'remove' her mother from power. Xullafay had considered it, for a few seconds, but matron even in this temporary weakened state would be a powerful foe and formidable; it was not worth the risk at the moment. Not when the Spider Queen had promised to bring forth their house to a higher level of power.

Xullafay held the extracted son as Erinsi worked to removed the second child. A foot first then the body. At the neck the male's chord was wrapped around the girl. Erinsi groaned but biting her lip continued to work the girl out. The smaller girl was slightly ashen, air being cut off at the moment with her twin's lifeline around her neck. The cords were carefully cut and removed before the first cries of life were heard. The girl's color began to return to normal obsidian hue as her soft cries started. Matron Shyntyl breathed a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. After much trouble two babies were laid on the table, another slave called in to clean them up.

Zebeycyrl, the second daughter knelt to take the son and place him on an altar in preparation of a sacrifice. The sacrificial dagger, a blade of curving adamantine and ivory hilt laying beside the sleeping infant. Zebeycyrl unsheathed the blade, a look of pleasure on her face, and began to raise her hands.

"Stop," a hoarse yet commanding whisper came, a hand pointing. All turned to look at the ragged mother then twords the carving on the wall. Upon the giant spider golem was a smirking pair of sensuous lips. An image of a spider descended onto the table with the boy before vanishing.

"Lloth," deep breaths to maintain herself, "is pleased without his death," another deep labored breath, "the boy shall live."

The daughter, known for her hatred of males, narrowed her pinkish eyes, a scowl equal to any matrons. Xullafay, understood what her sisters did not and had reluctantly agreed with the matron. A small tiff began between the priestesses, leaving Alylin and Myrurra to remain silent and out of it, fearful to take either side. Xullafay was the eldest and held much respect and power as a high priestess. Zebeycyrl, one of the Red Sisters was a skilled assassin and deadly with a blade. Neither were an option for the younger sisters to cross. The argument continued for a few minutes, neither giving in.

"SILENCE all. If Lloth doesn't require him, then so be it. She has made it known," Shyntyl called putting an end to all the arguments.

Zebeycyrl wisely held her tongue, despite the urge to get the last word. And as if the matron had read her mind, she sat up on the bed enough to look her second daughter in the eyes.

"Take the children. Wean them to words and teach them all that they will need to know to be a noble in House Kilanatlar."

"Alylin or Myrurra are younger. And I have my duties," she shrieked.

Had Alylin been born second, she would have been the preferred daughter to join the prestigious group of Red Sisters. She was better skilled and less volatile than the second daughter. But it wasn't to be so. Plus, Alylin was only home on special occasions, as needed by her family. She spent most of her time on special assignments. Myrurra, the youngest daughter before the newborn, was the least intelligent and ambitious, of the Kilanatlar children and only the Kilanatlar name had made her a priestess and graduate. Matron Shyntyl did not believe she could do the task. Not after what they learned Lloth had intended for the children. The eldest daughter was obviously not the answer, a mistress of the school and next matron in line. Before protest could be countered, the look of her mother silenced her. That look conveyed the threat of failure. Yet it conveyed more; if Zebeycyrl managed to please the matron, then no doubt her favor and status in the family would rise. Zebeycyrl wanted nothing more than to continue her work with the Red Sisters but she obeyed, knowing the consequences of disobedience.

The twins were individually wrapped snuggly in a special spidersilk cloth upon being cleaned up. Alylin picked up the girl who yawn before opening her eyes the first time. Maroon shown with the use of the girl's darkvision, but shortly the color changed to a violet hue then back to maroon.

"Her eyes, they are not normal," she began. Xullafay took the bundled girl who just stared back. Was it amusement in those eyes? She wondered as they again began to turn more violet.

"This is the child?" the assassin asked incredulously, "she's a freak!" despite being a rather beautiful baby, she would not be considered much among her people who had such high value to physical attractiveness.

"What about the boy?" Myrurra asked as Alylin reached to pick him up.

His eyes already open, looked back at the drowess holding him. One eye was crimson, while the other was an orange tint obviously from the sire. The boy had a few sprouts of hair, some silvery while others were clearly reddish. Tho it was not spoken, everyone there knew who had fathered the children.

"He's a freak too," the eldest daughter spoke, "I mean look!" showing him to the others.

The children were set back down on their temporary bed in preparation for the transfer of care to Zebeycyrl.

"What are they to be called?" Alylin asked.

"Nilrae and Zarae Zyne," she said lastly before drifting into a light sleep.

The children had to learn basic motor and language skills, as did children of all the intelligent races, but a drow also had to be grilled on the precepts that bound the chaotic society together. Raising the two would cost her about 10 years, not long time for a elf but enough to possibly be replaced or surpassed. Thus Zebeycyrl devoted herself to the task the many years as a stringent and overbearing wean mother, continuously punishing both, allowing them to feel the seething anger she had against her mother.

* * *

><p><em>Rivvil<em>- human.

_Qu'el'saru_- weapon-master


	3. Inviting Trouble

_Um, same as before?_

* * *

><p>From her velvet covered black marble seat of power the high priestess matron mother tapped her neatly manicured hands. It had been about five years since the twin's birth, and the matron had returned to her former slim figure and looked as if she always had. Currently she was dressed richly. Instead of her robes, a black dress with purple bodice showing taunt lean muscular abs. A magical metallic belt with spidery designs complimented the silk diaporous skirt with webbing features. Her hair was pulled up and pinned with ivory holders and finished with the headpiece of nobility. Never without her scourge, the five snakes heads were calm and quiet at her side.<p>

The door to the antechamber opened, first stepped in the girl followed by the boy, both looking no more than a 5 year old human child. Stopping within five feet of the throne both stood at attention; while Zarae's head was up and her eyes looking around at the large chamber, Nilrae's head bowed and staring at his feet. Taught thoroughly, often by means of whips and threats of torture, he learned his inferior role as a male many times.

Matron Shyntyl stood up thoroughly looking over the twins. How much alike they looked. Both with heads full of red-streaked silvery hair. They took on both parents looks and structure- tall, lean, and lithe. The main difference, apart from gender of course, was their eyes. Despite this 'defect' in them, the matron overlooked it.

Zarae watching the small spider walking across the ceiling did not seam to notice her mother had crossed her arms impatiently. Nilrae peeked his head slightly, still fearing the whip to come down on him any moment. The youngest boy tried to clear his throat softly, and inconspicuously nudge his sister. Finally Shyntyl had it, the snap of her fingers echoing through the room was enough even scare the easily distracted girl. Zarae jumped, face forward, eyes large and taking on a bluish hue. A hand roughly grabbed her chin pulling her face up to look her matron mother up in the face.

"my youngest daughter has a rather rebellious spirit, I am told," the 6 century old female began, "and a troublemaker. If this keeps up I regret having to break such fire of my daughter. But I will not tolerate _disrespectful_ behavior of a future priestess. UNDERSTOOD?"

She released Zarae's face and stood staring at the girl. Considering arguing that the missing items were not her fault and that they 'accidentally' ended up in her room she crossed her arms not thinking about it. Zebeycyrl had asked for it anyway; she'd challenged the girl to. Another look sobered the rebellious girl back up and her arms went back to her side. The matron then stood before the down cast boy. The snakes of the whip allowed to edge closer to his face, forked tongues darting out as if to taste. Nilrae tried hard to maintain himself, to not flinch and yet keep his head down as one snake went below under his chin. It took every bit of will power, but fear of the matron's wrath if he disappointed was worse than those tongues.

"My son seams to know his role and station well. I am impressed."

Turning to the second daughter in the back she nodded approvingly. Zebeycyrl relaxed slightly but she was only half way thru the weaning years. The next bit would be the true test of her, especially with the girl. Even thinking of it made her frustrated. The matron turned to go back to her throne, a wave to dismiss the twins. Nilrae quickest to turn was stopped with a clearing of his mother's throat.

"Resuming your duties, begin today with this room."

Nilrae dropped his head lower, taking the rags from his belt and the bucket that seam to appear next to the entrance he got to work. Zarae was hurried off back to her room for another indoctrination lesson.

**xxxxxx**

"The matron seams less than pleased with your progress. If you spent as much time in your studies as you do getting out of them, you would already be on par with any of Kilanatlar children," the rather grumpy assassin began.

The door, partially ajar, opened to a young female drow, a simple house soldier taken from a minor house last year. She bowed in respect and slowly backed out of the room. Zebeycyrl snorted derisively as she headed to the door.

A hand on the knob, she turned back to speak, "I expect you to be able to levitate to the ceiling by the time I return."

The door closed with a hard thud leaving Zarae to herself. Her sister didn't know, but the girl had figured out how to already. It was shakey at times and not totally reliable but she had been able to levitate for a year. Of course just out of spite, she would not perform like a slave just to appease her sister. Making her look bad in front of their mother was much more fun. Zarae stood arms crossed, her tongue out at the closed door her sister just left. She would have scoffed to emphasize her point, but there was no reason to. Instead she ran over to the door placing her ear on it and listened until she was sure. Scrambling over to the table, the girl began rifling thru the small drawer. Last time she'd been imprisoned in this room was for practicing her alphabet in the silent hand code and learning new and harder words. The few parchment were flung to the floor along with a closed vial of everdark ink.

"Not here," she said to herself slamming the draw and sitting on the chair to think, "where did I hide it?"

**xxxxxx**

Izzmurss, elderboy and House Kilanatlar wizard sat in his study. The robes of a high wizard were draped on the back of his chair. The drow was stripped down to only his trouser. A look of intense concentration was on his harsh face as he thought out the spell. The security of his personal room was ensured by the warding runes outside his doors, and the solitude of his private study protected by a magical shield. This study was a low-domed chamber lit by the single candle on his desk. Today was the day to put his plans into motion. He had been working out a century long plot of undermining Gulhrys and taking over as head master of Sorcere. Izzmurss had invented Shadow Dye during his first year at the academy centuries ago when House Kilanatlar was only the sixth house; this success, along with the favor of Lloth and skill of the house had brung them up to the second house the following year.

House Mae'Vir was the largest consumers of Shadow Dye; it could be rubbed on the skin and into the hair to blacken it like shadow as camouflage ones heat signature as well as a piwafwi without the problems of a cloak. Now he was working on a new concoction, a mind altering dye disguised as an age defying salve. If it worked, then over time he would be the head of the Arcane school.

The silent alarms of his study alerted him of the intruder.

**xxxxxx**

Nilrae working on his own levitation to reach the ceiling's chandelier made it half way before falling again. His rag was dripping water that gathered into a puddle beside the soap bucket. No ladders were provided and climbing the statues had been off limits, discovered the first time he had to clean the chambers. Landing harsh on his tush, he tossed the rags and had started to pout. Maybe their sister would never notice? He was not that lucky, never that lucky. Kicking the bucket harder than intended sent it sprawling all over the floor. Nilrae groaned again, missing the encroaching footsteps at the door. Standing back up he looked around for something to dry the mess. The only problem was every cloth in the stupid room was being used as something important. Finally he decided on what the least likely to be noticed before drying. the matron had left over an hour ago and he didn't think she'd come back here for a while, possibly even the next day. Hopping up quickly he took the velvet cloth and began drying up the soapy spilled water. Then hurried it back to the throne and placed it as it was just as the door opened.

'Busted' he thought annoyed and scared.

**xxxxxx**

Zarae hopped up from the chair and picked up the ink. She knew it was the very expensive one prize for it glowing abilities for writing when no light was available. Pocketing it, she began looking for something to use on the door lock. The pen still in the drawer was thin enough, but the girl was concerned it would not be tough enough. If she could only remember where she put that small piece of metal. Scratching her head, her sensitive finger ran over the small hairclip that was holding unruly locks out of her face.

"this," inspecting it, "might work. Pausing to listen at the door again, she stuck the smaller end in the tiny hole and began working on the lock. Zarae had not perfected lock-picking yet, but the mechanism was simple, for the time being. And she'd been practicing every time Zebeycyrl locked her in a room. The last room the drowling had been unsuccessful before her sister returned. Zarae chuckled; she'd gotten in a lot of trouble that day. Wasted the entire time trying to break out of the room that day. The tumblers of the lock clicked, just a few more and she get it.

**xxxxxx**

Zebeycyrl would not normally have gone to see her older brother, but things had been close to a breaking point. She only had at least 5 years left at the most with the twins, then they would move into training with Rhylaun; soon they would be off her hands and she would continue her work with the Red Sisters. She knew she sat off Izzmurss alarm and she made no attempt to hide her presence; why would she, she was a female, a priestess and elite assassin. Few would even attempt something against one so powerful and favored by Lloth.  
>Izzmurss groaned. He figured it would be one of his sisters and her interruption would cost him time. Standing up to lower the ward, he allowed Zebeycyrl to enter.<br>"What brings my dear sister to my studies?" he responded with a slight bow.  
>Zebeycyrl ignored his deliberate sarcasm. She would put the male in his place soon enough.<br>"Let's get to business," her eyes narrowed evilly.  
>Everyone knew how well warded his room was so she knew she could speak frank without worry of being scryed or overheard. She only had to worry that Izzmurss would use this meeting against her. She began melodically, "Someone is sabotaging my work. As much as I would love to rid the two myself," her anger boiling and then suppressed, "I need you to, lets say, keep an eye on Alylin and Myrurra. I know that you are one of the best and can …"<br>"First of all," he interrupted, "Both have Lloth's favor, and Alylin seams hardly a concern. Her business keeps her away. Besides, scrying a priestess, well…"  
>Zebeycyrl held her rage in check from his interruption and continued, "Let me word this better, when I remove my competition and Xullafay is no longer a concern, I will need a House wizard." she let it go at that. It wasnt a matter of the rulership being usurped, all matrons knew that it would happen one day. It was just a matter of when and which ambitious daughter would do it.<p>

The last thing Izzmurss wanted to do was get caught in between his sisters, fighting for position as the next Matron Mother. Zebeycyrl, the cruelest of the Kilanatlar daughters, was not the best option. In fact this was the first hint that the second daughter sought to over throw the eldest. It wasn't unheard of, just that her position in the Red Sister made him think she was not one to care. She was proving otherwise. Finally, with resignation he nodded.  
>"It is good we never had this conversation my brother," she whispered as she turned to leave.<br>It pleased her, the blatant reminder of the power females wielded over males.  
>When all was silent, he plopped into his chair, flipped through his spell book, and settled in for a long night.<p>

**xxxxxx**

"What are you up to male?" the raspy voice came. It was not Zebeycyrl, but Xullafay who had entered. The high priestess had been home for the day and was scheduled to return to the academy in the morning. Nilrae turned quickly, hands behind him, and bowed his eyes as a pageprince should.

He started to stutter a response, "um…noth- cleaning and readjusting mother's seat," he managed to bluff at the last second.

"That's matron mother to you male," correcting him quickly. Xullafay looked around seeing nothing out of place with a quick glance then turned to head out. "I suggest you finish the ceiling before she returns," the priestess replied before exiting the chambers deciding she wasnt in the mood to whip the drowling.

When the doors closed, the boy breathed out a sigh of relief. It had been close. Had she walked up to the platform no doubt she'd discover what he did. finishing adjusting the velvet cover, he hurried back to his bucket and rag and attempted it again.

The door slid ajar, the hard work success. Now she had the hard task of what to do. Knowing her twin brother would still likely be cleaning, maybe she would head that way. It would be nice to get back that stuff spider her sister took away from her. Something about ruining a beautiful gown. Zarae spent a day making it from one of the old dresses Zebeycyrl used for parties. And figuring out how to use the needle without stabbing one's finger was hard work! Besides, how could she go wrong with a spider after all? Weren't they oh so sacred?

The girl scoffed as she silently tip-toed down the corridor twords the antechamber. Stopping often to listen for footsteps or peek around a corner before passing a four way. Zarae passed the stairs to the fourth floor, and considered seeing what all was up there. She knew her mother's room was up there along with Xullafay's. And all those treasures to get her hands on...no, not today she decided at last and continued to the stairs and then down to the first floor and the double doors of the antechamber.

Listening, ear on the door, she heard the sounds of a thump. The door open as Zarae hurried inside to see her brother highly frustrated. His countenance changed quickly when the door opened, but was so relieved to see Zarae.

"So wanna do something?" the girl asked, her eyes becoming violet hued and a look of pure mischief showing.

"I haven't finished yet. And I cant get up their all the way," he pointed to the web styled chandelier of orange faerie fire. Nilrae did look rather exhausted. No doubt from cleaning the room.

Zarae thought a moment, "how about I help you finish," she started.

"The catch?" he asked already figuring she had something planned. His twin was always up to something. And often dragging him into it- even if he would have agreed anyway.

"I want Shade back!" upset over the fact her toy been taken away.

"Every time we do something I get the worse punishment, see," showing her a healing bruise from the rod that was used when the dye was put into Zebeycyrl's glass.

"Alright. I can do it myself. Just thought I'd see if you wanted to."

"I didn't say I didn't," he replied looking up to the ceiling, before handing her the rag.

After ten minutes, and a couple failed tries of levitating, the room was finished and both were heading up twords Zebeycyrl's study room.

"_How do I explain my absence?"_ he signed to her in the silent hand code as they approached the study.

"_Maybe we will be done before she returns_?" Zarae signed back.

Nilrae sighed before replying, "_I hope you know what you're doing." _Which translated, 'This whipping better be worth it.'

The study was easy to find, the largest door on the third floor. Xullafay's room was larger, but it was on the floor with the matron's. Alylin kept a small room as she was always in and out of the compound while Myrurra, not a biological child of the matron, was given a room equal to Alylin's in size. The male's rooms were on the second floor with the gym, war room and many storage rooms. The first floor contained rooms such as the dining hall, kitchen and non-family members, and the main entrance to the house chapel- a three story chamber located in the center of entire compound. The basement contained the fodder slave quarters, torture rooms and other nasty places.

"_alright, you keep an eye out, I'll see about the lock_," Zarae signed to Nilrae.

Unspoken, but he assumed that meant if they got caught, he could get away first. He walked up to the turn in the corridor and stood watch, as best as a 5 year old could. After 5 minutes he sat down rather board. Picking up a small black burnt piece of something, he sketched a few doodles on the floor. A large circle, a trapiziod bottem and another circle for the head with snake like hair and a large frown. He chuckled as he added horns and a tail. He then drew a another smaller circle with lines for legs and arms, then what could be guessed a club in hand, the picture above the female getting ready to beat her with the club.

The makeshift lockpick was inserted as she got to work. This one was more complicated than any she'd messed with before. And their was no way she was getting in. after ten minutes, she 'pssst' Nilrae to come and try.

"_We need something else_," she signed after another ten or so minutes were wasted.

"_This is not as fun as you implied."_

_"Well do something inside to make up for this?" _putting on the best face to get him to continue.

Sitting back against the door, they tried to think of something to use. With how much time they already spent, Nilrae was thinking of telling her to give up. of course Zarae would protest as she was stubbornly determined to get Shade back. And truthfully he wanted his own toy back. His was a small stuffed black dragon one of the slave's infants traded for his dinner. Of course he'd gotten caught and it taken, as well as the slave punished.

Both about to call it quits for the day, when Zarae looked up to notice a small strange device. She nudged Nilrae then using him to stand on, pulled it. all tumblers on the door clicked unlocked. Hopping down and waiting to see if any came around the corner they entered the room.

Both paused at how luxuroious it was. And it was only the study. Tons of paintings and wall hangings. The L shaped desk with hundreds of papers, scrolls, and things neither knew. A wardrobe of bone, ivory and marble in the back. Beside it 4 bookshelves that reached to the ceiling. Another door which no doubt was her personal bedchambers was opposite the desk.

"_Check that_" he signed indicating the wardrobe while heading to the room's closet.

**xxxxxx**

Zebeycyrl was below in the basement. The slaves had begun a fight amongst themselves, causing the halt of work and some of the goblins to rebel. When she had showed up to deal with the situation, they joined together to attack the assassin and a house soldier. The assassin felt her personal room alarms go off. Someone had entered her room; but at the moment there was little to do about it. The young male warrior charged in, longsword cutting thru a line of goblins and kobolds. Her mace swung connecting with bone in a sickening crunch; the kobold fell back taking another down with him. Aiming the wand at the group of goblins attempting to flank, a glob of greenish goo flew out sticking the leaders in the ramble fast to the floor. A pitiful makeshift dagger came in at her leg, the goblin sliding to come up at her legs. But the magical wards around the assassin could not be penetrated by the stone weapon. A thick heeled boot kicked another skull in as the large mace swung in and knock back 2 more slaves, their ribs shattered in the impact. The male was held back by his mistress. The slaves came on her more hesitantly, as she turned to the group. Bloodlust not settled, she put away the wand as if to be finished, discreetly reaching for a more devious one, a red ceramic baton with a tiny sapphire. When the slaves lowered their arms into a more relaxed state, a fireball shot forth to the front group. Fires licked their leather hides as they rolled screaming. The rest back up fearful the drowess would release it on them.

"Who is the ringleader?" she commanded.

20 fingers pointed to a large male goblin dressed in a ragged loincloth.

"Take him," she told the warrior. Then to the slaves, "let this be a lesson for you all."

The male released a quarrel from his hand crossbow, then dragged the paralyzed goblin off, followed by Zebeycyrl.

**xxxxxx**

"I got them," came Nilrae's voice, "she had them in her trash," brushing off the stuffed toys and handing Zarae her own. She grabbed it, hugged it tight then nodded that they better get out, and quick. Nilrae, on his way out stole one of the rolled parchments. The twins closed the door and hurried back down the halls.

"Wait, here. Put them in my room. I'll bring yours after dinner."

Hiding both under Zarae's bed, they then headed back to where they were suppose to be; her in the empty room and Nilrae in the antechamber. No one was in there so there would be no whipping today. Unless they were trapping him.

Zarae was thankful her sister was not around. She wondered where Zebeycyrl might be when her stomach grumbled for food.

"It must be close to supper."

Zebeycyrl left the dark and musky room, spots of dark red stains on her blue robes. She had a mused smirk on her face, until she remembered that someone had entered her study. A few curses she hurried up to her floor, while working to not look undignified.

The door was closed, even the top latch. She whispered a spell allowing her to see if anyone should be invisible. Nothing. Another spell, the room and nearly everything on her glowed. Walking thru she looked for traps or scrying devices in anything that glowed. Yet all the magic, everything glowing, was as it should. She sat down in her chair, elbows on the desk running her fingers through her bone white hair.

* * *

><p>side note: Zarae's eyes change colors with her moodsemotions. why? because it was different; maybe some influence from her biological father who is secretly a follower of Vhaeraun?


	4. The Light

The next several weeks went the same as before. The twins' wean mother had not caught on that that the two broke into her room. Zebeycyrl had assumed it was either Alylin or Myrurra, the latter more likely. To her it meant that the dull sister was underhandedly more devious than previously thought. Izzmurss had not revealed anything of interest. Somehow the adopted sister was managing keeping her plans very well hidden. Zebeycyrl easily by-passed the pudgy daughter's room wards. Dull purple faerie fire was gathered on a single chandelier. The room was luxurious as any other noble, tho much less so than the matron's blood daughters. A small fur rug sat in the middle of the room. Beside the balcony window, a plush chair of green material. The bed was covered in mounds of silky covers and 3 large pillows. Only two wall hangings were found; scenes of a battle depicted, including the dark elves slaughtering their surface cousins and a large spider above the battle smiling with glee. A night stand held a few personal items, nothing noteworthy. The dresser made of a material popular on the surface- oak, stood beside her stone bookshelf. A large black basin surrounded by small candles was filled with water. It was the scrying bowl from the academy, the assassin noted condescendingly. Her desk top was empty except one tome. The Red Sister walked over to the desk peering down to the parchment pages. Reading the script, thanks to the soft glow of magical light, she flipped thru the pages.

**xxxxxx**

The slaves cleaning the street stopped to move out of the way, before falling to a knee until she passed by. The cloaked drowess walked in, the sign hanging above the arched door covered with yellow faerie fire. The crimson material contrasting from the normally dark colors of the patrons inside. Had secrecy been important she would not have wore her house _piwafwi_ in the color she loved. _Darkwalk_ was semi busy for mid day. the floor below was where most action was. There a bathhouse, massage parlor, and rumored among the males, a small brothel.

Alylin strode with prideful arrogance due her station. People cleared out of her way, males bowed their head in respect of the noble. One or few considered taking her when she was alone, but the risk wasn't worth it; if she was a high priestess or even a foot soldier of one of the top five houses, they would regret living. The priestess extended a hand to the barkeep, a small pouch held before him. He was a tall lean drow with cropped and dyed auburn hair. A scar ran from his left temple, across his eye and to the left nostril hole. The pointed end of his ear was raggedly missing from whatever fight he survived. His clothing showed him as a middle class merchant, classy tan shirt beneath elven chain. No visible weapon could be seen, but no doubt he was armed. Setting the decanter before a couple at the bar, he reached out to take it. Alylin, pulled back, her face waiting expectantly. She wasn't smiling. Her poise was calm, and regal.

The voice was even gentle, but those amber eyes looked on with coldness, "You know the deal."

Looking around, then leaning forward, motioning she do also, he whispered a few words then stood back up. He leered at her as she scanned the room. Alylin sized up the intended target. Pleased for now, she turned to hand it to him, and then walked over to a table in the back.

Three tables away sat another couple. A drowess of dusky skin (instead of the darker black) dressed in white leather and blondish tinted hair leaned back in the booth. A male of straight white hair that barely touched mid way on his sharp ears and black skin that spoke for his full drow heritage sat across from her. The waitress set two glasses on the table after collecting the 2 coins. She accepted the money with a suggestive smile, stuffing the money in a silk bag hanging from her pants flap. The male leaned forward in the booth, and watched with desire in his crimson eyes as the waitress walked off before beginning to sip his spiced _Falarian_ wine. The female in white seamed to be in deep contemplation, her hands interlinked before her as she listened to the male before her begin.

Despite Alylin's acute hearing, the noise of the tavern was overshadowing the conversation. Conformation would not be possible, so it was trust the word of the barkeep, a male no less, or wait for a more opportune time. So the priestess watched, trying to decide how to begin. Several more customers entered as others left, including a small group coming from upstairs, the inn part of the tavern. Many other males disappeared below for hours. Alylin managed to wait patiently the entire time, not leaving from her spot. Golden eyes wonder to the dancers of the floor. Their movements impressive as skilled professional dancers kept beat with the random changes of tune. The dances continued for the next hour, but Alylin managed to remain in her spot, having ordered a light meal of _Tarsk- _salty pork-like meat, with a side of smothered mushrooms.

The crowd grew as the day waned. Watching the dances, a small metal object was missed as the woman in white passed it to the male. Movement caught her attention, the woman dressed in white standing up and preparing to leave. The priestess then discreetly stood up, dropped a few more coins on the partially empty plate and followed. A whispered spell of invisibility hid her as she followed out the door.

A smile decorated her face as she watched the other female turn down a narrow alley. Alylin realized quickly the woman was trying to throw her off and had sense the red cloaked presence following her. There was no way she would be lead to the base. A change in plans, tho not unpleasurable for the priestess. The heretic paused at a junction looked back then turned right, away from her intended destination. Alylin brung forth her hand crossbow and hurried her pace to the corner of the alley. Cursing silently, she didn't see the woman anymore. She'd managed to get away, and rather quickly the now upset drowess thought bitterly. Alylin walked on looking around for her target.

Celofraie had slipped into a small shop, standing out of sight from the window. She peeked out to see the window as the other woman, who was disguised with a spell, walk by. Celofraie knew immediately that the woman was hunting her. Not able to see which house insignia she wore, there was no doubt the other priestess was one of the top ruling houses. Trying to slow her nervous breath as a shop slave was watching confused. The gnome said nothing to the drow woman but continued to clean. Celofraie then decided the noble had moved far enough for her to slip out and try to get back. The door made no sound as the woman in white slipped out then hurry back the way she came. Alylin reached the end and was about to turn down another but just happen to look back to see a flash turn down a corner.

"I got you," she said to herself, the wicked smile increasing.

Alylin paused and whispered the words, her hand on the adamantine disk around her neck and was suddenly transformed into a cloudlike vapor. Moving as fast as the wind in a storm she covered ground unimaginable fast. Passing over the buildings to cut off the other woman. Celofraie hurried turning back down the alley, and deciding to go another route when a mist stood before her. She knew she had no choice but to fight. Her hands shot forth. A cone of fiery, white moonlight sprung out at Alylin.

Pain wrecked her body as the mist formed back into the priestess. "You will have to do better than that," the hurting Alylin growled.

By now a small crowd had gathered at the entrance to the alley to enjoy the show. Some were shouting curse while others cheered. A few street cleaners gathered to watch only to be shooed away by low class drow. A pinch of powdered iron in her fingers the spell effects were instantaneous. An antimagic zone went up around them. All magical effects stopped, any spells on their persons no longer in effect, and the weapons became as regular weapons. They two would have to fight on equal grounds; Alylin knew she was the better fighter.

Celofraie drew her shortsword but did not advance. She held no pretense, it was already clear the woman in white was a singled out as a heretic. No charade would work. The Eilistraeen instead spoke. "Don't you tire of this," hand motioning around her, "existence? Of constantly look over your shoulder waiting for the evitable day a blade from the shadows finds a kink and sinks its poisoned tip in."

"What makes you think I have to worry?" Alylin replied, realizing what she could do now. Drop the other woman's defenses and make her think she might be interested.

"An over ambitious sibling desiring to take your place or remove the competition. The unending struggle of having to prove your worth to a fickle goddess who cares little for you above anything more than a toy."

Alylin feigned interest as the other woman continued to speak pulling forth her sword which took the form of a rapier. sparks flew as they connected before them. The women circled each other, blade striking blade. But Celofraie continued to speak and try to reason with the priestess, tried to give her the Dark Maiden's message. This went on for a good 10 minutes, Alylin playing the game well. Finally, tired of her rambling, and spotting her chance, she pulled the hand crossbow and released a quarrel.

Celofraie heard the click and drove to roll out of range. The bolthead cut a red line across her neck as she tumbled and rolled back up. The burning sensation of poison streaming thru her blood was clear. Which poison she didn't know. Her limbs were not getting heavy and a sleep feeling was not overcoming her. It wasn't the famous sleep poison. No time to neutralize the poison as her muscles locked up and she began to convulse, the potent substance attacking her nervous system.

Walking over to the woman who'd fallen to the ground, "_Velkyn Ogglin _is just one my house is known for," the priestess replied with cold glee.

Her victim went into grand mal seizures her back arching and twisting violently as her lithe body jerked every which way. Alylin then pulled out another vial a blood red in color. The crowd grew silent as they watched in anticipation for the bloodletting.

Kneeling down to the convulsing woman, "tell me what I want and I will make your death more merciful," she whispered.

Celofraie thru her shaking managed a few words out, "nnnnoooone beyond rrrreeedddemmtion."

Alylin rolled her amber eyes and reached down to grab a handful of hair. The crowds booed as the priestess dragged the woman away from the viewers. A dilapidated building was not far and Celofraie was hauled inside, picked her up and threw up against the wall. "Let's try this again. Just one little word and I can make this stop."

Celofraie remained silent, for the sake of hundreds of lives, silent. A bladed cut across her flawless face, but she did not scream. The antimagic zone spell still in effect, she was without her spells. This time a tiny strip of metal was jabbed into her shoulder to pin her to the wall. the shakes of the heretic ripping flesh. A few slaps, just for humiliation drew blood from her lips.

Getting nowhere, the red liquid vial was held up. "Last chance. Tho I do think I will enjoy the show."

"A… rrrrightful ppplaccce…. yyyya in…Light. Cccome live iiiinnnn peace."

Frustrated, Alylin roughly grabbed her face and poured the liquid down her throat then stepped back to watch. Her victim gushed blood from her mouth, eyes, nose, ears and hole in her body. Bruises developed all over her body which burst open to pour out Celofraie's lifeblood; added to the convulsion still continuing, blood was sprayed all over the dusty shop. Alylin thought it particularly entertaining if regrettably short when the body went limp.

**xxxxxx**

House Helvighym was just a rumor, a fainted whisper for Velnarin. Words spoken with shame from the mouth of his family of low ranked House Omat. But for him these words were a beacon of light in the absolute and chaotic darkness that for millennia swallowed his kind. These words were just the excuse, the fateful push on his back that told him "Leave this place. Seek the moonlight"  
>It was a night 1 year ago when Velnarin completed his 10 year training in <em>Melee Magthere<em> as a fighter when the unavoidable celebration feast took place. Priestess graduates had the right to demand the male graduates to do whatever pleased them, as long as the males were returned as found. He was later staying in his cell, more commonly called a bedroom, thinking of the events that transpired. How shallow all these physical pleasures were? What was the meaning of celebration in something that with no doubt would lead you in the loss of your life for Lloth...for nothing. What a blasphemous thought! If the priestesses knew...But Lloth and her cruelty had no place in the heart and mind of Velnarin. And then he saw it. A beautiful lute, remnant of a surface raid on an elven hamlet. he kept it as trophy; what a stupid trophy his instructors always saying, but he never noticed it before. He took it on his arms. He touched the strings. He couldn't believe it, he could find rhythm, meaning, balance in the sound, in the music.  
>He slept like a human would, and he saw a dream. A distant figure dancing on top of a hill in the forefront of a full moon. The music was bringing him tears but the voice, this melodic, commanding and beautiful voice was calling him, "Velnarin, come to me."<br>He woke up immediately. He found his body full with sweat. He knew. He had to leave!  
>And now there he was, leaving his house seeking refuge, seeking House Helvighym. Only he knew how he managed to come there. What dangers and perils he would cross only for a rumor, only for a glimpse of light.<p>

**xxxxxx**

Alylin had yet to determine the rebel base. She had tortuously killed the Eilistraeean and still had not learned anything. The woman had still offered her 'redemption'. Alylin scoffed at the notion, spitting her contempt at the dead traitor and heretic. What bothered Alylin most was the peaceful look on her face as she died, despite the agonizing death. The notion of rejecting the Spider Queen and finding an existence outside of Lloth's influence was madness. Yet that dead female did, and died with a smile. Searching the dead body revealed nothing of importance. Unknowingly to her of their importance, she found a key ring with silver keys and a sword pendent necklace. It held a dull magical glow of a holy symbol. Quickly cutting off a finger and ear and snatching the keyring and necklace she kicked the dead woman before leaving her corpse to rot in the shop.

**xxxxxx**

The next day, Matron or rather Lady Erelae Helvighym, had received word of the murder of her youngest daughter. On her knees at her bed distraught with grief and emotional pain she wept, an emotion so rare among drow. She also knew that no matter how tremendous the torture of her beloved daughter, she would never give up the location. But the sadness and grief were almost unbearable, to imagine what Celofraie went thru. At least she knew her daughter was with the Eilistraee now.

**xxxxxx**

Alylin couldn't shake the events from her thoughts however; especially that she was still no closer to her goal. Her next mission had been to hunt down the male that had been in _Darkwalk_. She had an idea. based on his clothing style and rich taste, he was from _Raethlaine_, a wealthy non-noble. It was a start, but not a good one.

Alylin, unseen, walked through the _Raethlaine_ district. Her mind kept wondering back to the recent incident. How could she die so peacefully. Lloth was not merciful, even to her own faithful, much less any unfaithful heretic. Would the woman even go to the abyss? Could one really escape Lloth's claws. 'No, I will not think about that_,'_ Alylin scolded herself. She pulled out the keyring, wondering what it could be when an idea hit her. She could pretend to be seeking that false goddess in hopes that they would lead her to her destination. Those females were too trusting and it would be their end. A wicked smile crept on her face as she thought more about her plan.

**xxxxxx**

Lillintha Helvighym was busy with business. As a leader in the rebel base, she was in charge of keeping the House out of suspicion and Lloth's eyes. During her sleepless rest, Lillintha had received a vision. A seeking drow male. She dressed in the black robes of a priestess of Lloth, barely keeping her revulsion down as the fabric touched her skin. She hated this work, but knew that lives of the refuges were at stake as well as the redemption of future drow. She touched her holy symbol and prayed to the Dark Maiden for strength and insight. There was no doubt about the dream, it was figuring out who was a real seeker and who was trying to infiltrate.

Velnarin was tired of wandering mindlessly the streets of _Raethlaine_. He was yearning for a nice hot bath along with tender slim fingers touching his body and relaxing his muscles. Now he was at the very steps of his goal and no idea what to expect. In his lonely journey he was thinking of a nice and full-of-light drowess welcoming him through a door of a beautiful House. he knew this was just a naive thought but it would be perfect, wouldn't it? But among his thoughts even the not so encouraging he didn't expecting that.  
>The gate of the compound opened and there she was, the drow female of his vision. But instead of a priestess of light there was standing a common priestess of Lloth, fearful and deadly.<p>

"In what kind of madness did I walked myself in?" he thought barely avoiding panic.

He should look relax, he should hide his fear as the instructors taught him. His mind started to work in lightning speed to find an excuse. He swore instantly that he would never be again so careless. His arms instantly moved to his sword and touched it ready to put them in action.

Lillintha saw the male's reaction and divine guidance led her to send a mental message for the male to see who she was. She entered his mind, in a soft whisper, "welcome young male. Yes it is I you seek. See past my disguise. A rightful place awaits you in the light. Come in peace."  
>Suddenly a silver light surrounded her only a true seeker could see. Lillintha started to walk twords the male. Velnarin was in furious anger for his mistake, his lack of perception. Then he heard it. The strange calming warm voice in his mind calling him, telling him that he actually reached the place that he was looking. The voice asking him to look beyond Lloth's veil and believe the unbelievable. He turned and faced the female that was coming to him. If it was another deception he wouldn't fall easy in it. If she was coming for his death, well she had to pay a price. Lillintha walked within a few feet and paused, waiting for his response to her. No one else was out in the city at this late hour except a few rogues and the patrol. She held her hands out non-threateningly. No snake-headed whip could be seen, for they would only work for Lloth's faithful and favored.<br>"Why do fear Velnarin? Why do you anger? Yes I know you. Eilistraee knows you and offers you what you seek. My disguise is nothing more than an attempt to secure the safety of all who seek redemption."

She grabbed the keyring from her pouch and produced a tiny silver unusual looking key. A seeker would need one so those inside the house would know who he was.

Velnarin saw the lack of hostility in the female's body language. Shortly after he heard the voice again in his mind he decided to go in. He was too tired, to weary. If it was his time then it was his time. But he didn't believe that. The female that was standing in the entrance was so beautiful, in a different kind of way. Yes he has seen beautiful. Had experienced the seductive look and touch of the Spider Queen's priestesses. But this one was different. The beauty was coming from her eyes like hidden light and her face was strange, it was kind. So he approached her and looked in her palm. He saw the small silver token. Then he looked at her and he saw a smile. A smile that filled his heart with warmth and strength. She gave him the piece and touched him gently on the shoulder.

"go in," she whispered to him, "you are expected."

* * *

><p><em>Falarian<em> wine- an extremely rare wine said to cost enough gold to buy a city. Possibly 100 proof.

_Velkyn Ogglin_- translated as 'invisible foe'. rare neurotoxic poison taken from the toxin sacs of the uncommon _dakhree_ fish that swims in certain Underdark lakes. At the time of onset, the poison causes the victim to convulse as the potent substance attacks their nervous system. The victim begins grand mal seizures and suffers spinal damage. If the poison is not neutralized before it has run it's course, the victim will require a cure serious wounds spell to recover from the nervous system damage. Bed rest alone is not sufficient to cure of the debilitating aftereffects.


	5. City Excursion

She progressed quickly through the tunnel, her hair flowing behind her. Now in at the end of her first decade she had grown into a rather beautiful drow child of Matron Shyntyl. The mop of red streaked silky silver hair contrasted with baby skin that had the sheen and texture of black satin. Angular elven features delicate and sharp. Lean and thin with the build of a runner. Above all, she had insatiable curiosity and a genuine love of adventure and trouble making.  
>Nilrae was leading the way down the tunnel. He too had become as handsome as his own sire, the near spitting image. his head sported wavy locks of the same natural red streaks mingled among silvery strands adding to that exoticness. his face the ideal among drow, he would one day have priestess swooning over him.<p>

The day had started with hours of ranting, rambling diatribe, endless eulogies, tales and prophecies of Lloth's power and of the rewards of loyal servants. Swallowing every sarcastic and humorous comment or thought, the girl had sat in the chair, completely miserable. She hated these indoctrination sessions! Memorizing proper social protocol, conduct, and etiquette for a future priestess was so boring. And to make things worse, she had been locked in her own room, again. It seamed there could be no worse hell than prison. Zarae just could not understand why Zebeycyrl made her study those endless tomes or why she got angry over little things- like the dye in her glass of wine. The girl thought it a great prank, plus she hadn't gotten caught in the act. Zebeycyrl's teeth had been stained green, "to match her amulet."

Nilrae had been her salvation for the day. Usually assigned the never-ending task of cleaning the House chapel or throne room after his shorter lessons, cleaning the lab that day was pure or divine luck. The lock picks he managed to steal, he pocketed just in time to be 'escorted' back to his own bedchamber prison. As soon as Zebeycyrl had left him alone, he opened his door in a matter of minutes and snuck down to Zarae's room which was still currently on the second floor. He slipped her the lock picks under the door after a previously determined patterned knock. From much practice the last month, it only took a few moments to open the lock. Then sneaking down the corridor, they entered the anteroom.

No one was there.

Everyone in the immediate family had been told of the secret passage, ever in the case of a house invasion. It would only open to one with the Kilanatlar House insignia; the emblem a silvery token engraved with a spider and the house glyph on its reverse side, it possessed its own magic- a dweomer distinct to that house. only a noble of House Kilanatlar could carry one.

Nilrae checked the doors while Zarae then check the room. Still no one around- Perfect. She stepped up to the correct wall, waved hers in the right spot, and the secret door slid open. Looking back and then down the tunnel they entered as the door was closing.  
>Laughing at their luck, Nilrae smacked Zarae on the arm, "you're the spider," and took off down the tunnel. He glanced back and called, "no cheating this time."<br>With a mischievous, Zarae's eyes grew more violet; the hunt was on.

Zebeycyrl could sense something was up, the assassin able sense minute changes most perceptive drow would miss. Slipping out of her meditative state, she whispered a spell. The door to Zarae's room looked, to the average eye, like she had left it hours ago. But she knew something was not right. Her magical sight did not reveal anything new or different. Unlocking the door, Zebeycyrl saw that Zarae was gone. Her fury and eyes grew redder. She walked to the next door, the boy's chambers and unbolted Nilrae's room to find it empty also.

Zarae's natural athletic endurance and dexterity brought her closer to Nilrae. Unfortunately for him, he paused to look back for his pursuer. Zarae used this opportunity, the _piwafwi_ hiding her heat shadow as she slipped by. The pause was just long enough for Zarae to jump him from behind.  
>"I don't need to cheat. You give me every advantage. Plus my superior skills," she laughed.<br>Rolling his multicolored eyes, "whatever."  
>Flashing his house insignia in front of the wall opened the warded secret door to the city. Another glance back for pursers they both exited the tunnel. Before them, the City of Dark Waters. The twins had planned to visit the market to find books and possibly get into a little trouble. Zarae's curiosity about the surface had been sparked when she overheard a conversation between the house males about a surface raid's success.<br>"I want to stop by this Bruhaonar's shop. I've heard he has collected a myriad of items from the surface world, especially tomes," she reminded Nilrae who stood fascinated with the dark beauty of his city. Zarae had to admit to herself how much she admired her city and would have stood in awe if she had not been so determined.

It was relatively early as the two walked rather proudly pass the mighty noble houses of the _Brozen_. Little activity occurred on the plateau, especially so early; some soldiers at post, a few merchants leaving to head to the market, and slaves cleaning up the streets. then of course the spiders that were everywhere and mingling freely among the city. The two walked unhindered, slaves quick to move out of the way of the nobles. Nilrae had to remind himself that they were on tight time schedule else they would just mosey along and enjoy being out of the compound by themselves the first time. The real challenge would be getting back before Zebeycyrl or worse, Matron Shyntyl, found out they snuck out. Leaving the House compound without permission was forbidden, if cought. But that would be dealt with later they told themselves.

They reached the bridge that led down into the rest of the city. Lucky for them, Bruhaonar's was on the north end of the market district. Before stepping onto the bridge, Nilrae opened is belt pouch and pulled out a small bag of shimery dust that resembled powdered graphite. The dust however appeared to change colors.  
>"Sprinkle this on me," he said, handing Zarae the bag, "I need to appear older."<br>"And if we get into a fight? We haven't actually been trained to fight yet. Wait, why you?"  
>"because I thought ahead to take it." he said matter-of-factly, "but we'll slip through the crowds in the shadows. I know you're better at it. And your aim is perfect enough with your throwing knives, but as a last resort, I took this potion," he retorted.<br>"O, Zeb is gunna kill you when she finds her potion gone…" she replied laughing, "let's go then."  
>Zarae sprinkled the powder on Nilrae, who to the normal eye grew several inches and 2 decades. He now appeared to be a low class first year student from the Academy.<br>"Anyone spellcaster is gunna see through your magical disguise," she reminded him as she handed him the empty leather bag. Shrugging, he pulled the cowl of his _piwafwi_ tight to better hide his face along with Zarae as they stepped onto the bridge over the tributary _Ryrrl_. They traveled swathed in their _piwafwis_, faces hidden by the deep cowl of the hood.  
><em>Ryrrl<em> was flowing smoothly as the city's river was calm during this season. The dark water looked like black glass. _Niar'haanin d' Renor Vlos_ was rich with life. Deep in its depths dwelled blind cavefish, a favorite delicacy of nobles and _dakhree_ from which a rare poison was taken from the toxin sacs of the fish. Zarae paused on the bridge pointing to a large dark object in the water. Nilrae nudged her along, peeking a glance back to the object.

As they entered the market place, life in the city seam to pick up pace immediately; the shops were opening up, vendors beginning to peddle their wares. Despite the business of the morning, it was relatively quiet. The two stop by a booth ran by Dwallum, a duergar merchant. Numerous gems, pieces of jewelry, and precious stones were carefully guarded. Seeing the young drows, enter his booth, he knew he needed to keep an extra eye on them, but he was busy dealing with a customer complaining about the amulet's crookedness. The magical disguised Nilrae purposely had the mischievous look of a trouble maker, drawing the attention to himself. Zarae was becoming a rather nimble and a practiced thief, always snatching things around the house that were a challenge, all just for the thrill of stealing things. Of course a hard whack with a metal rod the first few times made her more determined to not get caught. Just then a bright ruby caught her eye, the sparkle reflected from the citt's faerie fire coated buildings drawing her in. She knew it was worth a lot of gold, radiating magical energies. Nilrae knew his part when Zarae signaled to him discreetly.

He walked to the far end of the stall, faking a stumble and crashed into the table of uncut gems. Nothing was damaged or spilled, but the distraction was enough for her to snatch the ruby, pocket it and replace it with an inferior clone she taken from the house. She then walked to another table to pretend to look at jewelry.

Pointing a finger at Nilrae, "watch your step incompetent moss-headed pixie."

Dwallum finished up with his customer and walked over to Zarae, "I'm watching you closely. Now what do ye want, _thurzh_."  
>"Now, that's no way to treat potential customers now," the magically disguised Nilrae jested, "might I decide doing your apprentice a favor by removing his competition," he bluffed. Turning to Zarae, "come, let's go sister."<br>Playing the part well, she turned and left as Nilrae followed her out of the booth. They continued to stroll down the street passing a few stores to reach Bruhaonar's shop. Most of the permanent buildings were stationed in the northern part, including Bruhaonar's while transitory merchants dwelled in the southern part. Far enough away, she paused to look in her pouch. Her prize was magical indeed. On impulse, it was held up to her eye looking at Nilrae. She could see through the disguise.  
>"A gem of true seeing? oh, I'm good!"<p>

**xxxxxx**

Bruhaonar was an old drow, close to seven centuries old. Most people knew he had been blinded long ago but was in no way weak or feeble; his loss of sight heightened his remaining senses beyond normal ability. Few knew that Lady Erelae Helvighym and thus Eilistraee gave him magical sight, a radar sense that functioned similar to echolocation. The bard hd the choice to have his sight returned, but with wisdom turned his weakness into a gift for the sake of the rebel base.

Bruhaonar opened up his shop and waited behind the counter. His inventory included many gadgets and gizmos from the surface world- stuff most people would consider junk. Most importantly to Zarae, his shop contained books and journals of trips to the surface world. The 'encyclopedias' contained studies, firsthand accounts, and simple information on most topics ranging from weather to land formations, from magic to different races of Toril.  
>Entering the store, Zarae headed directly to the book shelves, glancing through the titles while Nilrae walked down the aisles. Zarae selected four books from the self and walked over to the counter. She set the books down to reach into her money pouch. Not knowing that old Bruhaonar was blind, she began to grow impatient at his slow progression twords her. She looked up from the books to speak when she saw his milky unfocused eyes.<p>

"How much? I have fo-" she asked.  
>"Four silver pieces, one silver per book" he interrupted.<br>"in that case, here's a gold coin. I'll browse for a few more," excitedly she responded, not caring he seamed to 'see.'  
>Nilrae observed the conversation as he continued to browse the wares. Many of the items seamed to appear to have been navigational tools, such as compasses and light sources. One item especially caught his eye, a rock shaped bundle. It was wrapped in thick brown leather. He picked it up and began to unwrap it before Bruhaonar bellowed out to him, "that's a gem of continual light, you open it, you will blind yourself quickly."<br>Nilrae knew it would not blind him the same way it would other drow. He had been 'blessed' with the ability to endure all forms of light like a surface and could recover twice as quickly as others. but such a tool among the darkness of their world would have some use.  
>"I have a small vial of <em>Jal wun Jivvin<em>. I will trade," he asked hopefully.  
>The old drow could 'see' the excitement in the boy's face about the surface junk and the girls desire for the journals. He could also tell the two were only in their first decade. Their manerism and dress, along with spending such money on generally useless stuff told the old bard these were nobles. Chuckling, a few thoughts he kept to himself. Perhaps he would mention it to Lady Erelae. Nilrae walked over to the counter and handed the shop owner the vial. Bruhaonar held the vial up, spoke a few arcane words, and nodded, "done, but your product is worth more than that simple dweomer."<br>"Our family specializes in poisons and dyes. Especially one that is a favorite among the nobles and rogues."  
>"Shadow dye, I have a few jars in store," amused Bruhaonar, putting the vial into the alchemy cabinet.<br>The twins finished up their business and headed out the door.

They needed to hurry and get back.

As they rushed down the alleys past a few of the stores and venders, from the side street, a cloaked figure watched the two. He knew from their dress that they were wealthy and guessed they were young and inexperienced. Houseless rogues were forced to find their survival by any means possible, usually thieving. Pharn was once part of a wealthy House S'sril, a house that had been defeated by House Asbodela a decade ago. Alakara had been the third daughter to Matron S'sril but had been studying at _Sorcere_, rare for a female, when news of her house fell reached her. She quickly aligned herself with Pharn, a house solider and fled to _Exarz_ in exile. There they built a small guild, the Blackened Fist, with other houseless rogues and preyed on unsuspecting wealthy in the marketplace.

The magical disguise of Nilrae had worn off and it made both drowlings easy targets. Zarae could sense someone watching them. Her heightened senses were rarely wrong. She quickly signed to Nilrae, "_do you sense it? Someone's following us."_  
>Discreetly looking around he signed back, "<em>yeah, for a while too, since we left Bruhaonar's<em>."  
>His hand instinctively went for his hidden knife as they continued down the street.<br>"_I have an idea_," Zarae signed discretly, "_we'll lead him to a secluded alley; I'll levitate above you and lie in wait. While you bait them, I'll ambush_."  
>Shaking his head, "<em>Sounds good, but why do I always have to be the bait?"<em> He knew what her response would be though.  
>"<em>I'm female and because your better at being bait."<em>  
>Nilrae saw the perfect alley and both turned down it.<br>"_That rock, when he tries to corner you, open it up. Got it?_"  
>Nilrae nodded and waited, pretending to be lost. Zarae levitated above and cloaked herself in invisibility, listening for her cue.<br>Pharn thought his luck was turning out well for today. The two spoiled kids just turned down a dead end. Drawing his dagger he turned down the alley to just one drow, he didn't think much of it; they were kids after all. He grinned as he drew closer to the red streaked silver haired boy. Nilrae was always better at faking expressions. His façade of terror and confusion seamed to be working perfectly; Zarae may be better at sneaking and stealing, but her eyes could give her away and she had a hard time being so serious, thus he was a better deceiver in bluffing. He quickly turned around his knife drawn and standing defensively. He waited as Pharn drew closer. As he reached the marked spot, Nilrae dropped the blade, it clank loudly onto the stone. the signal. closing his eyes and opening his other hand, a blinding light shot forth stunning the surprised Pharn. The thief's head suddenly burned in agony, and he reeled backwards, trying to get away from the light. For eyes accustomed to blackness, tuned in to heat emanations, the intrusion of such radiance came in a blinding flash of agony. Zarae released her levitation dropping onto Pharn, the pommel of her small blade striking Pharn's temple, knocking him out cold. His body hit the ground with a soft thud as Zarae landed atop of him. The girl jumped up and dusted herself off.

She kicked the unconscious male in the ribs to be sure he was out and then spit on him, "Underestimate a Kilanatlar next time, _shebali, _it may be my blade in your head._"_  
>Putting the stone away, and resheathing his blade, Nilrae bent down and searched his belonging. But he found nothing but a few coins and some pipeweed. The two dragged the unconscious male into the corner propping him up, placing the herbs in his hand, and staged it like he passed out intoxicated.<p>

They hurried the rest of the way home without incident.

* * *

><p><em>piwafwi<em>- literally, cloak. a general possession among most drow, a magical cloak made of spidersilk and other magical material with properties simular to a Cloak of Elvenkind. When the hood is drawn over the head, the wearer becomes basically invisible to normal sight, akin to an _invisibility_ spell, and infravision, due to the heat-shielding properties of the cloak. Higher station drow piwafwi are often additionally enhanced.

_thurzh_- dwarven for elf.

_Jal wun Jivvin_-'All in Fun' not directly fatal, a poison brewed from the venom pouch of the _rakhyrr _toad_. _The victim is plagued by intense nausea, vomiting, fever, chills and malaise. A _neutralize poison_ spell will take care of it immediately.

_Shadow Dye_- (my own invention) acts like Oil of Camouflage, hides ones heatshadow and colors a wearer's skin and hair like shadows.

_shebali_- a houseless rogue

_Toril_- world they exist in


	6. Starts

Upon entering the house stood Matron Shyntyl. She was in the anteroom talking to Sornhrae, another one of her consorts, and one who had not been given the Kilanatlar noble name. The twins realized they were caught as their mother's face suddenly turned amused and furious at the same time.  
>"r<em>Next time listen before you enter<em>," Zarae signed secretly to her brother.  
>Matron Shyntyl dismissed Sornhrae and turned to her youngest children as they bowed their heads in respect and faliure.<br>"Well, what should I do now? You know sneaking out of the compound is forbidden. I am rather amused though. My children are rather resourceful and clever. How did you manage to escape from Zebeycyrl's watch?"

Neither answered. Instead they waited for their punishment that was coming.

"Unfortunately you didn't think too much ahead to not get caught in the first place."

The snake headed whip came down, first on Zarae. The fangs bit in with burning agony and wreaking pain. Then Matron Shyntyl turned and Nilrae felt the sting. His own punishment lasting until he could barely move. Then with no further word, she left the two to think about it.

A lowly half drow entered the room right after the matron left, kneeling down to the two still curled up on the floor. "You are expected to be on time for supper," the servant's soft voice spoke. She had to get them changed and ready within the hour or else the three would be in trouble.

Zarae moved first the pain slowly leaving her. She sat up, seeing Nilrae twitching from pain. The servant helped her to her feet, then moved over to Nilrae. He winched as she touched his shoulder but was unable at the moment to pull back from her.

Nilrae currently curled up on his bed. He wanted so bad to be cursing his mother, but fear of her wrath, and of Lloth's, he instead turned them on himself, for getting caught and on the faerie elves as he had been taught. He grabbed a pillow and tried yanking it in hope of ripping it. Anything to vent his anger on. it too went flying across the room. A soft knock on the door and he paused, his breath heavy and sweat covering his face. Another knock and the door creaked open. A look of confusion was on the half drow's face at the mess. She could only sigh and shake her head.

"Supper time."

**xxxxxx**

Zarae paced her room rubbing the back of her neck where one set of fangs sank in. She too was upset; she'd gotten them into trouble- again. Mostly, angry because she'd gotten caught. A few blades were in the dresser, stuck hard and fast. She walked over to her bed, picked up Shade and stared at the stuff toy's eight eyes with an intense glare. "I know Zeb did this. We will get her back!" she declared intently.

Of course Zarae would not let their punishment stop her from getting out. She would just have to become more creative and devious. Shade went back to her bed under the covers as a knock on her door alerted her.

Both the twins were escorted to the dining hall, where everyone else of the immediate family had already gathered. The room was large and divided into two rooms. The first room was bigger and full of small round tables and stone chair where the house workers and non-family members ate. Orange faerie fire covered a small chandelier in the center. Three long murals ran along the wall. Near the divider a statue of a drow female upper half and spider body guarded the entrance to the other half of the dining hall. In the second part was two tables. The smaller one in the furtherst corner round with six stone chairs with red velvet cushions. A 12 foot rectangular table stood in the center. A large plush stone chair covered with purple coverings sat at the end. On the side was eight similar chairs with blue coverings. Soft red faerie fire lined the ceiling in even spaced locations. Two stone spider golems guarded the door to the kitchen.

The males were seated at the round table the females at the other. Matron Shyntyl sat at the head, her face blank as the last two entered. Xullafay and Zebeycyrl closest to her. Myrurra next to Zebeycyrl, Alylin actually home and next to Xullafay. Zarae took her seat, one away from Alylin. Nilrae sat down at the male's table, furthest chair from the matron mother. He said nothing, but his eyes were redder than usual. Neeryrd grinned at the boy's misfortune; word already reached what happened earlier.

kitchen slaves, a male halfling and young half orc female brung out the trays. A ceramic decanter of scalding _Kal-da_, a drink made of diluted Ka-la-na wine, mixed with lemon juice and stinging spices, and a crystal decanter of _Orbb Jhinrae_, a dark red surupy sweetly tart beverage made from secretion of sacred spiders, was placed on the table. Each female was handed a crystal glass. The halfling returned to the back with another tray and headed over to the males. A pitcher of _Pagar-Sa-Tarna_, a spiced fermented brew made from Sa-Tarna grain, and a pitcher of _Rence_ beer. Small ceramic glasses were set before each male.

The half orc began her task setting out the dishes and silverware, first to all the females then to the males. The halfling returned to the back to get the meals ready while the half orc began pouring drinks. The room was rather quiet, not a lot of talk occurring at either table. Zarae's leg bounced as she sat uncomfortable in the large room. Only once a month, a supper was required that they eat together, which also meant being on time. Progress reports were usually the first topic followed by boring conversations on city news, house business, and other things she didn't care about. There was little she could do other than squirm and entertain herself with her imagination. Zebeycyrl many times looked over to the young girl, giving her an evil eye scowl. When the assassin looked away, Zarae would make a secret face at her sister then continue to silently grumble. Matron Shyntyl's elbows on the table, fingers folded together and watched her youngest daughter. Xullafay had begun small talk with Alylin over her business with the rebel group. Myrurra sat gulping down the wine then waited as the slave poured her another glass, joining in the conversation when mention of a trip to Skullport came up in conversation.

Matron Shyntyl sipped her wine, still quiet, but now with a an amused look watching the girl entertain herself.

Then as if multitasking and listening the entire time, "No Myrurra. You will not be going," the matron said casually, "Neither is Zebeycyrl or Alylin to join in. Matron Mae'vir wants her own daughters, no other's."

"What!" came Xullafay, "they exclude our house?" she asked incredulously.

"they are up to something rather underhandly," Myrurra replied, "fearing their place in the city so she must strengthen their position."

"so why was it mentioned in your council meeting?" Alylin asked.

"Rhylaun is to go along with a leading male from the other four. Mae'Vir does not fear the males, underestimating our weapon-master. Besides, Xullafay, you do not like sailing," the matron slyly insulting her daughter.

"Zarae," the matron said firmly, "we will discuss today's incident after supper."

The girl sighed wondering if she could sneak out before the conclusion of dinner.

**xxxxxx**

Conversation at the males table was slightly more relaxed, less business. Sornhrae was doing the most speaking, mostly gossip and dark tales occurring in the city. Rhylaun poured himself another glass of _Rence_ then leaned back in his chair, gloved fingers tapping the table. The conversation naturally turned to Skullport. Rhylaun and Gulhrys, House Mae'Vir house wizard, would be heading a small group on one of the ships to the outpost. Of course, the weaponmaster had plans of his own unknown to any. He would need to meet with a contact from _treea dal Har'oloth_.

The door opened and several trays were carried out with dishes of hot food. A plate of smoked wingfish, lichen salad, baked _Kes_, and _Marnosk_ cheese was set before the matron. Plates were set before each female, their dishes each something they enjoyed. Zarae who'd been using her knife to draw on her napkin finally received her meal, her stomach growling as it was set on the table- fried rothe strips with cave fisher sauce and sautéed mushrooms. Zarae tried to wait as long as she could, hoping to draw out supper as long as possible. Another growl of the stomach, she couldn't wait, reaching for the hot piece of meat and dipping it into the red sauce.

Nilrae hated the taste of alcohol but drank what was given. his plate finally set before him, he didn't wait to eat. A plate of steamed mollusk with mushroom flour noodles and rothe cheese sauce. The males all dug into their plates as chatter became the crunching and munching of delicious delicacies. The fork twirled around the noodles and into the hungry boys mouth.

Rhylaun finally broke the silence, "During the next week, Sornhrae, you will stand in my place."

"What? Why him? He does not even wear the Kilanatlar name!" Neeryrd exclaimed.

"I would advise secondboy to watch his tongue and place," Izzmurss spoke, "or else he may find himself shown his place."

Rhylaun, who was not amused at the wizard's intrusion ignored them both and continued, "Nilrae," getting the boys attention, "you are commanded to be up and ready before business hours."

Neeryrd's mouth hung open, Nilrae giving him a smug look before quickly hiding it; but the boy could not hide the excitement in his eyes. Despite how bad today had gone, he was going to get to journey on one of the famed ships of Lith My'Athar!

**xxxxxx**

Velnarin walked the white light lined halls, impressed by the shear amount of subtlety that went into the house's design and architecture. He had been here 5 years and it was a place he could truly call home. Sure part of it looked like any other house in the city; the compound was like any other drow place. A grand hall decorated with random geometric shapes as murals on the walls highlighted with numerous colors of faerie fire greeted any guest, both dwellers of the house and enemies. Carved figures of dancing drow stood beside the fake throne. They had a had a wavy appearance, indicating they were disguised. Gifts from the Dark Maiden, any not of her faith saw only two priestess standing beside a marble chair. The 3 level stone house also had mithril veins enforcing the walls, rooms, a chapel, a dining hall, kitchen, gym, all the basics a house had. But what was different was the complex deeper inside the cavern. A complex that held a couple hundred people of many races- many of the non-drow inhabitant rescued slaves who had stayed. Many of the surface races over time were returned to the Light Above. the classrooms were unique to the studies: magic training, history/religion, and other important school studies. The gyms were rather neutral and the dorms were fitted to the younglings, dived into male and female sections and washrooms and further divided by age categories. Other rooms included teacher rooms, storage, a cafeteria and the grandest room of all. The Cavern of Song, a dome shaped cavern and no illusions effected the carvings. The center held a large statue made in the replica of the Dark Maiden; hands above her head, a sword between them. The statue's hair flowed around her unclad body down to her feet. A beach ball sized whitish blue ball of faerie fire was permanently set above to represent the moon and bath the cavern in its light. It was the closest to the real moon they could get 6 miles underground.

Velnarin turn a corridor coming to a closed door. He rubbed her hands on his black shirt trying to remove any nervousness. He didn't even know why he was. Eva had bring news that Lady Erelae requested to see him as soon as possible. So he stood at her door wondering what she could want. From inside he heard, "come in."

Velnarin entered, stunned by the normalcy of the priestess's room. It was decorated with art, for elves loved art, but it was nothing he imagined it. Not the over rich furniture or expenses in the room. Instead, its walls were decorated in geometric designs that one _could_ imagine a spider shape. Tho to many it would appear as something else. A whitish ball of faerie fire illuminated the room in a soft silvery glow. Lady Erelae sat up from her desk a warm smile on her face as she motioned for him to come on in as she closed the thick tome.

"I assure you, there is nothing sly going on nor any tricks. You may close the door."

He chuckled nervously, but he didn't doubt her words. Walking over twords her he gave a courteous bow then looked into her warm turquoise eyes. Lady Helvighym was as beautiful as a 3rd century drow, even if she had been in her sixth century. her presence warm and peaceful, even if she was always busy.

"Vendui Lady Helvighym, guiding mother of this esteemed house and priestess of the Dark Maiden."

The older drowess rolled her eyes playfully but said nothing of it; "Vendui abbil," her face then showing concern, determination, and a few other emotions Velnarin had not figured out yet. "Sit please," she continued pulling out a chair for him then likewise sitting herself. He did so, eyes not leaving her face. Only in the rebel house could he look a female in the face and not fear for his life.

Straitening herself to begin, "I know you have not been here long. But I asked you because of your expertise and former position within your house. I have a mission for you," she paused to gage his reaction before continuing, "At the 6 hour, a ship is heading to Skullport. As you know our city has an outpost there. What most do not know is a group of fellow believers are there. Ithlyn is a contact. I need you to meet up with her sometime within the time you are there. Every person on that ship will clearly be serving their own house, so you will not be the only one to slip off."

"Why me? Are there not more qualified to do this?"

"Possibly. But I trust your capabilities. This will be an information gathering mission. Simple, but very vital." She stood up and walked over to desk and pulled out a bundle of leather wrapped parchments.

Velnarin seamed to think hard about it; 'trust' that was a word that was rare as sun among the drow. Uncertainly filled him. But when he looked back up to the woman clutching the bundle, he nodded his agreement.

"This is what you will need to get on the ship." handing them to the male, "you will be a low level house soldier of Mae'Vir. These papers will identify you as proof that you belong in the crew."

"And if discovered by my house? Omat must believe the matron's favored son dead? How would it look if he suddenly showed up as a Mae'Vir solider?"

"Only the ruling house are going."

"I do not know how the first thing about a ship."

"If you look, your position, tho lowly, has you as a soldier and you will be below decks most of the time."

"If I get caught. Or worse? What…" he tried to choke back the thoughts, "what if they discover you or this place?" he did not believe he would be strong enough, not like Lady Erelae's daughter had been.

"Lady Silverhair is with you. She will guide you."

**xxxxxx**

Supper nearing its end, the slaves were getting the meals for the rest of the workers prepared. Dessert had been served, Tastas- soft, rounded, succulent candies, usually covered with a coating of syrup or fudge, and molasses. The slave did not place the plate of candy before the girl, the matron not allowing her the treat. Zarae picked at the last strip of rothe and the two mushrooms, peeking a glance back at her mother who was now enjoying her sweet treat along with the other daughters.

"Finish it or it will be taken," the matron finally said in annoyance at the girl's attempted tactics. Zarae sighed and did so.

Hopping off the chair to head out she finished her meal. by now everyone had cleared the room, leaving only Zarae and her mother. The other half of the dining room had become nearly full as drinks were served to each table. Zarae walked solemnly twords the anteroom.

_Running free among the city. Laughing as she was chased by her brother. They paused to watch the small fight break out, Zarae and Nilrae betting on a winner. Nilrae won the bet and the two walked off laughing at the after match. The two walked off deciding to visit the navy yard to see one of the magnificent ships. But before getting to far, they stopped off to take a dip in the cold flowing waters._

_Then she was in a room full of hundred of colors, most she didn't know what they were. Fabric lining the room to go with the rainbow of light filling the spaces above. Zarae spun in a circle, adding more movements until it became a dance. Her hair flowed around her like a silky cloth, capturing the light and appearing to glow. Her movements became more complex and more elaborate, adding jumps and midair twirls. Cloth between her fingers spun with her and swirled around her lithe and graceful frame_.

Or so Zarae imagined as her mother voice continued in the background, mostly unheard by the girl who was stuck in her mind. Somehow she manage to keep her head and eyes forward and remain still. Zarae only picked up a few words here and there. Matron Shyntyl pacing in front of the girl. So distracted the girl didn't notice her mother stop and look at her.

"Nothing to say?" the voice broke thru, a face staring scornfully at her.

"There's not enough color in here," came out before she could stop it.

A slap, not often used by the matron on a female stung the girl's face and knocking her to the ground. The matron rubbed her temples in frustration, Zarae staying on the ground, not looking up.

"get up and act like my daughter!"

The girl bit back, wisely so, a retort she had. Slowly standing to her feet as the mark on her face showed up. she bowed her head, her now dark bluish eyes didn't hold the lively flame usually there. For once the matron had no idea what to do. Never had she had a daughter such as the girl before her. The girl was creative, clever, even resourceful, but she had still yet to learn her place.

"Get out of my sight."

Zarae didn't waste any time, and was out as fast as she could move. Zebeycyrl was summoned in shortly after into the chamber. The look on her mother's face told her this would not go well at all.

"10 years you had been given to get her ready to become a proper priestess," the matron replied evenly, her back to the second daughter looking up at the statue behind the throne. "When I selected you, I had believed you the more capable. The most likely to succeed. Lloth has great plans for our house, and that child will be a key to Mae'Vir's undoing and our rise in power like we have never seen before," her voice rising as she spoke, turning to face the assassin, "Yet she finds time to not only escape, but to sneak off into the city from under your very nose!"

"The girl, she does not listen, she refuses to work. She spends all her time rebelling against me. She is impossible to work with."

"Your excuses are as tiring as her disrepect. Your failure is a disgrace to this house and to the Spider Queen," her voice coldly calm again. The matron then turned her back again to her daughter, unafraid of a blade or attack- another subtle reminder the power and favor Shyntyl had with Lloth. A dangerous thought occurred to Zebeycyrl, she could try to remove her mother now and hope to remove her older sister. But the assassin knew it was too risky now. Her mother had to lose favor or be weakened in some other way.

"You have three more years until otherwise noted."

"What!"

Matron Shyntyl turned her head to her daughter daring her to continue. Zebeycyrl too wisely kept her mouth shut. Sooner or later she would be slipping that blade into her mother heart and claiming the covet title of matron. Dismissed Zebeycyrl had turned to exit.

"If she is able to find time to learn such skills, she is not busy enough."

**xxxxxx**

A pounding woke her from her rest, her hand instantly reaching for the blade she always kept under her pillow. Again another pounding when she groggily realized it was next door. Getting up, she tip toed over to the door and put her ear to it. Nilrae's door opened and a muffled conversation followed. A few words stood out- 'go' 'leaving now' and a name she hadn't heard of- Siasta. The girl cracked her door just enough to peek out and see Nilrae close his door and follow the usually silent sword guy. 'I wonder where they're going?' she thought to herself. When they were far enough away, she quietly closed her door behind her and followed. 'Averl's recent tips were more useful than I thought,' she thought to herself. One of servant had been teaching her tricks and better methods of sneaking around in exchange for small things or minor favors; Zarae always thought that they were nothing and agreed. And now to sneak around the weapon-master, the epitome of stealth… Or at least she thought anyway. The girl was getting better and rather skilled for her age, but he knew she was following them and said nothing.

Pausing at the entrance to the foyer of the house, she watched as he gave a few last instructions to Nilrae and head twords the exit. The tall male turned Zarae's direction, winked and then exit the house.

"Well, that just aint fair."

A small contingent of 4 soldiers awaited for Rhylaun and Nilrae as they walked into the courtyard of the compound. Moving to attention until they were in the midst then turned to follow around the two nobles. The group made their way thru the _Brozen_, early enough that there were few out in the district; but soon other small contingencies from the other 4 top houses too were heading to the House Mae'Vir compound. The Kilanatlar's were greeted by a short male of ashen color skin and grayish white hair. His face had a permanent hard look and sneering lips made him very imposing despite his short height. Pulling his deep purple piwafwi around him tightly, he motioned for the two to follow and the guards to leave. Nilrae looked to the faces of those around him then shrugged.

They followed around the south side twords the Mae'Vir dock. Closer they got, the more excited the boy got, ignoring the rest going on around him.

Before them, the Siasta. a marvelous ship of dark colored wood and mithril reinforced; it was narrow, less than 10 feet across for fitting thru the tunnels and 18 feet long with two 5 foot high decks below. On the side a black shield like sigil with a red black widow- a sigil of the first house. Three mast, able to extend or shrink as needed, that could unfurl ominous black sails with the same red black widow. magic was its power, enchanted with crystals that could allow the ship to fly; this crystal remained hidden to all but Gulhrys. A demonic dragon head on the front set with a red gems in the eyes. Watching it long enough, it seamed the eyes would grow brighter then dimmer while a small black fog seeped from it mouth. Workers swarm the decks preparing the ship to leave within the hour. Walking among the males a high priestess directing and threatening with her 4 headed scourge of fangs.

Led down to the boarding plank, they fell into line to load as House Ischarri's man handed over his documents. Behind Rhylaun and Nilrae a young man stood. He was dressed as a low level house soldier of Mae'Vir but he did not have the demeanor of house. Nilrae watched him in slight interest, believing the man nervous about sailing. Most drow never set foot on such grandeur as Lith My'Athar's ships. The City of Dark Waters was one of the few cities to have a port.

**xxxxxx**

Velnarin dressed in the clothing provided by Lillintha. He still was unsure about the task, spending the night preparing and praying. Maryne had helped the young man prepare and provide a comforting hand.

"Lady Erelae has faith in you. Relax!" she said giggling as she noticed her hand had ticked Velnarin.

he turned to take her hand gently and kiss it, "I do not worry about my part, I have done it for 3 decades. I worry that if I were to be discovered that they may discover this place. The priestesses have mind reading spells."

Maryne smiled pulling out a small ring. The band of mithril and silver, an ancient script was engraved in the metal. She held it up twords his face, "this will stop any prying. But staying hidden and out of the way is your best bet."

He took the ring as she leaned over to kiss him a good luck.

Velnarin made his way, the paperwork ready and playing his part well, the first group of sailors boarding the vessel. He eventually got in line behind a red streaked hair male and a drowling that was definitely his son. Had he known the houses better, he would know right away that the red piwafwis were Kilanatlar nobles.

"the boy is with me," came in front of Velnarin roughly.

The line moved on, paperwork handed over, assignments given and then directed where to head next. The disguised Velnarin was directed to the lowest deck and hurried there as quick as he could. 5 soldiers in what he guessed was equal rank were there stowing belongings. Four others, younger students of _Melee Magthere_ entered followed by two drowlings.

Within the hour the ship pulled out from Mae'Vir's port and was sailing twords the main river to head south.

* * *

><p><em>treea dal Har'oloth- <em>an assassin's guild_; _

_Kes- _a salty, blue secondary potato like root of the Kes shrub, often baked

_Marnosk-_ plant from which a non-dairy cheese is often made from_. _

_Vendui abbil_- "greetings friend." only among the Eilistraeens does it mean _friend_.


	7. Nothing Else

Zarae sighed in slight frustration. She didn't know what was going on, but somehow Nilrae was getting to go out in the city. Maybe she should have paid attention during last evening's dinner. Oh well now. It was still early, very early. No one was out and about in the compound much, less inside. Perfect. Unable to go back to her rest she decided to see Averl. Heading upstairs to her room, she searched for something to use in payment for another lesson. Shuffling thru her trunk at the foot of her bed, Zarae had a collection of random things she'd taken over the years whenever she found something of interest- a couple of small gems, a few vials of poisons, and a strange flask of some liquid all hidden beneath spare linens.

"Guess this will have to do," she said to herself, pulling out the flask and holding it up to faerie fire that served as a light. She only hoped it wasn't something that would come backfire on her later. Still dressed in her night shirt she closed the trunk lid and hurried out and down twords the servant quarters.

**xxxxxx**

Nilrae watched the crew work the ship down the river. The drawbridge rising for them to pass and into the cavern they went. The boat fit nicely in the narrow river tunnel, magic guiding it keeping it from running into walls with the wild waters.

The high priestess stepped out of her quarters on the back side of the ship. Nilrae couldn't make out what was said as he was too much focused on all the activity going on around him. Though he managed to see her walk over to a powerfully robed male wizard. Rhylaun walked up to Nilrae, watching him with interest, before placing a hand on the boys shoulder. He was rather glad of the boy interested in the ship. He intended to train Nilrae to manage the small ship Kilanatlar had when he was of age. In turn, Nilrae would be apart the Masked Lord's plans. Oh what fun it would be to 'corrupt' Shyntyl's youngest son.

The priestess called out to Rhylaun to join her and the Mae'Vir wizard, the weapon-mater rolling his eyes but motioned to her he was on his way. "I suggest you get to work boy," he whispered before walking off.

All drowlings were assigned menial jobs slaves usually did. But the ship contained no slaves at the moment. And the ones they would pick up would be chained until delivered to Lith My'Athar.

Velnarin stood in the door way watching the drowlings scrubbing the floor. He hid the sadness he felt watching them, the reminder of his first 3 decades in House Omat. To be treated just barely better than a slave because he was male. In the corner an older boy watched as the smallest one finished his section quickly to be allowed to head up on the deck. The older drowling decided that the other boy had to go; he was threat to him. But he could not attack now. The key was as long as you were not caught. Velnarin, saw that look and knew instantly. He'd have to watch the two or someone would end up dead, himself included.

Nilrae walked up behind Velnarin at that moment, 'reporting for work'. Directed to the back, Nilrae was given the chore of helping prepare the first meal.

**xxxxxx**

The halls of the house were still quiet as the girl hurried swiftly down the corridor. The door quickly opening and nearly ran into her as she skidded to a stop in a matter of seconds. A male exited, surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl. His surprise was momentary as his attitude returned to his usual defeated manor.

"Watch it!" Zarae called out to the surface elf slave then ignored him to enter the room he left.

The room was rectangular long, and crowded with 50 bunk beds in shambles permeated with a smell of body sweat and unclean linens. The back held a tiny room that served as a washroom. Yellow and orange faerie fire was covering the ceiling, allowing those without the natural darkvision to see. Two or three trunks were piled in a corner, open with changes of clothing inside.

A cough from the smell was held back at the overwhelming stench that hit her nose. And this was the better off slaves and servants; she'd hate to go down to the basement with the goblins, kobolds, and similar slaves. Some slaves and servants were getting dressed to begin work for the day. At that time 5 of the night shift returned to the room. Zarae slipped among the people trying not to touch anything. A small scuffle over a clean shirt finished with one of the slaves hitting the floor. Several scowled as the noble moved among them, few trying to intimidate the girl or even threaten her. Moving on with no cares or fear, she found who she was looking for. A short pale woman of auburn hair and half elven descent.

Averl sat on her bed on the top bunk, one of the cleanest in the chamber, legs dangling over a bunk containing a sick male halfling. Bright emerald eyes looked up to see the girl heading twords her a flack in hand. She shook her head, knowing exactly why she was their but surprised the girl had returned so soon. Dexterous hands buttoned the jerkin and slipped on leather slippers. Feet hit softly on the stone, hands motioning the girl to follow even before Zarae could speak.

Averl led Zarae to a relatively empty storage room. The stone door creaking slightly both entered. The servant cleared her throat and Zarae cast white faerie fire above them.

"I suppose that is payment? Tho I didn't expect you to return so soon," Averl spoke first.

"I probably wont be able to get away as much for a while now and I was already up."

"Very well," her hand out to take her payment.

They spent half an hour practicing techniques and new tricks of moving silently and hiding among the shadows of the boxes and equipment. Zarae's skill was improving, her steps growing quieter every session, her being spotted by the skilled servant harder each time. Averl would correct her when needed with suggestions, moving her posture, smacking areas that where wrong.

"More toe. Use the light patterns to your advantage. Good. turn and change…now. Alright, do it again. Move from the door to a spot of your choosing without me knowing as I set up the next part."

While the girl continued to practice, Averl set up the dummy with an old robe. Small bells were attached to it in various places. Then she took an empty flask and set it inside one of the hidden pockets. Then also set a box down over in the middle of the room, fixing the locking mechanism and setting a tiny dart trap. She didn't hear Zarae moving, about to praise the girls work, when she turned to see Zarae still at the door.

"what are you waiting for?"

"you didn't hear me did you? There's more to it than just not being heard if I remember you telling me right," the girl smarted off crossing her arms with a fake smug look.

Averl rolled her eyes trying to hid the small smile on her face. The noble daughter at times was so comical in her actions. She had a hard time believing this girl would one day be a cold hearted walking instrument of death and betrayal, an embodiment of evil. How life here in this hell would change her. And it was these things she reminded herself not to let the girl get to her.

Zarae used the distraction she sensed in her teacher to moved around the room and begin working on the lock. It wasn't until the trap was sprung with an "ouch" when she realized Zarae had gotten so far. Zarae shook her hand from the pinhole wiping the blood on her night shirt, the tiny dart having stuck her hard in the finger.

"let's practice some some hand eye coordination. You have the ability to remove objects in stationary places with no one observing. but we will test others. I have hidden a few items somewhere on the dummy. Remove the items without the bells ringing."

"what?" confused at the lesson, but then welcoming the challenge.

After an hour and a half, it was decided that the day's lesson was done. Zarae had to get dressed, eat breakfast and be ready for another day in less than 30 minutes, meanwhile not getting caught that she had been with Averl. Bare feet made no sound as she traversed the corridors and stairs to the second floor. No one was in the halls she could see. Zarae hurried into her room, threw on a baggy shirt that could pass as a short dress, trousers and clipped the belt in place. Slippers on and grabbing the knife from her desk, she rushed out the door, down the stairs and to the dining hall. Neeryrd was the only one currently in there, the half orc standing between the two tables waiting to serve.

After breakfast, Zebeycyrl guided Zarae to the room for the day's lessons, the girl grudgingly following. Back to the desk, Zarae opened the tome, but waited for Zebeycyrl to leave so she could sneak out. But after a while, Zarae noticed that her sister had yet to leave. Looking up from the tome she peeked back to see the assassin looking over a pile of parchments.

Zebeycyrl decided to stay after yesterday's fiasco. She might would have preferred to catch the brat in the act, but she managed to slip by her many times without notice. So instead, she'd torture by not allowing her to break out at all. Plus it would allow some time to prepare for her mission to Charrvhel'raugaust, Lith My'athar's a rival city.

The day passed agonizingly slow, and for the first time she actually got some of her studies in. today's covered ancient history of the elves and the twisted version of the Crown Wars and Dark Descent. Some of it had been interesting at least. Zarae thought some of it was sketchy. But she didn't know better, so she had to believe it was true- the Ilythiiri Dark Elves only protecting their lands in answer to the aggressions of _Ar-tel-quessir_, Sun elves' and _Sy-tel-quessir_, Wild Elves' attacks. Lloth, the Spider Queen came to the _Ilythiiri_, gave them the power to defeat those trying to destroy them and avenge themselves from High Mages who attacked. The faerie elves and their gods betrayed the _Ilythiiri_ and turned them into their current form and banish them from the light. The Spider Queen again took them under her claws, gave them the power to forge their kingdom in the Underdark and one day would conquer all.

It was the end of the day, Zarae yawned when Zebeycyrl finished the lesson for supper and finally dismissed her. The girl ate quietly, only the presence of Myrurra this time in the dining hall. Unlike Zebeycyrl or Xullafay, the adopted daughter didn't seam to look down on her as much. At least not so obviously and blatantly. And if Zarae had known better, she might would have caught on that her sister feared, as all older siblings did, being removed by a younger rival trying for a better position.

Zarae tried to start a conversation with her sister while eating, but the priestess seamed so focused on something, she didn't respond, move or even appear to blink when called. Instead, getting up, with Myrurra still deep in thought as she looked down to her rothe roast mumbling to herself, Zarae snuck over to her sister and went reaching for a pocket. Myrurra happen to notice something odd, reaching down to feel a hand. The young priestess quickly snapped out of her 'trance' to the girl she caught. Zarae gave her best innocent smile, pulling her hand back and both going behind her back.

"Imagine if I had been an enemy," Zarae bluffed, her eyes returning back to their normal maroon, "you could have been dead already. I…thought…"

"Next time it might be an enemy who slices that smile off that pretty little face," Myrurra spat pushing Zarae back to fall on her rump hard before getting up from the table to leave the room.

"what and roll over top me?" Zarae retorted bitterly as she stood beside the table, not thinking before speaking.

Myrurra stopped half way out the room and turned to her insolent sister, a look of hatred and threat together. The stalky girl was touchy about her size and any jabs about her weight. Her face was bright red in both their darkvision and normal vision. Myrurra's hand went to the platinum disk around her neck, and began the words of a spell.

Zarae knew she erred as magical energies started to gather. She might had been 'chosen' but Lloth was fickle and only the strongest, most resourceful, and skilled survived. Instinctively, she started to pulled the knife from her belt and prepared to throw it, Myrurra's spell nearly complete. grabbng a plate off the table Zarae flung it like a frizbee at her head. Myrurra not having any defensive spells up at the moment, flinched losing concentration, her spell fizzing out.

"You are dead!"

The blade slide from the belt and released from her hand, just missing the ticked-off priestess and clanking to the floor. Zarae scrambled to her feet quickly and took off running for the kitchen, the sounds of crashing plates followed by a rampaging Myrurra not nearly as quick. She looked around the room, the slaves frozen in fear, the one trying to clean up backing out of the way before... but the priestess grabbed him by the shirt, hauled him to his toes growling the question, "where is she?"

The slave shaking with fear could not manage a coherent statement and none of the others bothered to stand up for the male. Zarae, using the tricks from her lessons, slipped around the backside of the kitchen to get behind.

"you as slow as your brain," Zarae mocked then took off again.

Myrurra threw the slave into the stone counter and followed after the girl, preparing to release a spell. Believing Zarae had entered the dining hall, Myrurra spoke the words of a true seeing spell and searched the room in every dark corner and cubby. But Zarae had changed at the last minute, finding a small trap door the slaves had made and entered quietly, dropping 5 feet to the stone tunnel. Small rods of dull continual light lined the wall at 10 foot intervals. Zarae ran down it, not looking for traps or other possible dangers, turning around an L shaped corner and stopping to listen. It then hit the girl that the slaves had a secret tunnel to begin with. That would be punishable by death if anyone of her sisters or especially her mother found out.

She might use this to her advantage.

Still no sounds of anyone entering the tunnel. At least she hoped so. Following it, it lead to another a dead end. The slaves were obviously still working on it she noted annoyed now. So she could stay put and wait it out, go back and hope that Myrurra was searching else where in the house, or…then she spotted it. Still in progress and hidden by lack of light, a partial door. Intrigued, her eyes brilliant violet, she walked over to it. She didn't spot any traps, no hidden switches or anything out of the ordinary.

**xxxxxx**

Myrurra continued to search the room, her foot hitting the adamantine blade that was thrown at her. Reaching to pick it up, she decided she'd kill the girl with her own blade, if she could find her. Three others entered the dining hall to see the priestess bending to look under the male's tables.

"I believe Myrurra has lost her mind," Xullafay sneered to Alylin_. _Izzmurss wisely kept his mouth shut taking his seat.

"Matron's little pet will not live to her next birthday," Myrurra snapped.

"You keep your hands off her or I will personally remove you myself," the eldest daughter spoke, the snake heads of her whip becoming more active.

With a huff and a few mumbled choice words, Myrurra left, put in her place.

"I would not mind if that girl got thrown around a few times, but I will not have her acting as if she is one of us. She only bears the Kilanatlar name because Matron Shyntyl needed daughters," the eldest said offhandedly.

**xxxxxx**

"Ouch," shaking her finger after the sharp object imbedded in the door cut her. The excess material of her large shirt and gathered and bundled around her hands to attempt to push it open. With hard work the door budged open enough for her to slip in. the other side was a shaft going up straight beyond her vision. To her left, a tunnel she would need to crawl to enter. Activating her levitation, she rose in the air slowly up the shaft, counting the distance she traveled. A hollow thunk, her head hit something hard. "Stupid…thing, " she grunted rubbing the sore spot. She couldn't see even with her darkvision, which meant some darkness spell. Her hand reached up to feel that it was not stone, but a material similar to her sister's desk- tree if she remembered right; a material common on the surface. She pushed up on it as hard as she could, but the object didn't budge. Defeated, she levitated back down, hoping the spell wouldn't expire before she cleared the nearly 100 feet.

Shoes touched down quietly onto the stone, Zarae looking back up wondering which room she had been at. She knew she was either basement level or lower. Her guess, below the basement. That made her only more curious. Everyone knew the lowest level slaves and of course a room few spoke of without fearing. Kneeling down, she peered down the small tunnel. It occurred to her that it could be dangerous, but less so than returning and falling into her sister's hands. Zarae got down onto her knees then entered the tunnel.

The passage was long and the girl had been in it over several hours, yet it kept on going. Many times she wondered if she should turn back, but adventure and fear of her life kept her going. Another thunk into a hard object with her head, the sound echoing down the long tunnel she'd traversed. "if I run into another hard object…" rubbing the spot. She reached out believing it was a dead end, to brush against a small metal knob. "a door!" her voice echoing, then her hand slapping over her mouth.

Holding her breath she pulled on the knob, the door scraping hard on the stone but opened. Dull light flooded into the tunnel, indicating she was inside the house. Out of the tunnel she did not recognize where she was. The smell was worse than anything she'd ever smelt, not only was their body odors, waste, and foul moldy smells, there was the smell of fire, and burning of flesh. There was a door in front of her and a door down the hall. The sounds of small light feet, grunting and soft voices in a harsh guttural language.

"the basement? This is disgusting!"

**xxxxxx**

Nilrae had been assigned to serving dinner to the crew and cleaning the dishes with the other drowlings and now he finally had time to sit down and enjoy the left over scraps. At least the others around his age were also given the same treatment. Eating his smoked fish, he noticed the strange behavior of two of the guys- one scowling and giving another looks that if they could kill. Nilrae shuddered thankful they weren't directed at him. The other boys finished and left, leaving him alone. He sat there a while, the sounds of movement above and below quieting down and the boat sailing smoothly on the river. The door opened and in entered 4 younger males, house soldiers of Mae'Vir no doubt, a board in hand with a bag of stone pieces. The board unfolded, it was webbed shaped with marked circles of red and purple. The bag was emptied, marble and onyx pieces falling out, followed by 2 octahedral ivory dice with magically warmed images incised on the faces. The pieces included Warrior, Slave, Priestess, orc slave soldier and Mage. Two pieces were carnelian with a black or white piece embedded, larger than the others and carved with feminine features- the mother pieces. This was a game of strategy, the objective to capture the opponent's mother piece. Similar to chess like games on the surface. However, the chaotic nature of Drow society was manifested in the game with the Spider Dice. Rather than move a piece on their turn, a player could choose instead to roll. Rolling the rare double spiders, one could capture and move an opponent's piece as their own to move. The sava board set up, the older male moved the dice to the side and took his first move, the orc moving its allotted moves. Nilrae moved to watch the game before him rather intrigued by it. another male, seeing his interested explained the rules as the players alternatively moved.

**xxxxxx**

Velnarin sat on his cot in meditation. It had gotten late, the _Siasta _rather quiet except for the random groans of losing a round of dice and cards, small chatter on deck, or the sounds of resting bodies in his own cabin. He had done rather well, the high priestess never gave him a second thought much less noticed such a lowly male. He sat up and rolled out of his cot to head up on deck. Velnarin walked to the rail, leaning on it to peer down into the black waters.

Below deck, the older drowling looked over to see his rival in rest, eyes closed and back against the wall.

"He who watches his back meets death from the front," the drowling whispered the familiar proverb with a wicked smile standing over the younger drowling. A knife from the kitchen was in hand as he knelt down to plunge the blade in.

The other boy with an aptitude for magic, had sensed someone, instinctively releasing a spell of darkness over them, and rolling away from an attack. A small orb of acid few from his hands to strike his attacker in the darkness. Then he, grabbing a mop, swung the handle to strike in the lower back. The boy grunted in pain as it burned in his back, falling forward onto the cot. But he kicked out, foot connecting with stomach, the other boy nearly crumpling in half at the power. Knife still in hand, he pushed himself off the cot to attack, the stick coming in to hit in the shin.

Crashing of furniture and the sounds of struggle had not only woke up the other drowlings, but those above and beside heard it. The younger priestess slammed the door open, a magical web shot out at them capturing both boys. They struggled in the web, but it did no good, unable to get free. Both knew they were in trouble. The older boy more than upset over his failure.

* * *

><p><em>Ilythiiri- <em>drow_. _the name by which they call themselves and originally one of the larger tribes of the dark elves before the Dark Descent._  
><em>


	8. Planned

The next day was much the same as before, Zarae's sister not leaving the room and torturing the girl. Of course she struggled more than ever to stay awake, having spent most of yesterday's evening trying to get out of the cavern tunnel. By the time she'd gotten back to her room, she was fully exhausted, collapsing onto her bed into a true sleep. A number of times, Zebeycyrl got up to smack her on the back of her already sore head to wake her up. The day finished with less adventure, and Zarae gladly returning to her room to rest.

The next several days were like any other, jam packed full of things she was suppose to have already learned. Myrurra hadn't been seen since the incident, neither had her favorite knife. But if the loss of the blade was all she suffered, she was thankful. At least she came out an advantage- a new way to get sneak out, even if it was more time consuming, and blackmail. The girl realized how much she missed having Nilrae around.

**xxxxxx**

It had been 4 days, since they left, the journey having taken longer than expected due to unforeseen circumstances. Nilrae was forced to stay aboard with the other drowlings while docked in Skullport. He cursed his luck, stuck on board, as he made his move on the sava board, the priestess piece capturing the wizard piece.

"your go, even if you are nearly beat," the Kilanatlar boy mocked.

The skinny wizard in training studied his options. His mother piece only had two options. The priestess marble piece between the wizard's fingers as he tried to decide his next move. Then he saw a move. The orc piece moved to his opponents promotion zone.

"Ha! Return my wizard."

"You are still going to lose," Nilrae mumbled setting the piece on the board to replace the orc.

**xxxxxx**

Velnarin managed to get away after the ship docked. Now he carefully slipped thru the crowds, his hood low over his eyes. He finally managed to find the tavern in the southern part of the port, Lodge of the Beastlord. The male rolled his eyes reading the name, but cautiously entered. The tavern was larger than it appeared, holding 20 imported oak tables with 6 chairs each. A counter of stone ran the course of the rectangular building, a swing door blocking the way to the back. To the side, a set of stairs leading to another floor. Rods of continual light served as torches spaced along the wall. Tapestries of battle scenes, tavern scenes and explicit scenes were along the walls. A raise platform along one wall served as a stage.

A middle-aged woman with brown hair and dark skin tended the bar, while four men who had the look of hardcore thugs were gambling at a table near the back, mostly cards, but there were dice on the table as well, one flipping a coin as another called "heads". A couple of humans looked tipsy. In another corner, 5 drow sat with empty plates and mugs. Another man, one in traveling clothes was sitting at the bar, drinking an amber liquid. A group of pirates walked over to an empty table pulling out their own deck of cards. On stage, a beautiful half drowess danced. Faerie fire of purple lined the stone and four pillars. She twirled and smiled as a disguised Velnarin entered. She was dressed in a top of white leather that showed a bare midriff and no straps. Her slitted skirt of white leather flowed down yet showing off her lean muscular legs and allowing fully unrestricted motion of her form. Well-made boots, also leather, rode up to her thighs doubling as scabbards for a pair of rapiers. Unlike most half drows, she was paler, bearing a tanned skin that could pass off as an elf of the surface. Her eyes were the color of clear ice in a glacier. Long platinum blond hair was free around her to fall to her waist. Standing against a wall was an interesting cloaked figure, his black hood pulled far forward, and his shadow dancing against the wall, morphing and swirling, unlike anything the torchlight in the room would have cast he stood. He kept his arms crossed, the steel wolf heads of his bracers covering his fists as he peered forward, watching the gathering with careful eyes.

Velnarin walked to a table and sat down. He wasn't sure who to look for; he could only hope Ithlyn would find him. A well built waitress walked over to his table took his order. After she left, his fingers tapped the table as he studied the patrons. He then noticed the stage was empty, the dancer finished her routine. Maybe someone else would entertain him until the contact showed.

Just then the woman from stage was sitting at his table, a smile of warmth on her face with her piercing icy eyes seaming to peer deep into his own. Velnarin swallowed as his glass of honey mead was set before him. Normally he would have bowed his eyes to a female, but she was only half drow and thus generally considered inferior to any drow. He waited for her to speak sipping his drink and studying her.

"I don't suppose you know who I am. I was informed Matron Erelae," using the disguise title just in case this male was not who she was looking for, "sent you?" She also waited to see his reactions.

The male set the glass down, interlocked his fingers and leaned forward, "_Lady_ Erelae has sent me," he started, "Ithlyn?"

Her smile grew as she placed a hand on his, "come then. You have little time left."

Velnarin flipped a coin onto the table, chugged the rest of his drink and hurried after the woman. Shortly after they left, the cloaked figure followed after them.

Ithlyn led Velnarin to a tiny 1 room building, locking the door behind her. She signed for him to cast darkness in front of the door and windows to ensure privacy as long as possible.

"I have the documents as she needs. And things are worse than she feared," her voice barely above a whisper and handing him the scroll tube. "Do not open it where it might be seen by anyone. And do not let it fall into enemy hands whatever you do. Destroy it first. Lives depend on it."

"Can I ask what?"

The cloaked figure had lost track of the two, but he had a general idea where she had gone. He had reasoned what and who she was. What he did not expect was the male who she sat with. He walked to the first building to search, when in the corner of his eye he saw a well dressed drow with a dark red piwafwi. He didn't even need the male to uncover his head to know who it was. But just incase, his hand flipped down, finger upward and curled- a symbol of a dead spider. The drow did likewise, then pulled back his hood showing himself.

"We are closer than ever. The Dancers are up to something. And they have one of your ship's men in their ranks."

"Yes I had believed so. Tho I have yet to discover which," Rhylaun replied, "the Mae'Vir priestess seams oblivious to it all."

The cloaked figure nodded, "my men are trying to get into the city as we speak. We even have some on the inside, priestessess," he replied with a wicked grin.

"So it is true. Our humble city has been graced with a Masked Traitor?" his hand rubbed his chin at the thought. If he could get to his daughter, then maybe she could be trained for such a job. And the first ruling house with a Masked Traitor would serve their cause well. "_treea dal Har'oloth _will begin in a fortnight. That house will be the attention of the ruling council and so much focus and finding those traitors they will leave an open door for out next step._"_

_"_Vhaeraun guard you _abbil_," the cloaked figure replied before turning to leave.

**xxxxxx**

Zarae pulled her backpack from her city excursion onto her bed. Inside were the books she purchased from the old drow. Quickly she tossed her belt to the floor followed by her shoes. Then she curled up on bed to enjoy some reading. About to open the first one, she got up off her bed, pushed the pile of clothes in front of the door again then returned to her bed- her makeshift warning system.

Sounding out the words in the strange tongue, she read the title to Shade who sat on the bed with her, "Des...ert of Sec...rets." Looking to her stuffed spider toy, "sounds interesting, what do you think?"

After an hour of reading, which had progressed very slowly do to her lack of knowledge of the language, the girl passed out, her head on the tome. It wasn't till early the next day she arose slightly stiff from the way she had been laying. A yawn and stretch she hopped off her bed, and to her washroom.

The stone tub was the largest piece in the tiny room. Unlike the other females who had earned it, Zarae's tub did not yet have a way to heat the water apart from bringing it in manually, no magical slab of stone that could warm the water. The container above, suspended to be able to tip it and able to pour water into tub; then when filled enough, tip it back up to stop the water flow. An ingenious idea to use such a simple device. She pulled the stopper out and spoke the command word, "_falanni_."

Water flowed out by the gallon, and when it was enough for her, she put the stopper back in. Her clothing dropped at her feet, a towel grabbed from the small cabinet, she got into the cold water.

Shivering at first, she waited until she got use to it, and then began scrubbing off any dirt or uncleanness, the soap bubbling up on her sponge. Uncorking the vial of shampoo, it filled the room with an aloe and mint smell. She took a good whiff of it; the smell of incense that often filled the house was too much for her. She preferred the simple smells and something different than the strong sickly sweet or musky perfumes of sister. The liquid in hand was scrubbed into her hair. Dressed and ready for another long day, Zarae hurried to breakfast then to the room for studies.

Another boring lesson, this time on proper etiquette and behavior of a priestess. Since having been in the basement, she had found the tack room for the lizards and was determined to ride one. So she spent the day imagining what it was like. Of course she'd seen them out in the city, and the commander of the soldiers often rode into the compound on one. Even the weapon-master had his own lizard- one of the best bred. Maybe tonight's adventure would be to the stable. It would be risky, but worth it.

Zebeycyrl continued on for hours, Zarae wondering if she would and could actually die from boredom. Pretending to take notes, she ended up doodling all over the expensive paper and using all the ink in the vial. Thankfully, her sister never came to see her 'note taking'. Finally, she let the girl go for an hour lunch, Zarae not hesitating getting out of the room. Stopping by the kitchen she found the half orc stirring a large pot of stew as the halfling pulled out a tray of _Kes. _Both ignored her for the most part, moving out of the noble's way so she could pass them no problem and not raising their eyes to her. One of the three dish washers in the back whistling a tune to himself never heard the girl enter. The other two were putting dishes away after drying. Two gnomes were scrubbing the floors while a half elf was cutting up chunks of meat. Zarae walked over to the elven male. he stopped his work, bowed, his hazel eyes staring down at the floor, never looking up to her.

"don't forget to smoke some," she said randomly walking by to the stone larder and opening the door to a magically chilled closest Zarae looked around for something to eat. "Where are some of those surface foods? The round red ones?" grabbing a sausage from a wrapped bundle.

The male sighed but motioned for her to another cupboard. Opening the door, it was larger with hundreds more kinds of foods, half of which she had no idea what they were. Spying the red fruit, she stepped in to grab it before the slave could grab it for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled thru a bite of the juicy fruit. Swallowing the bite, "heat this up."

The male took the sausage and set in on a hot pan for a few moments on each side then scooped it onto a plate and handed it to her. Chewing the rothe sausage she also headed over to the other side of the kitchen. One of the gnomes who'd been scrubbing the floor was heading twords her direction, the bucket in hand bloacking his view that he couldn't see that Zarae was also walking his direction. The girl expecting him to stop and move out of her way bit into her apple again. Then suddenly the gnome sloshed the soapy water all over her trying to avoid colliding. Zarae looked annoyed, the gnome instantly cowering and falling to his knees.

"I'm so sorry mistress. I didn't see you there, please forgive me," he pleaded in the commercial language of trade- Undercommon. Instead, she simply pulled the shirt off, leaving her in a simple undershirt. Then walked on by him, stepping nimbly over the spilt water.

"You might want to clean it up," she replied over her shoulder tucking the shirt into her belt.

Zarae then slipped out of the kitchen and dining hall to the head to the main door of the house. Two adolescent minotaurs stood guarding the adamantine doors. Of course it couldn't be that easy. Maybe she could trick them? Maybe at shift change? Yes that would be best. Zarae also decided that she would have to steal some disguise potion just in case. Eh, no problem. Few make notice of missing things around the house anymore.

The girl still had some time before her lunch break was over, so she hurried to the stairwell, up to the second floor and over twords her oldest brother's alchemy lab. He spent a lot of time in his study so she hoped he wasn't in there currently. None of the house guards patrolling bothered her, use to seeing the child running around the house by now. They bowed their eyes and let her pass before continuing on. Finding the correct room was easy, the open door down the hall from her own bedroom. Stopping to peek in, she noticed Zebeycyrl speaking with Izzmurss over by the far table. Curious as always, she tried to listen in, but the surrounding sounds of the chemicals, fizzing and popping, mixing humming, and grinding of equipment blocked the conversation. And unknown to her, a spell to keep ease droppers from hearing what was around them. Her small piwafwi was pulled around her thin frame, her hood up around her face all to hide her heatshadow. Zarae moved her back against the wall, peeked in again, then quietly as she had been training, slipped inside. Staying against the darkness along the wall she moved around the room, ducking behind a desk when it seamed they turned to a presence in the room. Violet eyes peered up over the counter to see them go back to their conversation. She continued to the next counter, watching her siblings as she slinked across the floor. Unfortunately, she didn't see the hidden container, stubbing her foot and knee and unable to contain a small yelp.

Immediately the two turned twords the girl, Zebeycyrl, hands on her hips after she relaxed in posture and realizing who it was. Her brother rolled his eyes, dismissed the spell and exited the back door. Zebeycyrl, scowled at the girl walking over to grab her by the ear and pulling her.

"Stop, ouch! Stop it!" swiping futilely at her sister as she started to pull her to the exit.

Zarae then balled her fist and slammed it into Zebeycyrl stomach. Fist connected with magical armor, doing nothing more than annoying the assassin. With great strength, Zebeycyrl shoved Zarae so hard into the floor, it stunned the girl.

"You are not a drider only by the mercy of our Matron Mother. And it is wearing thin."

That stopped the girl. Zarae didn't even have a retort. Driders were hated by drow. To be turned into a drider was a fate almost worse than death. The curse causing one to become a bloated, distorted half spider; to be shamed, shunned, and driven into the wilds of the Underdark and eventually driven insane. The changing into a drider itself was a hideous torture and a punishment usually reserved for offending or failing.

Slowly standing, holding onto the counter to balance herself, she kept her head submissive and remained quiet. Zebeycyrl exited the room, but not before reminding the girl she only had about 10 minutes. Her sister gone, Zarae then rushed over to the cabinet that contained hundreds of vials. Opening it made her sigh aloud in defeat. None where labeled, and all mixed together with no order. She dragged a stool over and climbed atop to look closer. The magical energies surrounding the ones on the high self were ones she knew she was looking for.

"Nope. Not that one. I don't wanna know what that is. Too dark. Too red. Shesh!" rummaging thru while balancing on the stool. Izzmurss had returned, unknown to Zarae as she was so focused on the vials. Intrigued and curious, he crossed his arms and watched from behind. After a minute or two, he cleared his throat and began tapping his foot.

Zarae flinched knowing she was caught. It wasn't the smell of a musky perfume behind her. A good sign. Leaning up to peek around, she saw her oldest brother.

"I was..um…"

His snowy brow arched waiting for an answer, rather curious about his youngest sister. By know everyone had heard of the troublemaker she had become and he suspected her the root of several issues, including items no longer in their place.

Zarae quick to think of something, "how about an 'I owe you' if you show me the right vial?"

The male laughed at the girl, Zarae not pleased at his actions, clearly shown by her crossing her own arms and a non-amused facial reaction. Her eyes were no longer violet but changing into their normal maroon. She knew being female she was higher than him…or would be. A fact he rubbed in her face openly while he could. Until she'd proven herself, she'd be just a drowling.

"Why would I ever agree to that? What can _you_ do for me?"

Zarae figuring no harm in it, stood up from her leaning position to turn and face him, "you help me and I get even on Zeb. At best, you get pleasure knowing that she's gunna be utterly miserable this next couple years," a sly grin, eyes fading back to violet, "At worst, I take the blame and you are never associated with it."

Izzmurss actually considered her words. Maybe it was because it would be humorous to watch the girl try while riling up the house priestesses and the small war that would ensue, or the fact that his sister would be the target he wasn't sure; at least it would keep Zebeycyrl busier than she was. His own sly smile was a silent agreement.

"What are you looking for?"

**xxxxxx**

The ship was loaded, all the newly acquired slaves below in cramped quarters chained and gagged. Each male of the ruling houses had also returned, slaves carrying trunks and chest between them. The high priestess and her younger sister were last to board, riding in on float disk. Rhylaun was standing beside her and Gulhrys each directing different groups on the deck. House soldiers were setting riggings and preparing to set sail from the port.

Nilrae was alternating between watching the men at work and looking back over the port they were leaving. One of the males pointed east of Skull Island, seeing only a faintly visible scratched outline in the stone. Nilrae standing close enough to the male began searching for what he pointed out.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Not sure. But I heard there were portals here that were large enough for ships to pass thru."

"If that's a portal, what do you do, run into the wall?"

The young male shrugged and went back to work. The priestess began chanting, the purple gem in the bow glowing softly active with power and magical energies. The anchor pulled up, the rope holding them to the dock unhitched, the _Siasta_ once again moving on the dark waters twords home. Nilrae watched it a few moments then moved on walking to the forcastle deck at the bow leaning onto the short bowsprit to watch the Sargauth river flow beneath them. He seamed to feel the water call out to him, a longing of the freedom of the water, The quiet depths of cold darkness below him, the small flow of air in his shoulder length hair. He sighed longingly as they heading into the cavern tunnel.

* * *

><p><em>abbil<em>- trusted ally

_felanni_- 'stream'. one of the command words for a decanter of endless water.

decanter of water used for indoor plumbing...totally my idea. well unless someone else thought of it before me, then i will go sit and sulk...


	9. Failed Attempts

The ship moved fast upstream, the magic of the gems allowing the ship to travel without the rowing of oars. By dinner time the ship was halfway home. Rhylaun stood next to Nilrae explaining more of the ships workings, the port Skullport, and even why they only now used the gems. They were used only in emergencies and return trips that were up stream. Even now it was dangerous, the control of the ship while it was in used had to be precise and accurate or they could risk crashing. The priestess spent the entire time in such focus in guiding the ship she hadn't been seen since they departed. Even her younger sister hadn't been seen, forced to guard her as she controlled the ship. It was known by the males of the ruling houses how dangerous a place it would put her. So Matron Mae'Vir always assigned two daughters for such trips.

Seeing a scrapple begin, Rhylaun drew his katana and headed over to deal with it. Nilrae spent the rest of trip on the bowsprit knowing he'd be home later this day. He took out his knife and the small chuck of _zurkhwood_ and began carving on it the rest of the journey. The tunnels became more familiar, the lights of the city further down coming on the horizon. Shouts grew in the background, commands to the crew to prepare, the deck's population growing in that instant. The ship moved to the side to allow a trader ship from a neighboring city to pass.

The ship docked back at House Mae'Vir, the slaves unloaded still in chains and gagged. Gulhrys divided up each among the houses. Those left over would be used for maintenance of the city and owned by the top three guilds. The assortment of trunks and chest were next unloaded as a assortment of guards from each of the houses were at dock waiting for their arrivals.

**xxxxxx**

Sitting utterly bored in the corner in darkness for hours was not the adventure she was imagining. But there she was, _still_ waiting for the shift change. The vial twirled in her hands, not even worried she could dropped it. Boredom seam to make her not think as clearly, to throw caution aside or become more careless. Bored now with twirling the vial between her fingers, she opened the small pouch to see what else she had snatched lately. Some coins, a few carved figurines from stones, other odds and ends from around the house. Nothing interesting. She pulled out the coin and began flipping it and catching it, then moved on to more elaborate catches.

It was nearly another hour before she heard hoofs hitting the stone floor drawing closer. Zarae hopped up, stretched and waited as two more minotaurs headed down the hall from the basement, a drow male fighter behind them. The vial was uncorked and the lavender colored liquid drank. To the normal eye, she now looked like one of the young women commanders clothed in mithril elven chain, a black thick piwafwi, and a longsword on her back. The most important part of the disguise, a small keystone similar to her own insignia that any of the house soldiers of House Kilanatlar. each one was magically scrutinized to be allowed _entry_ into the house one disk attuned to only one person; a magical protection should it ever fall into an enemy hand.

The male motioned for the door guards to follow him back and the two replacements to take their place, the collars around their neck making them obey. Zarae stepped out, carrying her head high and as a superior female and walked to the door. The soldier was about to speak to her, but her well played scowl reminded him of his place and he only nodded and bowed his head in submission.

"Door," she commanded with authority.

The one on the left reached to open it, the one on the right motioning to show credentials. She opened the neckpurse the vial provided her in her disguise and showed it to the guards. The large re-enforced doors opened and the disguised girl was outside the house again. The doors closed behind her, magically silenced.

The 18 foot high fence and gate extended around the House itself. Above the gate was a great spider of oynx suspended and weaved into mithril wires giving it a spider in a web appearance. Its eyes and body glowed with purple and red faerie fire. Wisp Lichen clung to the House on the clutter of stalagmites and stalagmites that formed the compound itself. The plant was placed there to protect the House from overhead attacks including levitating and flying enemies, soldiers on subterranean lizards, and even teleportation inside the House, to add to the re-enforced mithril veins and magical wards, and acting like a spider's web. It secreted an adhesive from its dangling strands that could hold large creatures and paralyze them while slowly and painfully digesting them. This, along with,Shriekers and the Violet Mushrooms that were controlled by the House's wizard and weapon-master, the high priestesses, and by the Matron herself made the compound an impenetrable fortress. Most importantly, it was the favor of Lloth that allowed these defenses to work and protect the house from invasion.

With a grin at her perceived success, she turned to head to the lizard stable. Two bored males were standing at the house door, bowed in respect to the commander they didn't recognize.

"Good work…males."

One looked questionably at a disguised Zarae, the other male shrugging. The door guards watched her in interest trying hard to not laugh aloud. Zarae pulled and pulled on the door but it absolutely refused to open. There was no side entrance, and until she was inside, no way of knowing if there was a back entrance. Looking for a key hole or locking mechanism was also futile as there was none.

"How in the Demonweb pits does one get in?"

Barely audible footsteps in the courtyard were coming her way, soldiers who patrolled the courtyard. She leaned back against the door thinking she was busted and she would have to bluff carefully her way out. She really did wish Nilrae was here, he usually did a better job at it.

One of the soldiers began to figure out what was going on rather quickly, nudged his companion and leaned over to whisper. A grin on his face forming with thought how to use the knowledge. But any ideas were stopped as an older drowess warrior came into view. Her hair pinned into a bun and her armor blazingly showing her rank, she was another commander, only this time, a real one.

"Report!"

For some reason, one of door guards discreetly sighed to Zarae to use her insignia before the true commander stepped in front of him. He then directed the commander's eyes to the stable door just as the girl stepped inside.

The smell was much better than the basement, but one could definitely tell that creatures lived here. Before her was a long hall with 4 stalls on each side. Spiraling stairs in the back lead to the stable's other two levels. Sounds of light rustling of padded feet on soft material came from inside the stalls. At the far end was a regular door which she guessed as storage of equipment or lizard feed. The girl took a deep breath then walked over to the first stall. Inside she didn't see anything, not even a heat signature, but she heard the heavy breathing. Looking up, attached to the ceiling of the stall he looked down at her. The lizard crawled to the floor from the ceiling still watching the person peering back at him.

It was horse-sized chameleon like lizard with wide-splayed legs and a body that was built low to the ground. The darkness didn't show the thick pale lime colored scales that covered his body nor the dark stripes that ran along his back. On the floor, he stood mostly on his back legs, the front ones slightly smaller. The lizards could be ridden bipedal or quadpedel. His own rosy eyes were looking her direction, but it was his sense of smell that was so keen and acute. A long sticky tongue then reached out to a bowl bring in some meal Zarae couldn't make out. Curious she walked over to another stall; the lizard in it was curled up on a raised mound eyes closed. She wasn't sure, but it seamed like that lizard may have had a nest with eggs. The next stall was a smaller lizard and the one making the most noise. It circled around the stall, including climbing the walls and ceiling. She guessed him to be a younger lizard and probably a new acquirement. One of the stall doors at the end was magically guarded. She guessed this was the weaponmaster's own mount, so she wasn't going get _too_ close. Drawing closer she spotted short mushrooms around that door, ones similar to those around the compound and especially the gate. Shriekers- noisy fungi often trained to be guards. Their name came from the sounds they made, a loud ear piercing shriek and available in numerous tunes to the preference of the keepers.

Inside the stall, the largest lizard she'd ever seen, even bigger than the ones used by the mounted patrols of the city! His temperament was different, anger and ready to stampede anybody like an untrained stallion from the surface. His eyes were a blazing crimson. He kicked at the door a few times before going back to the corner snorting. Walking back to the front, she stood at the curious lizard's stall again. He had gone back to feeding while she explored, looking back her direction when he smelt her draw close again.

"Will you let me pet you?" she asked the subterranean lizard as he continued chewing.

She unhatched the lock, upon figuring it out, and slid the door ajar. Her moves were cautious and slow. He could easily trample her with little effort. The lizard remained as he was making no moves. Zarae soon was standing in front, her hand reaching out to his head to rub the smooth scales. Her fingers bumped leather that she knew was a halter. The lizard ignored her rubbing his head as he slurped up the last of his food. Bored, his nostrils sniffed her hand, nosing it then crawled over to the back of the stall and lay down. Sounds from the juvenile lizard echoed in the stable then quieted agan.

Feeling much braver, she stepped closer to the lizard sided, her hands laying on him to judge his reaction. He knelt lower to the ground Zarae naively believing he was going to just let her ride. Beside him, she activated her levitation spell to rise up into the air, pushing off the wall to be directly above him. Then lowering herself slowly, she held her breath to mount his back.

The door of the stable opened suddenly, startling her and causing her to lose her concentration and fall hard onto the lizard. This in turn startled him and he began to rear up, climbing up the wall to remove the sudden dropped load on his back. Zarae had nothing to hold onto, and was easily tossed like a ragdoll, the back of her head slamming into the floor. Hot liquid flowed out, her hair growing damper by the moment. Pain and light exploded behind her eyes before blackness overtook her.

**xxxxxx**

Velnarin managed to slip away in the midst of the chaos surrounding the unloading of the slaves and cargo meanwhile being extremely cautious to not be followed. The document was hidden well, he doubt any would find it without reading his past memories. Crossing the bridge without getting caught was the hardest task, the guards eyed him hands on crossbows, but nonetheless let the Mae'Vir soldier go.

In the marketplace, he found an empty alley, the lizard mount patrol having just passed nodding in respect. Finding a dark corner hidden from any faerie fires of shops, Velnarin changed out of the disguise and dressed in his normal clothing; then to double his efforts of keeping his mission secret, the male went to work on a quick disguise. Within minutes the fighter looked like an elder male; snowy shoulder length hair had graying roots and skin looking ashen. The hood low over his face Velnarin made his way tword House Helvighym. In the midst of the busy maarrketplace, he had the sense of being followed. There was no one seen, but he could not get past the sense that someone was there. No drow would shake it off. To let down one's guard is to wait for death. Taking no chances, Velnarin turned to head into _Darkwalk_.

The place was busy, the tables crowded and plenty of waitresses moving around. It reminded one of a disturbed ant nest. Slipping thru the throng of people Velnarin walked to the back door that consisted of a magical beaded curtain and another male standing in front of it guarding the door. The man was very clean, to the point that he looked like polished black marble. Long white hair was pulled back and held in place by three metal clasps of remarkable craftmenship. His clothes were exquisite, made with silk and velvet. They were brightly colored, light blue robes trimmed in silver silk. He looked like a wizard rather than a merchant or bouncer. The wizard looked up to Velnarin eying him with icy glances and seeming to try to read Velnarin. A hand was held up as the fighter tried to enter; Velnarin did not know what to do. He'd never been to place like this. Recalling the conversation in Skullport and the documents, he knew who and what ran this place. His demeanor changed quickly, pulling out a large square yellow agate and tear drop shaped ruby colored garnet stone. It was the majority of his money, but he had no choice. The guard looked at the male, looking him up and down then stepping aside to allow Velnarin to pass.

Just as it had been said in Skullport, the males were in the city. They split up taking different directions yet knowing exactly where to go. Three had entered Darkwalk at the same time as Velnarin. The fighter who had entered before them was rather suspicious to the guy. The leader, a darkmsk, signing to another to keep eyes on him. Inside the tavern, however, they lost sight of him. A lanky half drow waitress tripped in front of the three by an angry wealthy noble female. The tray of wine goblets flew from her onto the two front males. The darkmask was trying hard to not bust out laughing at his companions. Half the patrons went quiet in that moment. Those laughing made it obvious who was powerful. The waitress tried to apologize to the males. The female noble priestess, her dress and hair style indicating she was of a lower noble house, stood up. Her red orbs were bright with cruelty looking over the pitiful waitress who begin to clean up the spilt drinks with her shirt. The three males moved on thru the crowd to blend in. The noble was not pleased pointed to the three males walking away. Crowds parted, most heads slightly bowed. The darkmask refused to acknowledge her, his back the one the priestess saw. Born on the surface where males were not inferior, he would not give her that curtsey. His companions, wise to the ways of the drow cities tried to get him to stop but he signed he knew what he was doing. They could not afford to get caught, thus stepped away leaving the darkmask on his own. The female kicked the half drow woman, pushing her out of the way. Her face was red with rage at his blatant disrespect and to add salt to the wound, he was male.

"Stop, you insolent male," she spat as if it was a spell command.

He continued to ignore her, no one getting involved. But then he turned partially to face her with an amused sparkle in his purple eyes, the corner of his mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. With cat like grace, he hopped on the table, winking to his companion with a hint that this was a distraction and for them to go.

"Cast off the tyranny of Lloth! Reclaim your birthright and rightful place in the Night Above. Destroy the existing matriarchies of the twisted Spider Queen!" his voice rang loudly to be finished with the sealing of his fate, "Damnation to your Spider Witch!" at the priestess

Her rage was barely contained in that moment, her face contorted "Heretic!" she screamed the pronouncement.

**xxxxxx**

Velnarin passed thru the barrier seconds before the incident above began. The hall was wide enough for 3 men abreast to walk thru. The doors were evenly spaced at ten foot intervals. Unlike most of the buildings in the city, no faerie fire lined the halls below. A second hint that only drows, unless a collared slave worker, were allowed down here. The hall at the end went left and right with more rooms. Steam seeped out from the left, the bathhouse.

The noise was different, soft moans and groans as masseuses worked on sore achy muscles. Of course other more 'involved' activities were heard further down the right hall. Eerie haunting melodies played softly in the background. Smells of oils, incense, mixed with a moist warm air were the second most notable things down there. Velnarin breathed in the scents that flooded his nose before deciding where to go. Another look back to see if any followed, and then he headed into the double door.

**xxxxxx**

The noble female pulled out a wand, chanted the words, and pointed it at him. Crowds watched the spectacle with glee at the blood that would for sure flow. Secretly the majority of the males were cheering the heretic a well as considering his words. Webbing shot out of the ceramic wand at the heretic who nimbly flipped off the table and vanished from sight. The web managed to nab a bystander gluing him to the wall. Her longsword drawn she anticipated his move, an adamantine shield clanking with metal and she spun in place to block the invisible blade. Pivoting in a blur of motion, the darkmask had another blade fly from his hand aimed for a vital area. At the last moment, the female blocked again then came in a furious whirl; sword dipping and diving, slicing at every angle, the male working hard to keep up with her expertise. Again he came on, a sweeping strike for her neck. She ducked, her shield taking the blow. The hit struck hard, the vibrations sending the woman staggering slightly, but she stayed on her feet solidly. Neither were a novice. He backed flipped out of a slash at his less protected chest. The priestess closed the distance between herself and the darkmask, striking his inner thigh at the last second. He growled in pain spinning away as she attempted a shield bash into his nose.

A shadowy glow suddenly surrounded him as he lifted his hands up and called on his god. The cut knitted itself together, the bloodflow stopped. She knew it, calling on Lloth in that moment also. The fickle Spider Queen answered and a purplish glow of energy surrounded her. It was deity verses deity.

**xxxxxx**

The two males hurried thru the marketplace. Their leader had still not returned, but neither had the priestess. The lizard mount patrol passed them by paying no notice, followed by a litter carried by four orcs. The crowds stopped and cleared the way allowing the group to pass. Both males did likewise, taking a knee. Street cleaner, mostly kobolds, fell onto their belly. One kobold, his position in a terrible spot, was unable to move fast enough as a lizard's foot fell with a sickening crunch onto the skull. The trampling did not stop as the slaves walked over his lifeless body.

The procession far enough, the people went back to their business.

"_We must hurry_," one signed to his companion.

**xxxxxx**

Inside the double doors there was a female drow with a magical collar, a battle captive from rival city, to welcome visitors. Two doors were on the left, a locker room and a steam room. Before him another door that lead into the bath itself. Velnarin entered the locker room and placed his pack into an empty cubby. The document however was secure. Then his clothing went into the cubby leaving him fully unclad. Drow had few inhibition and were not exactly squeamish or shy.

Before exiting, he walked over to the collared drowess, placing a tiger eye quartz in her hand and whispered a question. Her eyes light up as she tucked it into her top and whispered to him. She handed him a towel that he wrapped around his waist. Smiling sweetly, she opened the doors allowing him to enter the room.

The bathhouse was long, the floor back marble with statues of female drow that served as pillars. A single chandelier of orange faerie fire bathed the room in an amber glow. The contained water was in the center of the room, steam rolling off the top of the waters. Stone benches were along the edge of the pool. The pool itself was divided into two parts. the front bath was about four feet deep often used for just sitting and relaxing. This was where most spent their time. The second bath was deep enough to dive into. In the back a raised platform that had hot water spilling into the pools from the heat source deep in the cavern. To stop overflow a small arm size tunnel carried water way to be cleaned and reused.

Both baths were occupied with a number of guys chatting and gossiping. A few drowess slaves were carrying trays of wine goblets and decanters to the various groups. An unspoken rule existed here, any assassinations and thefts or basic problems were to be taken outside the leisure level of _Darkwalk_; this was relatively well kept among the guest. Thus being one of the few places a drow could genuinely relax for a few moments in their life and stave off fear of inevitable death; to be a few hours free of scheming backstabbers eager to increase their own stations by pulling down those ahead of them and crushing their inferiors underfoot in a life of were one had to remain always guarded, prepared and expecting the blade to finish them.

Another slaved walked over to hand him a goblet filled with a black liquid. The smell was earthy and strong. He knew exactly what it was. A strong intoxicant acting more like a drug than an alcoholic beverage, it was one of the most sought after beverages in the world. _Aphyon karliik_, Death Head, a powerful wine, it was made by the drow from a poisonous mushroom found only in the deepest parts of the Underdark. He had to be careful with such a drink.

* * *

><p><em>Darkmsk<em>- Drow prestige class. Elite cleric/rogue of Vhaeraun called upon to handle very specific missions


	10. Pained

The two clerics were currently at a standstill, both equally powerful. The inside of the tavern however was a mess with a large number of the patrons having escaped the fury of the spell fight. Finally, the darkmask activated his onyx ring and charged. The priestess prepared a counterspell when suddenly they were being pulled away, the tug of planer travel. Both had done it before and were accustom to what to expect. But it did not ease up on the sensations that most would scream in terror and pain. Then it stopped.

Around them was similar terrain and landmarks, but dark and bleak, lacking in color and light like a moonless night. At first glance it might appear they were at the river in the city. The air was normal. However, the river was thick and ichorous. Surrounding them was a shadowy reflection, a dark mirage, and a mirror image of Lith My'Athar. They were on the Plane of Shadows. Around them lurked shadow creature, ready to strike out at the trespassers, but remained just out of sight and range. The powerful clerics, dangerous and fully protected, stood circling each other, the sick feeling that followed the magical travel fading quickly.

"Where is your Spider Queen now? You kill me; you still have to find a way back. And _I_ surely will not let you live," the darkmask mocked in utter contempt.

As he spoke the area around them began to quake beneath their feet, the priestess not familiar with this plane stumbled as the male was now levitating above and preparing his next spell. His hands shot out at her, a flame, void of light, sprang forth to hit the priestess. The flames licked at her protection wards but did not burn her. She fell unceremoniously on a knee to the now still ground. An unnerving smile curved her lips, the chanted words reaching its crescendo. A green ray shot forth from her outstretched hands covering the darkmask with a shimmering emerald field. His smug smile was gone, replaced with pure unadulterated hatred for the priestess. Now she would pay!

Instantly from his hand hundreds of tiny bladed spinning disk appeared and flew at her. Before they had even reached her, a command word was spoken. A shadow shaped like a mask flew from him at her attacking her face and releasing the spell stored within. The ice spell burned her skin, freezing it so bad that soon she had lost feeling in her face. The disk cut thru her protection wards, but only left hundreds of superficial scratches. Each began bleeding as Lloth's magic did not regenerate the wounds. She struggled to pull the shadow mask off as it destroyed her face. The darkmask laughed but did not waste his chance. A sword in hand, glowing with pure negative energy, was thrust at the priestess into her side, cutting thru the adamantine chain, sliding between ribs and sinking deep into her lungs. Her scream was ear piercing, or woulda been had it been more than a muffle. His booted heel went to her chest and roughly pushed her off his blade. She fell hard to the ground, life blood pouring and pumping out with each heartbeat. Believing her finished, he turned his back to her and began walking off. She however had one last trick up her sleeve; death might claim her, but she would not go down alone. Shadow creatures lurking just out of sight drew closer to the fallen prey. Sounds of unearthly communication passed between them. Shaky blood covered hands pulled out a bloodstone amulet, raised high in the hair and smashed into the floor.

The darkmask turned to the shattering of the stone, confused at first, until the spell effects began, his body began to impode within, collapsing itself. It was his voice screaming in agony and then he was nothing but an empty husk of his former self. Believing she would see her goddess soon, the priestess rolled over to her back closing her eyes to slip into unconsciousness before they jumped her.

**xxxxxx**

Velnarin took his glass and headed over to a bench and set it down beside the towel he pulled from his waist. Dipping a toe in the water was hot, almost too hot and thus just right. He slipped in to the tub carefully allowing himself to adjust before leaning against the wall to sit on the underwater bench. The other males around eyed the new comer but continued their conversation. And for that Velnarin was glad.

He kept eyes on the door as the time passed. As far as he knew no one had entered after him. And the drowess hadn't spoken. He could only hope that whoever hadn't paid her more. Some of the other guys left leaving him with only two others. One, an elder male, indicated by the graying of his white hair, and strong magical energy surrounding him motioned for Velnarin to come over. Taking a deep breath and sending a prayer to the Lady, Velnarin grabbed his glass and slipped over twords them.

Thankfully they did just want to chat, Velnarin listening as they spoke while keeping up his act. So well that he learned the older male was one of the leaders of a guild on his list. Without being too obvious, he tried to ask some questions as he continued the angle of being a seeker in hopes the males would reveal more information and more of their plans; but most importantly what they intended with House Helvighym.

Nearly an hour later, and a lot of useful information, he was alone in the bath. He spent that time in silent songs and meditation. there still no sight of whoever had been following him, Velnarin got out of the hot water, his towel handed to him and walked back to the locker room. Looking around to see no one was there, the hair clip was pulled out, the shrunken document checked. It was still there. Pulling up wet white locks, he reclipped it securely and dressed. Turning to leave, he almost missed it, a rolled parchment tucked away in the corner of the cubby. Still nobody around he sat on the bench to read it, breathing out a sigh of relief before laughing aloud in the room. An invitation to meet again.

The dangerous and illegal document tucked away, Velnarin walked out of the doors, a friendly smile and nod to the drowess before walking the long hall.

Upstairs chairs were strewn around, the tables overturned and scorched. Plates of wasted foods and beverages were being cleaned by a number of slaves. Most importantly, the barkeep was highly agitated and steaming in their darkvision. Velnarin was surprised by everything, motioned for a nearby waitress to come over.

"what happened?" he whispered into her ear. To which she explained everything. He nodded to the female, tossing her a copper, the last of his money, and exited the tavern.

Velnarin managed to get thru the marketplace unhindered and no one following him. Back at the gate of House Helvighym, he showed the metallic disk, what the house used for insignias to the guard. This adamantine oval had glyphs that almost looked like a quarter moon, and a figure with a sword. To the unknowing, the picture could pass off as a strange weapon with normal arcane spelling. The guard nodded activating the locking mechanism to open.

"She has been waiting for you," the guard replied, closing the gate behind Velnarin.

Once inside he was able to relax and his mood increased tenfold. "well, I better hurry to see Lady Helvighym."

The courtyard had a number of younger student aged drowlings running thru a number of drills. Standing to watch, he noted the teacher. He could always pick her out of a crowd, his stomach filling with small bats and heart skipping a few beats. He had trouble understanding those unfamiliar emotions, thoughts.

Consorts and relationships are always for practical reasons, not romantic ones, nor about caring about another beyond what they could do. Among the cruel and self-centered dark elves, love is practically unheard of. Most often, in the rare cases where drow develop some affection for each other, it is usually when the male is an excellent physical specimen, has provided excellent service, and has never caused embarrassment to the female. Those bonds are more like that of a spoiled or insensitive human matron and her pampered lapdog; the male a cherished pet that will still be put down if it misbehaves too much.

Yet here he was staring longingly at Maryne. She finally turned around after dismissing the students, he hadn't even noticed his surrounding, an older student calling out his name.

"Velnarin," he finally heard, turning to face who summoned him. The student chuckled, clasping a hand to his back. "You better watch out."

Velnarin cleared his throat turning to Neera, then shaking his head. Neera left allowing Maryne to run over to him and wrap her arms around the male. He returned the hug embracing her hard as he dared, the two spinning like love-struck teenagers. Maryne then unexpectantly laid her lips on his own.

Eva, bad timing, stepped out to the two hating to disturb them, but there were important things to be dealt with. "Lady Erelrae needs to see you as soon as possible."

Sitting down as the stone desk, Erelrae sat, Lillintha standing on the other side, arms leaning, both were pondering over a pile of parchments. Lillintha slid the one on top to the side pointing to a one below. A soft knock on the door followed by Eva opening it to enter followed by Velnarin.

"Velnarin! I am glad to see you," Lady Erelrae standing up to greet him.

The fighter pulled the hair clip out and handed it over, "Ithlyn and I decided that it was wiser to take another security measure. Just dispel it."

Lillintha took the clip, casting the correct spell, and holding the precious papers. She hurried over to the desk where the faerie fire was brighter and read over the document. Erelrae, Eva, and Velnarin joined her at the desk.

"so its true," Eva hoarsely spoke.

"yes it seams so."

"I always suspected them. But never these," Lillintha replied.

"I also have other information. Received just today," Velnarin said handing over the newer document from the tavern.

**xxxxxx**

Orange tinted eyes opened, a swirling sensation flooded her. A dull pain in the back of her head caused a groan to escape as she tried to move, the pain in her head only growing in intensity with each movement. Then she noticed material wrapped around her head tightly. The room was spinning and she could not remember what happened.

"Easy," a soft melodious voice spoke.

Her stomach felt queasy. Then darkness overcame her again, she sat her head falling back onto the feather pillow. Another hour later she opened her eyes again, attempted to sit up a hand holding her back. The nurse then adjusted the bandages after bringing a wet rag to her forehead.

"What…happened," Zarae asked vision cleared enough to see Erinsi at her bed.

"You were found in the stable unresponsive and bleeding from the head on the floor. Have I have taken care of the wound but you still need to be careful."

Zarae tried sitting up, moving too quickly and regretting it right away. Erinsi eased her back to the pillow. A cup in hand she helped Zarae take a sip then set it on her nightstand.

"Thankfully for you, you were found before being trampled. Leave the bandage on. I will be back later."

"Why cant I just get a healing potion?"

"Because you are to learn your lesson from this. Zebeycyrl's orders." Erinsi, remaining unemotional, stood up and headed to the door. Standing beside it leaning against the wall, stood her twin brother. The woman motioned the okay for him to enter as she walked off down the hall. Nilrae waited another minute then closed the door behind him.

"You know," he started, "you not suppose to get into trouble I cant get you out of."

She opened her eyes not expecting her brother to be there. The surprise was replaced with a genuine smile. "I didn't expect to see you back," protesting with a crossing of her arms and a fake, 'hmph'.

"You had been out for three days."

"Three days!" her stomach growled just then to remind her. She looked around the room to see if any food had been left. And to her disappointment, none was found.

"Don't worry. I spent the trip doing basically what I do here."

Zarae wanted to ask many questions, but food was on her mind so she would grill him later about it. Pushing the covers off her took a lot of effort, but they were moved far enough for her to get out. She paused often from the exertion that sapped her strength. Nilrae wasn't sure if he should make her stay, which of course could lead to a fight with her, or help her since she was determined no matter what. Seeing her in only her smallclothes, he grabbed a long shirt, grey spiderweb faintly running thru the black material, and tossed it at her.

"Hey!" unballing it and sliding it carefully over her head, trying to be careful and not tug on the bandage.

Nilrae stood at the door cracking it enough to peek out into the hall. Behind him the sound of a soft thud as Zarae fell to the floor crumpling to the rug at her bed. Her brother rolling his eyes hurried over to help her stand up, Zarae being stubborn and pushing him away to do it herself.

"Be that way. I don't care," crossing his arms as he stared as his sister struggling to get up.

The two eventually made it to an empty dining hall. By that late hour only the cleaners were left in the kitchen, and two gnomes cleaning the tables. Zarae sat fully exhausted and worn out into a seat.

"Get me some bread?" she asked, her head in her hands, her elbows on the table so everything would stop spinning.

"Oh? now you want my help?"

"Don't make me pull the gender card," she obviously joked lifting her head up to look at his less than amused look. He remained standing next to her as if waiting, arms crossed and tapping his foot, playfully also. He knew she didn't use the fact she was female with them but rarely. And it almost always was in jokes. But since she started it, he'd make her ask for it.

Sighing, "Fine…I need your help," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I cant do it. Will you help me out? There, happy now?"

"Slightly so."

A few minutes he walked back out if the kitchen with a small half loaf of mushroom flour bread and a chunk of roast rothe on one plate and a dark brown square of something Zarae hadn't seen before on another. Between juggling the two small saucers were two ceramic goblets of _Marnosk_ milk. The food was just what she needed, only managing a few bites of the loaf and meat. Nilrae enjoyed his surface treat, chocolate he heard Rhylaun call it. It was rather bitter, but just sweet enough to be enjoyable. After Zarae had enough, Nilrae helped her back to her room before turning into his own bed.

The next couple days the girl was given to recover. But she had to return to her schedule by the third day no matter what. And she had to be caught up with everything. Not that Zarae cared. She was far behind what any daughter preparing to be a priestess should be at. As much as Zebeycyrl forced her to learn and study, Zarae could barely retain it. It was useless when she could be learning things she thought were important. that may have been the way to power for a drowess, but she didn't want it. Adventuring, traveling, a carefree life was the choice for her. But Zarae had no choice in it. She would be a priestess, or else. Zarae spent most her time with Shade in bed and with one of the tomes she bought. When she finished one, she moved on to another, an even more difficult one. One of the days during Nilrae's small bit of free time he and Zarae talked about his trip to Skullport, the events of the ship, even a game he learned. She in turn told him of her plans in getting Zeb back and how their older brother was in on it, somewhat. After her three free days, Zarae grudgingly returned to her studies with Zebeycyrl. Nilrae was now allowed to join to learn what he needed to know about the Spider Queen; males only learned what was deemed necessary for them, never allowed to become a priest. The assassin separated the two trouble makers on each side of the room, and kept a rather active eye on them. The twins most of the time were signing smart elic comments to each other during the week's lessons, Zarae of course the main root of it all.

The rest of the year dragged on for twins. Most of the lessons were repetitive of things that were _meant_ to be learned years ago. _"Fear is as strong as steel, while love and respect are soft, useless feelings that none can lean on. The weak must be weeded out. The weak must be eliminated. And all who impugn the faith must perish_." Whenever the twins could, they spent their free time pulling small pranks on each sister, their oldest brother providing help or needed supplies. He managed to stay out of any suspicion, leaving the items in places they would find them and running messages thru Averl. The twins were not above small things that were just plain annoying- stained clothing, ruined shoes, and nasty foods replacing the original, to missing items of semi-importance.

The rift between Zebeycyrl and Myrurra grew with many heated debates and threats on each other's lives. Alylin teamed up with both against the other, smart to play both sisters against each other in hopes they would destroy each other and reveal the brains behind the mishaps. Xullafay received the fewest pranks but there were little things that put her on edge when she was home.

Nilrae and Zarae would watch from a distance as the sisters tore into each other. Family dinners were more interesting as the matron was growing very suspicious of the events occurring yet remained an amused spectator; it was dogma of the Spider Queen that only the strongest survived. Her replacement could only be the strongest, smartest, and best daughter. Most of the twin's animosity, however, was reserved for that sister they resented. Pranks on her grew darker and would have been lethal had she not been as observant and weary. Their attacks ranged from small spike traps, loose vicious creatures in her room, to oil slicks and ice. Izzmurss would pretend to help Zebeycyrl spy on Myrurra and Alylin never giving her anything of use. Zebeycyrl had spells in check, but had no choice to believe that the wizard was on her side. Every high priestess could read the thoughts of another and the wizard managed to pass detection despite helping his younger siblings to complete each coup. Neeryrd remained neutral as long as he could; eventually siding with Xullafay. Rhylaun and Sornhrae did stay neutral or better and wisely with Matron Shyntyl, and House soldiers loyal to whoever was in charge, loyalty to the paycheck.

Thru the rest of the previous year, the rebel house had come to an illithid standoff. Both knew the identities of the other, both had a representative on the city's council, and both were on the lookout for the next move from the other meanwhile trying to stay out of the spotlight of the Lloth church. Spies were continuous sent into the other's guild to watch the other on who would make the first move. The Vhaeraunites continued to be based in the slums and the Eilistraeens in House Helvighym.


	11. Getting Out

The red armor was a contrast from her normal blue priestess robes. A spidersilk top reinforced with mithril and adamantine chain and magically equipped to protect from any weapon. The leggings were the same rich bright scarlet red; added to the uniform, knee high mithril and leather boots and bracers. Zebeycyrl threw the last of her needed items inside the pack, including the Red Sister assassin mask and six vials of deadly poison. Lastly she strapped the siangham to her back and hooked four spider shaped shurikens on her belt. Her personal handmaid brung in the Kilanatlar piwafwi.

"The other red one," she commanded slipping the stiletto in her hair to hold it up into a tight neat bun.

Zebeycyrl magically warded her chest, her wardrobe and closet after setting the deadly poison traps on each. She wasn't taking any more chances with either Myrurra or Alylin, especially Myrurra. The handmaid returned with a similar cloak, however, it was brighter red and capable of changing colors by will of the wearer. The Red Sister was ready for her task to Charrvhel'raugaust, and glad to get away from raising her mother's brats.

It was early in the day, the firmament stone showing it the equivalent of the surface predawn, as the assassin stepped out onto the third floor balcony. The maid came and placed in on her shoulders, moving in front to fasten it with a spider shaped cloak pin. The faerie fire of the city refracted in the ruby, giving a glowing effect.

"Clean the washroom and double secure the locks when you are finished," Zebeycyrl said giving the woman her final instructions before walking back into her room after the maid and securing her balcony doors with a strong ward.

Papers in hand she hurried down to the dining hall to enjoy a fine breakfast before leaving. Lizard eggs with rothe bacon, mushroom flour toasted bread, and _Bos_ yogurt was served with a glass of _Falarian_ wine. The house wizard always up at this time entered the dining hall with a silent groan. There was no way she would leave him to eat in peace and he was tired of being grilled for answers. She held a fake grin with his entrance motion him over to her.

**xxxxxx**

Time for the twins to get up, the wakeup call a knock on each door. The half drowess then opened Nilrae's door first to him sitting up on the bed and stretching from his reverie.

"Dress quickly. You are to summon to the anteroom first before breakfast."

She then hurried over to Zarae's door, the girl the most stubborn to get moving in the early hours. She forced the door open, shoving the piles of clothing enough to enter, metallic cups with stones clanking to the stone floor. Only the amount of curtains and rugs kept the sound from echoing everywhere. The sound however was enough to disturb even a sleeping human- the girl's intent. Zarae was up, the covers over her head and curled up into a ball against the wall.

"Get up. Matron Shyntyl wants to see you, now," she announced, not willing to fight her again, "If your late, it is on _both_ of us this time." Ladayiir waited, the girl not moving from her spot. She walked over shaking Zarae roughly and pulling on the covers while Zarae was holding them as much as she could. Same thing they went thru every day. "We don't have time for this. That whip will be on both our hides."

"You say that a lot," came mumbled under the blanket, "at least mine will hurt less."

Ladayiir stood straight up, crossed her arms and walked into the wash room. A moment later she walked out with a bowl of cold water. "Last warning."

"Ooo, I am sooo scared," an annoyed voice mocked.

With a straight face the water dumped on the girl, ice cold water soaking thru all the layers. The girl jumped up quickly, throwing out a few indecipherable words at the woman as well as her pillow. Ladayiir had good reflexes, bringing the bowl up in front of her face as the pillow flew at her. A small knife inside of the fluff clanked with the bowl.

"Next time I throw the blade," the girl replied grumpily still beneath now soaking blankets. "Hand me a towel, now."

"I gave you a warning and I said get moving. Now shall I get more water?"

"I suggest you watch how you speak to me," smarted back.

But Zarae did get up, throwing her night shirt at the half drow and pulling clean clothing on. Her eyes were rather redder than usual. Nilrae stood at the door watching and waiting as Ladayiir whirled on Zarae and walked to the door. Not before reminding her she was to be in the antechamber

Led down the stairs and to the large room, it was not just their mother but also Zebeycyrl. Zarae tried hard not to roll her eyes at the punishment she assumed was forthcoming. She figured Zebeycyrl had discovered their most recent pranks. Small pieces of meat seasoning in her wash bowl and tub. Tho it might have been the gluing of her scented soap vials. No, she decided it had to be something else when she noted Zeb dressed in her ceremonial suit. When both were in front of the matron the assassin began.

"I am traveling for the next tenday, thus you will not meet with me," she started, narrowing her eyes at the twins excitement at the news, nonetheless continued, "Alylin will meet with you part of the time."

"You may have this as free time, however the rules still apply," the matron added with a straight face, curious what her youngest daughter might try now over the next few days. There was no doubt the girl was the root of the chaos occurring. The house was had remained in highest regards with the capricious Spider Queen. This daughter that prophesied to bring a new order of chaos to the city, and with that more power to the family. The best part was how the girl managed to stay unknown and unseen in it all. As long as the Zarae kept her place and did not cause the house to lose favor, Matron Shyntyl would allow the girl to continue.

Zebeycyrl continued to speak to the twins, Zarae doing a very good job of tuning her sister's voice out. Nilrae kept his head lowered wishing he could do something besides stare at the floor. His stomach growled for breakfast and his face froze in fear, to afraid to move without permission and unable to stop it. He half expected a whip to strike, and thankful when it didn't. Neither drowling missed the words of being dismiss and it didn't take long for either to hurry to the dining hall for food.

"What are gunna do until Zeb gets back?" Nilrae asked a mouth full of the rothe bacon at the table.

Zarae did have a few idea, some of which would get them into serious trouble, _if_ caught. They'd do a better job this time. The half orc entered with a pitcher of rothe milk noticing the noble daughter sitting at the males table. Shrugging before carefully pouring the liquid into their ceramic glasses and then returning to the kitchen.

"Actually…" she started, leaning closer to her, "I thought about taking one of the boats out onto the river and follow _Ryrrl_ outside the city," she whispered.

"Into the surrounding tunnels?"

A nod to confirm followed by that mischievous smile and violet tinted orbs.

"We don't know the tunnels," Nilrae said, pointing out a flaw in her idea.

"And?"

"And… How do we plan to navigate," forgetting to lower his voice.

"Stolen maps. And I might can sucker one of the slaves into helping us. Especially now that security is getting tougher."

"Yeah, thanks to you and your fiasco in the stables."

"Shut up! I did not intend whoever to suddenly open the door. Beside, you're getting off from the topic."

"Well," thinking, "they are just slaves. But I don't know how you intend to steal the map itself. We cant talk to Izzmurss this time. And Neeryrd is…" he looked quizzically at her, "what?" he asked finally.

Zarae's grin had grown; she had thought this out quite a bit. At least parts of it. They still had to figure out how _not_ to get caught. Managing the boat on the river they would figure out when they got to it. It didn't cross their minds was the fact that out in the wilds of the Underdark it was extremely dangerous- and that was an understatement.

"Well, you gunna tell me?"

"Not here."

Rolling his eyes playfully as he finished his bacon, Nilrae got up to leave, Zarae motioning him to follow her. The kitchen slaves sighed as the girl entered. The dish washer pointing out the correct cold storage. Nilrae just followed watching each of the slaves at work. He rarely came back into the kitchen, but it always did make him feel better- Someone treated worse than he was.

Zarae stepped inside the storage and pulled out a round green fruit and tossed it to Nilrae. Catching it, he moved past her to another shelf pulling out a wrapped bundle. Inside dark squares. He grabbed a piece handing her one as she grabbed some rothe jerky.

"What is it?" she asked sniffing it.

"Chocolate."

Bundles in hand, she was still unsure of the item as they walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs to her room. But one bite into the treat made it worth it. She'd have to raid the kitchen more often for it. Nilrae laughed at her, "told you." Opening her door, she shoved the piles of stuff out of her way and set the collected rations onto a desk. Nilrae closed the door as Zarae rifled thru her desk drawer for the map she stolen.

"Were did you get it then?"

A few things flew out of her drawer to add to the general mess of the room, mostly documents, notes from her lessons, and useless papers. Zarae bit her bottom lip in thought opening another drawer. "Actually, Neeryrd. He just doesn't know it."

"Should I ask how?"

Zarae shook her head and pulled out the old crinkled parchment with an 'ah ha!'. Nilrae's eyes grew large upon seeing it. Zarae then motioned they go to Nilrae's room just in case.

"You know, he started blaming me for him losing something like that; threaten me too. That was a miserable day!"

"I needed a challenge that day. But if it makes you feel better, I almost got caught."

"Slightly so."

The map was unfurled, both pondering over it and planning their outing, discussing tactic of getting out, ways of getting back in, where they might go, and which slave to 'recruit' for it. They had gathered needed items over the course of the day. Alylin had only meet with the twins part of the day, giving them plenty of time for preparations. Dinner went quick and the twins were back in their room.

Zarae slipped on the simple black leather boots, sticking a blade in each. Her belt snapped closed, holding a sheathed dagger and a pouch of miscellaneous items, including small spider shaped shurikens, her stolen gem of true seeing, a couple of smoke bombs and some potion vials. Lastly she braided her hair and pinned it onto her head. Heading out the door, she grabbed her _piwafwi_ opening Nilrae's door. He was adjusting his own boots, dropping a blade in each also. Zarae tossed him his _piwafwi_ before both were heading down to the first floor. Looking around first, they headed to the slave quarters to find Averl. She wasn't in the room. Zarae headed to the storage rooms on the first floor.

Opening each one, they found her finally. The room was full of dummies with different style dresses and suits lined against the wall. The half elven woman was sitting at a stone table, different cloths around her as she worked on the stitching of a gown. She looked up to the matron's daughter and son walking twords her. Finishing the stitch and setting it down she hopped up to greet them.

"This is a strange hour to come by," her voice low.

"I have a favor."

An auburn brow rose as she cocked her head looking at the two, but willing to hear her proposal. Zarae explained her plan, Averl deeply considering it. Truthfully, if the daughter demanded, she could not refuse as a slave. The girl could even have her killed for knowing this information. But Averl had something Zarae wanted, the training and skills she was teaching the girl.

"Alright. What are you planning to exchange for this?"

In that double-edged smile of hers, Zarae leaned up and whispered a replied, "how about this. I work on getting you out of this house?" Of course it was a bluff, and Averl knew. But the idea of freedom… most every slave heard whispered rumors of a group of rebels in the city who tried to free slaves and even return some to the surface.

"But I need something upfront," making sure to not allow any expressions of hope show. She was dealing with a dark elf after all.

Zarae pulled out a new sewing kit she'd acquired from the house. Nilrae took out the dark chocolate square and handed it to the slave. Still in thought, Averl decided to take the deal. Nilrae stayed with Averl allowing Zarae to go grab one of the goblin slaves. A dirty ragged cloak over her selected 'victim' he was marched to meet up with Averl and Nilrae.

"_Alright, lets move out_," she signed to Nilrae.

They hurried down the hall, stopping before turning to another corridor that lead to the doors they wanted. Nilrae and Zarae would throw darkness spells at the guards, while Averl stole the keys. The goblin would run down the corridor with the smoke bomb. The girl promised he'd get his freedom, just not _how_ he would get it. Zarae knew he would die and the goblin for some reason did not grasp that. Maybe it was that paralyzing thing called hope. A strange feeling she swallowed down quickly at the thought; she hadn't lied, completely.

Shrugging any thoughts of it off quickly, Zarae motioned for Nilrae to slip in closer twords the door. His simple _piwafwi_ hid his heat shadow well, as no faerie fire lit this portion of the house. The guards were drow and would see the presence of a body easy in the utter blackness. When her brother was within ten feet he released several globes of impenetrable darkness around then. Zaare pushed the goblin slave out into the dark hall holding the smoking container. He stumbled at first dropping the bomb. Scrambling to pick it up he ran twords the doors, just as he had been instructed.

As the clumsy male got closer to the door, smoke filling the corridor, the guards were coughing and chocking while trying to stay on alert and be ready to strike. Averl used the cover to move in the steal the keys of the one of their belts. The goblin turned to the left, unknown to him a dead end hall, spouting in his harsh guttural language,  
><em>"Not seen, not felt,<br>not heard, not smelt.  
>Behind stars and under hills,<br>empty holes it fills.  
>comes first and follows after,<br>Ends life, kills laughter."_

One of the guards chased after the loose slave, Averl having quickly gained the key without difficulty. She was already moving back to the twins, setting the key in Nilrae's hand when the goblin reached the end of the hall. Zarae then began her part.

"Another one is on the loose!" her voice commanding and as similar to her mother's in sound she could make, "take him down!"

The second guard was stunned at the voice, but fear the wrath of either the Matron or one of her elder daughters made him take off into the darkness, polearm leading.

"Now!" Nilrae whispered to Zarae.

Both carefully hurried to the door, arms along the walls to feel their way. Nilrae dismissed the globes of darkness at the door as Zarae added some behind them to cover their exit. The key slide in and clicked. The second guard did not mistake that sound turned to head back to the door still unable to see. The door slammed as he cleared the other side of the darkness. He stood dumbfounded a moment, not sure who had just exited for the dock, much less why all the show about it. The other guard had chased the goblin slave and pinned him in the corner, shouts of promised freedom pleading from his lips and thin arms before him in a pitiful defense. Amber eyes went wide as the spearhead sunk deep into his leather skin, piercing his heart. He collapsed his lifeblood spilling onto the floor, the guard laughing at the goblin as he continued to slam the spear into him.

"Where's the other one?" the second guard called down the hall.

The twins stood in the strange corridor leaning against the door listening. The hall stretched about ten feet, a single door on the south side. No faerie fire lit this hall wither. But both had keen eyes that could see as if it daylight. The door itself held a slightly higher heat than the rest of the stone clear in the twins darkvision were the door was. Wards in place on the door let only family members of a certain blood line pass thru. The ceiling was low, just above their heads. No guards were here because it was within the cavern walling itself and the dock was magically controlled by someone inside the house.

Nilrae then stood up straight, dropped his hood, and spun on Zarae, "The answer is darkness. But how did you get the goblin to quote that?"

"Promised his life and freedom hinged on it. Thought it would make that more interesting."

"Oh! Nicely played then."

* * *

><p>firmament stone- the city clock. (described in the intro)<p> 


	12. Moving Along

Standing before next door, they just had to figure out how it opened. Neither key that had been pilfered from the guard fit in what appeared to be a key hole. And neither drowlings' lockpicks worked. Nilrae then tried his house insignia as they did for the secret tunnel, waving it in front of the hole. A locking mechanism clicked, but the ward remained in place. Zarae impatient and losing too much time, just pushed the door not thinking about the consequences of setting off magical traps. However it did not go off on her, the door slowly grating on the stone floor as it opened. Nilrae, seeing nothing happened, helped her push until it was opened enough for both to squeeze out. Outside and standing on the dock, the door automatically closed behind them, causing both twins to jump at the sudden unexpected sound.

"So far so good."

The cavern wall was on both sides of them, the door behind them camouflaged into the stone. The dock they stood on was five feet wide and six feet long. On their right a small inlet of sharp rocks covered in slimy algae and small tiny mushrooms. Neither saw the fishing boat that should have been their. No ropes and no indication there had ever been one. Both knew that several of the poisons House Kilanatlar was known for came from a fish that dwelt in the river. Both sat on the dock almost defeated. Nilrae had an idea; deep in thought and concentration, he reached deep within to tap into the advanced magical abilities available by his noble heritage. Glittery gold auras lit up on both the drowlings and all around them. Their insignias shone brightest, the most powerful magic around them. Their piwafwi's showed slight bit of magic, the gold aura dull on the cloth. If Zarae had her pack open, a number of items inside would be glowing as well. The door was aglow as bright as their insignias. At the end of the dock, they saw the tell tell signs of the boat they had been looking for. An invisible rope tied to a post while the invisible boat's outline was highlighted under the dock.

"I think I found it," he called to her running to the end of the dock and began pulling on the invisible rope. He tugged hard, but it didn't budge.

"There's got to be an easier way," Zarae replied standing beside Nilrae, "apart from getting into the water?"

"Try standing on those and pushing it out from underneath."

Zarae sighed. Her cloak and pack was set down first on the dock. Then she sat on the edge, her foot stretching out to the slippery jagged rocks to feel for a foothold. Trying hard to balance, she leaned between the dock and the rock, maneuvering herself to a position to push. The aura of the magical detection spell still in place, she could make out the canoe like boat clearly. The girl pushed trying to move it out the side and maintain herself in position above the water.

Nilrae, lying on his stomach on the boards, "can't move it that way. It has to go forward. The rope is wrapped a specific way."

A frustrated sigh from Zarae, she moved her foot lower on the algae slick stone to steady herself and push again. The boat moved too much and Zarae lost her balance plummeting into the freezing waters with a loud 'SLASH'. Her knee caught the edge of an underwater rock pulling a gash on her right leg.

In the water, it felt like hundreds of needles and daggers stabbing into her. Kicking and moving her arms she tried to keep her head above water as the pain of the water nearly paralyzed her. Her head rammed into a support post, making her dizzy to add to the creeping hypothermia. The water around her grew darker with blood. Between mouth full of water and coughing she called out for help. Neither had ever been taught to swim. Worse, were the dangers that lurked in the depths of the waters. Blood would draw vicious predatory water creatures upon them if she didn't get out.

Nilrae sprang from his position as soon as he heard the splash, running over to the side and reaching out a hand to grab. With Zarae's flailing to stay above water it was hard, but finally he managed to grasp her hand and pull her twords the rocks, straining to keep himself from tumbling headfirst into the water. An object bumped into her foot then vanished. Her free hand reached out to the rocks for a handhold adding tiny scratches and both of them working to pull her out of the water and back onto the dock. She looked a little bluer, shivering violently. Nilrae grabbed her cloak to wrap around her, as she sat on the dock. Then pulled off his own cloak and placed it around her. The city cavern remained a constant 75 degrees, so his cloak was less needed. He also noticed red water dripping off her onto the dock.

"I.. I.. I…ddddont knnnnnow wwhatttt happennnn," she tried to get out between chattering teeth.

"I think you also cut yourself."

Moving the cloaks to look, she saw there was a 3 inch long gash from the knee twords the back of the leg. It didn't look too deep and at the moment it didn't hurt.

"That's gunna leave a scar," pulling out a cloth and ripping it into long shreds before wrapping it around the wound.

Zarae nodded, not attempting to speak till she quit shivering. Nilrae sat down, feet dangling over the edge to peer down into the water, a dark shadow disappearing beneath them. Looking back twords the house then to the small tunnel that Ryrrl leaked into, he figured their adventure was done with.

"Head back in then?"

She narrowed her orange tinted eyes and shook her head. No way was she gunna quit now! Instead a shaky hand reached for her pack. One of the potions she'd gotten from her older brother might have been useful. Pulling out two light blue in color, she handed them to Nilrae to hold looking for the anther one. She found it, the color a purplish hue with swirls of red and blue. Still shaking she had trouble grasping the cork, much less holding it still. Nilrae placing one of the healing potions in his pack, and the other in her hers, he tipped it twords her, pulling the cork quickly and then pushed it into her mouth before she shook all the liquid out.

"Next time, get a potion of swimming," he jested as the effects began to take place.

Shivering slowed down, and she began return to her normal color again. After a few more minutes she tossed Nilrae his cloak. She was still cold, but moving would warm her up. especially paddling and steering the boat.

"Thanks," slipping off her boots to dump out water followed by squeezing out the water in her shirt. "Alright, let's get moving. We already lost too much time."

With hard work they got their watercraft in the best spot out just as Nilrae's spell expired. The boat again was invisible. Close to giving up, Zarae dug thru her pack again to pull out the small ruby. Looking thru it she directed Nilrae how to get in and find the paddles. Zarae then hopped in before putting her gem away.

**xxxxxx**

Elbows were resting on the armrest of throne, finger tips touching near her mouth in thought. On float disk in front of her were Xullafay and Alylin. Both daughters were in priestess robes, all three sitting relatively relaxed and conversing.

"You still have to decide the pageprince's course," Xullafay continued, "He is nearing his eleventh year. It is time he begin his next stage. Is he to be a mage or a warrior?"

Matron Shyntyl looked over to Alylin, brows raised with the obvious question.

"He is a very intelligent male no doubt. His problem solving skills are up there with any wizard. He also has the ability to be a formidable warrior." Alylin shifted to lean more to the right, "Izzmurss is a wizard, and Neeryrd is a warrior as well as Rhylaun. We have a few skilled mages ranked among the House soldiers."

Xullafay nodded waiting for her younger sister to get to her point.

"If the weapon-master is as skilled and good as you believe, then why not train him as _both_? Rhylaun could whip him up in fighter better than half those in the Academy in half the time one of those inferior houses take. And if his skill is more suited to _Sorcere_, then he won't leave for a while anyway. But a battle mage would be a nice addition. Not to mention what we will have to do once the time is right."

"Really? Rhylaun is that skilled? Then explain Neeryrd," the eldest sister snarked sarcastically.

"He's a Kilanatlar only in name. House Vandee is poor stock."

"True," Xullafay conceded.

The matron looked at both, a quiet warning to each. She then sat up straight, "G'eldriina!" The woman walked forward from the back, then took a knee before the matron. "Fetch the elderboy."

"Yes _ilharess,_" The woman replied, then whirled and headed out of the room for Izzmurss.

"What about the girl's progress? Zeb tells me how difficult she is."

"She too is intelligent and a wild card at that. Learning the material is not as much of the problem as she tends to refuse to learn it. There is no sense of desire to be a priestess, no drive or motivation for power. I also sense some other things in the girl that make her weak. She needs to be hardened and soon." Alylin then looked to Xullafay then back to her mother who was contemplating the words. "Zebeycyrl would be right on most accounts. Tho I think half of the problems stem from Zebeycyrl. The girl is a pure rebel and Zarae hates her with a passion. I would not be surprised if Zarae ended up _attempting_ to strike her."

Xullafay had a sense that her mother favored the girl, allowing her to get away with things otherwise would not. The high priestess knew the root of the problems that had been occurring. Alylin had confirmed it plainly.

"I don't how she is going to accomplish what you believe, this…prophesy if you will," Xullafay spoke up what was on her mind. No point in hiding it when her mother could just read her mind. "This girl is of no use to our house. And how long before the Spider Queen tires of it? We all know she would not pass a test of loyalty as of now."

"But," Alylin started a new plot forming in her head, "if we cultivate that…hatred. Give her a reason and a taste of power,"

"Oh so send her to get killed? Zebeycyrl would no doubt kill her in minutes."

A grin of amusement on her face, "No. of course not yet anyway." If Zebeycyrl was killed, the third daughter would be the replacement in the Red Sisters. Alylin would have to wait to use the girl on the assassin, if that could ever happen. "That will come later. The twins are rather close. We can assume that when she comes of age, that will change. If not, we make it. I refer to something else. One of the slaves she is particular fond of. If Zarae were to believe she turned on her…"

"What and make the girl kill or force their death?"

"Why not?"

"a slave. How do you expect a slave to have that kind of effect?"

"trust me." Both daughters laughed at the thought. Alylin continued, "This slave is like a beloved pet. Or a favorite mount. Force her to willingly slay that pet."

Matron Shyntyl's lips curved into an amused wicked smile brushing the dyed streak of hair out of her face. "Alylin, start training the girl in magic."

**xxxxxx**

The tributary's water was flowing so they needed little help in getting moving twords the tunnel in the western cavern wall. Ducking from the overhead magical gate, they exited their homecity for the first time. The water was flowing faster, their craft picking up speed. Both struggled to control the boat to avoid the rocks and rapid waters. The creek turned southward and widened. Their speed continued to increase, the movement blowing loose strands of hair and billowing their cloaks behind them. Zarae was laughing at the wild ride, her eyes brilliant violet and a rush of excitement and adventure filled her as she clutched the side to maintain her balance. Nilrae too was enjoying the ride, but he was wiser to keep focus and pay attention to their surroundings. Ahead of them the water dropped 3 feet in a small waterfall, Nilrae tapping Zarae's shoulder to prepare for it.

Freezing water soaked them as their vessel dropped the next level, the rocking thrashing throwing them about and almost capsizing. Neither could contain the laughing from the rush of the danger they were in. The paddles back out to steer they continued onward, the water tunnel turning a corner. The ceiling was low enough that both could stretch up to reach it. The water then picked up speed again. In the distance he spotted it. The water dropped away, a mist gathered at the top of the low ceiling. To the left was a small rocky shore.

"Waterfall!" Nilrae called back to Zarae over the roaring waters, having spotted it first, "head for that," pointing to shore.

Both paddled hard, straining hard against the speed of the water. Their boat caught on an outcropping of rocks holding it enough for Nilrae to jump nimbly to shore, rope in hand. Zarae followed, her jump with more flare as she added a handspring to land softly.

"Show off!"

"Yeah? I can do better," jumping backward to her hand then springing back up. Finished with hands in the air with a 'ta-da!'

"Whatever."

Secured packs, and a double check of supplies, the twins headed up a path among the broken boulders that led to a small tunnel. The sides were smooth and worn down by water that had one time filled this area.

_"ready?_" Zarae signed eager to explore.

He nodded, more cautious than his sister but equally excited and eager. Zarae decided to take lead, pulling her camouflaging piwafwi tight about her. Nilrae did likewise following at an equal pace. They were invisible against the stone, and with his agile and practiced movements, they made not a sound. The tunnel stretched deep into the cavern, curving and turning in zig-zag patterns. Both kept an ear out and eyes opened for dangerous creatures. Ahead the tunnel broke into two branches, the twins stopping to decide which way. The one on the left remained simple before curving sharply in an 'L' shape further down, the heat in the stone allowing them to see as far all the way to the turn. The one on the right twisted and snaked around, but a soft bluish light tinted the distance. It was this tunnel that held a soft constant dripping trickle.

"_Left or right_?" Zarae signed.

"_Right looks much more fun_."

"_Agreed. Right it is then_."

Down the path they traversed, the tunnel's glow growing as they moved closer. After nearly an hour, the tunnel dipped down before giving way to a large cavern room. The ceiling flew away further than their darkvision could see. Stalagmites littered the floor and no doubt stalactites dotted the ceiling. A staggering variety of lichen, fungi, and cave moss covered the floor, walls, and ledges. Curly, dark blue ferns surrounded a small pool, and pale silvery moss hung, like a lacy veil in draping folds from a ledge. Mushrooms sizing from tiny to as large as a full grown man grew in fields in the back. Water ran in rivulets down the walls to gather in the pool; at the end of the pool, the overflow went to another pool a few inches lower and continued this pattern until it hit the floor and flowed out as a small stream to vanish into a hole in the cavern wall. Far across the room opposite of the pool and various tunnels, the floor fell away to nothingness. A great open space, that was dozens of miles in breadth and virtually bottomless. There was no smells of harmful minerals and no sense of stagnate water. Tunnels and alcoves were scattered all around. Eerie blue and green light filled the cavern like a strange radiation. In the center was a unique plant. Barren branches that were pale and gnarled, it seamed more dead than alive. Red buds were sprouted on it sparingly. _Luurden_ was a rare tree that produced its fruit only once every four years. The bitter red fruit could be used to make rare Underdark wines and elixirs.

The twins stood dumbfounded over their discovery. Zarae looking over to Nilrae and gave him a playful punch to hold in a triumphal laugh. As awesome as this place was, realization soon hit Nilrae that it would not be unoccupied. Zarae was already stepping into the cavern room before he could remind her to be very careful. Cave moss would ensure vermin would be lurking. A vial of glowing ink came out of her pack. She didn't want to forget the tunnel that lead back, so dipping a finger in, she wrote on the wall their house glyph, a crude spider atop a sword. To her, it was claiming it. Once they could secure the place it would be their own little refuge. Maybe she could get some slaves out here and build a hovel to stay within. So many ideas came to her. Then pulling out the map, she marked a spot she reasoned it was located at. The ink and map and now a pen out, Zarae walked around the edges of the large room counting the passage ways and crudely mapped the area. Notes of plants and rock formations, and any other features that would be useful. Standing at the edge of the abyss, she was tempted to drop a rock to see just how far. In a recess in the far back was cask-shaped fungus 8 feet in height and 5 feet in diameter. The outer layer was tough and woody. 'Barrelstalk' she noted. If the running water source ran out or food was scarce, the fungus' inner flesh was edible, and its center is filled with a reservoir of water of 20 to 50 gallons. This cavern was defiantly a good find.

Maybe too good.

In the back of her mind she knew that a place like this would not be safe without securing it. If she ever did get all her ideas to work, she'd have to get a whole crew of people out her. Continuing on her course was a pile of bones covered in mineral, cave pearl. It was polished to a round and smooth shape by the flowing water that had carved this area long ago. It was orange and pink tinted and nearly spherical. Only part not round was what connected it to the rock. Her mapping tools put away, and unsheathing the dagger, she chipped away at the rock until the part she wanted was loose. It would be worth some coin that was for sure. Cave pearl in her pouch, the dagger was resheathed and she continued her course. Nilrae carefully headed to the strange stalked plant and carefully picked the few plants that had bloomed.

Zarae then tip-toed to the pool, when a soft 'thump' noise stopped her. It was barely audible, but she knew it was close. The adamantine dagger slid from the leather sheath. Seeing nothing and blade before her, she moved beside the pool to look in. Suddenly something jumped out of a dark shadow spot twords her, startling her. Jumping back and prepared to attack, Nilrae snuck up behind her and used that moment to poke Zarae in the sides. She twirled on him brandishing the blade at him. He barely could contain his laugh as the large toad continued to hop away.

"_That is not funny!"_ her fast hand movements showing that so.

Nilrae was still trying to hold in his noise in, but could no longer do so, doubled over laughing_,_ his voice echoing in the room. Zarae slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making_. _

"Some of these toads are poisonous. That one is as big around as me. Now…shhhush!" her voice whispered into his ear.

His laughing slowed down and the girl moved her hands away. Taking a deep breath and wiping away tears that formed, he signed back to her, "_but it was a toad!_"

Zarae rolled her eyes and stepped back over twords the water. Outside of the pool looked like a small puddle of water that resembled a small spring. No heed was given it as a boot stepped into it. It was quickly discovered that it was no puddle. The slime began eating at her boot. Luck was not with them then, and a tiny swarm of giant cockroaches spilled out at them. She stuck the shoe into the flowing stream, the slime setting off a chain reaction and causing an explosion of acid to fly out around them, killing the roaches that were within the 10 foot radius. Nilrae and Zarae also took a hit of the flying acid, burning holes into their cloaks and clothing and splotches on their sides.

the pain throbbed in both drowlings, as they pulled out the precious light blue liquid and gulped it down. A healing potion gone from something stupid, they felt some of the more serious of the burns nit back together and the pain ebb away.

"_Next time, assume the water is the enemy_," a slightly frustrated boy signed.

"_At least the bugs are dead_," Zarae smarted off.

"_I think we might want to think about heading back. It will take a few hours to get back up the creek_. _Plus we want to save this for another day I think_."

Zarae wasn't ready to head back just yet. Instead, she headed to a column where _faerzress _was heavy. Taking out her dagger she shipped away a few chunks and placed them into her pack.

"_What are you doing_?"

Pausing long enough to sign a reply, "_I read about this. This is very valuable and useful- _faerzress."

Nilrae paused and eyes searched the cavern. He didn't see it, but he felt a presence. Knew something was there, just out of their range. He instinctively drew a dagger and moved to put his back to her. his gazed moved up to the alcoves and ledges. It had to be up there. The girl sensed it also as she worked to gather chunks of the radiating stone.

"_Hurry up_," his free hand moved in front of her face to sign.

Her pack already in front of her, she dropped the rocks in and pulled out the spider shaped shurikens. Back to back they circled and slowly moved for the marked tunnel. Neither knew what to expect and neither were prepared to fight.

Above them in a high alcove the noises did not go unheard. Chittering among the two went unheard far below. Crimson eyes staring down below at the pieces of heat shadows shown. Swirls of destructive, anarchic urges filled their minds seeing a hated enemy below. They were cursed, turned into a hideous creature for their failure and driven away. The smaller one stayed back in the tunnel that used as their nest sporting a recent injury from an unwanted guest who shared the cavern. Crude spear in hand, he looked back to the female then to the cavern floor.

Web shout out from his backside and he began lowering himself to the cavern, determined to keep his claim on it.

But it was not only them but another creature who was interested in the two below, their reason more primal- food. Spiny pads held it secure to the ceiling. It did not see them, but it knew its next meal was there.

* * *

><p><em>faerzress- <em>a magical radiation only found in the Underdark, known to mainly affect divination and conjuration spells, and used by the drow to create magical artifacts, increase power of weapons and armors.

_ilharess_- matron


	13. Getting Back Ahead

Nilrae motioned they head back for the tunnel, both standing back to back, Nilrae leading. Zarae elbowed her bother to scoot that way and move together. The two got a few feet from the tunnel then a long fleshy spiny object shot down and wrapped around Zarae's neck. She began to rise in the air, struggling to breathe as tentacle constricted around her while pulling her off the ground. Nilrae in that moment did a diving roll forward. His timing was perfect. In place of where he just was, a spear stuck into the moss covered stone. Cursing sounded off in a familiar tongue above in the darkness. Back up onto his feet, he moved to a crouching defensive position. For the first time, he was truly fearful they would not make it through this. He stepped back, hearing Zarae above struggling with whatever had her.

His face froze in pure horror as the being descended before him, the tormented body of a drow elf from the waist up, though bloated and pale with and its lower body resembling a spider. The creature was the epitome of punishment. It could be barely distinguished if it was a male, so bloated was its torso. Spider legs touched the floor, angry hateful eyes looking at what it once was long ago- a beautiful male of power and skill. A greatsword of adamantine was unsheathed from his back as he advanced on the drowling. A trembling hand reached for the pouch for anything to use as Nilrae continued to backpeddle. Fingers clasped around the leather bundle pulling the string loose. The sword slashed at his head, Nilrae ducked and rolled coming up under eight arachnid legs. Eyes closed in preparation, the stone came out just as the drider jumped back into a blinding light. An unnatural scream came from the drider, and Nilrae used the distraction to slice up at a spider body. The blade did little damage, only leaving a simple cut, but it was enough that black ichor dribbled out.

Over 200 feet from the floor, Zarae was about to become dinner. However, the daylight spell light up the area. Zarae saw the creature as the light filled the dark cavern. It was a strange humanoid creature with long tentacled arms, and a lot of teeth! Small and deadly, often spelling doom for weak beings. It screeched in an other-worldly sound. Closing her eyes in pain with small tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she slashed at the arm that held her tightly. Metal struck air a few times before making contact, biting into flesh. The chocker released, now wounded and blinded; Zarae free falling nearly 150 feet.

Trying to escape the light and attack the drowling attacking his weak underbelly, adamantine went between two legs to nick a shoulder. Nilrae trying to maintain closed eyes did not see the blade and cried out. The drider lifted himself up into the air to escape the blinding light, unprepared for what was coming his way.

Zarae gasping for air was trying to concentrate on getting her levitation spell active; she did not see the spider being coming up to meet her. The girl thudded on the driders back, a soft crunch beneath her. Hands hitting exoskeleton first, the blade sank into a plate joint followed by her stomach hitting with a 'oof'. Both were spiraling twords the ground. Again webbing shot forth to try to catch himself. The drider was yanked from beneath her, including her dagger, causing her to spin and tumble thru the air.

Keeping his eyes closed and leather covering in hand, Nilrae pounced at it, hands feeling around blindly until he bump into it. He covered it partially turning into a directional lightbeam. Above his head he heard the grunting and whipping of the cloak as his sister fell. Attempting to duck as she was over his head, she suddenly paused in her descent, knocking him down to the moss covered stone floor as she hovered above him. Zarae peeked to see Nilrae and the ground a foot below her. A sigh of relief, she released the levitation and tumbled on her brother as he was attempting to get up.

"Just couldn't let me get out of the way first," he whispered.

"And land on the hard ground?" whispering back harshly. While she could breathe normally again, her voice was hoarse and bruising was already forming.

"Let's get moving. I don't know how long either will stay away."

Looking to her brother, she nodded, and then both were running twords the glowing mark dropping a few globes of darkness to cover their back ends. The stone forced back into his pack, the cavern went pitch black again. Boots touched down silent as one could in a full run back down the expanse of narrow, broken walls, passing the tunnel division and on twords their watercraft. Exiting the tunnel they slowed to catch their breath.

Groans escaped them both remembering they would have to paddle upstream. Pain in Nilrae's shoulder returned now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

Nilrae looking back to see if any had followed, "use…the…seeing…" he managed between deep breaths leaning on a boulder.

She only nodded, pulling out the ruby, and jumping into the boat first to sit on the wooden bench. "No chance you have any tricks left?"

He shook his head, stretching his arms and preparing for the upcoming misery. It was then he had the idea, a few hours too late; if either had taken the magical decanter of water that was used for the tubs, it could have been used to propel the boat. He kicked a loose stone for not thinking of it before. The rock skidded down the tunnel, echoing all the way down.

"shhhh!" Zarae warned, her hands signing fast, "_Sense that_?"

_"What?"_

A growling sound echoed twords them down from the darkness and a loud clacking noise. The clacking resounded clearly echoing off the stone walls of the tunnels as it got closer.

"shhhh!"

His multicolored eyes grew wide, "_it wasn't me_!" he signed running to push the boat and hop in.

"Paddle fast!"

As the boat moved slowly forward with their strenuous workout, the monstrous biped came into view. it was barely distinguishable from the blurring coolness, its bony exoskeletons matching the surrounding stone. Rising to nine feet tall it had a head like a vulture and a neck of crested feathers with bird like legs Its body resembled a beetle with mottled grey chitinous exoskeleton covered with sharp studs. Instead of hands, paws or claws, its front limbs ended in hooks; surrounded by red feathers it had the multifaceted eyes of an insect. The hook horror stampeded twords their boat, stomping the rocks as if they were dirt clods. He had heard their running with hearing ten times more keen than a drow. It did not seam bothered by the fast moving water in its path, stepping down to chase after the drowlings. They did not have to be reminded of urgency. Zarae turned and released one of the spider shaped blades. It bounced off his exoskeleton and plunked into the water. She didn't wait to see the results, returning to her paddle. The hook horror mistakenly thought the waters were shallow, and sunk to it bird neck with his second step. No hands to swim and the force of the water, it was overswept and carried down and over the water fall.

The twins, beyond exhaustion and pain, neared the magical gate. The water was easier in flow, and it allowed then to ease up on the furious paddling they spent grueling hours doing. The boat bumped lightly into the dock, Nilrae throwing the rope over the post to secure it before pulling it close. He climbed up and just collapsed to the dock followed by Zarae.

"I may actually sleep like a rivval tonight," she said closing her eyes, her body threatening to collapse there.

Nilrae forced himself up, weakly pulling on her arm for them to get back inside. The stone door closed behind them as they reached the house door. The key clicked and the door opened to two new guards as two drowlings entered.

"Halt," the first one called, the command almost as effective as spell.

Zarae was not in a good mood anymore, her face showing the agitation in the drow's darkvision. She spun on her heals, holding up her house insignia and began chewing the guard out. He looked to his companion and shrugged. The other took the disk from her inspected it, much to her annoyance, before returning it and also checking Nilrae's. When sure they were not imposters, the guards sent them along.

"Should we report this?" the younger guard whispered to the older one. He could only shrug confused.

Zarae closed the door behind her, leaning on it to pull off her dirty boots and tossing them to the side. She headed for her soft bed, the belt clanking onto the fur rug and her pack and piwafwi dropped onto the desk. Stumbling to her bed she collapsed onto it with a content smile, her head falling nicely onto the soft silk pillow. Nilrae did likewise, slipping off his boots and pushing them into his closet and dropping his belongings onto his Zurkhwood desk. He barely made it to the bed before falling into an actual sleep.

A knock at the door less than a minute after closing her eyes was heard. Zarae groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. The knock intensified, startling Nilrae in the next room. He too groaned pulling his blanket over his face as the knocked next door continued.

Ladayiir opened the door, rolling her eyes. Instead of trying to fight with the girl she headed straight into the washroom for a bowl of water. Zarae didn't miss the footsteps onto the ceramic floor, already knowing what the woman was after.

"I thought we had this time off," came from under the pillow.

"Yes, there have been some change of plans."

Zarae groaned louder clearly making her protest heard.

"I have the water. Shall I use it?"

Again a pillow sailed at Ladayiir's head, the half drow nimbly stepping aside of the clumsy toss. She stepped up to the bed noticing the girl was already dressed and rather dirty. A glance around she saw the muddy boots, the cloak and the backpack out. The smell of moss permeating around her and her stuff. She then noticed the dark coloration around her neck.

"Wild night?"

A grunt from Zarae but she did not move. The bowl was set on the nightstand so Ladayiir could begin to go through her stuff, particularly the backpack. Zarae shot up, tossing a blade at the woman, it sticking fast into the desk. Ladayiir stopped, her eyes flashing. She turned on her heel and crossed her arms daring the girl.

"I am up. So you can get lost," Zarae snapped sitting on the edge and letting her feet drape off the side.

"Good. You dont have time to bathe and eat. I suggest you choice quickly."

"Whatever," stepping onto the fur rug and heading to her washroom.

**xxxxxx**

Nilrae was actually given another hour before the knock on his door came. As worn out as he was, and Ladayiir could plainly see it, he was still easier to get up and going. He yawned and sluggishly got up.

"I would suggest a bath right away. Today, you are to be in the alchemy lab."

The boy sniffed his shirt before pulling it off and tossing it into a basket. Starting twords his washroom, he turned to look at Ladayiir with a confused look but said nothing as he got into the cold water.

Nilrae washed and ate quickly before heading to meet with Izzmurss. He wasn't sure what was in store for him, but it no doubt included cleaning of some sort; he always cleaned the areas slaves were not allowed. Soon, he knew he would be promoted. At least he hoped. Nilrae paused and stood at the thick stone door in thought over his options. Not that the drowling male had any, but it was nice to pretend. The wizard opened the door and ushered the boy in quickly.

The tables were cluttered with papers, scrolls, equipment, and other things a powerful wizard needed, the same as it always had been. What was different was a candelabra of six red wax candles all lit. Each were tiny flames, but to his eyes it was a brilliant intrusion. Nilrae flinched but his eyes adjusted accordingly. Rather quickly Izzmurss noted. A desk, off to the side with a single candle was piled with tomes, parchments, and ink. The house wizard, his face a scowl, was dressed different than Nilrae had ever seen. A blue wizard robe of spidersilk, trimmed with silver and white geometrical arcane signs along the arms, and sides. Inside the robes were purple velvet and designs that resembled an ancient language. Unknown to any but the wizard was a dozen of hidden pockets containing all his spell components, wands, and spell book. His black leather belt held an ivory wand and dagger. Navy blue plain leggings and knee high boots that were re-enforced with adamantine were visible when he walked and the robes parted. Nilrae guessed this was one of his ceremonious or teaching robes. Three rings adorned each hand, the magic energies surrounding each powerful; but not as powerful as the amulet on his neck. It glowed with some power the boy could never guess, much less imagine.

"Sit," a slight metallic rasp beneath his melodious elven voice.

The wizard remained standing erect and graceful as a dancer, hands behind his back as Nilrae took a seat at the desk prepared for him. Izzmurss closed the door of the lab with his foot; the door magically silenced so that it made no noise. Nilrae saw the slight irritation in his brothers face and was sure today would not go so well. Being exhausted and barely conscious would make the day worse. His eyes began to droop, when the slamming of a tome before him startled him.

"The matron mother asked I begin you in magic. Thus you are with me until it's decided otherwise. Understood?"

Nilrae nodded, then gulped.

"All elves can become proficient in magic. Every drow possesses a degree of magical talent and innate abilities. What I will do is teach you how to harness these abilities through research and learning."

Izzmurss opened the tome before Nilrae. The pages were blank except the first page. On it was filled arcane words that Nilrae couldn't read.

"This will be your spell book until you make your own. This for your own researched spells," Izzmurss began, "Never allow another wizard access to your spellbook. Never share secrets. And never read magic with untrained eyes!" He closed the tome and scooted it to the side. Pointing to another book, Nilrae grabbed it and set it before him, opening to the first page.

"First things first," watching Nilrae's reactions to what had been said, "there is more to magic than just flinging magical energies. First a spell requires a spoken incantation. These are what are written in a spellbook. Many spells require a measured and precise movement of the hand."

Izzmurss traced a deft, magical pattern in the air with the fingers of one hand, pulling out a pork rind, all while chanting the words. The magical energy grew and the wizard created a greasy coating on Nilrae's stool. The boy jumped up to see the effects of the simple spell.

"As you also saw, many spells require one or more physical substances or objects as the catalyst. These objects are kept in your spell component pouch. A wizard must always keep these around, for spell components are annihilated by the spell energies in the casting process."

Izzmurss then began another spell, his dexterous fingers moving delicately, a diamond in hand given to the boy. Diamond dust was then sprinkled on Nilrae as he neared the end of the words and focused on the diamond in the boy's hands. The effects were instantous and the spell landed on the boy.

"Many of the more powerful spells have a focus component," he stated hand reaching for the diamond. As soon as it left the boys hands the spell was gone from him.

**xxxxxx**

Zarae sat down in her chair in the study and leaned her head on the desk. Alylin hadn't arrived yet, so the girl would close her eyes until she heard the door creaked. 'It would only be a few minutes,' she told herself. However, Zarae fell hard asleep and did not hear her sister enter the room. Alylin smirked, as she walked over to the girl snoozing on the desk. Waiting a few minutes and nothing happening, her boot went on the stool leg and pushed out. Zarae awoke then as her seat carried her to the fur rug, landing on her left side. Her eyes blazed crimson red as she looked to her sister. The girl had nothing on her at the moment to throw at her sister.

"Get up, now! I have a new lesson in mind for you."

Zarae too tired to come up with a response got up, putting the stool upright but not sitting onto it just in case her sister wanted to push her again. Alylin motioned for her to sit. A purple candle was light, the bright intrusion startling the girl for a second. Following the candle was a sickly-sweet incense. Alylin then sat a leather bound tome down before Zarae. On the cover was words or symbols or both she didn't know. The large symbolic spider however was distinct. it was some unholy text, she guessed, of the Spider Queen. It made her uneasy as she stared at it, a cold darkness that ran down her spine.

"You should already know the basics of being a priestess of Lloth," Alylin began, her back to Zarae as she paced in front of the desk and began her spill, "Soon you will be feeling the draw, hearing the call," the older sister paused, spun and stared at Zarae, amber eyes to maroon, "The ultimate aim of every priestess is to achieve and keep the Favor of Lloth. In doing this you gain and keep limitless and ultimate power."

Zarae was barely paying attention, but she had become a near expert at pretending to listen while someone droned on in the background. What was harder was the ability to remain awake. Soon images of returning to the cavern blurred everything. She eventually missed anything that was said. The girl nodded when Alylin stared her face to face. Pleased, the older sister left Zarae alone with the tome, a smirk on her ebon face as she headed down to the first floor. Looking back to the door, then to the book, Zarae then just laid her head onto the desk and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>rivvil<em>- human


	14. Work to be Done

_Zarae walked through the white powdery stuff piled around her ankles. Tall plants were similar to the stalks of the giant mushrooms with a strange green cap way above her head all around her. Her hood down, a breeze blew thru her red-streaked silver hair. The same white stuff that was on the ground began falling around her, gathering in her hair and melting into water once it sat on her warm face. She reached out to catch it in her bare hands, but it became ice cold water. _

_Zarae looked up at the strange plant and for no reason at all, tried to climb it. Their wasnt much of handholds this low and she lost grip the first attempt. Determined, she activated her levitation floating up to a low branch. The top part of the 'mushroom' was green spiky and bundled in clusters. Out into the horizon and thru the green canopy of plant material was a vast and endless 'cavern' ceiling far above and as brilliant as the black sapphires that drow loved. A large round disk in the sky, brilliant white, was just barely peeking out from behind the distant land. Dotting the sapphire sky were thousands of lesser lights that to her eyes showed not only white, but host of other colors. Everywhere she looked was green, bright and vivid in the brilliant light of the moon. She couldn't believe _that_ was the dreaded sun. Her eyes were violet, not blue with fear nor crimson with anger or hate. It was nothing like what she would have expected, experienced none of the fear or loathing she had been taught she should feel. Rather a consuming lust to see such wonders and adventure. _

_Sounds of slivery music reached her keen ears from far in the distance. The sound was so intriguing and clearly drow in nature. But instead of conveying dark fears or lust, it seam to give a since of a new feeling, joy. A compelling and drawing, similar to what she told she would feel from the Spider Queen. Was this Lloth? _

_Levitating back down, she continued to trudge on in the direction she guessed it came from. The sounds of a soft pounding and creaking stopped her. Zarae fell to the snow clutching her head as the pounding echoed in her mind and was nearing an exploding point. _

The dwarf slave, a once proud Duergar now reduced to a blacksmith slave of Kilanatlar, was covered in black suet from the furnace. The leather apron around his waist held the few tools that he was allowed. In hand he held months of hard work, a black metal ring_._ In the metal was eight tiny silver spiders with ruby chips for eyes adorn in an engraved web design. Matching it, a fang-shaped crystal dangling from a loop of finely wrought silver chain in the center of a spiderweb medallion.

He knocked softly a few times before opening the door. His face was scared badly, the prominent old wound running from the left side of his face, across his eye and nose to the corner of the right side of his lip then running down his neck to hide beneath the slave collar. His skin was charcoal grey with a bald bed and a snowy white beard matched with an equally stolid expression. His own reddish tinted eyes looked surprised to see the napping drowling. He pulled the door realizing he had the wrong room, backing up into a metal tray and the halfling carrying the lunch. The plates, the mug, and the newly crafted jewelry clanked loudly to the bare marble floor.

Zarae's head flew up from the desk with a startle and confused where she was for a moment. The scrambling slaves cleaning up were on the edge of her vision, but her mind was still in among the mushroom like plants and white powdery stuff. It had to be what some called a dream. The desk just high enough to make things worse, the halfling set the tray of spilled food before the girl rearranging the items, trying to clean up the mess. She fully expected punishment, her eyes cast low as every slave had to for a noble. When no strike or attack was forthcoming, she dared a peek to the girl staring off to the ceiling.

"I will return with a replacement," the slave softly spoke, her voice interrupting the girl.

"Whatever," Zarae replied waving her off and too caught up in her thoughts to care either way. The halfling exiting the room turned to Zarae calling her back and running up to meet her. "Bring me the grey pack under in the bottom drawer on the nightstand in my room and I'll consider forgiving you this mess," she whispered into the slave's ear.

"where?"

The halfling nodded and hurried out to accomplish the task. Returning in five minutes, bag in hand, the slave handed it over. Again Zarae dismissed her with a wave and sat back down onto the stool. The halfling surprised the drowling didn't call her to be punished, wasted no time in getting back down to the first floor. The first book came out and was sat on the desk, the unholy book of the Spider Queen scooted over to accommodate her own tome.

The entry was a similar to the one she had just dreamed about. However the writer of the journel used words she didn't know the meaning of. With no pictures in this book, another book was set beside it to find articles and entries on the words she read over. She flipped all through the book, no words of 'blueridge' or 'needleleaf' pines were found. Had she understood they were trees, she might have searched for 'trees'. The rest of the day was spent in this task, until she fell asleep again upon the books.

Eventually her dream took a very dark turn.

_Zebeycyrl was barely breathing as she lay sprawled on her stomach on the cold stone; a pool of red liquid ran twords the girl's bare feet. the sword in hand was covered in dark blood. Zarae stood stunned for a moment.  
><em>

"_Feel the cold steel in your hands, swing your weapon, feel the icy touch of your blade soar through the air and pierce their skin and draw blood. Watch the life in their eyes fade as you pull that two edged blade out. Lloth is not a merciful deity._"

The scenery changed again. Only this time they were in the House chapel. _Zebercyrl was shackled and restrained to the spider shaped altar. __Pungent smells of burned incense and blood reached her nose. The braziers on each side were lit giving a yellowish glow to the room. A haze thick as soup was over the room. Zarae stood beside the altar, looming over her paralyzed sister, the ceremonial blade in hand- a spider-shaped adamantine wavy kris whose eight descending legs were the blades. The smell of poison mingled with the rest of the awful smells of that chamber. A poison greatly favored by matron mothers for use in their tortures. Brewed from the venom of the ghostyk, it attacks the central nervous system, rendering its victim completely incapable of movement, though fully capable of feeling pain. _

_"What do you want?" a soft raspy feminine voice asked. _

_She held the knife over the heart of the immoveable Zebeycyrl, looking into her eyes with strangely blackish hued lifeless orbs. A color no one had ever seen in the mood shifting eyes of the girl. Years of boiling and simmering hate. Something egged her on as she raised the blade higher in preparation, nothing to stay her hand. _

_whispers of 'yesssss' just barely audible continued to goad her. _

"_DO IT_"

**xxxxxx**

The tall and lanky female was built lean like a runner. Instead of the dark beautiful ebon color skinned, she was a paler ashen grey with short shoulder-length bluish slivery hair. Somewhere along her family history was non-drow ancestors; this left her with a rather unremarkable plain appearance. A perfect undercover agent, a Masked Traitor. Usually such priestesses who play the deadly game worked in Lloth's clergy, but this one instead was sent into the rival rebel base- to pretend to be a former spider-kisser pretending to be a seeker and follower of the Dancing Lady. Vastyrr was up to the challenge. The goal while spying was eventually taking out Lady Erelrae. Zhayemd believed the house would not be able to maintain its façade if the priestess was removed, and thus either destroy itself or call the council down on itself.

The end of her trial period was nearing. Every seeker was given a time period, normally between four to six moon cycles, to prove that they were genuine. Many spies were uncovered during these times. Vastyrr had managed to convince everyone even up to now, and was ready for the next stage of her plan.

Deeper in the house compound, singing began. It happened everyday about this same time Vastyrr noted in a message she was preparing. The Evening Song she had learned. It made no sense but to keep her cover, she would join those in the main house and watch them sing and dance. In fact, the Masked Traitor learned that these nutballs found any excuse to dance.

Vastyrr finished the message and entered the chapel, the room similar to other drow house's chapels except the lack of art of the Spider Queen. The benches had been scooted back to accommodate the six dancers with ample room. Twelve stood around singing and three sat watching. Taking a seat next to the three onlookers, one of the dancers leaped into the air to land before Vastyrr and reached out a hand to pull her up and join. So far, Vastyrr had not been asked to participate. It was that that had helped her to maintain her cover. Vastyrr shook her head pretending to be self conscious. Maryne, her assigned mentor, continued to encourage her to come out and join.

"I am not ready to dance just yet," she lied.

Maryne, didn't want to push the female. She knew her background, or what Vastyrr had falsely revealed; she believed the former priestess was having trouble moving past her previous life. Maryne smiled and rejoined her dancing with Velnarin. Both were overfilled with joy and it reflected in their song and dance; Maryne has hoped Vastyrr would join in her joy. Later, when it was equivalent to midnight in the world above, Maryne and Velnarin would have a Love-Binding ceremony.

Vastyrr just sat and watched the two; completely sure she had fooled everyone; the Masked Lord had protected her and kept her identity secure. the ceremony would be the best time to strike. An ultimate slap in the Dark Maiden's face to desecrate such an event. The dancing ladies were utter fools she muttered to herself with a hidden sadistic smile.

**xxxxxx**

Half an hour later, the Evening Song had finished and preparations were beginning. Lady Erelrae first met with Maryne alone in the Cavern of Song. Door secure, the high priestess began a spell. Around them the magical energies fell. A spell on her to ascertain truth was told while questioning the young woman as to her love for Velnarin, her motives in seeking to be united, and her willingness to serve Eilistraee faithfully and venerate her "in truth" through the binding.

The two spent a number of hours in discussion, Lady Erelrae very pleased with Maryne's response. Hand in hand, the high priestess prayed with the bride calling down Eilistraee's regard upon them both. As Lady Erelrae neared the end of her prayer, her eyes turned to bright pupilless orbs of silver. The two embraced in friendship, their robes falling to the floor and the two dancing. Erelrae continued her silent praying as both twirled and spun in graceful movements. Silvery moonfire fell on both women, glowing as brilliant as the full moon on a clear winter night. It was a sign of blessing from the Dark Dancer herself. After sweat gleamed off both moonclad women, each heavy in breath with damp hair clumped to their slick bodies, the high priestess embraced Maryne.

"You have danced and been found worthy little sister."

The Lady of House Helvighym repeated the preparations with Velnarin, Eilistraee signaling her approval. Their true natures had been revealed and it had been shown no deceptions, no illusions, and no lies among either supplicant. In another room, tables were set up for the feast while kitchen folks prepared meats and other dishes of the surface world. Some decorations were added to the room, sheets of sky blue velvet on tables and flowers that few of the house inhabitants had ever seen.

When it was close to midnight the Cavern of Song was filled with moonfire, but it could not equal in the beauty of the statue of the Dark Maiden in the center of the cavern. Tonight it seamed so much more realistic, as if Eilistraee was there herself. Everyone gathered was barefoot and dressed in ankle-length overrobes of a white spidersilk. These had been made over the course of the year by Eva for such an event. How long had she been wanting to be apart of such an event as a Love Binding Ceremony.

The throngs of people of the house filed into the cavern, Vastyrr included. A strange tingling sensation washed over her that made her very uncomfortable and uneasy the longer she was in the room. As if something knew she didn't belong, knew what she was planning. For now she would grin and bear it. The guest formed a circle around the perfectly round cavern joining hands together. Velnarin and Maryne following Lady Erelrae stepped out twords the center near the statue. Maryne was dressed in the whitest material possible, the fabric looked as if it made of light itself, contrasting her obsidian skin and complimenting her snowy hair which was full of small blue flowers. The groom wore a simple robe that would make a wizard envious. The spidersilk material rich and well crafted with the small gothic designs along the ends of the sleeves.

The high priestess' own robe fell softly to the smooth stone floor once she was in place. To begin, she spoke the words to a simple spell, moonglow manifesting around her. "Dark Dancer, we gather here and call on you to watch this love binding and make it firm before you and all gathered," the high priestess voice echoed in the cavern. Then she called to all the gathered, "Witness this union of love."

Eva stepped forth garnishing a mithril goblet set with 6 moonstones, the 'loving cup'. Inside was a rare black vintage wine that had been consecrated to the Lady and prepared by the clergy. Erelrae took the cup, holding it out before Velnarin and Maryne, directing the two supplicants to face each other and drink from it simultaneously. The wine was sweet and smoky-tasting and nothing like what they had before. Erelrae then took the cup and handed it back to Eva. She bid the couple kiss each other. Velnarin took Maryne's hand and pulled her to him. Erelrae walked behind each of the supplicants, touching each in the small of their backs and causing a glowing white aura to surround them each. Erelrae took their hands and clasped then together.

"Now you each must ask Eilistraee for Her blessing on your union."

The couple did, Eva then stepping forward with two interlocking pendants in hand. The adamantine circle had a sword engraved; when pulled apart they had a curving edge and half the sword. Together they took it and pulled it apart then each place their half around the other's neck. Hands were rejoined and a scarlet ribbon was bound around their clasped hands.

Lady Erelrae clapped her hands, the two turned partially to face the high priestess as she made her announcement, "bound before the Lady."

And then the festivities began. The presiding priestess began a rhythmic chant, other priestess and priest joining in. The song was simple, repetitive, and rather haunting- rising and falling twice, then on its third descent became a syncopated staccato five-note fall, and from then on swept into the same rise, but maintained the five-note descent. Dancing broke out among the people, all surrounding the newly bound couple who danced hands bound together. When folks tired, they would head to the prepared tables to enjoy fellowship and a deliciously prepared meal.

Vastyrr worked to keep her revulsion over the ceremony down and keep her face with fake joy. She was able to stay hidden when the dancing broke out and slipped among the crowd twords the food. Tho she was dressed in the ridiculous robe and barefoot like everyone else, she had her hair pulled up with a disguised blade. The blade itself coated with a deadly _Haszak_ poison.

**xxxxxx**

The Red Sisters had been sent undercover to Charrvhel'raugaust. Certain select females were chosen to be removed. Only Nyssa Mae'Vir knew that it some of their targets were a Test of Lloth. The main mission, one Nyssa herself was responsible to take care of, was a major power in the rival city. Lith My'athar and Charrvhel'raugaust had been to war several centuries ago. The battle ended in a standstill, neither gaining the upper hand. A relative fickle peace treaty was established between the two, but both periodically sent assassins to strike at the ruling houses. The Red Sisters had given Lith My'athar the upper hand the last decades.

Today the assassin of Kilanatlar, dressed in the purple-trimmed black vestments of a tenth year priestess, rode in a litter carried by four bugbears to her temporary base, located in the eastern part of the rival city. Zebeycyrl had been disguised as a daughter of a commoner house nearing graduation from the academy. The litter was lowered at the gate to the tiny compound. A paid off merchant serving as her guard stretched out a hand for her to take. He kept his eyes to the ground even after she released his hand. The assassin looked around and handed the merchant a pouch and a scroll. Pocketing both, the male listened to the instructions then hurried off to do his mistress' will. The gates opened, more paid off warriors standing at attention until their mistress was inside. Entering her abode and walking to her room, a slave brung in a plate with a glass goblet. Goblet in hand, she fell easily onto her cushioned bed and sipped the rare wine. The air was painted with scents as distinct and vivid as colors, most confiscated incense from her rival. There was no need to worry about intruders. The houses in any drow city, even those of the commoners, were virtual fortresses protected by magic and ingenious hidden devices.

This task had gone well despite the difficulty. The intended target and second daughter of the Second House of Charrvhel'raugaust. When Zebeycyrl finally managed to get Shakti alone inside the empty classroom, she struck. The battle ensued for a couple hours, before the ingenuity of the assassin had won her the day. Shakti had almost won, but Lloth's favor was not with her and her snake headed whip failed her. The last thing Shakti would hear was Zebeycyrl's malicious laugh as she revealed the truth of her identity in the last few second's of her life. The poison blade cutting across the rival's vulnerable throat. Shakti slumped to the ground as her blood flooded and pooled on the black marble floor. The sight drove Zebeycyrl into a frenzy of vicious delight, and she continued to thrust the blade into the lifeless priestess again and again. When all her fury was spent, Zebeycyrl tucked the weapon away, her chest rising and falling rapidly and a rare expression of calm suffused her face.

Now she only had to wait for word from Nyssa and the other three Red Sisters and decide how she would celebrate her victory. There were a few males outside she could make use of. Maybe torture a few slaves, she thought as she finished the glass and stretched out onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Test of Lloth- The Spider Queen, fickle and cruel, believed that the drow were best served by constantly struggling against each other. She regularly tests some of her more exceptional followers to determine if they are worthy of her patronage, and worthy of their lives. Lolth plants thoughts into either a close ally or relative who must destroy one of "Lloth's enemies", the one being tested. When the target is attacked, she hears whispers from Lloth that she is being tested and the outcome of the battle determines whether she succeeds or fails. It is a test of loyalty whether or not the subject is willing to kill an ally if the Spider Queen tells her to do so. The rest of the test is about power and resourcefulness - whether or not the subject is strong and clever enough to defeat a powerful foe. If the test subject is killed, Lloth sucks their soul dry. If the dupe of the test wins, Lloth may reward them, if they don't get caught.<p>

_Haszak_- "mind flayer', not strictly speaking a poison, but a very potent alchemical creation. Using a certain nerve cluster in the brain of an illithid, the potion is magical in nature. It's cost reflects both the rarity of its active ingredient and its unusually long duration. It is an effective, if expensive, toxin to use against a spellcaster, as it acts in almost all respects as the _feeblemind _spell.


	15. Attemps

"Your voice must roll that syllable. Try again," Izzmurss replied stoically. "_Kyirilan ela oycc eo irecala illw irecwla kyilanam_."

The practiced wizard repeated the phrase of the simple cantrip. He did not move his hands so as to actually cast the spell. Each word made the air crackle with power, but it did nothing and fizzled out as intended. It was about learning how to chant the arcane words of spells, how to get the right pitch, the correct tones, the proper phonetic combination. The wand tapped Nilrae's jaw. So he adjusted his head to better pronounce the words. The wizard nodded as his fourth attempt at the phrase was correct.

"Let's try a harder phrase," Izzmurss began.

_"Ela anirel, ela fecw,  
>ela laestgo, ela stecw.<br>Anira ailmanir kya latyill,  
>ane tymaa ytyel liill."<em>

The energy was stronger, but again it did not have the required parts and thus only fizzled out after the words were finished. The two continued most of the day, only breaking for a short lunch before returning to practicing. Nilrae found that he thoroughly enjoyed the lesson. He had been interested in magic for a while and had a sharp mind for spells. The words, once he got them correct, came quicker and easier, and by the end of the day he was able to spit out the words to five different cantrips perfectly and a number of higher level spells. Eventually Izzmurss released Nilrae for the day, and for once the bot didn't hurry to get away.

Nilrae grabbed a dinner to go, eager to get back to his room and practice. So enthralled with magic, he didn't even think to go see his twin sister. Sitting at his desk reading and biting into the _Sullage_, he realized how tired he was. After fighting to stay awake, he climbed into his bed to rest for the night. After all, a wizard had to rest for spells to work properly and regain them.

**xxxxxx**

_The blade began to quiver in her hand, hesitation. It lowered as if she was going to refuse to give in. Zarae even stood their shaking her head, then she raised it again as Zebercyrl's mocking voice echoed in the drowling's mind. Crowds appeared in the chapel; the entire house had been gathered. Matron Shyntyl looked on behind the altar nodding her approval. _

_The room went dark as the fires of the braziers were supernaturally blown out. An unnatural light appeared around the statue of the Spider Queen. The statues ruby gems glowed with an iridescent red as if in use of darkvision. _

_"yessss my child. This is your desire," Zarae heard the voice of her mother, "__power comes only to _she_ who is strong enough, cunning enough to snatch it from the failing hands of those who no longer deserve it. Claim your right as my daughter."_

_The blade came down to plunge into the sacrifice…_

_BAM_

One of Zarae's own books was dropped onto the desk. Zarae jerked awake so hard that she lost her balance and fell off the stool. Looking up to angry amber eyes standing over her, Alylin tapped her foot in annoyance while Zarae picked herself up off the floor- again.

"I am beginning to see why Zeb has such problems with you," her hand rubbing her forehead.

"What are you gunna do? Threaten to turn me into a drider? Zeb has used that so often, I want to laugh. If mother wanted me one, I would be already."

Alyling stood up straight now holding the girls backback, "oh?" then set it on the desk. Picking up the journal her other hand held a globe of controlled fire. Zarae's held her breath; the threat of burning her books stopped her in her tracks. She remained on the floor, her eyes turning crimson and narrowing at her sister threateningly. Alylin dismissed the fire, tossing the books to the side. Standing before the girl, she reached down and grabbed her by the shirt and hoisted her to her feet and onto the stool.

"True," Alylin replied rather calmly, "You may become drider bait yet still." Another one of Zarae's books was picked up and Alylin absent-mindedly flipped through the pages. "Unlike our dear older sister, I have nothing to lose in your refusal to learn. Thus I have no qualms about resorting to more…_extreme_ methods. _I_ understand what motivates you."

That book too was tossed, the map of the cavern falling out. Zarae remained silent, trying to keep her eyes from looking at it to draw attention. But Alylin's keen ears heard it. The older sister picked up the rolled paper and held it. Zarae watched to see what would happen, hoping that Alylin might just toss the paper without looking.

"Get get out of my sight."

Zarae didn't hesitate, scrambling to get her books, get out and head to her room. Closing her door behind her, she leaned on it. Her map and information from last night was all gone. Proof of leaving the compound now in someone's hands. She tossed her backpack to the pile of clothing on the floor and slump onto her bed. Her stuff toy spider Shade tight in her arms, her head hit the soft pillow. Shortly after, she fell again into a real sleep.

**xxxxxx**

Vastyrr stood off to the side watching, her eyes concentrating on Lady Erelrae. More gathered around the food as the night went on. By now half the guest had discarded their sweaty robes. Vastyrr knew that Erelrae would be protected by magical protection even if she had no physical weapons. She also knew Erelrae would be at her must vulnerable after such festivity. Now the masked traitor waited for the most opportune time.

Time passed, and many of the guest had left from exhaustion or to continue partying in more seclude and personal ways. Erelrae made her way over twords Vastyrr, and stood beside her.

"You seam still troubled. Maryne tells me you are still dealing with things," Lady Erelrae began after sipping her wine. "Any thoughts after tonight?"

Vastyrr noted the glow on the matron had gone now and she looked as before, and worn out. The glass was scooted over, her hands in front of her on the table picking at her finger nails. To any, it would appear she was trying to gather her thoughts. The woman looked to Erelrae, and then began chewing on her nails.

"I have never seen Maryne so…. Anyway…I am confused, more than anything."

"Wish to discuss?" despite being exhausted, Erelrae was still willing to talk.

"Privately?"

"As you wish."

Erelrae walked quietly from the wedding festivities down the dark hall, leading a rather quiet Vastyrr to a classroom. The further from the Cavern of Song they got, the more somber Erelrae became. Sadness was hidden in her eyes and praying it would not come true. Entering first, Erelrae walked over twords a desk. Vastyrr looked back behind her down the corridor; seeing no others, she pulled the hair pin out and shook her hair loose. Her back still to Erelrae, Vastyrr secretly flipped the blade in hand, the corner of her mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. To any unaware, it would look as if the 'former priestess' was gathering her thoughts. Lady Erelrae cautiously stepped closer, a hand moving to the sword pendent and a silent prayer on her lips. She was alert and vigilant despite her exhaustion; unlike Vastyrr believed, her guard was not down.

Spinning with lightning reflexes, the blade lunged for the high priestess' heart. Just before the poisoned blade could taste flesh, Erelrae with equally lightning reflexes spun and turned away. The edge of the blade did however scratch a bare arm. Her free arm instantly went to the gash. Her eyes locking with Vastyrr with pity and anger at betrayal. Vastyrr laughed waiting for the effects to begin. After a few moments passed and nothing, her face turned to a hideous scowl.

"I'll carve you like a piece of meat, spoon out your insides and force feed you your bowls!" Vastyrr screamed.

A dark shadow appeared taking the form of a half-mask of blackest velvet and flew from her to attack the rival priestess. Erelrae finished her spell, brilliant divine radiance surrounded her. The shadow mask was stopped dissipating back into nothingness. Vastyrr flinched as the blinding holy light stung her eyes. A black flame void of light gathered in the masked traitors hand and flew to meet moonfire between the two exploding into a black and white miniature explosion.

"Is this what you _truly_ want? Redemption is not beyond you. You know the message…"

"Trade in one tyranny for her daughter? She is no different than Lloth! With the Spider Queen's son we are all equal! You and everyone here is pathetic, dancing fools!" Vastyrr knowing the high priestess was magically more powerful, moved like a blur, the blade aimed for a vital region.

Erelrae answered with another spell. Vastyrr was stopped in place, blinded and deafened as the holy word spewed from the high priestess of Eilistraee. By now, Eva and a few other priestesses had opened the door and stood stunned at what they saw. Erelrae had tears in her eyes as she looked to the other women, especially her older daughter. Vastyrr had learned too much to be allowed to just leave. Lillintha hurried to her mother noticing the blood.

"Are you alright?" blue light glowing around the daughter's hand as she touched the gash.

"I will be fine physically," turning to place her hands on the desk leaning on it after the spell had sealed up her arm.

"We know what must be done," Eva spoke up motioning the others to take ahold of a temporarily paralyzed Vastyrr.

Erelrae waved a hand to dismiss the others, then stood up to face them, "Not here in the complex. Blind and gag her soon as well as secure her hands then take her to the portal."

Eva gave her a confused look then understood.

**xxxxxx**

The next several days the twins were given off with no scheduled study lessons. However, Nilrae requested time with the wizard to learn more. Izzmurss almost denied the drowling, busy with his other plans, but instead decided to continue. Maybe he could mold the boy to his advantage.

While Nilrae spent the remaining days with Izzmurss, Zarae found herself restless and bored. She had attempted to search for her map to no avail. Alylin either destroyed it or kept it hidden. Zarae decided to spend her time with Averl learning more tricks and practice her skills. The free time was short lived; being woken up to Ladayiir again singled the end of that freedom. Back in the room, the tome was placed before her. Zarae waited patiently for Alylin to leave so she could sneak out. Her mind was made up to visit the market again, especially Bruhaonar's shop.

When she was sure enough time for her sister to be away, she hopped up from her stool and headed to the door. As her hand made contact with the handle, electricity shot thru her dropping her to knees. Trying to catch her breath and keep from slipping into the blackness overcoming her, she remained on the floor; sounds around her became muffled. Some time passed when she moved from her spot, her muscles aching. Zebeycyrl had never given the girl enough credit, assuming better locks would keep her in. Alylin had added traps to the door, traps Zarae couldn't disarm.

Sitting on the fur rug Zarae felt defeated, "_Ssussun_." She wasn't getting out today. The girl grudgingly headed back to the desk, pulling the tome closer to her. Staring at it for a long time before she opened it, the opened book gave her chills. The script was inside was familiar, the same vocabulary for the most part, but had a much more elaborate grammar and complex structure and archaic words that did not exist in the normal dialect.

The first thing her eyes noticed was an old proverb, _ulu z'hin maglust dal qu'ellar lueth valsharess zhah ulu z'hin wund lil phalar_. "To walk apart from House and Queen is to walk into the grave."

A sigh of boredom she read over the first couple pages, not expecting much. It began with words of exaltation to the Spider Queen, a list of so called promises and gifts she would bestow- the same thing that was drilled into her for most of her life. The next pages were simple drow proverbs and sayings, nothing special or phrases she hadn't heard before. Zarae flipped thru a few more pages until she caught sight of an ink drawing. It was like many of the murals in the house, a battle scene of dark elven warriors against light elven warriors. The background was different. The land barren and featureless and new drawings of demons involved. Remembering her history, it was a battle from the elven wars. The next several page confirmed it, the story written in even older language than high drowic. Another ink drawing, only it was scene the girl didn't recognize. Turning to read the story, she learned quickly; it was the supposed story of how the beautiful Araushnee become Lloth. She was a member of the elven pantheon and consort to the creator of elves, Corellon. In his love, he made her the patron of artisans, elven destiny, and-later by Corellon's decree, the keeper of those elves who shared her darkly beautiful features.

Zarae continued to read- the two children were born to the Spider Queen. Of course everything she read made Lloth appear as the victim and everyone else doing the wrong on the Spider Queen. The next pages detailed how Araushnee turned against her lover and betrayed him, this depicted as his tyrannical rule over his lover and how she broke free. Araushnee aided Gruumsh One-Eye in his battle with Corellon and then she set Malar on his tail after he was weakened. When this failed, Araushnee raised a host of hostile powers to assault Arvandor. The assault failed, and everything was revealed leading to the banishment of Araushnee and her children to the abyss. It was then that the name Lloth was assumed and she conquered a considerable portion of that plane.

Zarae had never been told of these things, and to her it sounded a bit jaded. But she couldn't stop reading. The rest of the history was what she already knew, the drow conquered the Underdark. The tome then held a blank page separating the two halves. The next section contained prayers to the Spider Queen; just reading over them, she could feel the power in the air. The room filled with a sense of electricity dancing on the edges of the conscious as a rush of adrenaline flooded the mind and coldness chilled the skin.

The unlocking mechanism of the door startled Zarae, Alylin opening the door with a sneer on her face.

"How long before you tried the door?" asking as she walked over twords the desk and surprised to see the girl reading the tome.

Not answering Zarae closed it and gave her sister an angry glare; Alylin dismissed Zarae with a laugh on her expense. The girl wasn't hungry, her mind thinking over the information from the day. So she walked over to the balcony door, waved her house insignia in front and stepped out. Leaning on the rail, the top floor balcony above her, she could see across the _Brozen_. The cavern wall that formed the small lake blocked any views of the main part of the city. In one of the small noble houses neighboring the Kilanatlar compound, she watched a couple of people fighting surrounded by a group of onlookers. The larger male carried a sword similar to Neeryrd's own. A smaller male, one who could easily get knocked over kept the larger opponent at bay. He would nimbly step aside the chops that would have surely cleaved him in half. Then he would vanish from sight to appear behind his enemy. The larger guy, no novice and rather quick for his size, would move at the last moment to block any strikes at his back. The fight had thoroughly caught her attention distracting her from her thoughts. She found herself betting on the smaller opponent, his style and his skill something she appreciated. A style that most of her house were versed in very well. The greatsword slashed at the other's stomach, the tip catching the edge of the armor and throwing him into the wall. It looked as if the fight was done for, and if she had bet any coin, it would be lost. But at the last second the smaller male rolled to the side clutching his own bleeding side. Darkness hid both from sight, someone dropping a unpenetrable globe. Zarae sighed with frustration as her view was obscured; had she been in a seat, she would be on its edge waiting with anticipation of the next move. The smaller male rolled out and was back on his feet, the smaller swords parrying a blow of the great sword that came out of the darkness and stumbling from the power of greatsword. The distance she was, she couldn't hear but she saw his laugh as a poof of smoke appeared and a group of tentacles appeared and grappled the larger male. Another item, this time it looked like some bottle, but she wasn't totally sure, came out. The lean male circled the tangled guy, the darkness dismissed, taunting him. Then the item was thrown at the feet of the bigger guy, flames appearing and burning the tangled male alive. She could the agony on his face as the others watching the fight laughed at his misery. The lean male then slid his sword into the back of his opponent before walking off with the others.

The fight done, it was back to normal. The streets of the Brozen were the least busy of the city, mostly occupied with a patrol, house soldier or processions head to or from the rest of the city.

Eventually Zarae headed back into the house and down to the second floor to see what Nilrae was doing. A few knocks on his door with no answer, she cracked it to see he wasn't in there. It would be another evening of nothing, until an idea popped in her head. She closed the door and headed down to the slave rooms. Looking to see who was in there and most expendable, a halfling entered behind the girl to head to her bunk. 'Perfect' Zarae thought with a sly smile on her face.

"At the first hour, I will meet you at the house door."

Leaving the smelly room, Zarae went on a hunt for Zebeycyrl's handmaid, Stoella. It took some convincing, and promising of a vial of antitoxin, one of the best bargaining tools with the house servants, to get her involved. When the hour drew close the halfling hurried over to join up with the other two. Tucked securely was a leather bag under Zarae's shirt.

Zarae looked over to Stoella, "Alright, get us out the door."

The handmaid walked over twords the minotaur guards. Holding up her keystone, similar to a house insigna but for high level servants, the guard moved to open the door. She strolled out motioning the halfling and a disguised Zarae were with her. Outside, the house soldier, the same ones last time Zarae snuck out, nodded to his companion and hid a chuckle after whispering something she didn't hear. The other guard shook his head and motioned with his hand three. The girl just ignored them, all three heading into the stables.

Handing the halfling the bag, "fill'er up!" Zarae replied walking over to one of the lizard's stall while he shoveled manure into the bag. This time she was a bit more timid as she entered the lizard's stall, walking carefully and cautiously to it. The lizard nosed her hand and she gently rubbed his scales. Above on the second floor of the stable, she heard one of the stable keepers moving around, heading to the stairs in the back. Seeing a halfling scooping lizard waste they watched a while then headed back to her office.

The bag full, Zarae made the halfling male carry it; a guard nudged the other, holding out a hand while his companion handed over a few coins when the three exited the stable. Knowing the drill, Zarae showed her insignia and the handmaid her keystone.

Hurrying up the stairs, none of the slaves or house patrol said anything, more interested in betting what the girl was up to. In front of Zebeycyrl's door, Zarae gave a quick look around to make sure no one else was about.

"Get me in," Zarae replied impatiently.

"First, since I will be the one blamed for it happening, I suggest you raise the ante."

"Excuse me?"

"I want compensation."

"How about you do as you're told slave?"

"I fear your sister more than you, drowling." Stoella was rather unphased by the girl, and clearly not intimidated by her. Zarae was a bit irritated, but she should have known that this would have happened.

"Is not the fact that we are getting back at my sister with humiliation enough?"

Stoella shook her head.

"What then?" she growled, her eyes turning reddish now.

"A favor. My mistress has something of mine. And eventually, _you_ will get it back for me. And if you think of reneging, I just sell you out."

Believing it a bluff Zarae even rolled her eyes in purposeful disrespect; she was not intimidated by a mere slave. "Fine," she lied with a smirk. "Now, get in there!" Zarae motioning for the halfling to follow, "closet, under the bed, wardrobe, and bathroom. And place this in there," handing Stoella a small piece of ripped cloth. "Put it somewhere inconspicuous."

For half an hour, the girl paced the hall before then stepping out onto the balcony. When the slaves were finished, she handed the halfling a vial, who gladly accepted it and hurried back to his room. Stoella gave Zarae a look, a reminder of the deal.

"Whatever," the girl replied and closed the door behind herself. If she could, she would kill Stoella just for that; the nerve to think she could blackmail Zarae- a noble and daughter of the matron mother. That did not sit well with her at all. Zarae interlocked her fingers and stretched her arms glaring as the handmaid of Zebeycyrl walked away. If the slave didn't watch her place, she could get Zeb to take care of her. Zeb was always going through handmaids anyway. It wouldn't be hard. That's assuming that Zeb let Stoella live after this, Zarae thought with a half grin. In a few days the lizard manure was to be removed so that only the stench remained and no evidence of any prank.

* * *

><p><em>Sullage<em>- think of a casserole type dish.

_Ssussun_- literally 'light'. but to call light for a drow is like a curse. or in this city anyway.


	16. All Work

The rest of the time before Zebeycyrl's return was spent studying and memorizing. Zarae had yet to actually act on them, but she learned and memorized what she needed, if for no other reason than to please her mother just enough to stay out of trouble. Nilrae had figured out a great number of cantrips and spells. His own spellbook had now contained a good number of pages with arcane words he'd learned. His hand movements and gesture were basically perfect and the quickness the novice could pull off the spells amazed even the wizard. Nilrae's time with his older brother was rather enjoyable; instead of being reminded of how inferior he was or forced to clean, he was learning things he could use. He had even learned some of the secrets of the house, crafting quality poisons and potions.  
>Of course the wizard would not devolve the secret of Shadow Dye to the boy. That had kept Izzmurss as the house wizard for so long. Before him, it was one of his mother's consorts and the wizard's own sire, who had held the coveted position only because another more skilled wizard was not available. After he invented Shadow Dye during his training at <em>Sorcere<em>, he secretly and violently removed the house wizard. The matron silently applauded her ambitious second child and upon Izzmurss' graduation, promoted him as house wizard.  
>Nilrae had a few times tried to convince the wizard to share it, hoping eventually his brother would accidentally reveal it or possibly give in. Nilrae had made it a mission to find it. When Izzmurss left Nilrae alone to practice or study, Nilrae would spend a few hours off and on looking through the room for clues or anything of use. He wished he could get into Izzmurss' room to look, but everyone knew it was one of the most secure places in the house.<p>

The liquid fizzed as he added the three drops changing the mixture to a pinkish hue. Turning the handle, he adjusted the heat allowing the flask to lower and heat the liquids. Next a silvery powder was added. Flaring in a poof of light it stung Nilrae's eyes then the room returned to the darkness of only a soft glow of the candle.

"Yes!" he laughed when the liquid settled and glowed with a magic aura. He looked around and of course no one was there to witness his success. Sighing, he shrugged and took the flask off the heat.

Later in the day, Nilrae palmed a vial of the potion he created when Izzmurss came to release him for the evening. Instead of heading to eat, he decided to see if Zarae was around, knocking on her door.

"Want to have some fun?"

"So you ditch me for almost two weeks, and now…"

"How about we go after Neeryrd?" holding up the vial.

Looking down the hall, she pulled him in and closed her door. "Say I am interested...?"

Hurrying down to the dinning hall, the twins were glad to be the only two in there. They slipped into the kitchen looking for the half orc who was preparing the drinks.

"Want to get back at one of us?" he asked her.

She gruffed at them, but listened as he explained what they had in mind. She snorted laughing but agreed taking the vial from Nilrae. The twins then went back out to sit at the table.

"So why did you not tell her the truth?"

"Because then she might keep it or not use it like we wanted."

"So who will be on the other end of this?"

"I dunno, who would be funniest?"

The half orc walked out carrying the tray just as Neeryrd and Izzmurss entered, followed by Myrurra. Zarae got up and sat over at the female's table and waited to be served her drink. Myrurra gave her the evil eye the entire time, silent threats that she would get the girl one day. When Myrurra looked away to accept her goblet of wine from the half orc, Zarae stuck her tongue out at her then took her own drink. The half orc returned to the back to get the next tray of drinks; uncorking the vial, she dumped it into the drink and set it slightly away from the others so she knew to serve that one to the correct drow. Walking out after the halfling who carried two plates, the half orc served the males their drinks. Nilrae watched and waited for Neeryrd to drink, Zarae periodically looking over at too see also, signing discreetly a few times asking when it would work.

The male's trays came out and the bowls set before each, a bowl a rothe and mushroom stew. Neeryrd spooned a mouth full of the steaming liquid then sipped his wine. The effects began working and when Neeryrd looked up, the first person he was the half orc heading into the back. He dropped the spoon to stare, his eyes becoming glossy, inflamed with passion, and a smile edging on his face. A contented sigh, the potion working, the effects overriding his thinking.

"What it wrong with you?" Rhylaun asked.

Neeryrd said nothing, charmed by the potion. He stood up and headed into the kitchen searching for the half orc he was magically enamored with. Nilrae and Zarae unable to hold it in, busted out laughing. Eyes all went to the two then to the door.

In the kitchen the half orc confused ran around the counter trying to escape the drow after her. When he showed up, she expected him to be cursing or complaining his food was poisoned; he was suppose to be feeling violently sick. Instead he was acting nuts! He had tried to kiss her. The rest of the kitchen staff watched laughing. The half orc finally took off through the kitchen door into the dining room into a full run followed by Neeryrd with a lecherous grin calling out to her to come to him.

"Do I even need to ask?" the weapon-master rolling his eyes.

"So this is what you been working on?" the wizards asked rhetorically, "such childish games."

With Myrurra watching the kitchen slave and her brother running around, Zarae, pulled out a hollow reed. Her prepared ammunition in hand, she leveled it at her mouth and blew. The small sticky pellet flew out and landed in Myrurra's hair. By the time the fat sister brushed her hair, the wad would be all tangled and hopefully her sister would have to mutilate her hair- the thing Myrurra took the most pride in. Zarae put it away before her sister turned back to her soup.

When both entered the other half of the dining room with the common soldiers of the house, they too watched laughing at the show. The half orc was tired and less physically fit, that eventually the thicker drow caught up with her. The love potion had at least an hour before it wore off and the half orc was stuck with Neeryrd until then.

Two hours later shouting and yelling came from Neeryrd's room. Zarae and Nilrae sat on the stairs waiting for that signal. the potion wore off both ran down the stairs to the kitchen, Zarae showing Nilrae the secret door and both dropping down.

"We stay here outta sight for a while."

"So how long before he finds out it was us?"

"I don't think anyone will tell," Zarae's expression grew somber, "Except maybe the half orc. She'll spill if she is lead to believe she'll be spared. Tho, Neeryrd has a bit of a temper and is short sighted and may just kill her before thinking to ask."

"We can only hope. So now what do we do?"

"We stay then head back up. Or we spend most of the night crawling to get to the basement stairs."

"Neither option sounds thrilling."

Eventually the twins made it safely to their rooms and then began plotting on what to do next to their brother before settling in to rest. Neeryrd had did as the twins had thought, he freaked out the half orc was in his bedroom. He didn't even remember what happened. The slave was curled up on the floor rocking back and forth, knowing that she was dead when he finally quieted down. She cursed those two drowlings as the red hot noble drew his greatsword and ran her through and shredded her to pieces.

So humiliated he was, he could not even call anyone to clean the gore in his room. In fury, he threw his sword across the room to clank loudly against the wall followed by a string of curses on the perpetrators. He vowed to Lloth he would pay them pack! Forced to clean the mess, he eventually disposed of the body with help of acid.

No one looked at the secondboy the same. The house soldiers whispered their mocking, the family members openly mocking him to his face. Even the matron looked at the adopted son with disgust. Only Myrurra took pity for her brother, albeit secretly. Nilrae and Zarae had a hard time not laughing everytime they saw him. And none were willing to tell the secondboy who had done it.

**xxxxxx**

It was late, most of the house members in their beds enjoying their reverie. Alylin walked into the first floor slave quarters; on her belt was a painted crimson slender metal baton. The handle was wrapped in black leather. Sharp metal barbs covered the other end. Every slave and commoner of the house knew that rod. Those who experienced it rarely survived the torture. Every one quieted and fell on their faces, none daring to look up. A gloved hand went for the rod, causing the barbs to slip free of the head on thin adamantine chains. The scourge was twirled a bit for added effect and threat.

"Which one of you is my sister's toy?"

Still no movement, no one spoke up. Alylin swung the flaying rod above her head then brung the barbed scourge onto the first bunk, shredding the material and spilling out the straw. The weapon went back in the air as she stepped into the middle of the room. Most slaves had made bonds with each other, the best way to survive the hell of being nothing more than an expendable object. Everyone cringed as she struck another bed.

"Last chance and then I shall enjoy using this on all of yalls worthless hides."

Finally one of the slaves, pointed to Averl. Alylin answered with a frightening chuckle that turned the half elf's veins to ice. She knew she had been turned over and that drowess had cruel plans for her. The only hope was that she would die early and that it would be a quick death.

A clap brung in two female drow soldiers and gathered the slave Alylin pointed out. Averl did not fight her fate, her head hung low in defeat and resignation. Down into the basement she was taken. The ominous door was opened and Averl saw death. The room was rectangular and lit only with the glow of a manger of hot red coals. The smell of death was over whelming. On the wall adjacent the door, a rack of the cruelest, wickedest objects one would imagine and worse- blades, blunt objects, hooks, clubs, scourges, shears, expanding metal objects just to name a few. Soft squeaks were came from a covered cage, a cage of hungry cave rats. Not to mention the house held spiders everywhere, many willing to feast on flesh. Beside that was a set of shelves with hundreds of different colors of vials. And it was no secret the Kilanatlar house was known for its poisons. The stone floor was stained with dark brown spots that were once pools of lifeblood. A table was in the center of the room, shackles on the ends. An upright stretching rack covered in spikes stood behind the table. An iron cabinet, with a hinged front, door open stood over near a forge and kiln. It was sufficiently tall to enclose a person and held a small closeable opening. Dried blood covered the 3 inch spikes inside. Manacles were spaced all around the room, some attached on the walls and a number hanging from the ceiling freely. Two adamantine spike poles were opposite of the torture tools. The iron chair, the newest device acquired was the cleanest items. Hundreds of sharp spikes lined the back, seat, arm rests and leg rests with space to light a fire underneath. Tucked in the corner was a 4 foot wide, 3 foot tall caldron with blocks of lead and 2 foot tall jars of oils beside it.

"Where should we place her _jabbress_?"

"The table."

Alylin was not gunna kill her, just extract some information and enjoy some torture. The youngest daughter of the matron would slay the slave with her own hands. Averl was roughly shoved down, her arms chained above her and her feet spread and chained. Both finished and stepped back to watch the events.

"Leave us," Alylin replied, holding up a hand to any protest they would make, "close the door and lock it."

Alylin walked over to the devices on the wall rack trying to decide which tool she wanted. She settled for the tongs and a vial of poison. She also pulled a couple of minor healing potions. Just enough to keep the slave alive.

"I know you have information I want. And I will get it from you no matter what. Since I am bored, I will have a little fun. But you can make it easier if you give it up," the drowess replied circling the tied down half elf. Alylin then paused at her head and knelt down and whispered, "So what has my rebellious sister been up to then? And don't think 'I don't know' will work. You are her little pet, nothing more," the drowess began. "And I know she has a soft spot for you."

Averl closed her eyes. She should have known. Small tears were forming, her mind struggling to deal with the possibilities. Pragmatism would tell Averl that the girl still had use of her and thus would not turn her over like this. Not unless she had gotten into trouble. However, the girl was a drow through and through. What hope was there for her raised in such a life? Trying to keep the tears from rolling down her face was impossible and Alylin knew she had hit on something. The drowess did not expect her victim to have made a bond with her youngest sister. How much sweeter it would be. A knife was set on her chest, the half elf thinking and hoping it would be over. But it was not to be. The rags covering her were cut and shred leaving her exposed. Alylin took the tongs and walked over to the forge and grabbed a few coals.

Walking back, "What do you think your silence is going to accomplish? do you believe she cares for _you_? Do you think she wouldn't turn on you in a second?"

Standing over the prone prisoner, Alylin gave her a fake look of compassion before mocking her. The coals in the tongs were released onto Averl's stomach. The smell of sizzling burning flesh filled the room and was drowned out by screams of agony. Alylin then with the tongs picked them up off of the slave before they burnt into her abdomen cavity. Red-and-white open bloody blisters with charred skin was left behind.

"Still feel like keeping silent?"

The interrogation continued for many hours. When tired of one tortured, the technique changed to keep the drowess entertained; Alylin forcibly learned quite a few things, some she never suspected. When Averl was close to death a healing potion was shoved down her throat, healing the slave enough for Alylin to continue. She would not let her die, even when she pleaded and begged for the drowess to mercifully kill her. Alylin grew tired from her work, and decided she had done enough for the night. Alylin opened the door and the two commoners entered, unshackled the barely conscious female and took her to be shackled to the wall. The door closed leaving Averl hanging by her arms, toes just touching the floor. Alone in the dark musky room, she broke down sobbing, letting out every emotion in a flood of tears.

**xxxxxx**

Zebeycyrl returned home, her mood lighter than normal. She stopped by the matron's room giving her report after she had reported to Matron Mae'Vir with the rest of the Red Sisters. The matron was rather pleased from what she heard, and a silent congratulation to the second daughter made Zebeycyrl even more giddy with self pride. Until she remembered the twins. There was some good news in it, Zarae had been moved to learning things that would require less of the assassin being present and the boy with the house wizard. Less she would have to deal with the irritating brats. When her mother was done with her, she headed to her room ignoring anyone around, ready to just rest in her own bed. Living in disguise as a lower class priestess had been a small torture when the noble had been use to such luxury and extravagant lifestyle.

The wards allowed her into her own room, wards that had been set up to keep out her sisters, and the assassin took a glance around. At first she didn't notice, the first scent to meet her nose was the rich incense that normally filled the room. But the longer she was in there, and closer to her bed she got a new overwhelming smell assaulting her. Her belongings slung to the bed, she began searching for the culprit. The bed reeked of pure stench. She could see under it clearly as it floated a foot off the floor. There was nothing there. Next she headed to another part of the room the smell not diminished in any way. Long strand of unintelligible cursing left her mouth. No evidence of whatever was stinking up the room. After 20 minutes of searching the room, added with the stuff that was flung around the room in anger, the assassin screamed for her handmaid.

Busy cleaning another room, the keystone warmed. Zebeycyrl was back. Putting away the supplies, she heeded the summons and then got to work cleaning up the mess just made. The assassin lit incense and filled her room with perfume to cover the smell, even tried to use her spells to try and remove it. Zebeycyrl spent the next several days trying to cover up the stench while forcing some of the common wizard's to use their magic to remove it. The tenuous relationship between Zebeycyrl and Myrurra growing dangerously worse, Myrurra unaware of the reason. Whenever the assassin passed people, comments would be whispered on her expense. Zarae would mock her sister behind her back, the twins laughing at her expense at how well the prank worked.

* * *

><p><em>jabbress<em>- mistress


	17. Changes Begin

The day began as usual, a day of being locked up and sneaking out. A few more days would mark their twelfth birthday. If things remained on schedule, one year till freedom. Zarae was released at lunch, having returned from her outing just in time to not get caught by Zebeycyrl. Surprisingly, Zarae was told to take the tome and go to her own room after the meal. The drowling didn't hide her joy in not returning, a fact which annoyed the assassin.

Down in dining hall, Zarae enjoyed a plate of fried rothe strips, alone. Not even Myrurra was present to pick on. Bored, she carried her plate into the kitchen. The half orc had been replaced by a scrawny human male. This only caused her to wonder how in the demonweb pits he was able to see. The slave collars didn't have any special benefits she knew of, only that it would not allow a slave to attack one of the family members and forced slaves to obey. At first glance he seamed rather pathetic. But he had a magical aura about him. At one time this human had to have been some type of wizard or cleric. One who fell into drow hands at some point and became captive. She continued to study the surfacer with curiosity. The human was built like Neeryrd, only taller, broad shoulders, thick waist, and something she only saw on dwarves- facial hair. Zarae had seen humans in passing at the Bazaar Slave Trading booth, but he was one of the first to work in the house; humans were not ideal slaves because they could not naturally see in the darkness of the Underdark and drow cities. Which still begged the question, how did he see?

He looked at her expectantly while the others had grown use to her being in the kitchen. They just went about their business of preparing meals and cleaning. Zarae hopped up on the counter then and bit into another bite of her lunch.

"Little _jabbress_?" the new slave asked, eyes submissive and lowered.

"What?" she asked with a full mouth, crossing a leg over the other to watch him grow more uncomfortable and hopefully squirm. It was something to do anyway. She kinda missed the half orc now she thought of it. At least she didn't die totally in vain. Nilrae got their older brother, a prank as good as any of her own.

He stuttered to respond not sure what to say. Zarae then chuckled at him then shooed him away. The human went back to stirring the sauce, the girl pulled out her hollow reed, and placed another pellet inside. She motioned over the halfling, whispered into her ear and let her go back, only instead the halfling moved a large pot in the path. The pellet flew from her blowgun to hit the human in the face and land in his beard. He silently grumbled but knew better than to say or do anything.

"All new slaves get broke in," she laughed and finished the last piece of her lunch, "good thing I got stuff to do."

Hopping down from the counter she brushed crumbs off her hands and headed out, much to the relief of a few kitchen slaves. The dining hall was still empty, only a few common soldiers in the other side. Back upstairs in her room, she pulled out her pack and dug through it. She still didn't have her map, but she knew how to get there. Only she wasn't sure if she wanted to go alone. Nilrae was too busy with his own wizardly studies with Izzmurss to tag along. Maybe Averl would go. She hadn't seen the half elf in a while. Changing from the nicer shirt and leggings for her worn out ones, she got dressed for travel. Her equipment went into the bag, including some trail rations, some smoke bombs, sheets of parchment, everglow ink, and other things of use in the wilds. Boots slipped over her feet and she grabbed her cloak and headed to her door. She decided 'borrowing' the magical rock wouldn't bother Nilrae too much, he'd understand. Just as she was opening the door, Ladayiir stood there. Zarae rolled her eyes and tried to slip past. Ladayiir caught hold of her cloak and pulled her back.

"Nope. Not today. Get back in there," Ladayiir scolded pushing the girl back into the room.

"Who in the abyss do you think you are?" she questioned defiantly, fists on her hips.

"Get undressed and into the tub. We don't have a lot of time."

Her arms crossed, "I don't think so. I already have plans. So EXCUSE me," shoving Ladayiir out of her way.

The two argued for 20 minutes, Ladayiir not moving to allow the stubborn girl to leave. Eventually, she threatened to get the matron herself- a dangerous endeavor. Not only would Zarae's mother be angry, she would be on the receiving end of that. Especially if the matriarch had ordered this. Of course Ladayiir would also, more so. Zarae contemplated if it was worth it before throwing her pack on the bed. Ladayiir sighed in relief, until a boot flew at her head. Quick reflexes, she moved in time for both aimed at her.

Dropping her traveling clothes on the washroom floor, she activated the decanter that filled the tub and got in. Ladayiir followed suit, pulling out a few vials from the washroom cabinet. Dumping the scented oils into the water, the floral smell filled the small room, a new scent from the surface lands. Zarae knew something important was going on. Ladayiir took shampoo and poured some into her hands to lather up the girl's long hair. Still pouting, Zarae said nothing as her head was moved around by the half drow. Shampoo rinsed out, Ladayiir held another vial, this one filled with a white gel. The dye was placed in the girl's hair, covering very piece of red that she had naturally.

Some of it dripped down her face. "Wait," Zarae jerked away, "why are you coloring my hair?"

"To hide this… defect. No weaknesses," the handmaid replied, grabbing Zarae's shoulder to push her back in place and finish.

Zarae knew her hair was different, even odd. But she had never considered it an issue before. But the reality was it a defect. When physical beauty meant everything in the drow world, could mean the difference between life and death, her hair made her, as her sister put it, 'a freak'. Dye rinsed out and completely clean, Ladayiir helped Zarae out of the tub and tossed her the towel to dry off. She then headed to the wardrobe to see it basically empty. The clothing was strewn everywhere, clean and dirty. Only things left were the only two formal ceremonial suits.

"How do you find anything in this mess?"

"What do you care?" came from the washroom, "I can find what I want when I need it. Beside, Lloth is the Lady of Chaos, so I'm just reflecting that."

"Find your smallclothes and take a seat," she called to Zarae pulling her desk chair to sit it in the middle of the room.

Zarae stared into the looking glass with mixed thoughts at her hair. She attempted to run a hand thru the wet tangled mess, just shaking her head in disbelief. It was strange to look so… normal! The dragging of the chair on the stone floor signaled Zarae to walk back into her room, towel in hand drying her now dyed hair. Zarae knew exactly where things were and tossed her towel at Ladayiir then slipped her smallclothes on before sitting down, arms crossed as she slumped. Ladayiir grabbed a tortoise shell comb from the dresser and tapped it to her lips deciding how to start.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"So sorry to inconvenience _you_," came the sarcastic reply.

Ladayiir started at the bottom in the middle of her back to start working out tangles and knots. Zarae winced a lot, pulling away several times to have Ladayiir push her back. After nearly an hour, her hair was completely tangle free, soft and silky and rivaling any vain woman's hair. Next, the girl's hair was fixed up, strands from both sides around her face were pulled back, braided and pinned with an ivory clip. Zarae spent the entire time bored and struggling to stay put while enduring the torture. The half drow place a hand on her shoulder to tell her to stay put as she grabbed the ceremonial dress.

"Why cant I just wear my regular clothes?" the girl whined.

"Because have to look like a female for once, and her daughter. Matron's orders."

"Whatever" she replied rolling her eyes and standing up.

The leggings, made of a white spidersilk were tossed for Zarae to slip on first. Then the main dress was dropped over her head; Ladayiir worked on the laces on the back, tying them as tight as she could manage. An embroidered obi like sash was wrapped around her tiny waist gathering the loose material and showing just how small and lean her frame really was. The shoulder piece was tied in place finishing the suit.

"There, that should pass inspection of even a matron," the handmaid replied with pride, "and not too soon. We're already late enough."

"Good, now you can feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Zarae bit in sarcasm again.

"Yes, now we can go, and maybe by then you will loose that smart mouth."

She led Zarae to the house chapel, periodically looking back to make sure she hadn't taken off. That would be a nightmare, show up and lose her charge. Ladayiir stopped at the double doors of the chapel, bowing slightly and motioning for the girl to enter. Before Zarae opened the door, an ominous sick feeling came over her. Meeting in the chapel was the first hint something was up. Near the door, the sickly sweet incense could be smelt, mingling with the lingering smells of old blood, coals, and some scents that just pure stunk. Zarae hesitated, as her hand reach out to take hold of the onyx handles.

Inside only the glow of one of the eight brazier and eight candles on the altar showed in the darkness. The chapel's curving walls were covered with statues, and figures of spiders. In the benches around the chapel was the entire house compound, apart from slaves and a few drow soldier guards. One side sat the males, on the other the females. For the most part it was quiet, a few hush whispers of a couple brave females. Zarae's family was down twords the center of the room. On the raised platform stood Xullafay. In front of the aisle between the two sides of seats stood Zebeycyrl. Alylin, Myrurra sat next to the aisle in the front row. Across from them was the weapon-master, the current house patron with his consort cloak, Neeryrd and Nilrae. Everyone was dressed in their formal ceremonial clothing. Preparing to slide in to sit beside Myrurra, Xullafay called the girl to come up on stage. Zarae's blood began to run cold. She thought that she had gotten into some major trouble and was finally being sacrificed to Lloth like her sisters threatened. It wouldn't be unheard of, even if it was rare for a matron's daughter to be sacrificed. Fear nearly overwhelmed her and she contemplated running. It was understood that loyalty is owed only to Lloth, but self-preservation was the first law of drow society.

As if Xullafay read her mind, the elest daughter gave the girl a wicked smile, not easing the girl's fears. Zebeycyrl urned to face the rest of the people, waved her hands and the house began chanting a song to the Spider Queen. The room grew darker as the brazier fire went dull, the appearance like only hot coals left and billowing a thin smoke onto the platform. The image of her dream came to the forefront of Zarae's mind. A foggy haze grew as the song of the crowd rose and fell in intensity; the effects made the girl feel lightheaded and dizzy. Refusing to grab ahold of anything to not appear weak, she stood still in the middle of the aisle and closed her eyes to fight the overwhealming sensations and feelings.

Then as the song neared its first pause, the matriarch stepped out from the curtain. Zarae opened her eyes to see her mother dressed in her most elaborate ceremonial priestess robes. Blood-red spidersilk with purple and black shimmering effects and a top only covering her chest minimally. Shoulders were covered with polished adamantine shoulder guards and a belt with a web design set with eight magical gems. The cape ran to mid-thigh and was equally marvelous as the dress and equally enchanted. Mithril bracers adorned her wrist and eight rings on her fingers. The sapphire amulet sat in the most alluring place almost as if daring someone to leer there. Her head piece was made of adamantine and mithril, set with black sapphires, black diamonds, and back spinels, all shaped like spiders, and four 'arms' on each side coming off to resemble the eight legs of a spider. Her hair was pulled up into an extravagant hairstyle and completely free of the usual dyes.

"Step up here, my daughter," Matron Shyntyl called to Zarae in an eerie motherly way.

Zarae stood dumbfounded a moment; her mother had not claimed her yet so personally. It was something to be earned. But the hesitation was only a second or two and she did as she was told. Xullafay raised a hand and the chapel became a silent as death, even the crackle in the fire seamed to heed the high priestess. A snap of fingers echoed in the chamber and two female priestesses stepped out. Between them was a pale skinned bound prisoner with a burlap sack covering the head. Dressed in tattered rags, one could see it was a female; and her body structure gave away as elven or elven ancestry. At first thought, Zarae thought it might have been one of their surface cousins for a special occasion. It was not uncommon to have special offerings the Spider Queen or begin high holy days with the shedding of the blood of the drow's most hated enemy. Only, it wasn't a holy day. Every drowling learned those early on. She didn't think they were going to war and asking for aid, no house wars had occurred in over four centuries; not to mention only one house remained above them in rank. In fact, House Kilanatlar was the last house to attack another in such a meaningful way. She didn't believe they had lost favor. Such a ceremony would not have been so public.

Matron Shyntyl uncharacteristically took the girl's hand and walked her close to the altar. Xullafay held the sacrificial dagger, the same one from her dream, and handed it over to the matron. Zarae took a sweeping glance over the audience, noting that Alylin held a strange grin and Myrurra sat with her usual sour look.

The two priestess roughly forced the prisoner to her knees. The matron circled her, the sacrificial kris tugging at the burlap on the prisioner's head. Stopping behind the bound female, the matron's hand grabbed the sack and yanked it off. Once again, the girl was dumbfounded. Her brows knitted in confusion and she started to back-peddle. Xullafay stood directly behind Zarae, cutting off her chance to run. There bound and gagged was Averl in the worse condition she had ever seen the slave. Zarae's heart dropped and her eyes grew bluish in hue.

The haze and effects from the incense and mix of emotions were like mind numbing agents, leaving her stunned and clouding her mind. Thoughts were blurred and she could not think straight. Zarae unintentionally tuned out most of what was said to her. However, the word _betrayal_ rang through her mind as the high priestess spun the tale. Bile rose in her throat- trust invariably brought betrayal. Averl had betrayed her.

Averl listened as the matron's influence washed over the drowling, watched the girl's eyes change as the emotions played out, her own filled with sadness. Averl knew what they were doing to her. Weaning out what they thought was weakness in the youngest daughter. Turning her into that cold blooded emotionless killer, to remove compassion and mercy, joy and laughter, and fill it with hate, greed, and lust.

Matron Shyntyl held the sacred blade out on her palms, "Show us," was whispered supernaturally in her ear, "Do what you desire."

A moment passed, what felt like a century to the girl; Zebeycyrl then directed everyone watching to begin the chanting again. Dark supernatural powers fell like an oppressive invisible blanket trying to smother her, trying to choke her soul. Zarae could not get out of this, even if she desired. Her mother, the powerful matron stood before her, and no doubt Lloth was watching. If that was not bad enough, the entire house was watching her in expectation that this half faerie elf would die. If she did not do this, loss of favor of her house would only be the beginning of new kind pain.

Compelled by so many external influence and her own feelings of anger at betrayal, Zarae took the blade into her palms. She just held it, hands trembling as the song of the chapel began and grew twords a climax. Turning to Averl, she closed her eyes once again, this time removing any compassion she had for the friend. Opening them again, her face was cold, dark, and lifeless as any other drowess. Zarae stepped up to the slave she viewed as a trusted associate. The blade in hand, the matron pulled the slave's hair, yanking her head back to expose her chest for the blade to plunge in.

Matron Shyntyl's laugh crackled thru the dome shaped chamber, her youngest daughter surprised even her by what happened next.

* * *

><p><em>jabress<em>- mistress


	18. Next?

Lady Erelrae had for the next few days hidden away from everyone, including her daughters and best friends. Most of time was spent in meditation and prayer, including mournful songs and dances that displayed her inner turmoil. She knew well how dangerous it was becoming. Their rivals and enemies would not stop until they were destroyed. The ceremony showed just how close the Vhaeraunites had gotten to winning the upper hand. Yet they still dared not strike so boldly. For Erelrae knew their secrets too.

Maryne despite the joy of the love binding between her and Velnarin, she felt pained and disappointment over Vastyrr. Mostly, she wondered how she had missed such clues. Had she, spared from the horrors of the usual drow life, become so naïve to the truth? Maryne lay in Velnarin's arms, his hand rubbing along her arm for comfort.

Sitting up she looked to Velnarin, "how did you handle it?"

"Hmmm?" sitting up himself, "handle what?" Looking into her face answered it enough for her, and all he could do was wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"I mean, I know this is how our people are. Yet I have been spared, until now, these ugly truths. I get growing up here in this house, it is different," a few tears traced her cheek as she tried to hold them back. Then she laughed at herself. "Here I am, a _drow_, crying over betrayal. How foolish I am."

He chuckled at the thought, and then cleared his throat as she gave him a look. No words came to him in response. How could he explain? Their lives were different as light and dark. He had been slow to trust, to understand. Had been slow to shed his old ways and habits. Yet he had never removed them all. Something she at times found difficult to understand.

"I almost got all of us killed, destroyed. Found out. I am a liability to all. I..dont belong here."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe I…" looking to Velnarin whose eyes showed hurt, "…we should travel to the Light Above. Leave this behind."

He sat up straighter, the blanket falling off him as he thought over her words. He had been able to secure vital information from the Vhaeraunites by going undercover. He was one of the few truly capable of such a task. In fact, he had been in discussion before the ceremony about attempting again of getting into the main base. that had been put on hold for now.

"Maryne…" his voice soft and gentle as he could muster, "We cant. Not now, or not yet."

She looked away twords the floor, arms around her bear torso. She understood what he wasn't saying.

"When?"

"In a moon cycle. This time, it maybe longer," his voice more solem yet determined, "but considering what we gathered last time, this will be just as important."

"Why you? There are others just as qualified."

_"_Yes, but I have already gotten further than the others. And as far as I know, my cover has not been compromised," he replied, legs sliding off to dangle over the bed, "you of all should understand this importance."

Maryne tried not to let the bit of anger gathering beneath her eyes show. Anger at him, anger at Lady Erelrae, even a twang of anger directed at Eilistraee. She breathed out a heavy sigh asking for guidance.

"What's the mission?"

**xxxxxx**

Eva passed by the female rooms again, all the younger drowlings at rest. a few whispers she caught once in a while, their conversations reminding her of the simple days. With a grin, she continued her patrol, sounds of metal clanging with metal coming from the gym. Eva stood at the door, Maryne's blade connecting with the dummy in the most letal ways, if it had been alive. Maryne realized she was being watched and turned. Her body was dripping with sweat, hair stuck to her head and neck. Even the simple tunic and leggings were soaked.

"I don't think he's getting the message," Eva jested.

"Yeah well. He will feel my wrath!" the sword spun and moved to strike would have been the upper arm. The force, surely would have severed one.

Eva rarely saw the young ranger so riled up. She stood at the doorway watching, Maryne talking out her frustrations on the equipment. Finally, the priestess was understanding.

"Do you think us unfair?" Eva asked as the sword again hit what would have been a vital area. A few grunts to yank the blade away, but otherwise didn't answer. "You must know how important this is. We cant have another…situation like before."

That only made the ranger's attacks more ferocious on the training dummy. Soon exhaustion crept in, and her attacks slowed considerably. It wasn't long when her arms felt like jelly and she could no longer raise her sword into even a simple hold. Maryne let it clang onto the floor, as she stood panting. Eva remained in her place.

"Sometimes, we must do what we must. I know this pains you in more ways than one. But the times are getting dangerous, more dangerous than ever before. Lady Erelrae has seen it."

Maryne looked up at that, expecting Eva to continue. But when she didn't she started to ask, only to be stopped by a simple hand.

"I cannot say. Not yet."

Maryne's face dropped, tired, frustrated, and secrets grated on her. But she put it behind her when Eva walked over and took her weary arms and the two danced a few minutes. Eva then parted and continued on her patrol again.

Lillintha too was making a patrol, tho her purpose was seeking to see how much damage had been done since Vastyrr. Eva quickly gave her an update as the two talked over the night's discoveries. Thankful to the Lady, nothing major. But Lillintha suspected more.

"There were several parchments, and magical ink. I fear she may have gotten letters or messages to them."

Eva bit her lip in thought, "that is why he must get in. we cant take anymore chances, not now."

"Yes. Tho how do we stop any retaliations till then? Would you not strike back?"

"Yes _I_ would. But we must remember that they operate in discrete ways as the Masked Lord does. Rarely openly and not with the Spider Queen's church also hunting them," Eva paused. Both were thinking the same thing.

They would have to meet with some of the matrons of the city again.

"Send..." trying to think of her name, "Maryne? To Bruhaonar," Lillintha said at last before leaving Eva.

**xxxxxx**

Izzmurss walked the halls of _Sorcere_, vials in hand. At last, slower than his progress was intended, he had it complete. The perfect concoction, and next to impossible to detect. Except maybe the deities. But his target was not a cleric. Inside the alchemy lab of the 12 years students, Gulhrys sat. One of his lower wizard students grading simple assignments off to the side. The 10th year student looked up to the entrance of the teacher then back to his task. Gulhrys, closed his spell book and tucked it away into a secret comportment inside his many pocketed robe. He gave the second house wizard a condescending grin but otherwise ignored Izzmurss' entrance. Izzmurss too likewise ignore his rival, heading to the cabinet and placing each glass container inside. The labels were placed around each and secured in the back. Other vials of potions were then put away before Izzmurss secured the storage and quietly turned to exit the chamber.

"Hold," Gulhrys's grating voice came.

The archwizard leaned back in the cushioned chair and waited for the fellow wizard to come, 'like an obedient dog.' He knew this second house wizard was deadly, dangerous, and coveted his spot. But the arrogant first house wizard and head master of _Sorcere_ was too confident to believe that the lower ranking wizard could not touch him. His person held so many wards, so much magic, and such power, few could rival him. Most importantly, he was still in Matron Mae'Vir's favor. And he knew what his matron had been planning.

Izzmurss held in all his thought and feeling for the archwizard well as he turned to face Gulhrys. Tilting his head he waited for the elder wizard to speak. Gulhrys knew, or assumed he knew. His dark dexterous fingers interlace as he leaned forward.

"Your time is well past up. I had been rather generous in giving you the extra year. I _know_ how your matron had you busy with her youngest," his smirk at the knowledge of the going-ons of the second house was not hidden. It clearly put Izzmurss off enough for his to shuffle his stance slightly. But neither broke or betrayed their thoughts even as Gulhrys continued, "You owe me and I am calling it in now."

Izzmurss gulped inconspicuously, yet Gulhrys caught it, his smug look growing larger. Izzmurss had discovered how to make Shadow Dye, but it was only with smallest bit of help of the first wizard. Lloth had willed that the Kilanatlar house move up in rank. And that this invention would give them the chance to strike, tip the scales their way, and move then from 6th to 2nd. Mae'Vir was an unknown factor, albeit a tiny one. Just enough for Gulhrys to use for his advantage. Since then he had 'owned' the second wizard. All his research and discoveries belonged to Gulhrys. Gulhrys, cared not for most of them. He rather enjoyed more the power over his inferior.

Izzmurss spoke the few words and shimmering magic gathered in the air. An extra dimensional pocket opened allowing the second wizard, and only him, to grab the black vial. Reluctantly, he pulled it forth, the opening closing and the pocket gone. He looked to the bottle then to the older wizard. "May it serve you well," he grumbled out, translated, in his mind- 'may you choke on it.' "Our deal is done."

Gulhrys laughed, clearly mocking him, "My my. You have no grounds in which to state the terms. Need I remind you?" laughing again. "You amuse me. Elsewise I might would have removed your pompous butt long ago."

Every one higher up in station had to work to remain there. Removing any threats as soon as possible. And those below pulled down and killed off those above for their place. That was the drow way.

Izzmurss remained stoic and silent; his eyes, if they could burn holes, would have right then and there. Gulhrys finished with asserting his status and position, dismissed the second wizard. Izzmurss turned on his heels and exited the room quickly and quietly.

That's when the smirk creased his beautiful elven features.

**xxxxxx**

In a blink of an eye, a thin read line appeared on the slave's throat followed by a gush of blood pouring and spraying the girl. Gasp of final breaths the body was allowed to drop to the floor. Blood spilling out in a gush forming swirling red paths on the black floor flowing twords the depression. Cheers of victory rang out among the gathered house and praises to Lloth along with shouts for the death to all their surface cousins.

She looked down, her hands and arms cover in warm red liquid. When Zarae registered what she had done, she tried to drop the bloody blade, but her hands refused to let go. The matriarch's laugh and following words were not even heard by Zarae who had watched the red sparkle of heat leave Averl's eyes. Nausea and sickness threatened to overwhelm her, adding to the already strange effects from the room.

Xullafay took the blade from her younger sister and raised it high in the air. All the house members stood up, the shouting intensifying and deafening. Matron Shyntyl placed a proud hand on her youngest daughter in the closest to a congratulatory manor before stepping away and disappearing from sight, followed by Xullafay. Nilrae, Rhylaun and Zebeycyrl exited next. Then suddenly chapel became a place of fleshly lust and physical delights of pure hedonism.

Nilrae stood dumbfounded and under the effects of the chapel, a mixture of horror and delight filling his own mind as he watched his sister and best friend slaughter the half elf. He had been caught up in the moment until realization struck him. Rhylaun had periodically looked to watch the drowling male's reaction. And knew the youngest boy was almost ready. Escaping the 'party' Nilrae walked solemnly up the stairs to the second floor. He stood at his twin's door, hand debating whether to check in on her. He had seen how she fled the chapel, how far spaced the blood splatter had been- all indicating her quick pace. His hand pulled away, kindness, care, and compassion were weak. Instead the boy entered his own room and plopped onto his cushioned bed.

Zarae, still covered in blood, ran out of the chapel, nearly knocking over anyone was in her way and rushed to her room. The door slammed as she fell back against it, sliding down to the floor. Wet liquid, not her own, stained the fabric she sat upon and dripped onto the floor. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes as sickness continued to assault her. Females didn't cry; they were the superior gender! Unable to hold it in, she hurried to her washroom and vomited into the chamberpot. It all came out, gushing lumps of green, yellow and orange. Her stomach emptied of its contents, Zarae climbed and sank into her wash tub full of cold water. Her face was pale and expression emotionless and empty as she felt. The water dyed red from Averl's blood. The drowling kept her nose just above the waterline and remained there.

Time lost meaning, her extremities growing numb. Even her shivering had begun to lessen. All she wanted to do was numb the feeling inside. Zarae closed her eyes and let herself sink lower. When her lungs screamed for air she lifted her head enough and breathed deeply. The events playing in her mind over and over. The look of Averl's face. The smile of evil escatsy lingered in the drowlings mind as Zarae saw the glee of her mother's approval. Again that same dark oppressive power fell over her. Hate and anger filled the girl's her mind as the pulling and tugging on her soul continued. Her eyes again turned amber. She was close to giving in, with words like _betrayal_ pounding in her head. Caught up into this swarming darkness, she again slipped further under the blanket of water.

Underwater, Zarae didn't hear the bedroom door open. Didn't hear the soft footsteps of another. Eyes closed, she didn't see the dark face peer over the tub's edge. A hand reached down and grabbed the dress front and pull her forth from the water. Coughing Zarae was slow to open her eyes, seeing only a blur of who was yanking on her. Instead of fighting she just hung limp, not caring at the moment. The fire squelched.

Ladayiir pulled her out completely, not because of compassion or any care, but because if she was to allow anything to happen to the matron's daughter, the slave would forfeit her own life. It was a matter of preservation. Ladayiir wrapped the large fuzzy towel around the girl and set her on the marble floor. Grumbling to herself she pulled the vial she had stolen from the alchemy lab and yanked the cork out with her teeth. She had not intended to use it on this brat, but she had no choice now. Zarae didn't fight the blue liquid poured down her throat. A few sputters and coughs and the effects were immediate, healing any _physical_ problems. Ladayiir stood up hovering over Zarae who was distant.

"You know the drill by now," the slave said annoyed, "I suggest you get moving. And change out of those wet clothes."

Ladayiir half expected the usual fight, was even surprised when the girl didn't smart off. Zarae sat up, resignation in her heart. Her hand pulled on the strings, loosening them enough to slip off everything wet. Wet clothes piled on the floor, she moved to the pile of long shirts randomly pulling one on top to slip over her head, followed by a pair of leggings. The slave piled the wet clothes into a basket and headed down to the clothing washroom. Zarae aimlessly headed twords the study for the inevitable day.

Zebeycyrl was getting her hair finished, the last loose strand pulled up into the elaborate braid. Holding the mirror up to check her handmaids work, she nodded approvingly. The door opened to the youngest sister, wet hair dripping and tangled, dressed in wrinkled clothing, partially soaked now. Zebeycyrl dismissed the handmaid and turned in her chair.

"Early? That is a first," looking suspiciously over the girl.

Yet even Zebeycyrl had noticed a change in the drowlings demeanor. Zarae still said nothing, keeping her eyes, which were their normal color, downcast, almost submissively. Zebeycyrl stood up, dusting herself off and headed over to the desk, dropping the unholy tome. Two purple candles were lit followed by incense. Zarae shivered that same chill as last time ran down her spine. Only this time the calling was stronger and more forceful. The loss of her blood-innocence had weakened any resolve or resistance she had before. All she had from stopping her from giving in was apathy at the moment. Zebeycyrl watched, curious, also expecting some sarcasm or smart-mouthing; and again, none was forthcoming. Zarae hesitantly opened the tome and stared at the words. Zebeycyrl nodded her approval and left the girl alone, locking the door behind her. To a casual observer, it appeared as if she was actually reading the text. But all she did was stare at the script, her mind still miles away. She continued to see last night's events play out in her head. How her hand held the sacrificial blade. Her hand made the strike, willingly.

And then she remembered how it felt in that moment or at least thought she did. The youngest daughter only wanted approval of her mother, what daughter wouldn't. How crushed and disillusioned she had become to hear Averl's so called betrayel. Zarae closed her eyes, feeling blood on her hands again. The rush of adrenaline pounding through her veins from such a clean and effective fatal blow. The thrill of ending an enemy. How easy it had been. Happiness, power, control over life and death. All those promises of the Spider Queen just at her fingertips, and all she had to do was reach out for it. The smell of the incense and candles stopped bothering her nose and became pleasant.

The room again filled with magic. Zarae opened her eyes, orbs that were dark amber. About to read the first lines, the script becoming clear as she focused, the drowling saw something else in the room catch her attention. Her eyes returned to their normal maroon, the room again stinking of the inscence. The lost of focus, the page's script returned to indecipherable words. Getting up off the stool, yet no bounce in her still apathetic step, the drowling walked over to the bookshelf. A small chest the size of a jewelry box, made of silver, had caught the light of the candle and reflected into her eyes. It was partially covered with velvet cloth, and only by luck or divine intervention had allowed her to notice. Grabbing her stool to climb upon, Zarae stood atop it to reach the top shelf. She maintained her balance leaning and reaching up for it. In hand she hopped down and sat studying the small box. About to toss it aside not caring, a small fire reawoke in her, and curiosity took over. Hesitant fingers reached for the lever to open.

The stench was horrible, a partially preserved finger sat on top. Beneath, was a bundle of soft fabric. Inside this was a mithril chain. Moving everything aside and pulling out the necklace, the end held a small sword pendent. The metal was adamantine and mithril, a beautifully crafted piece of dark and light colored metals. Pulling it closer she was able to see even more of the details that went into this pendent; tiny drow script, yet unable to be read considering its size. Other shapes and designs covered the other side. Shapes vaguely familiar. Surrounding the necklace was magical energy, yet this was different from anything in the house. Zarae unable to resist temptation pocketed the piece before continuing to search the box. A key chain was situated at the bottom. Picking it up, it seamed like nothing special. No magic, no power. Just simple steel keys. Reason dictated it was important if it had been stored with the necklace. The drowling quickly pulled one key off and pocketed it with the rest of her cache of goods. Then she closed the box and returned it to its proper place, including covering it up then hurried over to the desk again. Zarae look back at the tome, but again apathy overtook her and she just sat their staring into space. She opened it, flipping mindlessly through the pages, yet seeing none of it.

The rest of her time was spent dwelling on last night again; so distracted and caught up in the emptiness and pain, she didn't hear the door unlock nor the hated sister enter. Zebeycyrl looked at Zarae who maintained a lost in thought empty daze that she'd never seen on the girl before. She cleared her throat, Zarae not even jumping at the startle. The drowling looked at her then back down to the desk. Zebeycyrl just rolled her eyes and told the girl to get lost, slamming the tome closed. Zarae got up slowly and exited the room, her head downcast and closed the door quietly behind her. Down to her room and onto her bed.

A few hours later, a soft knock sounded, the coded knock of her twin. However, Zarae only rolled over as Nilrae continued. Then the soft scrap of the door scooting clothing followed by a whisper calling her. Nilrae spotted his sister, closing the door behind him and rushing over to her bedside.

"You sick?"

"No."

"Dying?"

"No. please leave me be."

"What is wrong with you?"

Zarae just covered her head with the blanket, Nilrae staring at her in disbelief.

"Well, you know what," pulling on the covers, "either you give in, become like Zeb, or you suck it up and move on," he stated matter-of-factly. "But this is not my sister here right now. She wouldn't be so…." Not sure of the word to use. "So what! You killed her. She was a slave, a faerie elf. Big deal. You didn't care about the others the same way. You let the half orc get killed, the goblin. Who knows who else you cause to be punished. Your problem was you got attached. And someone saw that. So what we do, is this…"

Zarae was only half listening. Something Nilrae said had triggered a line of thought. Someone used this against her. Turned her own ally on her, or so she was beginning to believe. Drows were to never allow it to happen. In fact as the superior race, they were the ones who cut ties when a beneficial 'partnership' was no longer useful. Someone made Averl betray her. Maybe she was right to kill the elf? But now she had to find who else was at the root of this and get her revenge. _Revenge_- it burned in her mind. This was not the revenge she was known for. No, it would not be mean pranks, or cruel jokes. She would make them suffer. Anger, just like last night began to boil inside her. The same tug again began pulling on her soul, the same call she had been feeling for nearly two days. That feminine voice whispering in her ear. Only this time it couldn't have been her mother.

Nilrae stopped, beginning to realize she wasn't listening. He stopped tugging on the covers, and jumped up onto the bed. Then pushed to roll her twords the wall her bed was next to. The cover came off, Zarae sat up, her crimson orbs boring into Nilrae. He jumped down and back off, realizing quickly that color. Only he didn't believe it was directed at him. Or he hoped it wasn't.

"I will _kill_ her... I will make her _suffer_," her voice cold and emotionless, determined.

"That's the spirit! Tho I get to help," he replied causally, hopping up onto the bed again, dangling his feet and kicking them into the side of the frame. "Besides, you look weird with normal hair."

Both sat quietly for a long time before Nilrae too restless to sit around got up and left. But not before stopping at the door to look back at his sister. The sister he was beginning to not recognize anymore. With a sad sigh he closed the door and entered his room. He always knew their bond would not last forever. For he was a male, and she would be a priestess if the Matron Mother had it her way; or she would be sacrificed for her disgrace. Sooner or later he would his sister to their merciless deity.


	19. Test

12 years. Today had marked that they had survived 12 years. So many changes had happened to the twins, changes for good or ill. Today would also mark a new stepping stone in this dark world. Matron Shyntyl sat in her chair. A slave stood just to one side, separating the matron's long, silvery strands into sections with a spider-bone comb. Purple dye had streaked the ends adding color to otherwise perfect hair. Zebeycyrl strode into her mother's chamber confidently. Her deep blue robe neatly pressed against her lithe form, a two headed snake scourge in her belt.

"Twelve," she said bluntly.

The handmaid said nothing as she continued braiding the matriarch's hair into long, thin threads before pinning them behind an elegant ear and moving to the next section. The matron mother smirked, knowing exactly what this was about. Just a couple days ago, they had watched as the youngest Kilanatlar slay her favorite slave. It was reminiscent of what matrons often were called to do with their favorite consorts. Loyalty only to Lloth. Sometimes that loyalty meant slaying a favorite.

But the boy was still untested and it was his turn. Instead of speaking, she let the second daughter ramble on her complaints. With the eldest and second daughter in competition for her place, it was nice to see all aspects of the daughters. These competitions and struggles would determine who best to take her place, when that time came. Finally Zebeycyrl stopped speaking. Matron Shyntyl still had not acknowledged anything she said. The slave finished with her hair and gracefully bowed out of the room.

"Do you think you know better?" the matron spoke finally and smugly, "we will see. Today marks the 12th year. And if I am pleased with your work, I will grant your request." The silent 'but' read clearly. "My son has not been put to any testing. I think we work on that. Let him perform… a sorta blooding if you will. A test of his willingness and hardness."

"Is he not a bit young for that? The boy has not leaned to even hold a sword, much less fight. Beside, most of ours occurred after the Academy."

"He has acquired some arcane skills. Izzmurss has trained him well and the boy has grasped far more than I had expected of a male his age."

"So, as I said before you want to kill him?" not upset at the idea but confused by the matron's actions.

The matron had believed she'd broken most the youngest daughter from her weakness. It was time to mold the boy into the perfect male killing machine. Her house did not stay so strong and in favor from weakness. And it was time to wean that out of him.

"If he is deemed worthy of training, he will manage with what I have in mind. Beside, this concern for his well being, it does not suit you."

The male hating assassin gave her mother a look to that comment.

Zarae awoke from her elven reverie, but not to the usual badgering of the handmaid. It was refreshing, albeit strange. The last several days since that terrible ceremony she had just wanted to be left alone. Zarae was still trying to deal with it, directing her anger for everything all on Zebeycyrl. Still not eating as much as usual, the girl wasn't hungry. But to occupy her mind, she thought a game of Spider Hunt might be what she needed. They hadn't played the hide-n-seek game in so long. A game encouraged to all drowlings- it helped to train in hunting, stealth, and other skills young drow would need. But for her, it brung back memories of simpler days. Zarae dressed in her usual loose baggy shirt, leggings and boots then headed to Nilrae's room.

After a few minutes, Nilrae opened, he also having been allowed to sleep in also.

"What's going on?" he asked rubbing his multicolored eyes and allowing her entrance.

"I'm not sure. But its probably gunna be a big deal."

"Yeah, for who though?"

"I don't wanna think about it. Not right now. How about Spider Hunt?"

"Really? Odd choice..."

"Yeah, well we're running and hiding. So it will be harder to get us for whatever doom we will experience today," Zarae replied bleakly.

Her less than enthusatic spitfire manner still unnerved him. "Alright, tho a stop for a bite would be nice," he called from his washroom, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Whatever."

A quick breakfast and both were running through the halls. Nilrae had taken off to find a place to hide, Zarae waiting the count to 64 before she would search. Of course she listened and peeked. Watching the direction he went and looking for the heatshadow his steps left. She'd use her other skills to find and spot the target. It was harder to cheat with the house remaining a constant 72 degrees and magical lights and wards effecting heat seeking vision.

"64," she called softly, having lost account a while back and deciding he had been given long enough.

Nilrae knew his sisters tactics by now. Retracing his steps and climbing the statue inside the dining hall was his strategy. Secured footing, and an empty hall, he dropped a globe of darkness about himself. He made sure that it didn't stand out with the faerie fire lights so as to be obvious.

Zarae started down the hall from the stairs, watching the vanishing heatshadow prints. She knew she could rule out the chapel. He would not dare enter such an important place without reason. And she doubted he would try the antechamber this time of the day. So it left the servent quarters, barracks, storage, dining hall, and kitchen. The tracks lead to the barracks and stopped. She didn't believe he'd entered, but it did have a back door to cut around twords the kitchen and dining hall. Activating her natural levitation she lifted herself up twords the ceiling and took a look around. Seeing nothing, she made sure with conjured up green faerie fire. The ceiling lit up showing only the décor of the structure and the stone itself. 'he's too smart for that,' she thought to herself.

Back on the floor, silent feet took off for the storage rooms. Put together, these were the size of the twin's rooms. Inside was spare equipment, general cleaning supplies, and other needs of house soldiers, exluding weapons. Zarae snuck in silently, just as she had been trained. Sadness, then anger came to the forefront of her mind as she opened the door Averl's old work room; she had to force it back and focus on her task. She closed the door, harder this time and moved on. Cheating, tho only cheating if caught, she threw more globes of faerie fire around as she searched through boxes, barrels and piles in the other rooms. She even searched the ceiling and coves inside each room.

Still no Nilrae.

He was getting better! Closing the door silently, she moved on to each storage room before heading back to the barracks. Entering the room, a few of the drows gazed to see the girl, then return to their activities. None spoke, only moved out of her way as she looked under beds, threw lights around and even searched the washroom. By now everyone had figured out it was a game of Spider Hunt. Zarae headed out the back door twords the dining room. First she searched the kitchen, even looking in the larders and ovens. None of the kitchen slaves saw the boy enter. At least none admitted it. If he managed to bribe any, she didn't have a better offer.

It had been nearly an hour. Nilrae had to renew his globe of darkness. He was growing antsy, waiting. The door opened. Based on how softly, he reasoned she was closing in. Her footsteps were near impossible to hear, but new commotion from slaves followed by quiet and scraping of stone and silence again, no doubt she would be searching the dining hall soon. As he sat, he felt a tingling on the back of his neck. Swatting at it revealed nothing. None of the spiders of the house were around. And few other living beings moved so freely. Yet the creeping tingling remained a good 5 minutes before it was gone.

The door opened again, this time no worry of keeping silent. Tho no sounds was heard from the shoes, the door closed behind hard and echoed in the relatively empty room. Unable to pinpoint the sounds, he couldn't tell where they went.

Zarae opened the kitchen door, she too heard the entrance of another. Zebeycyrl stood staring into the blackness of the room at the statue, ignore the girl for the moment. Zebeycyrl walked over to the statue, a simple dispel of the darkness revealing a small bundle atop the carved figure. Nilrae knew his spot had been compromised, yet he remained as he was. Zarae, not thinking, ran over and levitated to Nilrae's level and tagged him, the motion with an imaginary dagger to his arm.

_"Ha!"_

Uncurling from his postion, "doesn't count!_"_

Before his twin could retort_, _Zebeycyrl called him down. Her tone threatening as much as the hand reaching for the scourge. Nilrae wasted no time and was on the floor in seconds. Picking himself up after falling the last few feet, he stood before her, eyes at the floor. Zebeycyrl didn't even explain, before the first snake head reared back to taste flesh. Zarae turned her head away as fangs sunk into his flesh. Nilrae dared not squeal, yet he could not stop his body from curling up as it fell.

"That is for making me find your worthless hide," another strike, "always keep your insignia on," another lash, "that is for being on the furniture," the last strike, "and that's for good measure, _jalak_!"

Zebeycyrl hadn't even gotten started, the snake heads antsy to continue tasting flesh, the assassin eager to keep flogging. But she couldn't, not now anyway with her own freedom so close. Two snake heads calmed in disappointment as the adamantine handle returned to belt. Rose orbs simmering flashed an angry glare at Zarae then turned to the boy.

"In the gym," was all she said to Nilrae, then turned on her heels and left the two. But not before giving Zarae a threat if she dared to help the male drowling.

Zarae, ever the rebel at heart, didn't care and hurried over to her brother. Zebeycyrl's actions would only make the girl hate her more. Only make Zarae more determine to one day get revenge. She helped Nilrae to stand on his shakey legs, pain still raking his body. Once he was able to stand on his own, he softly pushed Zarae away. Fearful for himself and her. She only gave him a look and then left her brother on his own.

Nilrae took a few steps twords the door, careful to not fall. His mind fearful with thoughts of what the summons could mean. He had never been called to the gym so formally. To clean a few times, but never like this. Out the door and his footing more secure, he rushed out and made his way up to the second floor and to the gym door. He was in no hurry, but if Zebeycyrl didn't like that he was too slow, she might use the scourge on him again.

The room, dimly lit with red faerie fire was as before. Half the large room full of training equipment, the other empty space. Inside, his heart raced. His mother stood watching. She was dressed in a blood red corset bodice, skirt slitted up to her upper thigh and hair in its usual elaborate form; no ceremonial garb he noted to his relief. Beside her stood Zebeycyrl. Xullafay would have been had she not been at the Academy. As Nilrae stood at the entrance, Rhylaun and Izzmurss entered; Rhylaun bowing with a greeting, "_Ilharess_." Then stood to her right.

"Enter," the matron called out.

Nilrae did, as did two female soldiers, one leading a goblin on a chain leash. The goblin was led to the side opposite the door and stopped. Matron Shyntyl waited for Nilrae to appear before him, but otherwise ignored the boy. Nilrae bowed in respect, his eyes trained to stare at the floor and waited. The matron nodded to the soldiers, one casting a temporary paralyzing spell on the goblin. The other soldier took out a tiny key and unlocked the slave collar from around his neck, the collar and chain clanking to the floor. Then the soldier pulled forth a rusted dagger and tossed in into the center of the room.

Nilrae was still confused, his eyes peeking to watch his peripheral. The matron nodded again, a dispel releasing the parlalzation on the goblin. The goblin remained still, fearful for his life, knowing full well it was likely to be ended. With a mischevious grin, "Kill him," the matron called. Yet to who was up for interpretation.

The goblin hesitated only for a minute before he headed to grab up the dagger. Nilrae waited as if for directions, watching the slave come at him with the crude blade. At the last moment, Nilrae rolled away at the weak stab, moving with ease out of range. Again he looked back to his audience as they only watched. Nilrae dodged another clumsy stab. He was beginning to understand. The goblin sensed a pause and took the opportunity to rush the drowling. Nilrae, in front of the wall, stealed himself then at the last second, drove onto the floor. The goblin overbalanced tripped over the boy and smacked into the stone wall.

The audience watched amazed by the ingenuity and quick thinking drowling. "He can improvise well," the weapon-master said, "and reflexes on par of any true Kilanatlar."

"Intelligent mind, less…steady in the face of death with his spells,**" **Izzmurss added, "yet cable of completing the spell with precision."

Zebeycyrl scoffed a few times. All she cared was he survived enough to be taken off her hands. Tho she had to admit, he was doing well for having just been flogged and untrained. Matron Shyntyl seamed deep in thought as she watched her youngest son with interest.

Nilrae didn't waste his time, the words formed on is lips and his hands moved the correct pattern. Purple rays of magical force energy shot from his fingers to slam into the goblin. It knocked him down, seriously injuring the goblin, yet it was not dead. Nilrae then ran to the other side of the room, slidding twords the soldiers to scoop up the chain and collar. The soldiers moved to the side still eager to watch the small fight. Nilrae spun the chain as a lasso, yet it took longer than he intended to get going, again allowing the goblin an opportunity. Dagger leading, the goblin moved in, just as the chain's end with the metal collar came at him. The goblin ducked to the side thinking the boy missed. It was not aimed for his head. Metal hit stone then scraped as the tug pulled it back. The quick yank enough to jerk it into the goblins backside, and send him sprawling forward. Nilrae then pulled the tiny knife he kept in his boot. Using another spell, he propelled the blade into the goblin's arm. The boy cheered as it sank. However the goblin still wasn't dead; struggling to get up, blood poured from the wound.

"Finish him," came from the matron, who in reference still up for interpretation.

Nilrae mentally nodded rushing in to slide in the blood puddle and propel himself to knock over the slave. Nilrae elbowed and punched from his spot on the floor, causing the rusted dagger to clank onto the floor. A lousy kick to the stomach, he picked up the blade and spun to stick it into the goblin's abdomen. He held it there, more blood leaking from the hole to add to the mess he was already laying in. Then for good measure, Nilrae jabbed it in further, twisted it and then slid it out. The goblin fell to the floor to bleed out.

Rhylaun applauded the blood soaked boy before turning to the matron, "As I said. A fine warrior."

Izzmurss and Zebeycyrl held their tongue waiting for their mother to speak. Nilrae got up, his breath heavy from the exertion, and knelt before his mother. She held the decision of his future.

"The blood on your hand heralds you in the presence of your kin," she said calmly, "a battle mage seams most suited to you. Thus you will train with the weapon master _and_ the house wizard until your time for the academy."

Rhylaun look at Izzmurss with an almost unspoken challenge. Of course the wizard could care less, another wizard or another warrior. Nilrae remained in his submissive position, not sure how to think that moment. Careful to not show his excitement of getting away from Zebeycyrl. As soon as he was dismissed he'd have to tell Zarae the wonderful news.

"Begin at the first waking hour," the matron spoke to the weapon master with an underlining threat, "train him in _everything_. But he is to continued lessons with you Izzmurss. How you two males decide to work that out, I care not. But I expect him to be casting spells as well as a first year student by the next 4 years." With those last instructions, Matron Shyntyl walked out.

Zebeycyrl turned to the soldiers, "Clean this mess and remove that _iblith_; have this room spotless as before." The second daughter followed her mother, slightly relieved that half her chore was gone. One, left. And that one would be the real test.

* * *

><p><em>ilharess<em>- matron

_jalak_- male

_iblith_- offal, garbage. most any race other than drow.


	20. Distracting Tests

Zarae had wrestled with going back to her quarters and staying out of trouble….not likely, or following. Curiosity won over apathy and she too found herself on the second floor at the gym door. The only entrance to watch and not get caught was the war-stragey room. They had been banned from the room after one of their games caused a major mess in there. Half the maps were permanently ruined. Neeryrd had gotten the worst punishment as it was his responsibility at the time. Something Nilrae appreciated. Though the twins had not escaped the lashings of their sister.

The girl slipped down the hall, past the open gym door and to the large locked room. Pulling out her lockpicks, a set acquired with the help of one of the house soldiers, she set about working on the lock. The lock was difficult and uncooperative. Worse, she was missing the action. Her mother's words echoed enough for her to hear from her position. Followed by soft thumps. Zarae was torn between continuing or watching from the door. By the time she got in it might be over. Sighing in defeat she pocketed her tools and headed back to the large double door of the gym. Inside the weapon master applauded and her mother's instructions began with her blood soaked brother kneeling. A goblin laid dying in the center of the room.

Zarae grumbled, she'd miss the entire…whatever it was. By the time she realized it, the matron was standing at the door staring down at her youngest daughter, that same amused smirk. 'Uh oh,' and 'busted', blurted across Zarae's mind.

"Since you have saved me the trouble of summoning you," her mother began, placing an arm on the daughter and guiding her twords the stairs, "let us meet in the chapel."

Zarae obeyed, not daring to question the supposed affection from the matron mother. Zebeycyrl quietly followed, her eyes seething. She also wisely held her thoughts knowing her mother could read them if she so chose. The second daughter wondered if the girl knew how to get back at her sister in the cruelest way. if Zarae was to pretend to fail… Zebeycyrl shook her bone white hair. The girl feared their mother more than anyone, except perhaps the Spider Queen. Failure meant death. She hoped that fear was more than any animosity twords the assassin. Matron Shyntyl turned to look back at her second daughter with that knowing look before directing all three into the chapel.

The dome chamber light up as the eight braziers came to life with a dull orange glow. The same lingering smells filled the room to a lesser degree. Zarae's steps slowed, as the awful memory of a few days ago fell back into the forefront of her mind. The matron had a purpose in bringing the girl here. The girl breathed in deeply and held her head up boldly and strode forth to the raised platform with bravado. She looked back at Zebeycyrl, crimson eyes boring into her sisters rose orbs followed by an unusual evil grin. Matron Shyntyl, reading the girl's mind, chuckled. She would let her youngest play it out, and then got down to business.

"Begin," she called to her assassin daughter as she stepped up to stand beside the red stained altar.

Zebeycyrl was ready to strangle the girl. Forty-five minutes and she had gotten nowhere with Zarael. Only enough to make the matron not lash out at either daughter. Matron Shyntyl spent the time amused more than anything, listening in on Zarae's thoughts. The girl was audacious to tempt such a volatile assassin. And with such dark thoughts running through the girl, it held hope for Lloth's plans to be accomplished. The girl's weaknesses were being weaned out. Zarae had her own chaotic way that was different than any of her daughters. Shyntyl had to appreciate that. But sooner or later these games would displease the Spider Queen. Lloth would grow bored. And if the girl was not a proper priestess by that day, the youngest daughter would be given in sacrifice.

"What are The Five Tenants?" Zebeycyrl tried again, returning to previous topics.

"Hands. Throat. Pain. Death._ You_," Zarae spit out in a threatening manor as she could.

Zebeycyrl fed up, back-handed the girl knocking her to the floor. The snake headed whip found its way into her hand, reared back to make its first blow. The snakes hissing their excitement.

"Enough!" the matron called to both, "time of games is over."

Zebeycyrl gave a 'ha' look to the girl but obeyed the matron. Zarae picked herself up off the floor and swallowed hard. Thinking deep she tried to recall what she had been required to memorize. Closing her eyes she began,

"_Death is strong;  
>But Lolth is stronger.<br>Time rules long;  
>But She rules longer.<br>She solaced our woe  
>and soothed our sighing;<br>And what shall we do  
>Without her guidence<em>?"**

The Matron nodded her approval then bade her youngest daughter to continue.

"_She sends us pain,  
>and we bow before her;<br>She smiled again  
>and bade us adore her;<br>She solaced our woe  
>and soothed our sighing;<br>And what shall we do  
>Without her guidence?<em>"**

Zarae hesitated trying to remember the rest. Each word still so strange to the girl who was still only really giving lip service to the Spider Queen. Yet as she spoke the words they became easier. Then her eyes opened and the last of the song prayer sprewed forth,

"_She is hungry and eats our children; - how shall we feed her?  
>She takes our young males and our maidens; - ours to obey her!<br>We are loathed and feared and reviled of all Elvenkind; that is our pride.  
>She feeds us, protects us, loves us, and kills us; no longer shall we hide<br>She is Evil and huge and beautiful! She is our mother!  
>She is lustful and lewd! - Spider Queen; we have none other!<br>In the day she was hidden from us, but we found her moaning in the shade.  
>We shudder and give her our will in the darkness; we are afraid<em>.  
>"Test me, <em>Quarval-sharess<em>."**

"What are The Five Tenants?" the matron asked.

Zarae cleared her throat again to begin, pausing to try to recall them correctly,

"_Chaos_- A formless thing, ever changing. Chaos is the essence of creation and change. Chaos is what we are.

_Spiders_- The children of Lloth. There is no creature more sacred.

_Darkness_- It is a gift from Lloth. In darkness, we will rise.

_Power_- to be sought. to be embraced. It encourages ambition and opens the path to strength. It eliminates weakness. Only the strongest, most devious, and most cruel live or deserve to survive.

_Death_- The path to ascension. A holy art form within itself. Death to Lloth's enemies. Death to the _darthiir_!"

The last bit had the extra emphasis for good measure more than any real reason to wish for her surface couisn's death; she remembered the reactions it elicited and hope it would work in favor for her. Zarae breathed a sigh of relief, surprising herself that she managed to recall of all of it like she did. Now she had to hope no spell casting was required of her. that was one area she would fail.

"My daughter has changed so much since we last met like this," the matron started, "how far you have come. But simply spitting out of rhetoric and rhyme will not save a worthless hide."

Zebeycyrl and Zarae both held their breath waiting for the next few words.

**xxxxxx**

Nilrae jumped up and down a few times in what could be considered a jig as soon as his mother and sister left. Free! He was free! Or well, free from Zebeycyrl. He would now be allowed to learn the art of swordcraft _and_ become a trained wizard. The house wizard, after debating with the weapon-master for a few minutes turned to Nilrae.

"Today you will begin a lesson with me. Weapon master Rhylaun, depending on other circumstances, will begin his regiment for the next month. Then you will spend days with me and so forth. Understood? Wipe that smirk off, boy!"

Nilrae nodded, his face still alight with the joy of having escaped his older sister. He tried to look dower, but was unable, Rhylaun only laughing at both.

"Early on the hour, _Ilharess_' orders!"

Nilrae followed his brother to the lab. Sitting at his desk, he pulled out his spell book and set it before himself, closing his eyes as the candle was lit. Books were placed on the desk followed by a vial of the expensive glowing ink. The next few hours were spent in silence, Nilrae researching and studying for new spells, Izzmurss working through his calculations and plans for the Master of _Sorcere_.

"It is time you got a familiar," the wizard said. Three hours had passed, and Nilrae had not even noticed, "A trip to House Vharzyym's stall will be worth while." The wizard had changed into travel gear, a deep blue robe with few fabric details, his crimson house piwafwi, and worn boots. His house insignia was pushed into hs neckpurse as he grabbed his staff. The adamantine staff was tall as the wizard, the four prongs at the end holding a fist size ruby that glowed with a dull reddish throb.

"Familiar?" Nilrae asked making a quick note of the wizard's sudden dress.

"A creature or being magically link to you, in your service." As he spoke, a dog like creature with black velvet-smooth skin, upright pointed ears, and leaflike projection nose similar appeared. Sensitive whiskers were sprouted over his maw. To add to the strangeness, it has small eyes and a slender build. It sat at its master's heels, giving a few sniffs then looking on at the boy.

"Is that a…"

"A cavvekan, yes."

"They are so rare. Can I pet it?" his hand reaching out to touch the nearly furless being.

"No!" Izzmurss scolded. Then turned to the cavvekan, "stay."

Nilrae drew his hand back quickly, following after the wizard who was heading out the door. "Are we walking? I haven't been taught to ride the lizards yet. Can I also get one of those? Or maybe a cave bat. Snakes are good too."

"I am beginning to see Zebeycyrl's problem," he mumbled, still loud enough for Nilrae to hear.

A retort was about to come forth, butIzzmurss had pulled forth his spell book, thumbing to the right page. His trained voice spoke the words, his free hands forming the right gestures. The page glowed with the building magical energy. The air shimmered and a space opened up; a portal gate stood their in the hall. Nilrae stood dumbfounded by the powerful magic.

"Enter," Izzmurss ordered.

Nilrae hesitated, unsure to trust his brother after the last comment. The wizard grabbed Nilrae's tunic and push him forward into the gate before himself gracefully stepping through. Both found themselves in the city market. The hustle and bustle of the business hours had long calmed. Only a few were about wondering the streets and alleys freely. Izzmurss oriented himself then lead the way to the shop.

Their building's outside was plain compared to most of the cities buildings, simple stone walls mostly untouched. Of course it was covered in different hues of faerie fire. What carvings were seen included creatures of all sorts, many non-native to the world of the drow. The front was carved with spiders and arachnid creatures. Nilrae made out aranea, chitine, and choldrith among the spiders. Atop the door hung a sign of zurkhwood, the underdark mushroom that was often used like trees on the surface. Carved into the sign was Vharzyym's glyph: A mushroom with four blades. In the mushroom was a script of the first letter of the house name. Nilrae had heard little of the fifth house. Only what most knew- house that specialized in exotic creatures from across Toril. It was suspected that most the noble house was skilled in some druidic magics, rare among the underdark races; rarer among the drow.

Inside the shop, everything changed.

Cages lined the back wall, in rows and filled almost every space. Small to gigantic, cages were filled with creatures Nilrae had never seen before; from birds to felines to canines to reptiles. A half wall separated the shop into two unequal parts. On the other side was equipment, supplies and basic care needs for many of the creatures. Small plaques hung on each cage with the creatures name and a simple description of basic care. Near the door a two foot counter with a short linky male stood. He was dressed unusual- green tunic, green being a rare color in the underdark, and brown leggings. Shoulder guards were leather and covered with thick black fur. His tan leather belt held an adamantine sickle. His cloak, which was hung on a hook beside the counter and a quarterstaff, was made of grey fur. A leather and mithril helmet covered half his head and his cropped stark white hair.

"Welcome to my humble shop," his head nodded in acknowledgment of the higher station male who entered. The druids's accent was heavy and raspier, influenced by another city or locale. "I am Bhaern Vharzyym. Eldest son of Matron Alulove Vharzyym."

Izzmurss walked over to the counter while Nilrae began wandering around to all the creature's cages. He stopped first in front of large feline creature, tanish orange with thick black stripes. Nilrae read the first line of the plaque, "tiger; juvenile, female." The feline yawned, its amber eyes watching the boy before returning to it nap. He then walked over to another row of cages. He knelt down to see a furry white rodent with long ears and reddish eyes. "Rabbit; adult, male." He continued on reading every one that interested him. Many had suggestions for care in housing the creature, some preferring places near the surface. Reptiles were stored on the furthest wall, their cages heated with magical stones. A great number of lizards and snakes were curled upon these stones. Another cage was half water with shell covered reptiles. "Turtles," the boy had learned.

"Does the deal work?" Izzmurss asked the druid. "My matron is willing to compensate well for such alliance."

"Why does she speak through her elder boy?" not sure he believed the wizard.

"Who would suspect? No matron in their right mind would make such important alliances through a male."

"What does she know that MaeVir doesnt?" the obvious objection.

"Matron Alulove knows more than you do. I can assure you. All I am to seek is an answer." He handed the sealed parchment to Bhaern.

"What benefit do _I_ get from passing this on to her to begin with?"

Izzmurss smiled, rare for the usually few word stoic wizard. He then unfurled a second parchment, the term and rewards of the alliance. Another document was pulled forth, this one a map with script on the right side.

"This is fake."

"I kid not," the wizard's smile gone.

"How has this remained unknown or unoccupied?"

"The location's path is treacherous in small numbers. Yet to keep it underwraps no more than one small fishing boat can go."

"Very well. I will handle the parchment. And return your notice when you pick up your next order," the druid replied tucking it into his green tunic's secret pouch.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Izzmurss' voice called to Nilrae, "keep in mind the task of binding it to yourself and your lack of skill."

"How about the quaggoth looking creature," he replied running back over to read the name, "bear, black; cub, male."

Bhaern spoke first, "I doubt you can handle such a creature. Those get to be over 200lbs and stand as tall as a quaggoth. Plus they make bad familiars in our cities, territorial and aggressive with extremely large appetites."

Izzmurss gave a look at the druid for his interruption, "No," to the boy.

"Tiger?" Nilrae called back.

"No."

"Wolf?"

"No"

"Monkey?"

"No "

"Cockatrice?"

Izzmurss growled his no, Bhaern trying hard not to laugh. Nilrae then headed to the snakes, trying to decide which among the dozen he wanted. Finally he settled on a black snake with an arrow-head shape. He pointed out the mlarraun to Bhaern who got a cage ready to hold it. Secure and unable to escape, Izzmurss pulled out the gold to hand over, exchanging it for the caged serpent.

"When will you have dragazars?" the wizard asked handing the small caged snake to Nilrae.

"Possibly a tenday," Bhaern replied, "maybe longer. The patrol out has not seen signs of any nesting grounds."

"Wait, can I get one of those?" having seen one of the batlike creatures onboard the _Siasta. _They were often called night hunter, a full grown adult with a seven foot wing span. They were known to have better sight than even the drow and made aggressive pets.

"Your purchase is done."

"Grouch," Nilrae whispered under his breath, "all right…" thinking of a name, "Vyk'zlade! Lets get you home."

Back out in the marketplace, a small group had gathered, sounds of combat and spellcasting in the middle of the crowd. Nilrae ran twards the crowd, Vyk'zlade slithering around the cage due to the sudden movements. In the midst two drow male were fighting. Both were covered in deep red gashes, charred leather armor and panting heavily from the fight. Sweat covered their faces, ran in their eyes and matted their hair to their head. The smaller male chanted out another spell to strike his opponent. The older wizard-warrior dove to avoid the magical missiles that slammed into his back.

Nilrae tugged an onlooker's grungy shirt, "whats the hub-bub?"

"Get lost drowling!" he replied shoving Nilrae back.

This made Nilrae more determined. He slipped through most the crowd, then knelt to watch between legs and feet that refused him front row view. He learned through small talk it was some kind of rite. The winner proves their worth and gains additional magic or position. The loser, assuming they survived, was often demoted, maimed, or transformed into a drider.

Another barrage of missiles shot forth from the smaller male. He took a deep breath then began another spell. Nilrae noticed a few differences. This male was casting spells much like he was learning, yet he didn't not appear trained in the same manor. Even managed to repeatively cast the same ones over and over with no spell components. A dagger flashed as the older male was back on his feet, the blade soaring from his hand into the shoulder of his enemy.

"What are you," Nilrae asked himself fascinated by the male's magical abilities and cheering him on secretly.

Another set of spells, flaming arrows, shot forth to lick the wizard-warrior, followed by acid arrows and more purple force missiles. The wizard fell forward, slow to get up. The smaller male was atop him in seconds brandishing a wicked curving blade. Half the crowd cheered as the others called out insults. Nilrae saw as the male knelt down and whispered before sliding the sharp edge into the back of the facedown male.

Soon the crowd dissipated and Nilrae returned to an annoyed older brother.

"Sorcerers are pathic lazy magic manipulators who never learn the fullness or true power of the Arcane. Sharp tongues and short fuses. They rely on instinct and emotion, calling it natural talent. No control or restraint. Resentment for discipline. No respect for the Art."

"It looked like he was doing prudy good to me."

Nilrae shut up quickly after the death glare directed at him. Izzmurss hadn't told the boy his suspect of such possible power Nilrae might could wield. Even after having witnessed the drowling whip out a spell without having prepared. The wizard had little respect for sorcerers.

* * *

><p>** i found while searching for prayers to Lloth. so no they didnt come from me originally.<p>

_Quarval-sharess_- general word for goddess, particularly Lloth.

_darthiir_- surface elf

_Ilharess_- matron


	21. Celebrate with Blood

_Nathyrra Kant'lar is not mine, she belongs to the game._ _i just have here here as a drowling preparing to head to the Academy soon._

* * *

><p>Zarae peeked up to her expressionless mother's face, praying that it was satisfactory. Her sister she had never seen such a nervous wreck of her. Yet Zarae managed to get a glimpse of concern. The girl mentally scoffed. Zeb had no feelings; she was the embodiment of Zarae's problems. All her hate. The girl's eyes shifted between crimson and blue in those moments.<p>

"G'eldriina," the matron's voice broke through.

'How long had the guard been there?' Zarae wondered. She didn't remember her having entered or seeing her in before. the drowess returned in a few agonizing minutes followed by two collared half-orcs carrying a chest. They set down by the door then left to bring back another chest. Then were quickly forced out and back to whatever these two did. Zarae lookd back to her mother confused then again to her older sister. Zebeyrcryl smiled with relief and through some unspoken communication left the chamber. Before departing Zarae managed to give the assassin the coldest silent threat she could manage. A silent promise she would get her back, one day. Matron Shyntyl stepped down to level floor with the girl, arm on her shoulder and directing her to the back with the chest.

The matron spun the girl to face her, "for now, I am pleased. I will send you to train with Rhylaun. As you know he is one of the best of our city," a hand held up before Zarae could react, "but…" that word to her a curse, "you will continue your studies. I do not have daughters who are not priestess….understood? If you fail me in anyway…" leaving the words hanging and unspoken. Then the matron spun her back to the chest. "Pick your equipment here and now. Choose wisely."

As she spoke, G'eldriina spoke the words to open the magical locks. Inside the first was different sets of clothing. The second held other items of clothing such as boots, bracers, belts, simple armor, and the like. Everything inside radiated with magical energies. Zarae looked back for assurance then headed to the clothing chest. She pulled out a few shirts, or she assumed they were shirts. The material seam to lack any covering over the abdomen and most of the chest. it was closer to underwear in her opinion. Zarae apparently hadn't been built like her sisters when they were this age. Many of the articles were clearly not made for someone so tiny and small. These didn't interest the girl anyway, pushing them to the side to keep digging. On the bottem was more boyish style clothing and the thing that caught her attention. A deep blue fabric that she knew well, spidersilk. Thick like a heavy shirt and able to protect from all but the most lethal of strikes. She pulled it out to examine it better.

Shyntyl raised her snowy brow in surprise as the girl's choice, trying not to laugh aloud at how comical it was, "that is a boyish shirt I believe," or nothing most noble females would willingly wear.

Zarae didn't care, she decided this was what she wanted. Pulled over her still dyed hair, it hung around her small frame down to her knees and looked as if three of her could fit inside. The neckhole hung loose over one shoulder, the sleeves past her hands and very billowy. Zarae's hands went to her hips in determination that this was what she wanted as she turned to her mother. The matron rolled her eyes but said nothing. Then to test her limits the girl went back to into the chest to grab more items; not from a desire for stuff, more a compulsion to take things. A tank top type top went inside the loose spidersilk shirt, then a couple smaller shirts that fit. The larger shirt would aid in her thieving quite well she thought to herself.

The drowling scooted carefully over to the other chest, trying to not allow the balled up fabrics fall. Zarae spent 20 minutes rifling through all the stuff, hard to decide what she actually wanted. A belt went around her waist and fastened, all to secure anything she decided to hide in her clothes. A set of boots, a pair of leather buckled bracers, and a pair of gloves were set on the floor.

"G'eldriina," the matron called, the signal to Zarae she was finished.

The guard walked in, spoke the command and the chest were locked again. The slaves took the chest away leaving only the drowling and the matron inside the chamber. Zarae carefully turned to face her mother, her shirt stuffed with items. The matron let it go, instead brandishing a deep crimson _piwafwi_. The spidersilk of this coveted cloak was stronger, the magic more powerful than her own. the girl's own _piwafwi_ was similar, yet this was more beautiful. The rich color deepened twords the bottem, a faint celtic pattern along the hem. Inside was embroderied the house glyph, a spider atop the sword.

"This is our house _piwafwi_. This along with you insignia shows who we are. Wear it with pride, and do not disappoint."

Zarae reached up to take it from her mother, careful to not allow it to touch the floor. While she admired the material the matron continued to speak, Zarae missing most of what was said before she looked up to catch the last.

"…report at business cycle to the gym." A hand waved to dismiss the drowling.

Zarae waddled to her room, trying hard not to drop the items she thought she pilfiered along the way. Once inside and her door 'secure', she unbuckled the belt and dropped everything on the floor then pulled the oversize shirt off. Her door closed behind her again as she walked over to Nilrae's door and knocked her pattern. When he didn't answer she headed upstairs to the lab.

**xxxxxx**

The wizard opened a portal again, only this time to the compound gate. The magic of the house did not allow teleportation inside, plus the heavy radiation of faerzress made it very dangerous to do so. Holding up his insignia the guards let him through with the drowling. Nilrae slowed to glance around the courtyard, a few guards over twords the stable door tossing dice. others patrolling, and two practicing. He looked back to the large spider above the gate before catching back up with Izzmurss.

"So what happens now?" the boy asked entering inside the house.

The wizard ignored the boy, just headed up to the lab, Nilrae in tow. Once inside, a bowl of chalky like material was set out on the desk with a thin parchment. Nilrae set Vyk'zlade on the desk, still in the cage, and leaned over to check the bowl. He watched as the wizard then pulled out another parchment, studying the words carefully then setting it before the boy.

"Read this carefully. Then follow it if you wish to bind your creature. This requires a full day. So I suggest you prepare in advance. I also suggest you use your free time wisely, until we meet again." Izzmurss departed leaving Nilrae alone with his serpent. Nilrae pulled the parchment over to himself preparing to read when a shadow in the door caught in the corner of his eye.

"how about we cele….new pet?" Zarae skipped into the room heading over to the desk with the mlarraun before Nilrae could even answer. She was about to open the cage when Nilrae grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "hey! What gives?" she asked accusative.

"he is to be my familiar. You cant bond with it."

"oookay. So, how about we do something tonight? You know celebrate freedom."

Nilrae looked to Vyk'zlade then to his twin torn between the two. Zarae thought she sensed some hesitation and didn't want to go out alone into the city.

"whatever you plan to do with him could wait another day…right? Beside, we haven't gotten out since the cave. Ok, I haven't," looking over at the serpent, then grinning with an idea.

Nilrae saw his sister's eyes shift twords violet knowing she already had some idea. He stood up from the stool and leaned on the desk crossing his arms. "make it worth my while," he said wih fake cockiness.

Zarae looked around then knelt over to his ear and whispered her plans. Nilrae then nodded, grabbing Vyk'zlade's cage along with the parchments and bowl of white chalky powder and headed to his room, Zarae following.

"its not a family meal this supper, right?" Nilrae asked setting Vyk'zlade on his nightstand and digging in the wardrobe for his pack.

"naw, I don't think so," an unspoken…'I hope not.' "besides we already been caught sneaking out once, and survived. We've learned from that time," Zarae replied with a shrug.

"rrright," he said unsure now, shaking his head wondering why he let his sister talk him into these things.

"I'll go get my stuff then we'll go out the secret passage."

Zarae rushed into her room, nearly tripping over the new pile of stuff she had acquired. Her pack flung onto her bed, she dug through the mess of her room for what she wanted. Nilrae entered, piwafwi, boots, and pack ready to go.

"You know, you need to work on this…impulse problem of yours and shiney objects," picking up silver fork then sending it into her desk to stick hard.

"Problem? I don't have a problem."

"And I'm a priestess" he replied sarcastically rolling his eyes and walking over to the trunk at the end of her bed, "whats this? Or this," picking up random objects to prove his point.

Zarae laughed hung over the edge of another trunk digging through it, "you'd make such a pretty priestess."

"You're missing my point."

"I do not have a problem. I just like to…collect stuff…other people's stuff."

"Whatever."

"you've never complained before."

"I didn't think it this bad."

"yeah? My so called 'kleptomania' as you think has gotten us some nice stuff as I recall. Besides Lloth encourages it right?" another laugh from the trunk.

You ready?" he sighed not arguing with her further.

"Yep," standing up from the trunk to toss the objects into her pack. Then she slid the new bracers over her forearm, the new boots on her feet and grabbing her _piwafwi_.

"How did you get…" he asked noticing the new items, especially the _piwafwi_.

Zarae shrugged, "Mother. You can borrow that," pointing to the blue spidersilk shirt on her bed.

"That's a dress!"

"No. I don't wear dresses. It's just…big right now. Plus it's got some magical properties."

Nilrae raised a brow then rolled his eyes to exit the bedroom behind his sister. She lead the way to the antechamber, avoiding any patrolling guards. The way clear, they booked it for the door and slowly opened. To both their relief no one was inside. Zarae had already met in here earlier, so she didn't believe anyone would have been inside. The door closed softly behind them, making sure no one was watching as they did, they headed for the secret door, and was soon running down the tunnel. Outside the compound again, Zarae did a celebratory cartwheel. Freedom from the house was refreshing after the last few days.

"You getting more careless you know."

"Well, you worry enough for the both of us," she replied landing back on her feet, "alright, to the bridge and into the market."

"Do you have an idea of where it is?"

"Near the slave trading, that all I over heard without getting caught," Zarae quickly hid the sadness-anger mix she felt with a good head shake and pulling her _piwafwi_ tighter around herself.

Eventually both were over the bridge and heading to the Bazaar, careful to avoid any run-ins like last time. Neither knew the Blacken Fist ran the fights, only that the guards made it sound like fun to watch.

"theres a crowd heading that way, and the sounds coming forth, that is probably our destination," Nilrae replied stepping ahead to take lead.

"we'll have to try and stop by the shop," Zarae whispered, "I didn't get to go last time I tried."

Nilrae's guess had been correct. The building held an amphitheater, its roof dome shaped and covered with green faerie fire lining it like a spider web. Beside the building was the 10 feet long, 5 foot wide platform used to hold slave auctions. Empty cages stood to the side at this hour. The twins followed a few cloaked males' twords the entrance's double doors. Doors which were fully opened and showing the crowds and allowing people to hear the cheering and combat inside. Unknownst to them was the smaller cloaked figure following them specifically. Inside was what they expected and more. Down in center was an arena, the ground caked in red, and covered in trash from the audience. Two orcs, both collared with their affiliated house collars tossing each other around. Cheers were loud, and more than once someone had to duck from flying food. By the doors a small vender was settled, the drow running it selling simple beverages and foods, and making a hefty profit.

Nilrae pointed to a set of empty seats far from the action. He turned to speak, only yo see Zarae not following nor in sight. Zarae had spotted a gleam refracting from the ceiling's faerie fire off a pouch with a metal clip. The girl tried to will herself from such a dangerous endeavor, but was unable to. The object caught her attention, and she could not help herself. Slipping stealthily among the benches using the distraction from below, she got into position. Her hand reached to take hold as the patron jumped up from his spot and cheered, nearly knocking the girl down and giving herself away. Shaking her head she tried again to will herself from letting it go, failing miserable.

Nilrae groaned to himself, walking over to the empty seats hoping Zarae didn't get into trouble she couldn't get out. As he sat the small cloaked figure sat 4 foot away and watched the battle below. Nilrae found himself engrossed in the action, forgetting to pay attention to his surroundings. The figure periodically looked his way to study him then back to the fight.

Zarae moved into a better position, the target's standing making it much easier. Fingers itching to take it, she reached out and began untying the lace that held it to his belt. She looked up from her hood then back to her work. Nearly finished, the patron chose that moment to sit back down, the bag into a position harder to get at. He looked down, as the coins inside clanked the stone bench, around for anyone suspicious then back to the fight. Zarae held her breath then breathed out slowly when he didn't spot her. She had been close to getting caught. And that would have meant at least losing a hand, possible worse. Waiting a moment for her nerves to steady again, determined to steal that object, she went back to work, dealing with the male's movements. Finally persistence paid off, the lace loose and the bag ready to be taken. Her hand grasped around it to carefully pull it away and not let the coins clank. Once inside her bag, she scuttled away searching for Nilrae.

The crowds cheered again, most standing up as one orc finished his rival. Nilrae spotted Zarae a whistled to get her attention. Zarae sat down beside, and tossed her hood off her head. "I miss anything good?"

As he explained, the cloaked figure threw her own hood back, and shook her loose snowy hair free. She noted the two close to her age, their near identical appearance, but mostly, the girl's rich colored and magical _piwafwi_.

"What brings nobles out to this area, so close to the slums?" the girl interrupted. She was dressed in a black wizardly styled tunic and leggings decorated with archaic symbols, knee-high boots and a grayish _piwafwi_. On her thick cloth belt was a small pouch and sheath holding a silverite dagger.

Nilrae studied her a moment, takng into account threats and intent. Zarae spoke before Nilrae could reply, "what makes you so sure?" a bit of sarcasm in her tone, realizing the wizardess' interest in Nilrae. Nilrae glanced at Zarae then back to the girl, "you will have to excuse my sister, she's…" leaving the rest for the girl to figure out. Zarae smirked then shook her head at that.

"Your dress clearly marks you. I am surprised you are not more of a target at the moment, flaunting your station here." The girl stood up and moved to sit next to Nilrae, Zarae still overly suspicious of her. "I am Nathyrra Kant'lar of House Kant'tar.

"21st house?" Nilrae asked as the crowds grew louder from the beginning of the next fight.

Nathyrra nodded confirmation before answering his next question, "Not all daughters become priestess among the non-nobles," she explained, "My skills for the wizardly arts was stronger, the _Ilharess_ agreed to allow me to become one because of the need. I head to the Academy in a year."

Nilrae and Nathyrra spent much of the time chatting, Zarae trying to ease drop and watch the fight. The wizardess even offered some of her purchased meal to the boy. After several rounds, Zarae got up and slipped away down twords the lower levels. The corridors and stairs were lined with more faerie fire than the rest of the stadium, and was bare of any décor. She walked confidently, ignoring comments and dirty looks thrown her way. Another hall broke off, down it rows of cells containing the fighters. Purchased slaves of all races. The opposite side a shorter hall and two cages with 4 drows. Inside battle captives. At the end of a corridor was a booth next to a double door bared with locks and magic; sitting on a stool a male writing down on parchment and counting coins. the symbol on carved into the desk marking him as part of the Blackened Fist. He glanced up to the drowling then back to his work, keeping her in his peripheral.

Standing before him as he continued his job, she finally cleared her throat for his attention, "I want to purchase a slave, for the arena."

He looked her over, knowing full well she was a high station drowling. But she was a drowling, and thus would not answer to her. Ignoring her still, he put the coins in a bag, pulling out another parchment and more ink.

"I said…" more forceful and louder, irritation on the edge of her tone, "I want to…"

"I heard ye the first time," his accent heavily influnenced with a very forign dialect, "and I aint gotta do nothin' about it. Scamper home li'l drowling if ye know whats good for ya," his face blank, yet his red eyes conveying much.

Zarae wasn't gunna take that, not from him. Her eyes went crimson, her hand reaching for an object in her pouch.

He read her intent or sensed her plans; for as she reached, he ducked in that moment as the spider shaped shuriken whizzed past his ear. The male drow's countenance glowed an angry red, his eyes boring into her with the intent of pain.

"ye signed ya own death now drowlin'!" a hand crossbow appearing and aiming for the girl.

Zarae realized her mistake, sorta, and dove into a roll just as the _click_ was heard. The quarrel just barely missed, clipping her _piwafwi_ and hanging onto the fabric. The male wasted no time, loading a second quarrel and aiming again, this time where he thought she might move into.

* * *

><p>one of Zarae's flaws (in her character sheet) is kleptomania.<p> 


	22. Close Calls

_same as before. Nathyrra aint mine. just borrowing her.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nilrae turned to ask Zarae a question, then facepalmed seeing her absent. He hopped up to the bench to see if she perhaps moved closer to the action. The boy didn't even know how long his sister had been gone, so into the conversation he missed her leaving.<p>

"I think she headed that way," Nathyrra pointing twords the set of stairs not far from their location, "you better prayer to Lloth she hasn't gotten into trouble."

Nilrae groaned, "by the Spider Queen's eight legs," knowing full well Zarae couldn't stay out of trouble. If it wasn't her compulsion to steal, it was her boredom or curiosity that got the best of her. Jumping down from the bench, he rushed for curtained entrance, only to be yanked back. Turning to the problem, balled fist spinning for the target, Nathyrra ducked.

"You cant just blindly run down there, _mal'ai_!" disbelieving the males actions. Then Nathyrra began casting a spell, the magic washing over Nilrae. He suddenly felt more powerful and combat ready, abilities he hadn't trained for temporarily given. "Now, follow my lead; if I see it a worthless cause, then your on your own," she stated matter-of-factually. Not really willing to risk her life for either but rather intrigued by Nilrae.

Nathyrra took the rear as the moved stealthily twords the stairs and pass the so called guards at the entrance, dropping globes of darkness to cover their backsides. Nilrae moved silently, listening for any indication of his sister's wear-abouts. The clanking noises, then shuffling of heavy objects on stones carried up to their ears. He picked up his pace as much as he could without giving away his position. Down the hall he saw the flash of metal and heard the _click_ of an unmistakable weapon.

Zarae almost rolled into the shot, almost. Instead she sensed the lack of space wouldn't work, and in that crucial second jumped backwards, right into a box as tall as her. The male cursed for missing again, quickly reloading and preparing to shoot again. Zarae scrambled to get behind the crate, just as a quarrel stuck into the _piwafwi_, just missing by an inch. "_ssussun plynn dos_!" she cursed upon him releasing her small dagger for his throat.

Then two more bodies showed up. A set of hands in movement for the spell as they chanted the words. Icicle missiles shot from Nathyrra's hands to hit the assailant. Nilrae hurrying over to Zarae, diving for cover as a quarrel stuck into the wood. Zarae's blade managed to strike, but only a grazing wound in his arm after he made the shot. Ice pelted the male, he backed up behind his desk.

"_Are you nuts_?" Nilrae asked in the silent hand code and now kneeling beside her. "_does the fact, 'we cant fight yet' mean anything to you_?" his hands flashing quickly his frustration at her.

"_You have your fun. I have mine_," she signed, her back against the crate and readying another weapon. She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting to see if the poison of her blade was working. "_Where was he_?"

Nathyrra flipped back, moving around the corner. She took out a small piece of copper wire and focused on it, chanting the words and performing the correct hand gestures. She pointed at Nilrae, partially visible from her location. "Head out, I'll cover," she mouthed.

Nilrae got the magical message as well as Zarae, signing for her to prepare to run. Zarae however, ignored the message, signing back to Nilrae, "_sure she will_," her hand movements indicating the sarcasm well enough. she pulled the quarrels from her _piwafwi_ and shoved them into her pouch.

The male behind the desk felt the tingling sensation burning through his veins, knowing full well the poison that had coated that blade. From behind his workstation, he knelt, pulling forth a tiny magical whistle. No sound was heard but the beings it summoned knew its master's call.

Zarae's hand reached around an egg shaped item as Nilrae signed the answer. Counting to 8, she shot up from her position, reared back her arm and tossed the small grenade. It sailed through the air, crashing and breaking at the male's feet. Blinding dust spewed forth, causing the male to stumble backwards and fall hard onto the stone floor. Zarae then reached for her dagger, moving over twords the male. Nilrae tried to grab her _piwafwi_, but she slipped around him before he could get a hold. Nathyrra sat and watched, utterly bewildered by the noble's stupidity and audacity. At least it would be a good show. The male unable to see couldn't move in time before the drowling had her blade at his neck.

"Zar," Nilrae whispered trying to get her attention.

She waved him off, determined, eyes turning violet in that moment. With the blade at his throat she reached down to his pouch and yanked from his belt, "It looks like your own death at the moment," she whispered getting closer to his ear and placing the pilfered objects into her own pouch. His own instincts kicked in and he swiped at her with the hand crossbow, catching her in the side and forcing her to the left. He then kicked out to connect with her leg and knock her down. Then the male slumped into sleep as the poison took effect. Her dagger dropped to the floor with her as she reached out to catch herself.

Zarae hopped up, remembering to grab her blade and used that to head twords the Nilrae and the hall for Nathyrra's position, slightly limping from the force of his kick with her lower leg. Nathyrra pulled forth a tiny ball of butter and coated behind them the floor with slick greese. The three running for the stairs. Just as they reached, a shaggy white haired bear-like beast stood blocking their path. The slave swiped at Nilrae first, the closest. Nathyrra responded with a coruscating ray from her hands, striking the quaggoth and sapping his strength. Nilrae flung his own hands forth, a ray of freezing air and ice shot hitting it in the chest. The quaggoth back peddles from the attack onto the stairs. purple missiles launching from the boys hands following the ice rays to hit the beast. Nathyrra was breathing heavily, the use of more powerful magic taking a toll on her, Nilrae likewise becoming weary. The wizardess silently cursed her curiosity to stay behind instead of running when she should have. One last spell she had in her. A small replica of an archery target came out and then she spoke the words over Zarae, "strike!" she commanded.

Zarae didn't hesitate as she normally would, releasing the dagger for the creatures neck.

Metal sunk deep into its throat, bubbling hot blood pouring out to stain its white fur. It clawed at the intrusion before he fell backwards onto the stairs, life leaving his eyes as his blood pooled. Nathyrra then without waiting, rushed up the stairs, Nilrae and Zarae in toe, but not before snatching her bloody blade.

"_Mal'ai!" _Nathyrra yelled, directed technically at Zarae, yet could have been at anything. The crowd was in a roar and could barely be heard over the sounds.

Zarae understood enough, her eyes once again going crimson, a threat bubbling in her against the wizardess. Nilrae sensed it, grabbing her arm and positioning himself partially in front, "let us return," he spoke to his twin and hoping to defuse the situation.

Nathyrra straightened out her tunic then shook her snowy hair in frustration, "next time, I wont bail you out," maintaining her dignity.

"I didn't need you to bail me out," Zarae spat. Then almost as if another personality came over her, "I got what I needed, a little danger, an adventure, and coinage to make it all up."

Nathyrra laughed mirthlessly, then a genuine half smile creased her fair face, "until next time then?" and with that departed the twins.

"I totally missed that last part," Nilrae spoke up as they exited the amphitheater, Zarae limping beside him.

"I guess it's a girl thing," chuckling and pointing twords Bruhaonar's shop.

"Your still crazy by all accounts."

Zarae didn't know how to explain it, and let it go at that. She couldnt explain a lot of the sudden changes that seam to happen since that night in the chapel.

By all indications, the shop was open, even the tiny apartment above seamed empty, a good indications he wasn't up there. Inside, a dark grey cloaked drowess stood at the counter, leaning over to speak with the shop keeper. Her clothing marked her as a middle class drow, spidersilk and light chainmail beneath. The rest of his place was empty, as usual. On the far left wall was two crates of a recent shipment, all ready to be shelved and sold, when the blind drow got the chance. He was rarely in a hurry anyway.

His face went somber as he paused his thought, then tilted his head twords the door, "Two I believe, young. And quite stealthy," he indicated with a nod.

Maryne glance over to the door when the door walked up and chuckled, always surprised by his abilities. "Remind me to never sneak up on you," she jested, studying the two…drowlings?

"Ah, it's been what, a couple years?" Bruhaonar replied as the twins stepped in, "never forget a face."

Zarae looked to Nilrae not sure how to take the joke, especially considering he was blind. Not to mention he remembered who they were.

Maryne tuck loose strands out of her face to study them as they headed over to different shelves, "which house?" she leaned over to whisper, "and why are drowlings out this time of the cycle?"

Bruhaonar signed his answer. Maryne watched a bit longer then turned to the shop keeper, handed him a sealed parchment, pulled the hood over her white locks and exited. She flipped the sign indicating the store closed and locked it behind her.

Zarae limped over to the counter with the blind bard, tapping her fingers trying to decide what she wanted. None of the books left on the shelves were of interest to her, and many of the surface gadgets didn't strike her fancy. She sat a small kit on the counter, a camoflauge kit, rope, pitons, spikes, and a few other bits of climbing gear.

"I'm looking for something…else. Possibly something _special_."

Bruhaonar rubbed his chin then motioned she follow. Over by the far side was a cabinet. Speaking the words, it unlocked and the shop keeper opened it. Everything inside throbbed with magical energy. Of course he stood between it and her. He knew better.

"That is much better," Zarae replied looking at all the objects. There were so many things she would have loved to get her hands. so many things calling out for her to take.

Nilrae walked over beside her, amazed at what he saw, "this would have been helpful last time."

Finally, Zarae spotted something a thief could always use. The black leather belt the an inch and a half wide, mithril studs dotting half an inch apart all around the top and bottom. But what attracted the girl was the 64 miniature bags of holding in the belt. She pointed it out, Bruhaonar nodding his understanding as he explained what it did. Nilrae selected more grenades, and a small silver headband set with a blue sapphire.

"1100 platinum," he told the girl, "30 platinum" to the boy.

"what?" he asked incredulously, "for that?"

"Do you know what that is? Crafted by House Ischarri, that is coveted by spell casters of all types. Helps keep them alive in the worst of situation, stand up to physical punishment and even help with their health," the bard replied.

Zarae rifled through her bag, including the two she stolen. Counting the coins and gems, plus her own coinage, she was short by a couple hundred platinum.

"1000?" she tried to barter, "which includes some trade ins."

"Depends on the trade."

Zarae pulled out her last vial of Shadow Dye, and two vials of expensive poison,_ Belbol d'Elghinn_ and _Haszak._ Her hand brushed against a small metallic object, pulling it out, "maybe this worthless metal?"

Bruhaonar maintained his countenance after taking and inspecting the object. He wanted to ask how she got it, but that would reveal more than he wanted. Instead he opted for another angle, "what it is?" he asked curious.

"I dunno. Something my sister had. Got more of them.

he pretended to think it over, then did an expressive 'aha!' even an idiot couldnt miss, "Bring me the lot of them for payment and I'll take your deal."

"Why should I believe you? Whats special about them? And why would you trust me to fulfill my end?"

"First I know who you yall are, children of the second matron. Her youngest..."

"Are you threatening me?" Zarae's tone becoming threatening. Nilrae stood beside her, waggling his fingers to throw out a spell just in case, yet praying this wouldnt lead to a fight.

The bard laughed, not easing the tension in either Kilanatlar. "What I mean is I have information. These ol' ears pick up more than you realize. Plus I sell this ol junk that you buy, including tomes of the surface."

"And you have managed to survive how?" Nilrae asked, "So you want that metal stuff in exchange for this? That still doesn't explain the key thing."

"I am a sentimental ol' fool I guess," a good bluff, "they are worthless in terms of coinage or usage. But they come from our history. I am a collector of useless things as you have no doubt seen and bought."

Zarae tried to read between the lines, tried to sense what motive he was after, but the blind bard was to hard to read, "why don't I sell it then for myself?"

"Who wold buy useless metal in the shape of a key?" the bard continued, then he got serious, "that is the deal. Bring me the rest of these things and I will sell you the belt _and_ headband for a total of…" he paused calculating in his head, "500 plainum. Cant beat a deal like that."

Zarae hesitated, knowing there was more to it than that, yet she couldn't argue against it. He even threw in Nilrae's items. She looked to her brother to get get his take, signing back and forth between the two before both agreed.

"alright," Nilrae spoke up, handing over the correct amount complied of both their money and not needing to sell the poisons, "we'll bring them next time we come," not really believing they would hand over the useless trinkets.

"I already can guess you think you might get away, just remember, I also barter in information," less of a threat than it sounded, but he needed it. If those keys were discovered what they were, then House Helvighym would be in serious trouble.

Bruhaonar took the purchased products, and dispelled any lingering anti-theft wards and handed them over. Then he secured the cabinet. With his back turned, Zarae quickly pocketed the camouflage kit into her pack and followed Nilrae out the door.

**xxxxxx**

"You can step out now," Bruhaonar called to the dark corner near the stairs to his upper room.

"you let them steal that?" a soft feminine voice from the shadows called back as she appeared. "how long did you know I was there?"

"Maryne," he chuckled, "first, I knew when you exited that you went in the back door through my quarters. And second, those kits are 10 gold average. Not a lot considering the value of those seeker keys."

"yes, and now they have information on _you_. Nobles do not play the same way. You just put a target on yourself."

"Normally, I would agree. however, there's something different with them. Cant quite place it yet. Ah well. It's as the Lady wills."

Grabbing his callused hand, "By the Dark Maiden's grace. May she guide and protect us," Maryne replied in a soft whisper before turning on her heels and leaving the establishment.

**xxxxxx**

The twins hurried back as fast as they could manage, Zarae still slightly limping. The belt around her waist fit perfectly, and now could contain nearly all of her pilfered items. Nilrae's own purchase was now on his head, secured under his shoulder length hair, the sapphire in the middle of his forehead. The magic he felt running through his body. Overall it had been an awesome day- no more Zeb, and now something of his own. Nilrae waved his insignia in front of the node, the secret door opening for them to pass through. The stopped at the end of the tunnel, Both ears on the door listening.

"_I don't hear anyone. You_?" he signed.

"_nope_."

The door opened and to their relief the antechamber was empty. Nilrae tuck away his new headband and hurried up to his room.

Zarae handed him her pack and _piwafwi_, "set these in my room."

"Why? Where you going?"

Her stomach answered for her, deaparting for the dining hall. The room was cleaned up, only a few house soldier inside, a couple playing sava. One looked up, ignoring her otherwise. The kitchen was by now mostly empty, last few dish washers drying the last of the pans. Zarae opened the large larder and headed for the meat. pulling out a filet of cave fish. She handed the fish to the nearest slave who quickly grilled it and placed it on a plate for her. Taking her meal she head upstairs.

**xxxxxx**

"You let a bunch of _drowlings_ kick your sorry butt?" the drowess replied, "and made a mockery of the Blackened Fist."

"Its not like that..."

"SILENCE!" Alakara voice echoed, "I tire of your excuses and worthless hide. Pharn!"

the wizard stepped from the heatshadow of the room, his hands interlocked and stretched, a sadistic grin on his face. a few arcane words and the male drow found himself paralyzed in his position. "how should we do this hm?" he asked, looking back to Alakara, equally eager for blood and torture.

* * *

><p><em>mal'ai<em>- idiot

_ssussun plynn dos_- light take you. a curse on drow.

_ Belbol d'Elghinn_- 'Gift of Death'. hemotoxic poison greatly prized by drow nobles for assassinations, is also known as _Elash Elghinn_, "Silent Death", after the venomous water serpent of the same name. The venom takes effect immediately, causing damage to the victim's blood vessels and causing dramatic and extensive hemorrhaging. Within minutes, the victim will gush blood from his mouth, eyes, nose and ears. He will have time to develop bruises all over his body before he mercifully dies.

8 is a holy number for Lloth. hince that and its multiples.


	23. Next Stages

He sat cross legged in the center of his room, a globe of darkness covering his form along with a large black cloth of velvet. A single small black candle's glow filled the room. In silent prayers he continued; with that meditative stance he looked serene. It was a high holy day on the surface. Yet the darkmask was down in one of the cities. He could not observe the day as another of the Masked Lord's would, but he would at least spend much of the sleep hours in meditation. Then a soft hushed whisper sent him a warning.

The hall were empty, in fact all but a few slaves and soldiers were in rest. Her footfalls made no sound as she walked even in her fast pace. The matron was dressed in a whitish spidersilk dress, slitted up to her thighs to reveal her knee high magical boots. Despite the lock and wards on the weapon-master's room, she opened them as if it had been opened all along. Dressed in only a pair of short breeches, Rhylaun stood up as the Matron Shyntyl entered his chambers, his head bowed in respect of her. Walking with no fear, she stood before Rhylaun. then with strength almost supernatural, shoved the male down into the seat he stood in front of. Before the weapon-master could do anything, the matron was leaning down over him, hands on each arm of the chair, her deep red eyes boring into his reddish-orange.

"Who of my house dares make a fool of me?" her voice carrying a serious threat.

Rhylaun was about to speak, when the matron's hand roughly grabbed his chin, her vice like grip pressing deep into his jaw. Almost daring him to speak so she could punish him.

"The Blackened fist is stirring up trouble, and has involved Mae'Vir. That pathetic _dobluth _ran pathetic excuse I care not about. They are no threat to us; you could squish them like the insects they are. But Mae'Vir involved makes things…difficult."

"What does _Ilharess_ wish of me?" he asked through his clinched jaw in her hand still.

"I think you know very well what I wish," her posture relaxing with a suggestive smile. She then pulled his head to hers and planted a deep kiss on him.

Rhylaun confused responded appropriately, returning the kiss but keeping his hands where they were. the matron released him and stood back up, crossing her arms to stare at him almost in thought. She softly scoffed before back-handing him. Then she turned and left, but not before, "deal with it!"

When the matron as gone, he rubbed his sore face, the red mark still stinging. Tiny disguised bruises appeared where her delicate fingers gripped his face.

**xxxxxx**

Darkness everywhere. Almost as if that's all there was. No sense of floor, walls, and yet no sense of floating or traveling. Just there. Zarae stood still trying to decipher her situation, yet the darkness seam to smother her like wet blanket. Fear rose in her like bile and froze her. Had someone killed her in her reverie? Or worse was this oblivion? The girl didn't know which was worse, oblivion or falling into the hands of an unpleased Spider Queen. And being so young, who had time to think about the afterlife? Dreams of adventure had been her future plans, little thought to religion beyond the simplest.

Then the smell of sulfur attacked her senses, sounds of low droning and a rhythmic pulse filled her ears. Still nothing could be seen. Zarae squatted, her hands carefully reaching to touch what she stood on. Strands like a web were sticky and felt like ichor. She jerked her hand away to wipe it on her night shirt to find it gone. There she was, no armor, no weapon, no protection, just her exposed to whatever this was.

Then the darkness began to fade to a fiendish reddish darkness. The entire place was an inverted cone of webbing. She knelt precariously on the edge. from no where stood the most beautiful woman every seen, even more beautiful than her mother. Her skin like black sapphires, eyes pools of rubies. The purest white locks slithered against shoulder, chest and back. Hidden by hair, lengthy perfect angular ears. Her dress was unexpected of the drowes before her. not one bit of symmetry was found in it, as if pure chaos had crafted the red and purple fabric that barely covered her curvy form. the strands of fabric were writhing living spiders. A slender tongue slipped from betwixt thick ruby red lips before gracing into a seductive smile. The drowess walked closer to Zarae, her pace more graceful than even a drow dancer.

"Do you know who I am __dalhar_?"_ she asked, her speech melodious like music in a wind chime.

Realization hit the girl, and if possible, more fear rose in her. That voice from before. One she hadn't forgotten. Zarae could barely choke out the words, "_Lloth_."

The woman laughed, the same smile gracing her lips as she stood before a now prostrate Zarae. "You should have nothing to fear, my __dalhar_. I_ promised you great things, did I not?" behind the drowess in the distance a huge iron fortress on spider-like legs moved twords them.

The girl however dared not glance up and peek; no matter how much curiosity wanted her too, fear and reverence won over. "Says the spider to the fly," she whispered to herself before she could shut her mouth and mentally kicking herself for speaking, then tied to cover it up with, "_Quarval-sharess tlu laoles_."

Yet the drowess seamed more amused than anything and bored with flattery. She tilted her head, a hand moving to rest upon the girl's cheek affectionately. Yet there was no warmth in her touch, just coldness that sent a chill down her spine.

"You have not lost that desire, have you?" moving her hand away from the girl's cheek, "I still sense that burning desire within. That desire to kill her. Yet you have not taken any steps in accomplishing your goal."

Zarae then felt her mind being scrutinized and interrogated. After a moment, a force set her on her knees, head looking up into the deep ruby eyes, "there it is," the drowess replied softly, "yessss," even lower than before as if suddenly feeding from the bare raw emotions coming off the girl. "So close."

Power surged inside Zarae, power like nothing she felt before, exhilarating and electrifying. Black and mauve radiance surrounded her. More than the rush of adrenaline had brung. She held up her hands and pointed into the distance, darkfire covered her hand. It emitted no light but produce the heat just like fire. Zarae stood captivated by the flames in her palm. Just willing it, she sent it off twords a boulder. Odd she didn't remember a boulder here. The rock exploded into a shower of shrapnel, Zarae watching the fire lick the stone then laughed. She could get use to this. 'Where is Zeb now?' she thought to herself.

"yesssss," the voice came again as it seam to fade with the darkness swarming back in.

**xxxxxx**

A knock on the door stirred the resting Nilrae who sat up promptly as Ladayiir entered the tidy room. It was earlier than normal, or it sure seamed so. His room had no view of the city's time keeper as it had no window. But he was sure he had not been in reverie as long as usual. He grumbled and thought to pull his cover over his head when he remembered what today was. Suddenly the blanket and pillows, which were partially in the way flew from his path. He jumped up with a new vigor and hurried to his washroom. Ladayiir didn't complain, picking up the pillow and blanket and setting them onto the bed. Closing the door behind her, she walked up to the next door, her own groan escaping her. She could not wait for this drowlng to go to the Academy; that day could not come soon enough.

Ladayiir didn't waste time knocking, shoulder shoving the door and the pile of stuff on the other side enough for her to squeeze in. this time Zarae had gotten the cup with marbles in it so, when it it was bumped the glass rattled inside the silver.

Zarae didn't stir, not even to pull her blankets up over her head like usual. The girl hadn't even stirred from the intrusion. Ladayiir walked over and roughly shook the drowling. Zarae so startled jerked up, yet her eyes hadn't adjusted to the change, looked far into the distance. The handmaid shook her again, Zarae coming to.

"wha..?" she replied confused, "wait how did…where…?"

"time to get ready."

So focused on the events that just happened she didn't fuss with the handmaid, just got up to bathe. "I really gotta stop dreaming," she said to herself tipping the decanter back up and placing the stopper back in. her hand went to her cheek, the spot the drowess had touched. It was still cool to the touch. Had that really been the Spider Queen? As Zarae scrubbed in the tub, she thought over the dream or vision, or whatever it was. the girl hadn't learned to use magic apart from what was granted due her race and highborn status, but she could still feel an exhilaration from that spell.

"Hey! Where you heading?" Nilrae asked as Zarae began to head upstairs.

"I gotta get something. I'll meet you at the door. Not hungry anyway."

"Um, sure? Should I ask?"

"Just unfinished business," hurrying on up to the third floor. She moved quietly past Myrurra and Alylin's rooms, and stood looking down the hall to the room she needed. Zarae knew their was more to those keys, and before she traded them, she'd find out. Somehow. Still she was floored he trusted her to keep her end. That or he was confident she find in need of something from him and have no choice. She shook those thoughts to focus on her task. Xullafay she wasn't worried about, even if she wasn't teaching at _Arach-Tilinith. _And Zarae was sure Zebeycyrl was on mission. If she did get caught, she could always say she was studying. It was believable enough.

What Zarae didn't realize was the warm body sneaking up on her at that moment. A hand went over the girl's mouth and cold metal under on her throat. The sharp blade nicking her skin enough to draw a drop of blood. No poison was burning in her veins, a small relief.

She forced the girl closer to her and whispered, "I told you I'd kill you princess," the voice unmistakable as was the thicker hands that held her mouth. Zarae narrowed her crimson eyes, yet remained complacent at the moment. The blade was precariously to close. The priestess, however made a mistake, thought she could control the drowling with fear.

"I am gunna enjoy cutting into that beautiful skin and marring it. But I wont stop there, no. you will be begging me for mercy before I am done," Myrurra laughed softly, "oh, whats this? You own blade? Irony aint it?"

Then she lifted the blade slightly for Zarae to see. The girl didn't hesitate when she saw her chance. Fist connected with nose, taking the adopted priestess by surprise.

"So cows can bleed," Zarae spat as warm liquid fell from Myrurra's nose. She held her hands up daring the priestess to come at her. Common sense argued for her to run, yet anger and youthful ignorance didn't let her, "I wonder, how did fatso sneak up on me?" still goading her sister.

This time Myrurra didn't take the bait, exactly. She finished the spell in time, a vertical column of divine fire rained down on Zarae. Myrurra laughed victoriously as Zarae crumbled to the floor in pain and near death. The sister was still in favor with the Spider Queen. Now the girl had to figure how to beat the odds and take that favor away. She could call on Lloth then, or figure it out on her own.

how close she was to calling on the Spider Queen in that moment. But only the cleverest deserved to live.

Zarae's blade still in Myrurra's hand, the priestess stalked closer, wicked glee and fury all over her face, "I'll carve you like a piece of meat and then spoon out your insides and force feed you your bowls," she replied to Zarae rather calmly, raising the blade up over the girl as if this was to be a sacrifice.

**xxxxxx**

Zhayemd stepped off the ship onto the dock of House Dlaen Del'Amatar and breathed in the city's air. The slight smell of mushroom groves, moss beds, and rothe herds hit his nose first. Across the river the open fields were alight with small tiny whitish shimmering lights- the rothe and breeding season. The soft sounds of the water laping on the deck and side of the ship drowned out the lowing of the herds.

Down the gang-plank Zhayemd strode confidently, more confidently that most males would have. The ship's crew had avoided the dangerous aura of the male and he remained undetected. His men had been at work for a while in the city_. Behind him, a tightly cloaked female followed. _The male adjusted his steel wolf head bracers and fixed the swords on his back. Pack secure, the hood of his piwafwi went over his face and he headed westward.

**xxxxxx**

Larghaun Maeval paced the large luxuriously furnished room. He knew he would have company this cycle, it was just a matter of when. His eyes and ears in the city already told him about the issues stirring with the Blackened Fist. The pathetic guild of _shebali _and _dobluth _had been causing enough problems. Of course they only survived because of House Mae'Vir's support; despite that no guild was to openly side with one house against another house. What ruling house played by the rules anyway? He couldn't complain too much, Mae'Vir was using his _treea dal Har'oloth_ and it kept him aware of events he wouldn't have otherwise had information to. Thus far, they had stayed under the radar with her. The assassin's guild even used this to get more of their members into more of the wealthy houses.

He smirked recalling their last meeting with the old matron. Using him to conspire with Nyssa to hunt down this foreign enemy spy.

"Lizard's ready," the second lieutenant replied opening the door."

"Excellent," Larghaun replied, grabbing his guild _piwafwi_ and exiting the office.

The assassin headed to the door, the riding lizard saddled and ready. Once mounted, he gave the correct command and the lizard sprinted for the amphitheater. Crowds moved from their path, knowing the assassins were up to something big. At the back entrance of the arena, two guards opened the gate to an underground stable. He was met by one of Pharn's men as he unmounted and tied up the lizard.

"Which box?" Larghaun asked already heading down the hall to the special seating. Closer to the arena the more he heard sounds of practice.

"The second."

"What for tonight's show?"

"Lizard mounts and two battle captives."

"Oh? That doesn't happen often," the assassin replied turning down another dark hall. "I got it from here," dismissing the male.

Larghaun opened the door to the room, a room that was opened in the back with the best view of the amphitheater and action that occurred. Inside Pharn sat watching some of the men practice. Larghaun slipped in silently, his chocolate brown guild piwafwi adding to his stealth with a measure of invisibility. Pharn, stiffened as he felt the blade under his throat, smelt the heavy poison covering it. The wizard didn't move, waiting for the other to either ask their questions or kill him.

"How much I wish to pull it across. But business has saved your life for now," a hoarse whisper went into the wizard's ear.

"Then what do you want?" trying to talk and not let his throat move to much, and keep his hands in a inconspicuous manner to cast a spell.

"A guest is showing up tonight. She will be disguised as nothing but a wealthy matron and has already no doubt purchased her seats to keep her cover. Where will she be?"

"Can you outbid her?"

Larghaun smirked and lowered the dagger from Pharn's throat. Then he unfurled the parchment and showed it to the wizard. On it was orders of the death, a description and details of what and who she was, and most importantly, House Mae'Vir's signature.

"Why you and not a Red Sister? Are they not the ones involved with Charrvhel'raugaust?"

"Does it matter? Coin is coin; and even sweeter when it comes through death."

"Again, what's it worth?"

The assassin's face went blank beneath the half mask, as he moved around in front to face the wizard, "I can gut you faster than you can spit out that spell you thinking right now. Your life and guild mean nothing to me."

**xxxxxx**

Larghaun sat in the chair in his chamber again, parchment and ink before him as he wrote. Zhayemd didn't need to knock, and entered without invitation. The assassin looked up annoyed, until he realized who was before him.

"Your defenses are lacking. You are too confident or complacent," the older male replied with a foreign accent as the shadowy aura continued to swirl around him. He then took a seat in front of Larghaun's desk, his boots up on the edge of the stone.

"Very little could pose a hinderance to you," the assassin remarked leaning back in his own chair, "you came because of recent developments, yes?"

"Perceptive," Zhayemd replied sarcastically, "yes. I am here on several issues. First, Vastyrr."

"No word on her whereabouts yet. Tho I suspect her alive in some fashion. Her last message was cryptic. But as we always suspect, one of the dancing fools is again among our ranks."

"I don't suppose she made it easy?"

Larghaun shook his head, "but she got further than any other spy of ours. She mentioned heading into another portion of the house previous off limits."

"She failed," Zhayemd replied bluntly.

The assassin had to agree. And that was the most probable reason for her absence and disappearance. Zhayemd then shifted in his seat deciding on what he wanted to discuss next. Larghaun continued with updates on their progress, including the two noble houses now infiltrated successfully and plans for the upcoming city festival.

"I have a gift," Zhayemd spoke up after all the discussions had finished. The door behind them opened, the same cloaked follower entered. When the door closed behind her, she threw back her hood. Out fell platnuim curly hair around her perfectly angled face. Large ruby tinted eyes, and thick painted lips only added to her physical attractiveness. The part in her piwafwi showed a fully figured, albeit short woman, dressed in black and red that only amplified her physical attributes and gave a look that was sleek and supple. Her attitude matched, that she took care of herself well and knew that she was all that. There was one big difference between her and other drow women. Instead of dark skin, hers was whiter than milk, like alabastor.

Larghaun laughed thinking Zhayemd insane for bringing him an unbound surface cousin. He walked over to her picking up a strand of perfectly groomed hair that smelt of sweet flowers. "what I am to use a _darthiir_ for? A _Ssins d'Aerth_ or just a pleasure slave?" then he chuckled at the idea. It wasn't a bad thought. Standing before her he opened his mouth to command her.

Only then the woman's eyes, which was a mix of lust and fury, narrowed as a partial grin edged her face. "Tsk, tsk," she spoke, "that is why you males remain under the _valsharess_' thumbs. Always thinking with your something other than your brain." Her hand went up around his throat and squeezed, the force and seer power in her more than should have been possible. Her other hand brandished a three headed snake whip. Their heads slithering around to taste his flesh as she struggles to leave her grasp.

"Vhaeliira," Zhayemd cooed, "we talked about this," a fake scolding of the bipolar drowess. "Vhaeliira is _szarkai_ and comes from one of our houses from the Night Above," he explained.

The albino drowess dropped Larghaun allowing him to crumble at her feet as he gasped for the precious air, "I am not slave, tho I may have some…_physical_ use for you."

"A legendary ghost spider?" Larghaun barely got out as he rubbed his neck from the marked her gloved fingers left, "how does one blessed by Lloth end up here?" he spit out, a vengeful eye directed to Zhayemd.

"She is a replacement to Vastyrr. Only this time, she is working to get into Mae'Vir's good graces and into her gates," Zhayemd replied.

"yes, now I am bored and you will have to do," Vhaeliira replied seductively standing over the assassin with a twinkle in her eyes he saw many times during the graduation ceremonies, "let us continued in a more comfortable room shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Dobluth-<em> 'unhoused one'; houseless rogue

___dalhar_- __child; here in an affectionate way.

"_Quarval-sharess tlu laoles"- _praise to Lloth

Cows- as in female rothe

_Shebali_- rogue

_Darthiir-_surface elf(s)

_Ssins d'Aerth_- professional entertainer, usually a prostitute.

_valsharess_- queen; empress. usually the first house matron


	24. Nope

The sounds had not gone unnoticed by others; few female house soldiers gathered to watch the scene. Unfortunately this wouldnt be a good fight, to unevenly balanced, even more with Lloth answering the priestess. Shyntyl stood hidden to the side watching with interest. She had to see how well her daughter would do, how she would manage to get out of this.

Chances are she would loose somebody here.

Zarae managed to reach into a pouch and pull forth a leather wrapped object. She was glad she hadn't returned it yet. Her eyes already closed, the cover came off the stone and was pulled forth from the pouch. Blinding light caught Myrurra off guard and she screamed in agony at its intrusion. All the on lookers flinched and pulled their _piwafwis_ over their faces to block out the light. Zarae pulling forth from deep within, kicked out at her sister's knee, a soft crack sending her down to other one. The knife dropped to the floor. The girl didn't hesitate, snatching it up and covering the stone back again. The blade went to Myrurra's throat, Zarae fighting herself to not kill her then and there, her hand shaking slightly with an overwhelming urge to do so. Instead she pulled the blade in shallow cuts on her neck and up to her face. Then another punch to the face, breaking Myrurra's nose. Her hand was about to reach for a poison in her pouch. Then, flashes of Averl appeared in her mind causing her to hesitate.

"No, I'm not gunna kill you cow. Not yet. First, I'm gunna let you live. Live with your failure and disgrace before everyone here. That will be so much sweeter than anything I could do," Zarae got out with a heavy breath, "and next time you try, you better make sure I'm dead or I will kill you."

Myrurra, still stunned and blind had no choice but to remain as she was. The blade was gone from her neck and the presence of people left, leaving only a kneeling disgraced priestess in the hall.

The house guards then dispersed, Zarae struggling to head for the steps, the pain returning as the adrenaline was wearing off. She stumbled, catching herself barely.

"I could say not killing her could be failure also," the matron's voice came, but from where Zarae couldn't tell, "leave her alive to regain her favor and come after you again?"

"She is not one of us no matter how much she pretends," Zarae tried to reason, "I think I will try a slower more painful and devious way of dealing with her. Hurt her pride, her favor. I cant hurt her looks in this case. Besides she will have no ally of a true Kilanatlar. And no soldier in their right mind would stick with her."

"We will see," Matron Shyntyl replied, waving her hand before her. Zarae felt the healing energies come over her repairing the damage of Myrurra's spell. "You are late," the matron said lastly before she was no longer around.

**xxxxxx**

Nilrae paced infront of the door to the gym, slightly agitated yet still waiting. When he saw his sister coming he sighed, then crossed his arms and stood blocking the door waiting for her to explain.

"What?" she asked trying to move him to get to the door, "we're gunna be late."

"Ya think? I could get in more trouble than you and for some stupid reason I actually waited. So I think you owe me a…do you smell burnt?"

"Fight with Myrurra. Didn't even get to the study."

"You got into a fight, again?"

"Yes. Can we go in now? Before we both lose our hands."

Rhylaun was standing in the center of the gym, the curtain that could divide it tied up and pinned. The red globes were brighter than usual. He looked up as the door opened, his hands going behind his back and becoming more professional. "enter," he replied. He watched as his biological children entered, wondering if the matron understood what she had really done with sending them to him. Both the twins by now knew their sire, how could they not. To them, he was just another male in the house, albeit one with power and skills. There was no bond, no familiar connections that would have been among other races. Such bonds would have been weeded out long ago had their been any. So the twins entering was just another set of students to train. Just like he'd done at _Melee Magthere_ when he taught there before becoming Shyntyl's consort and weapon-master.

Both did as told, spotting a weapon rack on a far wall and heading twords it.

"HALT!" the weapon-master's voice echoed as if a spell, "before me. Now!"

The twins skidded to a stop, heads hung low as they turned around and stood before Rhylaun. He then took Nilrae by the shoulders and moved him in front of Zarae, spacing them 4 feet apart. Then he smacked each on the back of the head.

"You will not touch a weapon for at least a year," pausing to glance at the two who didn't take the news well, "fighting is more than yielding a weapon. It is more than whacking at an opponent. Fighting is as much mental as physical. I will teach you more than just hitting someone with a blade. Body position, movements, placement of feet, and other tricks that will give you the advantage over an opponent."

The two didn't seam to grasp this idea so a show was in order; Sornhrae was summoned and told what to do. The fighter drew his sword, and Rhylaun his own. Sornhrae twirled his blade and circled the superior fighter; he went on the offensive with low and hard with a single precise thrust for the thigh. Rhylaun defended the attack with a great sweeping maneuver, metal hitting metal. Sornhrae raised his sword high for a smashing downward blow. Rhylaun twirled to the side, blade behind his back to connect and parry. The fighter continued pressing the simple moves most every drow learned, Rhylaun blocking each one with ease. His focus was they watch his feet, watch his placement, and importantly learn to read an anticipate the opponent.

"Step it up," Rhylaun commanded Sornhrae.

He did likewise, a thrust aimed for a vital area. Sornhrae's moves became more advanced, sweeping strikes and more dangerous counter-moves. A few deft twists and turns of his sword, Rhylaun was left to take the blow or find another way of getting out of range. The weapon-master waited, then launched a flip backwards, feet hitting the wall to flip back forward and land on the other side of Sornhrae. The fighter's sword went up just in time to block a sword chop. Then went low for the knee. The weapon-master, spun to the side and launched a blinding uppercut slice, after a high jump over the sweeping blade.

The session continued for a half hour, Rhylaun executing stunning swordmen moves, flips, and escapes the twins would have never guessed possible. Then he reversed his body's momentum, dropped to one knee, and parried before throwing himself into a roll. Coming back up on the other side, he went to a hand stand, feet wrapping around Sornhrae's neck and pulling himself up, the pommel hitting the fighter in the head and carrying both to the floor, Rhylaun releasing and flipping back off with amazing dexterous moves.

"we're done," he said at last, his breath a bit heavier than usual and head moist, but otherwise unphased. Sornhrae got up slowly, pain reeling him backwards. When he got his balance back he nodded his head and departed.

"That was not for entertainment," straightening that fact out first, "That was the first lesson. Sornhrae uses the simplest style with a light weight sword and finesse, _Sargh'elgg_. My demenstartion was _Orb Alur_ and _Bautha Z'hin_. Understand?" he sheathed his sword, his arm wiping off his forehead and unbuckling the light leather armor shirt and tossing it to the side. "Today will begin with core strengthening, flexibility, and acrobatic moves. First thing, baggy loose clothing has to go. Extra fabric will get in the way."

Both removed their outer shirts, Nilrae left only in a pair of trousers and Zarae in a sports bra type top and leggings. Rhylaun stood behind Zarae as the twins moved back into facing each other as before, "arms out, legs spread," he commanded.

The twins did so. Rhylaun squeezed her arms, checking her muscle mass, and then moved to her upper legs, squeezing and feeling how much work would be needed. Then he squeezed her side, the girl flinched from the ticklish movement, "not as much as a weakling I would have guessed. We will have to put some meat on them bones however." He followed this process with Nilrae then motioned they turn to face him directly. "Alright, into front leaning rest postion."

The first half the day was spent in warm ups before Rhylaun moved to stretches. That wouldn't require as much work as previously thought; both were every flexible and naturally agile. Building up physical strength, flexibility, agility, coordination, and balance would mold them into the versatile fighter he was. He needed to get them to stretch many of their muscles into positions neither had been in.

Both were easing into a front split, forcing themselves further down. Nilrae was becoming a bit disillusioned as they day rolled on. He understood the purpose behind all the workouts and painful activities, he just was hoping to get his hands on a blade sooner and learn to defend himself before next year. But he have to wait. Not long in any way for a drow, but youthful impatience didn't help.

The weapon-master walked over to Zarae first, then with a good push down on her shoulder got her all the way down into the split. The sudden burnig pain made her gasp as she was not prepared for him to do that, before she managed to get up again. Nilrae however had a warning seeing his sister and was better prepared to take it; though it mattered little when Rhylaun did it to him also.

"Alright. Take an hour and meet back here. We will begin on the mat, beam, poles, and pommel stand."

Both groaned from pain in muscles they didn't know existed, managing to get to their feet and slowly down to the dining room for a meal.

"I don't think I'll walk normal again," Nilrae replied opening the gym door to leave walking funny.

"I think he went easier on you."

"And their just some things that we guys should not be able to do."

The hour gave them time to relax and not rush like usual; time to enjoy a lunch. Until Neeryrd also joined them in the dining hall. He walked in smugly, keeping a casual hand on his sword's pommel, "first day in the gym?" he asked with fake concern sitting down in his chair and waited for his drink.

The halfling enter with a steaming kettle of Bazi tea**.** She poured it into the cups and set it before each drow at the round table. The kettle then was set twords the center of the table before disappearing back into the kitchen to return with two bowls of _suquet_ and a plate of _vlees_. The seafood stew went to the drowlings and the meat dish before the secondboy. The chatter on the other side of the room grew louder, many of the house soldiers on lunch break and catching up on gossip.

"It gets better. Much better," sipping the ceramic cup still containing that smug face.

Zarae was about to bring up the prank on him not all that long ago, but Nilrae read her intent and place an arm on hers to remind her not to speak without thinking. So she sat next to her brother Nilrae trying to be patient and calm waiting for lunch. Neeryrd set the cup down slowly watching the twins.

"Shouldn't you be out with the patrol on the passage to _Zorvak'Mur_? Nilrae replied with a snide attitude before digging into his lunch and repressing an urge to fling it at the secondboy.

"With the festival coming soon, the patrols are local," also digging into his own lunch. Then decided to continue as before, "You will enjoy these next tendays. That pain, stiffness, weariness. Unfortunately it does leave one open to…dangers," shoving another bite into his mouth.

"Yes, well at least it wont take as long to get it. You know, smarter, better stock," Zarae smarted off to his subtle threat.

The smugness dropped with a silent threat conveyed through his expression, Zarae returning her own smug glee at that. But she wouldn't leave it there as that would have been the wise thing. "you know, I would have thought _Qu'el'saruk_ Rhylaun would have gotten you into shape. Guess he cant be the best at everything."

Before Neeryrd or even Nilrae elbow her in the ribs, her hand was hitting the spoon in her bowl and flinging the broth left in the bowl at him. Nilrae only could facepalm and shake his head, moving to get out of the way of what would surely follow. Neeryrd's eyes flashed with anger on his feet quicker than usual, and drawing forth the greatsword.

"do you have a death with little girl?"

Zarae shoved a chair in his path but otherwise remained as she was, only crossing her arms at her waist. This hid her intent, fingers reaching for an object in a pouch. "Wow, striking out at a drowling. That must make you feel so powerful inside," acidic sarcasm lacing every word, "a big sword for such a big _jaluk_. How low you and Myrurra sink. Tell me why my mother picked such no-name Vendee?"

Nilrae signed to her, "_what are you doing_?" his hands fast indicating urgency and her stupidity.

Neeryrd was too close, and Zarae wouldn't been able to answer in time anyway. The sword went up, intent to cleave her into two halves. Zarae's hand came free from the pouch and was preparing to throw it at the secondboy. Nilrae pulled out a pinch of red powder and released it as his free hand moved the correct gestures and he chanted the words of the spell. A vivid cone of clashing colors sprang forth from his fingers. Neeryrd stumbled back stunned and nearly blind.

"I know I know. 'I am dead,'" she replied sarcastically getting up from the chair having heard it a few times. Then moving as quick as she could to get behind as he still back-peddled as if to get away from the blinding colors. Another chair was shoved Neeryrd's direction and into his path to knock him off balance. "Your sister said the same thing. You know what I did to her?" Zarae called back. the girl however got too cocky with her luck and underestimated the secondboy's reflexes when he was angry. He whirled on her, sword pommel connecting with her side. The power of his swings more than she could take, and it tossed her into another chair like dirty laundry. Blackness threatened to shallow her into unconsciousness. The halfling standing behind the chair as this happened stood and watched, the slave collar not allowing her to do anything to protect the girl even if she wanted. befoe she could call forth on the power of the Spider Queen, Nilrae jumped in front of Zarae, hands about to cast another spell when the weapon-master entered in time to see the chaos.

Shaking his head in disbelief, "stay your hand!" he called to the secondboy who ignored him, "I said stay your hand before I remove it!" His sword appearing in his own.

Neeryrd obeyed, still partially stunned by the boy's spell and tyring to control himself.

"Are you utterly mad! Is their something loose in your head?" Nilrae scolded his sister, "you cant possible think you could take him. Last night, this morning, and now?"

"I would had if you had have let me," not so quick to get up from her spot, "I was baiting him for a reason."

"Yeah, I can see that stupid _dalhar_," Rhyalun spoke before Nilrae could, "next time I let him kill you. Get up and get back to the gym." Neeryrd moved to exit as well was stopped by the weapon-master, "if you touch them, without my permission, I will not be so lenient and I will not give you a warning. The _ilharess_ will not spare you either, former Vandee. Now get out of my sight and get back your job," his voice enough of a threat. Then Rhylaun turned on his heels and exited the dining hall.

"One day you fall will come, and I will be there to take it," Neeryrd promised under his breath; a glance twords the twins, "your sire wont be around all the time," before he too left. The male knew he would be involved in their early days of learning the sword. And he would make their life hell then- if they lived until then.

Back in the gym, Rhylaun paced angrily. He had half a mind to allow the girl to die. But he needed her for his own agenda. When the twins were back in, he discretely spoke a few magical words and let healing magic fall over the girl. When he was done, he then back-handed her upside the back of her just healed head.

"you are too careless and reckless. I know you are smarter than that. Subtlety is your strongest suit, yet you try taking on opponents that can surely crush you in a blink of an eye," then turning to the boy, "and your stupid for jumping in defending her stupidity."

"I can take him," snapped back, rubbing her head from the sting, "I have tricks up my sleeves he didn't expect. I got behind him to shove the chair into him," her hands on her hips then.

"you aint wearing sleeves," Nilrae replied under his breath to her.

"Leaving two enemies, both blood siblings to come after you. I should hand you over and get it over with."

"Then why did you help?" she shot back quickly.

Rhylaun hesitated, before steeling his composure, and cutting the conversation short by walking back to his room.

"why are you doing this?" Nilrae asked finally, "I cant keep this up. I wont keep this up."

Zarae sighed, easing down onto the gym mat. Despite the healing, sore muscles were purposely left, "I had a dream. I controlled power not from myself. I only seam to understand it when I'm…in the midst of such situations."

"that's…stupid," he replied, "what was your plan?"

She pulled out a small grenade to show him, "drop this and darkness to get behind. He has power when he's angry, but he also is sloppy. So I was gunna knock him out and tie him up, then have one of the slaves take him to the stable and drop him in the lizard fertilizer."

Nilrae rolled his eyes, "could have informed me before hand."

"yeah... it was a spur of the moment. And the deal with Myrurra wasn't my fault. She started it. Decided to take revenge."

"why you let her live? I mean your still alive and got the upper hand…how did you?"

Zarae didn't want to admit she didn't have a taste for killing just to kill. Or that she almost did until she saw Averl's face in that moment. Tho then it was a matter of survival she would do what necessary to live if it came down to it. "I want her to suffer. What more than to live with the fact a drowling got the upper hand on her?"

"That's sloppy. And stupid."

* * *

><p><em>Sargh'elgg-<em> "valor in slaying," which is an overly-inflated title created to give some measure of confidence to those whose poor skills leave this as their only choice. used with light weapons, designed to get the most out of these weapons and the naturally superior dark elf dexterity; it has simple elements but requires extensive training to master. martially-minded sorcerers and wizards learn the basics of this style and is practiced by many clerics as well. This is the most common fighting style used by a typical low-rank drow guard

_Orb Alur- _"superior spider," the style emphasizes great sweeping maneuvers that allow its practitioners to strike many opponents with minimal effort. combines the best elements of bautha z'hin and kyorlin plynn. Normally they tumble or leap their way into the middle of a group of enemies and (if successful) cut them all down with a single stroke. greatly valued by drow noble houses.

_Bautha Z'hin-_"dodge and walk," relies on the natural agility, emphasizes dodging blows and high maneuverability. favored by drow rogues and fighter/rogues, as well as clerics of Eilistraee and Vhaeraun.

_Suquet-_ a seafood stew basically.

_vlees- _Rothe stomach, soaked in salt water for 12 hours and then stuffed with a mixture of rothe liver, heart meat, suet and diced mushrooms. It is then baked and served in the form of thick slices.

_Zorvak'Mur- _a near-by settlement of illithids

_Qu'el'saruk- _weapon-master

_Jaluk- _male

_dalhar- _child


	25. Preperations

Both were back on their feet when Rhylaun stepped out again, "alright. Warm up again with some stretches."

Groaning, they did so for half an hour before Rhylaun directed then to show what they could do on the floor to decide what to work on for each. Zarae, who had practiced more with cartwheels and handsprings had a slight advantage.

She was directed to a bar suspended five foot off the floor between two poles. "You will use this and practice aerial flips," the weapon-master replied.

"Easy enough."

"Calculate the trajectory angle, force, body position, landing,"

"The catch," she sighed, "Zeb stunk at teaching math…."

"Its true," Nilrae piped in, "whoever taught her didn't do a good job."

"That would be the _ilharess_' sister."

"Our aunt? I've never heard about them. Or mother's mother," Zarae commented.

"Because her mother is dead, as are most of her sisters."

"really?"

"Later. Get to it."

Zarae rubbed her hands in anticipation before the bar. She glanced back to the other two then took a deep breath. Hands reached out and went onto the cold iron. Jumping a few times she tried to propel herself over, but could not get the momentum yet. She stepped back to try another approach. Trying a short burst of speed then reaching out to flip over, she nearly had it in the first try. And then she fell short and landed hard onto the mat with an 'oof, just missing the bar with her chin.' Not one to let it win, she tried again until it was right. Nilrae was situated on the floor mat to practice some of the basic moves, Rhylaun adjusting his posture and moving him until he had it down perfect. The rest of the day flew fast with practice until soreness and weariness won and it was time to call it an end.

The weapon-master carried two metallic pails, inside, the magical heat showing strong in their darkvision. "heat will help. Put these in the tub; you have an hour before the magic is run out. Report back same time tomarrow," handing them each a pail, "dismissed.

"So where do you think she is?" Zarae asked as they headed down the hall to their rooms, "mother's sister? The one who maybe alive."

He looked around, just in case, "you know her, would she let her stay?"

"Good point. Hiding out in the city then."

"Or another city."

They shrugged as they parted to their own rooms. Magical stones were dropped into the stone depression that was their tubs, then filled with water. It didn't take long before the water was nice and hot, even steaming up the washroom. And hot water was just what was needed.

After a nice bath, Nilrae got an idea; finding one of the half elven slaves, he ordered a nice relaxing massage in his room to finish out the rest of the kinks left. Soft hands kneaded muscles, rubbing the oil into his skin. Nilrae was so relaxed he nearly fell into reverie. After an amazing massage Nilrae spent time studying his tomes, Vyk'zlade slithering around a larger cage chasing a cave rat for supper.

Zarae finished her hot bath and dressed for stealth, using her new piwafwi and magical boots to aid her. Back inside the study, the door closed behind her as she did a quick search over the room. Zebeycyrl was gone for at least a tenday. The stool was dragged over to the shelves. The small chest was still there just as she left it. Snatching the keyring and put them in a pouch and returned everything as it was. just before she turned to leave, the door opened, leaving Zarae having to think fast. Pulling the red fabric tight around herself she jumped back into a corner and waited. To her dismay it was Myrurra. The priestess glanced around the room then headed to the desk. So far she hadn't notice the girl hidden in the corner. The priestess opened a drawer, took out an object and place several small items inside; satisfied with that, Myrurra glanced around the room again, this time plans in mind. Then in a fit of rage, began trashing the room. Everything shoved off the desk onto the floor. Books one the shelves tossed. Inside the storage closet the priestess threw a simple spell around, coating everything in a sticky messy web. The trunk was thrown upside-down and several containers tipped over. Myrurra then took some writing utensils and wrote on the walls. When she was finished she left. Zarae waited, just to be sure before hurrying over to see. In the drawer was fake evidence.  
>"I had yet to actually do that," Zarae said to herself understanding what the priestess had been up to, "but I will take it." Myrurra was trying to frame Zarae just as the girl had done many times over the past years. But Zarae had a better idea, turn her attempt back on her. Quickly she set about, rearranging things to fit more Myrurra's way of thinking and style, and planting evidence pointing to her. The girl had done this before so she knew just how to. half the reason why Zebeycyrl hated Myrurra. In fact, only one other had like the adopted daughter was her own brother. Zarae would make sure any of Myrurra's plans for a fake alliance between the priestess and Zebeycyrl failed.<p>

The counter-attack underway, and what she needed from the room Zarae left. Stoella had came up the stairs just in time for Zarae to finish her part. The girl explained, but Zebeycyrl's handmaid would not help her anymore until Zarae fulfilled her part of the previous deal. Searching through the pouches on the belt she pulled forth the object the handmaid wanted. Stoella's eyes grew large as reached out to take it; Zarae yanked her hand away, her eyes turning violet.  
>Shaking her head and tapping her chin with the free hand, "By the fact that Zeb let you live after the last incident means you managed to convince her well enough. So," Zarae pacing as she played with the object Stoella was willing to risk her life for, "I have use of you. You want this, we do it my way this time. Rat me out, well, go ahead. It's you and a disgraced Myrurra against me now. Not a good rate of success. If all else, could just get rid of you," staring into the taller woman's eyes, "and no one else would think anything of it. only reason your still around after trying to blackmail me was because I have some use of you still."<p>

the slave sighed, "Myrurra promised me…" indicating the small black metal ring in Zarae's hand, "in exchange for helping her. I just want the ring. Your feuds between you sisters matter nothing to me," Stoella replied with complete honesty.

Zarae studied it, no magic aura or energies were in it. Leaving a sentimental value to it. the girl smiled as words of many lessons echoed in her mind. Sentimental was for the weak, it lets others hold the advantage over you. Just as the girl did now. "What's so special about it?"

Stoella knew no matter what she was going to be messed over. It just was a matter of who would do it the least, and who to take her chances with. Right now, the drowling was looking the better choice over Myrurra. The handmaid shook her head, almost pleading. The girl had to laugh at the pitifulness, only remembering that last time. Zarae kept flipping it into the air and catching it.

"It was my husband's," she finally blurted out, tears threatening to well up in her eyes.

Holding it up to the faerie fire in the room to inspect it, "such things have made you weak will. No wonder Zeb took it," placing it back into her pouch, "now, heres' what we're gunna do," Zarae motioning over the servant to her level, arm around her shoulder and giving her a rundown of her plans. Stoella with no options listened.

**xxxxxx**

The next months were the same, warm ups, strength exercises, and stretches in the first half of the day and practice on the equipment. When Zarae had everything down she was moved to begin practices without the air of the bar, aerial somersaults from a running position, then clumsy ones from standing postion. Nilrae got many of the floor exercises quickly and moved to the bar. His training was different, instructions during this time included angles for releasing missile spells and even practice pulling out spell components in the course of the actions. At the end of each day the twins would head to a hot bath to relax sore muscles, both thankful that the soreness each time was less and less as their bodies adapted. It was beginning to be noticed that they had put on some muscle weight, both less boney than before with toned arms, legs and abdomens.

Zebeycyrl had remained out of the compound the entire time on her missions, leaving both Myrurra and Stoella nervous. Yet Zarae remained cool and collected. Extra measure taken to ensure credit went strictly to her older sister. Keeping the ring kept the handmaid in line enough to do pretty much whatever Zarae needed for everything to work. Even with Xullafay at _Arach-Tilinith_ and Izzmurss taking more on more classes for Gulhrys' due to unknown causes, Zarae had things falling into place for her.

**xxxxxx**

The _Kre'jil Itami_ festival for the City of Dark Waters was only days away now. The biggest celebration in honor of the city's founding nearly some 67,000 yaers ago. Eight days of chaotic fun, beginning with a processional parade of the noble house's matrons, a ceremonial sacrifice by the first matron inside the city's temple, and the rest of the time with grand parties, feast, and over all chaos. The market place often ran out of rentable spaces for the parties. Shows, performances, and plays doubled as did customers to the taverns and leisure houses. Music filled each day until the end. Many homes were additionally decorated with more color than normally seen. Many merchants gave small discounts while business flourished during the eight days. Graduations from the Academy occurred in the midst of the eight days. A ship at the end of the business hours each of the eight days was selected for a pyrotechnic show. special fireworks that brung everyone to watch. the closest the city ever had to some simblince of unity.

Most importantly, it was understood no houses could be destroyed during this time.

The twins were finally old enough to be allowed to join in on some of the festivities, under supervision of course. Before, all they did was get to watch from the third floor balcony. The Kilanatlar compound was one of the worst places in the Brozen to watch the pyrotechnic show. They would get to be apart of the processional parade, see the grand sacrifice in the city temple, go down to the waterfront for the first fireworks show, and if they conniving enough, go to one of the late parties. Maybe sneak in on the graduation ceremony. After what was heard about Neeryrd's own Zarae had been rather curious.  
>So many plans and things to do! Zarae couldn't wait.<p>

Matron My'rune Mae'Vir sat at the throne like seat at the half circle marble table, her orange house piwafwi snug around her shoulders. The room was simple and large enough to hold over 100 people. Yet it rarely held more than 8. Purple and red cloth covered the back wall. The council chamber was decorated with carvings of spiders as well of living crawling spiders. The ceiling looked like a writhing living thing. The double doors were carved of onyx stone. The semi-circle table sat in the center, 7 cushioned chairs around the bottem curve, and 1 chair on the straight side. Beside each chair a stand for a small banner. Each member of the council would place their standard there beside them. Mae'Vir's orange banner with her house symbol- a black widow on a shield was always there.

She waited as the rest made their way to the summons.

First to enter the chamber was Ril'auven of _Valsharen ilythiiri Vel'Xundussa Magthere_ dressed in his ceremonial mithirl chain and purple guild piwafwi. This group maintained the security of the city. The VIVM standard, also purple, contained on it a spider atop a sword and mace. The highest leaders of the guild were followers of Selvetarm.

Larghaun Maeval of _treea dal Har'oloth_ in his brown piwafwi was right behind carrying his standard, brown background with a half mask and downward pointing curving dagger. Below was written, "_Zhaunil dal ulnen_" or "Knowledge from deceit." He too was dressed his best, studded leather armor that appeared to blur if one looked at it too long. He nodded to the matron, and to the only other male of the council, Ril'auven.

Shalee'filf of _Orlyate_ in a shimmering color-changing piwafwi sat down far from Larghaun, her standard set into its place- a simple tricolor cloth with celtic designs that could pass as strange music notes. _Orlyate_ was a bard type guild who practiced the ancient _bae'qeshel telphraezzar_, her people trained in the magic of song tapping directing into the Weave.

With the three top guild leaders all that was let was the other four matrons.

Matron Shyntyl dressed in her second best robes, not too unlike her ceremonial ones, only these expose slightly less skin and she did not wear the spider diadem. Her crimson house piwawi and matriachal crown were put into place before she was heading down into the city upon her float disk, 4 house guards leading the way with her. In her arms were the crimson standard with the house glyph, spider atop a sword. Along the way she spotted Matron Maelra Ischarri, dressed in ceremonial robes of dark blue matching her house piwafwi of the same color. Her house glyph on her standard, a mask helment with four 'legs'. Matron Moriana Haelra followed suit, teal house piwawi and standard containing a circular disk with eight hooks- symbolizing a burst of magical rays. Last to leave and 4 minutes behind the others was the strange Matron Alulove of Vharzyym, green house piwafwi and mushroom glyph standard.

After all the matrons had entered and taken their seats, Mae'Vir stood up to take the floor, "As we all know, the _Kre'jil Itami_ festival is approaching," My'rune began, "most everything will run as it always has. I will begin the festival with the high sacrifice," pride in her tone as she said it. a privilege only the first house and unofficial _valsharess_ had. Despite the oldest house of the city being the 15th house.

The older matron continued with explaining the basics things of the eight days, even how _Orlyate_ would join the parade with their powerful songs. Eventually the topic became very serious. "Charrvhel'raugaust is planning to strike on the first day. Our Red Sisters have found at least 10 of their leading spies. We have removed half already," a sly glance to Larghaun, "we have markers on 4 more. Leaving one out of sights and still unknown."

"How do you know this?" Matron Maelra asked, leaning on one elbow causually, "they have not tried anything so bold since their last big blow."

As if seeming to coalesce out of the very shadows themselves, five drowesses, dressed in the brightest red armor appeared behind Matron My'rune, the Red Sisters.

Nyssa, My'rune's second daughter, stepped forward tossing her hood back from her face to explain, "Charrvhel'raugaust has suffered a great defeat. And due to uprising among their low class and pressure from Zorvak'Mur they are trying to weaken us and strengthen their own with our supplies and weapons."

"Why haven't we taken advantage of this?" Matron Moriana asked, "why not rid of them now when there are weak?"

"Zorvak'Mur is our ally as long as we stay out of it at the moment. But we are taking advantage of it," Nyssa smirked, "my sister's have been very busy. In fact a shipment should arrive in the course of the next day as proof."

Matron Moriana not quite convinced, "since when do we care about being so secretive? I say we take them now while their vulnerable."

Matron Maelra, Matron Alulove, and surprisingly, Ril'auven agreed. Rarely did the males speak at a council meeting. They were not equals, even if their guild put them on the council. Shyntyl remained quiet thinking over the senerios, Larghaun knowing already what was planned by the first matron quiet. Shalee'filf, secretly one of the Eilistraeen rebels always remained quiet. Though she did notice Larghaun often throwing a snide or cocky grin her way.

"Despite their current weaknesses, they are just as much of a stronghold as is our own city. with only one entrance and no wat to teleport in, it leaves all our forces in the one tunnel and vulnerable to being wiped out."

"Then what good is your little band there?" Matron Moriana spat out slightly irritated.

Nyssa smirked again as she explained. After settling the Charrvhel'raugaust issue, Matron My'rune returned the meeting back to the _Kre'jil Itami_ festival and the spies plans.

"Stoneburn acid?" Shyntyl asked, curious, "they do nothing more than create small divots."

Nyssa, the most learned of the new alchemical item spoke for her mother, "Normally. They have managed to make what they call stonefire bombs, amplified stoneburn acid."

"Why not steal it and use it against them? That seams simple enough," Matron Moriana again spoke up.

The first matron was slowly becoming irritated with the fourth house matron, but manage to keep her calm very well, "do you not think we haven't tried?" the annoyance still edging her voice, "we cannot seam to get it to work. My own son has been studying it for the last few years and has yet to get it."

Matron Shyntyl wanted to blurt her thought, but was wise to contain them; best to keep this meeting non-volitile. She would speak with her second daughter about getting her hands on it for her own wizard to study. The other matrons and had similar thought as each was quietly thnking.

Nearly three hours the council went finishing the details needed to be covered before everyone was released, except Larghuan and the Red Sisters. The Mae'Vir matron gathered the assassins for private talk after all had exited the chamber.

* * *

><p><em>Arach-Tilinith- <em>priestess school

_Valsharen ilythiiri Vel'Xundussa Magthere- _Royal Drow Security Institute

_Valsharess- queen_

Zorvak'Mur- a near by settlement of illithids

Charrvhel'raugaust- rival city

In case its confusing with the names, in order of rank:  
>Matron My'rune Mae'Vir<br>Matron Shyntyl Kilanatlar  
>Matron Maelra Ischarri<br>Matron MorianaHaelra  
>Matron Alulove Vharzyym<p> 


	26. Festivities Begin

**side notes: **

_[man I am gunna sound like such a dork], but anyway, if anyone is actually reading or enjoying (which if this rough draft is terribly awful, let me know so i can stop while ahead) this will most probably be the last update till summer break (unless i get in major type frenzy before classes begin). i dont really work on it during school as it is hard enough to study grad level anyway. _

_-thanks for putting up with me so far, those who dared._

* * *

><p>"Who has to escort us?" Zarae asked fully stretched and folded in half, fingers well beyond the end of her toes, "we are allowed to join in the festival at the first hour," reminding the weapon-master again.<p>

Nilrae was on his hands and head, body bent backwards. Rhylaun above him maneuvering the boy into a harder position. He didn't answer the girl, his way of telling her to focus on the task at hand. Then he released Nilrae to return back upright, using his hands to push himself upward.

"We only need accompaniment to the fireworks show considering that the parade will have the family in it," Nilrae offered after the weapon-master dismissed them for lunch. Both were considerably hungry, growling stomachs affirming it. He knew already that his sister planned to sneak away, and bring him along.

"Wait," Nilrae shoved Zarae back before she could open the door, "let's make sure Neeryrd's not there. Its been awhile so I know he's probably up to something."

"I am more concerned about Myrurra currently."

"That's all on you. You let her live."

Zarae couldn't argue against it. If she had killed her sister when she had the chance, she wouldn't need to be so cautious and watching her back and every step. 'enemies don't always stay dead, but they do stay enemies,' she mumbled to herself. Wishing again she hadn't seen Averl's face that moment. All her problems with the sister would have been done and taken care of. 'ugh, I'm an idiot.'

Nilrae checked quickly, motioning that it was 'safe'. A quick lunch and small errands, both were back inside the gym. Nilrae moved to the bar and Zarae was directed to the 6 inch wide beam that stood 4 feet off the floor. After falling off the first several tries and new instruction from the weapon-master, Zarae was able to keep her balance and perform the some movements.

"Alright, same time tommarow!" Rhylaun ended the session.

"But the parade and the ceremony and…" Zarae started only to be interrupted by Rhylaun's upheld hand.

"I suggest you use your time wiser and perhaps not wonder around so late."

Zarae wisely shut up after a nudge from her brother. Dismissed they headed to the dining hall for another quick meal before another soak in hot water. An hour later Nilrae knocked on Zarae's door to her barely skimming over the tomes she was suppose to be studying. She quickly closed it after he entered, the magic in the air fizzing out.

"I got something for you…" he sang, hand behind his back.

When she hopped up to get behind him he turned keeping her from looking. Finally she stopped and crossed her arms, her foot tapping with impatience. From behind his back he pulled forth a small glass vial with a whitish cream like gel within.

"Dye? You want me to dye my stupid hair?" irritated that he of all people would remind her of this flaw, "next you gunna tell me to change my eyes?" unable to hide the deep hurt as her eyes changed colors slightly.

He rolled his eyes and opened the lid. The stuff smelt of chemicals and herbs, nothing like dye. Nilrae closed it back and handed to her, watching as her eyes slowly changed back, a knowing grin forming.

"I thought you might like to really mess with Myrurra," Nilrae began.

"How? Choke her death with its stentch? Actually, not too bad an idea..."

"yeah, I'm not _that_ good at crafting yet. No it a reversal of hair growth. Place it in her shampoo and it should cause her hair to fall out by eating it away."

"Then we got to do this now if its to work before the parade," pulling the door closed. Zarae then hurried over to grab her piwafwi and new boots, along with anythings she had to aid in her stealth. "Here, put this on," handing him a jar of Shadow Dye as she dug through her chest for something.

"You gunna try to elicit my help in this? I rather keep my head, thank you very much."

"I'm gunna need a look out," she replied standing up to speak, then return back to hunting, "and you know you want to be apart of this."

"How do you even intend to get in?" Nilrae asked finally giving in, opening the jar and rubbing it over any exposed skin.

"I tried to bribe Myrurra's slave, but that didn't work last time I tried something. So I sorta made a deal with Izzmurss, and well…" closing the trunk and shoving a few items into her pouch and one inside her pocket. Then she slid her bracers on and worked the buckles on them and her boots.

Nilrae rubbed his forehead and shook his head at Zarae, "you know that is not going to end well for you. What did he want in return?"

Zarae sighed, slowed in her dressing looking down at her feet trying to avoid eye-contact; then after a long moment looked at Nilrae, "I'd rather not speak of it," changing the subject quickly, "we're losing time anyway."

Nilrae studied her face a moment then gave in again, following after her as she bounded down the hall twords the stairs. Up on the third floor she tip-toed twords Myrurra's room. The two timed it very well with Myrurra at supper. She kept her routine rather constant, and the twins could almost guarantee that's where she was. Signing for him to keep an eye out, she pulled out the small object. Unfolding it, she set it on the wall. A few seconds later a passage into the sister's room was available. Zarae slipped in and into the priestess' washroom. A room considerably larger than Zarae's own. Steam rolled off the water and filled the room. After supper the priestess had a hot bath. Which worked perfect for the girl. The cabinet was locked, but with her lockpicks it was open in a matter of seconds. The right vials found, she dumped some in each shampoo and closed the lids, shaking them up before putting it back. Pulling forth another two vial, she opened the body soap and poured it into the tub. Adding some magical oil first, Zarae snickered as she added the pale amber gel- sovereign glue. The objects were replaced to their homes and the cabinet was locked. Last thing she intended was to mess with Myrurra's relaxing bath salts. A bag, one she stole from the lab of course, came from her pouch. She poured the salt like powder into the salt box. "there. That should bring her misery for the rest of the day," she said to herself before running across the carpeted room and back out the the magical hole. Zarae folded up portable hole and placed it in a pocket.

"Alright. It's done. We better go now," she whispered.

Neither needed another reminder as they headed back down the stairs cloaked in stealth. Myrurra just entered the stairwell as they bounded down the hall to their rooms, both entering Nilrae's and closing the door.

Inside the bedroom, the twins looked at each other then busted out laughing. When they managed to slow enough to talk, Nilrae asked, "you took longer," taking a breath and calming down, "what else did you do?"

Zarae likewise took a breath her laughing fit done, "added glue to her body soap and freeze powder to her salts."

Nilrae mouths a 'wow' before a congratulatory smack on the back. He turned his attention to Vyk'zlade, checking his water before hopping up onto his bed.

"about how long you think we got till Ladayiir comes in?" Nilrae pulling a tome over onto his lap.

Zarae hopped up on his desk, scooting papers and two vials of ink over. She lifted the second one, to check it out, "goblin ink?" she asked before returning it to the desk, "anyway, not long enough to do any more damage but long enough to be boring."

"What I figured," opening his tome to study.

**xxxxxx**

Maryna held Velnarin tightly for as long as she could. He would be gone for a long time. Too long in her mind, but she understood it, even if she didn't like it. Velnarin hooked the piwafwi as he returned her embrace. The two stood for a long moment before he broke her grip.

"Here," handing her his lute, "apart from our Binding necklace, it's the most important thing I own. If...I…" trying to speak the words neither wanted to hear.

As she took ahold of it with one hand, Maryna finger went to his lips to not speak the next sentence he was thinking, "none of that. You will return, and you will play me that song you are learning. Got it?"

He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it softly. Setting the lute on the bed she pulled his arm and again embraced him as if it would be the last time she saw him. Tears started to well in her eyes to be blinked away just as quickly. Finally she released him, both walking hand in hand into the house chapel.

Seyll greeted Velnarin as he stepped inside, a hand going to his shoulder for encouragement. She then laid a hand on Maryna's, "things will work to the Lady's will. You will see." The drowess pulled out the last things Velnarin needed for his disguise, including the original document from the bathhouse. "You still have that ring. And those necklaces, they connect you in more than one way. If one of you are serious injured, she can feel it. It will also allow short messages once a day, tho use that sparingly."

Maryna held up the necklace, interlocking it with Velnarins as Seyll said a blessing for Velnarin. Ready to go, he headed out the gates wrapped tightly in his piwafwi and in the direction of Darkwalk. Periodically he paused to look back, making sure none followed, then turned down a few alleys, a long way to the inn. Reaching the busy place, he slipped unnoticed inside and waited.

**xxxxxx**

Myrurra strode confidently into her washroom, her slave behind her to take off the robes of her mistress. The priestess then carefully and slowly eased down into the hot water, contentment on her face. The slave, knowing what she was suppose to do, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the body soap and shampoo. Setting them on the side, the slave eased down to sit on the edge of the bath's side legs in the water. the salt were set by the tub to be poured in after the scrubbing. Myrurra moved to sit before the slave, as the woman opened the first vial and poured into her hands. It sudded up like normal, the mixture scrubbed all through the priestess' hair, then molded up to sit atop her head as the slave next opened up the body soap and poured it onto the priestess.

That's when things went totally wrong, for both women.

As the viscous amber liquid touched her skin, Myrurra knew something was wrong. She ducked underwater to get it off her skin before it was permanent, hands viciously scrubbing. Underwater she noticed hair floating around her, more gathering as she moved. Up from the water to take a breath, more hair fell in. The slave stood dumbfounded as her mistress' hair fell out in chunks before her now fearful eyes. A deafening shrill scream filled the room as Myrurra realized what was happening. Hands went around the slaves throat as she pulled her down into the water, not caring how bad she got scraped up on the stone. All she thought of in that moment was death. The slave struggled, her hands pulling at Myrurra's but unable to break the grasp.

"ge…solv'nt" barely able to speak as the death grp around her throat tightened. Myrurra, now with large patched of her hair gone and covered in magical glue released, her burning eyes telling her slave just what to do. The slave took in deep breaths, but didn't hesitate long before she was running out to find what she needed. knocking the salt into the water. around her the water froze Myrurra let out another shrill scream and threats of painful death.

"She _will_ die!"

**xxxxxx**

Lady Erelrae slid the awful purple robes on over her lean form. The robes from when she herself was just a priestess in the Academy. How much she hated these type of days. As she dressed she tried to focus on why she must do this asking for strength to get through- all for the sake of the house. For the _Kre'jil Itami_ festival she had to appear as Matron Erelrae, show up at the parade and the sacrificial ceremony. All matron mothers and guild leaders were required inside the temple for that. To not do so would invite suspicion.

Lillintha entered also dressed in her disguise, "mother…or, um, _Ilharess_," she corrected for practice, "are you ready?"

A very beautiful and unique necklace of platinum, pendent a circle with interlocking triple spirals, the center set with a diamond was placed around her neck, as Erelrae sighed turning to face her daughter; Lady Erelrae was saddened as she looked at her daughter in those robes then to herself. She grabbed Lillintha hand and squeezed softly before heading out to the drift disk waiting in the courtyard of the house.

Eva waited, cloaked in a dark _piwafwi_, stood by the float disk next to a few of the house guards. When Lady Erelrae, now dressed as Matron Erelrae approached, Eva took her hands and whispered a short prayer before letting the drowess head off down twords the city temple.

"May the Dark Maiden watch over you," she whispered before turning back inside.

The light blue float disk traveled down the streets, people moving from its path as her daughter marched beside. Up in the Brozen, Lady Erelrae saw the procession of the nobles heading down across the bridge and into the marketplace. The first in line Mae'Vir's house with Matron My'rune in front on her grandiose float disk; her most elaborate and formal robes in the house color were shining brilliantly with powerful magic auras. Around her was her her many children, Nyssa in her Red Sister uniform, her first daughter in her _Ulathtallar_ robes, her archwizard son likewise in his _Ulfaerz'un'arr_ robes. each house in order of rank followed suit, matron in front surrounded by her children and consorts at the end. After the top five families was the other noble houses, matron's only in the parade; there children already down at the temple. _Orlyate_ members walked around the processional, their magical songs filing the air with powerful energy and light displays. Shalee'filf lead the _bae'qeshel_ songs and sustained the powerful magic.

Lady Erelrae lead the floating disk up to the city temple were other non-noble matrons had gathered. Stepping off gracefully, she dismissed the spell and adjusted her disguise. Breathing in a deep breath she steadied herself as she looked up to the large looming carved spider above the door. Its red sapphire eight eyes alight from the reflection of faerie fire that filled the city. It peered down almost as to read one's soul with foreboding doom on any heretic daring to step into the unholy place. All that stood between her and a torturous death was the Dark Maiden's power to protect her high priestesses.

The crowds parted as the procession grew closer to the temple. The city remained nearly empty now with most everyone gathered. The VIVM kept patrols going to protect against those who dared interfere with the city's celebration. The parade stopped as Matron Mae'Vir's float disk reached the front of the temple. Lady Erelae breathed in deeply as she moved to the side with the others allowing the unofficial _valsharess_ to enter. Behind her, Jhaeldril- eldest daughter, carrying the most holy relic of the city. following Mae'Vir and her daughters, all males left outside, was Matron Kilanatlar and her daughters in order of birth rank, including adopted daughter Myrurra and a new set of hair with an utterly miserable scowl. Each house entered by rank as the last of the nobles entered. Lady Erelrae sat beside the youngest daughter of Matron Dlaen' Del'Amatar.

When all the matrons of the recognized houses and their daughters entered, the males, sons and patrons, gathered outside the opened doors to watch. Matron My'rune Mae'Vir and Jhaeldril walked up to the front raised platform and stood. Nyssa and the other four Red Sister stepped forth; bound and gagged were two drowessess dressed in robes of Lith My'athar's rival city.

"The Dark Mother has looked on us with favor and handed over to us those who would dare cross or defy her. She has given into our hands our enemies," Mae'Vir began, holding up the unholy relic before the crowd of females.

Stepping up onto the platform, the Red Sisters hauled the sacrifices up onto the stage, chaining down the leader onto the onyx and marble spider shaped altar. Eight silver braziers sprung to life, filling every drow eye with a moment of pain from the bright intrusion. The chapel filled with billowing purple smoke and musky incense. The tension, anticipation, and dark oppressive power filled what smoke did not. The air sizzled with energy. Mae'Vir was surrounded with a maroon aura that surged with every step closer to the altar.

"Death is strong;  
>But Lloth is stronger.<br>Time rules long;  
>But She rules longer.<br>She solaced our woe  
>and soothed our sighing;<br>And what shall we do  
>Without her guidance?"<p>

The chant from Mae'Vir echoed as it rolled of her tongue,

"She sends us pain,  
>and we bow before her;<br>She smiled again  
>and bade us adore her;<br>She solaced our woe  
>and soothed our sighing;<br>And what shall we do  
>Without her guidance?"*<p>

The the crowds began in union, repeating the know phrases after Matron My'rune spoke each word,

"Pride"

"What are we if not Proud? A weak willed, broken race hiding in holes? We are Proud for we are children of _Quarval-sharess_, above all other races. Our Pride allows us to disparage those fools who cling to the surface, our Pride lets us stand and scream our defiance against those who oppose _Quarval-sharess_."

"Covetousness"

"What are we if we do not Desire? A race that is underserving of its destiny? We desire, and what we desire we take: We are strong because we take from the weak, for what right does one have if one cannot defend their claims? We have the right granted us by _Quarval-sharess_ to take what is ours and slake our greed."

"Lust"

"What are we if we do not Lust? An idle race, to sit and hope? We lust: for prestige, power, pleasure. Our lust for Prestige forces us to try and rise high in the eyes of _Quarval-sharess_, our Lust for Power keeps our race fit to survive, our Lust for Pleasure encourages us to take what is needed to gain it."

"Envy"

"What are we if we do not Envy? A race of fools that let others have what they will with no competition? Envy allows us to look at what others have and hate them for it, to desire it for ourselves. Envy drives us to rise above our superiors or through them, to take what we deserve and they do not. It allows us to look at them and see the sum of their possessions, their source of power and want ... and eventually to destroy them and all others that stand in our way for it."

"Gluttony"

"What are we if we do not Hunger? A race without goals, a feeble, disparate peoples with no motivation? Gluttony is for us to chew and eat our fill - this asserts our dominance over the pathetic creatures that must farm for their food ... they produce, we eat. The position granted us by_ Quarval-sharess_ lies above all other mortal races, so why should we disparage Her reward for our service?"

"Anger"

"What are we if we do not Anger? A race of calm, emotional talkers, no better than surfacers to sit when those that oppose _Quarval-sharess_ stand before us? Anger, for us to deliver the wrath of _Quarval-sharess_. An emotion to direct at Her enemies, to feel as we kill in Her name, the backing of Her power that we wield against the Heretics and Traitors that try to lead us from the Path of _Quarval-sharess_."

"Accidie"

"What are we without Sloth? A race that works hard to be exploited for the benefits of others? We make other work hard so that we may worship _Quarval-sharess_, the lesser races standing beneath us so that we can idol Her, and they sacrifice to her through their exhaustion, every day forcing the heretics of other races to contribute to her Glory."

"Betrayal"

"What are we if we have not Betrayal? Who deserves loyalty if they cannot see what is going around them? Why should one who cannot defend herself from her lessers bath in the glory of _Quarval-sharess_? Betrayal is our right to see that our society does not stagnate, to see that the pinnacle of success is maintained by the powerful, to only be replaced when the more powerful arrive. Betrayal is whittling the dead wood, removing those traits of weakness that the sufacers so prize, keeping our race strong and deserving."**

Jhaeldril finished, "let none doubt _Quarval-sharess_ or Her divine will. Lloth _tlu malla_!"

The crowd repeated, "Lloth _tlu malla_!"

Mae'Vir raised the dagger above the bound spy, the sound of only the braziers heard, then plunged it deep into the spy's chest, just missing the heart- intentionally. Deafening shouts of victory echoed through the temple and even the crowds outside cheered. the sounds drowned out the screams of agony of the sacrifice. The dagger yanked upwards, Mae'Vir cut into her chest, blood pouring out to spill onto the altar and floor. The sternum was haphazardly cut away exposing a beating heart. The cruel matron place a comforting hand on the spy's face, a mocking reminder to her of failure. When the matron finished, the still beating heart was cut out and place onto a gem-studded mithril platter. Raising it high she dumped both into a brazier's fire. Unholy fire was called down onto the limp body and soon nothing but ash dust was left. The next Charrvhel'raugaust spy was chained down. This time, the show was less elaborate. The dagger only plunged deep before she to was turned to ash.

Lady Erelrae and Lillintha's hearts sunk as they watched the gruesome display of power. Both were careful to hide their actions from view. The shouts of the crowd and the frenzy the bloody death kept any eyes from them. The first matron exited meaning the eight day celebration was now in full swing. The crowds dispersed, most to their parties and festivals, others to work. Erelrae allowed the crowds to be leave, except a few lingering around up to foul business that did not intend to leave, before stepping up to a drift disk.

"Lady," she heard behind her, a masculine voice.

Erelrae turned to Zhayemd nodding his head. She straightened her posture, acting as one befitting a priestess, waiting for him to begin.

He's face lightened into a gentle grin, what little could be seen. He took her hand boldly and drew it to his lips before releasing it, "you know what I am, and I know what you are," he continued teasingly, "both our people at an illithid standstill and neither to gain the advantage."

Lady Erelrae kept quiet, her bluish eyes narrowing at male. Before anything else could happen, Lillintha stepped back outside to the cloaked male and her mother chatting. The daughter drew her adamantine mace and moved closer.

Zhayemd smiled to Lillintha, "I just wanted to meet the…_ilharess_ of Helvighym," his tone conveying what his hidden face did not, "enjoy the festival," before parting the drowess and heading into the crowd.

* * *

><p>* from before.<p>

** from '8 tenets of the valsharess', slightly altered.

_Ulathtallar- _headmistress of the priestess academy

_Ulfaerz'un'arr- _headmaster of sorcere

_Lloth tlu malla: _Lloth be honored.

__Quarval-sharess_- _Lloth_._

VIVM- _Valsharen ilythiiri Vel'Xundussa Magthere _or Royal Drow Security Institute


	27. No More Games

semester is finished, a really rough one. so back at this for the summer. brain still fried, so possibly alot more mistakes than I found to correct.

if the divisions are weird, or think parts belong to others, its because organizing hasn't been thought out. I make each 'chapter' about 8pages on microsoft word, split that in half and post them here. maybe someday after its all written a better arrangement and division can be had.

oh, did learn a few things (character related) such as what a _mary sue_ is. so, if anyone happens to think Zarae is one of these...and i hope not, then let me know, and how I may fix that.

anywho, to the story I suppose...

* * *

><p>Much of the crowds headed twords the naval yard, twords House Dlaen' Del'Amatar for the pyrotechnic show. Many of the nobles gathered on the <em>Brozen<em> side of _Ryrrl_, refusing to mingle among the non-nobles, while the rest of the watchers were on the shore of the _Niar'haanin d' Renor Vlos. __Chath'Xar'zith'Su'aco'Niar'Har'dro_ figrate/fisher ship had been selected for the fist day. Nathree, the ship's captain, had all the explosives on deck. His top wizard stood beside preparing himself to begin.

Lady Erelrae and Lillintha watched as the male disappeared into the crowd then from vision, Lillintha losing sight of him as she tried to follow. She returned to her mother's side, a shake of her snowy locks conveying enough. "Who was that?" she asked as they headed back twords their compound.

"He is not of the city, but I will bet he is in league with _treea dal Har'oloth__. _He knows far too much," her tone showing the seriousness.

"Maybe Velnarin will be able to get more intel about what they are planning," the daughter added hopefully.

**xxoxx**

Zhayemd cloaked in invisibility and gone from all sight, glance back once, just for good measure, then continued on his course twords the tavern. It was basically empty, most citizens on the shores of the city's river watching the wizard's display. The barkeep nodded to the first customer for the day, then continued back to his task. Two slaves were mopping the floor, one wiping down tables, another sweeping the stage. Sounds of cooking combined with the delicious smells of many dishes from the back. Zhayemd walked over twords the bar and sat on a stool.

"shouldn't you be about watching?" the barkeep asked studying the cloaked patron with a weary eye. Yet there was something familiar about him. Something he sensed with other than the normal senses.

"And miss out on your company?" Zhayemd replied sliding over a platinum twords the auburn haired drow.

The barkeep scoffed, a free hand scratching the torn pointed ear, before reaching out to take the coin and nodding for the cloaked male to speak.

Velnarin sat in the dark corner, his own _piwafwi_ hiding his heat-shadow from darkvision and the lack of faerie fire hiding him from normal sight. He wasnt sure when to expect, much less who might would show up eventually for him. For all he knew it could months. That wasn't counting the time to truly develop a trust level to get into the other rebel base. His hand fidgeted with his Binding necklace as he pondered what they might be up to. Lady Erelrae believed they were making moves in the metaphorical sava board to get ahead. Other than identity of a few groups or places that were allies of the rival rebels, House Helvighym had little to go on. Erelrae knew they were planning something big, something to put them ahead. Helvighym needed a counter-move. Hince Velnarin's assignment.

He watched the new comer, remaining still as he studied the male art the counter's movements and peculiarities. That one had an obvious air of foreignness about him, from his mannerisms to his accent. Something then triggered a memory from Skullport. A cloaked figure of the same presence following. After he and Ithlyn has slipped into the building Velnarin lost sight of him.

Zhayemd leaned forward to whisper, the barkeep nodding his acknowledgment. Then he took his free hand, flipped it palm up, fingers curled. Velnarin barely saw it the brief glance before it was gone. He realized quickly what it was, had seen it once or twice. He'd use that for later. Then the cloaked male grinned before exiting the tavern for the baths below.

**xxoxx**

The crowds watched the wizard's dispay from _Chath'Xar'zith'Su'aco'Niar'Har'dro_, the magic filling the air with a sizzle of energy and lights, sounds of small explosions and ethereal figures danced around the ships deck. These images were elven shaped and were set into a mock battle against another army of other races, specifically the deep dwarves that once called the cavern home. Zarae and Nilrae stood near the bridge, their two escorts behind them. The display turned gory as the battle continued; cheers for the winning army, those who represented members of Lith My'athar in the major battle that won the founders this cavern, rang out.

The show continued for nearly an hour before crowds would dissipated into their parties.

Vhaeliira walked unhindered among the gathered watchers. How odd to see one of the faerie elves sporting the scourge of fangs. It took most a second realize what she was. Then they would bow before the 'ghost spider' priestess. She only now allowed herself to be seen. Just moments before, she deposited a small token inside an unsuspecting female's pocket. Vhaeliira kept an eye for when to make her next move. Not much longer.

When her target turned to leave, Vhaeliira stood boldly and pointed at the woman, "Seize the heratic!"

Several obeyed the szarkai high priestess, rushing to subdue the drowess. Chained and dragged before Vhaeliira, the drowess was forced to her knees. The szarkai, stood before the prisoner, the snakes of her whip hissing with agitation and anticipation.

"What is the meaning of this!" the drowess called, her face red with fury. Even willing to disrespect a superior at such an accusation.

By now a crowd had circled around the two, including the Kilanatlar twins. Both watched with curiosity at what was to happen.

"Search her," Vhaeliira demanded to a low class priestess standing to the side of her.

The priestess did, the accused unable to do anything. Pulled from her pouch was a silver chain with a sword pendent. The magic within was subtle but enough to convince the crowds the truth of Vhaeliira's words. The drowess began to argue against the evidence, demanding to know who planted it and pleading to the szarkai to believe her.

"SILANCE!" Vhaeliira finally roared hiding her smirk well, "you have been found guilty of the unforgivable heresy as a _ssindossa_ dancer, caught worshiping the false Dark Maiden. You must be eliminated and your heretic ways eradicated!"

Cheers all around for the death of the falsely accused drowess rose among the watchers, all eager for the shedding of blood. In the crowd, disguised was the person Vhaeliira needed to see this. They were studying the szarkai more than the heratic. Vhaeliira acknowledged them with a wink, then began chanting a spell. The accused was overcome the spell paralyzing her in place. The szarkai picked up a stone, plenty to be found on considering the cliff edge that dropped 5 foot to the river.

"In light of the festival, have fun," she called out levitating into the air, the crowd then stoning the accused with delight.

It wasn't long before some of the most fervent priestesses were moving in to attack with their weapons. And it wasn't long before the crowds were a chaotic mess seeking to have their piece of the fun. Vhaeliira, back on ground level and now behind the crowd, leaned and whispered words to a male before walking away.

After a while, there was nothing left of the accused but a pile of innards, crushed bones and blood.

**xxoxx**

Zarae and Nilrae levitated above the crowd when the turn of events began, both eager to watch the scene with the pale skinned drow. For she had to be a drow, those scourges only worked for the Spider Queen's clergy. The body guards, having been warned to anticipate anything with the two, watched fervently the twins.

"_We should split up_," Nilrae signed discretely as he continued to pretend to watch the crowds attack the chained drowess, "_be harder for them to keep up_."

"_Where meet_?" she asked back, trying to keep her finger's words short to the point.

"_My'afin's party_?"

"_And that is…?"_

He sighed, then replied, "_shop_?"

Zarae had to think about it, then nodded. She knew which one. But as long as they didn't need anything, she didn't have to honor her part of the deal she made. "_left_," signing the direction she was going. Then levitated down before the crowd was too dispersed to slip in. Nilrae did like wise, his feet touching stone as he dropped a globe of darkness around himself. Soft shouts from a few at the sudden blindness alerted the guards the twins were doing just as predicted. Nilrae, cloaked with his piwafwi disappeared into the crowd and headed twords the shop. Zarae waited in the darkness she created, hoping their guards were chasing after Nilrae. Stepping out cloaked also in invisibility, she dropped green faerie fire on a nearby male then took off through the crowds via the back alleys.

Nilrae was first to arrive, even with going around in a maze like fashion to throw off his trail. He waited by the steps, leaving a small piece of cloth on the top on to indicate to his sister he was there. Within 5 minutes, Zarae had shown up, tho neither saw the other. She moved to hide by the steps, bumping into a figure already there.

"Watch it!" she called before realizing it was Nilrae.

"I should say the same to you," he replied standing up, "lose them?"

"I think so. Took two alleys before climbing up onto a low roof."

"Hadn't seen them either. Should be good then. Ready to go to a party?"

"Well duh!"

The twins made way to a crowd standing around the largest building in the market place. One the My'afin nobles rented for their famous parties. These parties were always about enjoying the pleasures of life. Individuals invited to such parties are expected to leave their prejudices at the door. Music could be heard when the door opened to allow a guest in. A tall well built female of middle class stood with a list in hand. A male, clothed in decadent wear, his arms covered in white tattoos that resembled a spider web, handed over a folded parchment. The female looked through the list crossed off his name and allowed him entrance.

They both jumped in line, Zarae in front of her brother. When their turn at the door came, neither knowing protocol began to head in, only to be stopped by the drowess stepping in front, "name and invitation?"

The siblings looked at each other, Zarae boldly proclaiming her surname, Kilanatlar, sec…"

The drowess interrupted, "I know what house that is," looking at the list, "no Kilanatlar is registered. Move along."

Zarae, indignant how the drowess dared to treat a noble, walked closer, "how dare you speak…" but was cut off by another guard grabbing them by the arms and dragging them off, Nilrae following with no problems. The male's grip was strong, and he was unphased by Zarae's struggling to break free. Then he released her with a good shove and turned to leave. The girl stood up, preparing to react to the treatment, stopped by Nilrae grabbing her arms and their body guards showing up. Both the drowlings turned surprised to see them, Zarae forgetting the treatment she just suffered.

"Busted," slightly defeated, "so, how'd you find us?" the girl asked with a bit of a sarcastic attitude while they were being escorted back twords the _Brozen_.

"Knew where you were the whole time, figured out what yall were doing, and decided to watch the little show," not letting them in on the the secret that the matron had given them a token to track the twins escapes through their house insiginas.

The twins grudgingly headed back to their rooms upon being released by the guards. Neither realized how tired they were until falling onto the soft warm beds. Neither awoke until Ladayiir entered to get them up. After the usual morning routine, both were in the gym.

**xxoxx  
><strong>

The next several days were the same, Zarae trying hard to avoid Myrurra and sneak out of the house. Everytime she thought she would, the body guards would show up to foil her plans. There was little the girl could do and soon she gave up trying to sneak out, this week.

The week of festivities ended and the city returned to normal course of life. Or so it seamed. Zhayemd's plans however had worked just as he wanted. Mae'Vir couldn't pass up an opportunity to take in the szarkai into their ranks, especially one as powerful as Vhaeliira. Both Mae'Vir and the rebels gained an advantage with this move. Of course small uprisings occurred among non-drow in the Exarz and marketplace, nothing the patrols couldn't put down.

Velnarin waited nearly two weeks before anything happened. Then suddenly unexpectedly, a mysterious cloaked figure showed up looking for him. It was another week before a test to prove himself was given and Velnarin was accepted into the ranks of the rival rebels.

Time passed as regular for the twins, in the gym training, then evenings forced to study, or in Zarae's case, practice her 'breaking out of prison' skills. After nearly a year the twins were on par in their acrobatic abilities with many of those the weapon-master had trained in the house, and better than many outside. Little basic work in stealth was needed, both rather practiced, and the weapon-master was able to teach them more tricks of the art to increase their proficiency to the max.

"today, we shall begin something different," Rhylaun called to the nearly 14 year-olds as he entered the gym; Nilrae and Zarae just walked in and set a bag down on a bench. "today I shall begin instructing you in the basics of swordmenship."

As the weapon-master spoke those words, Neeryrd stood up from leaning on the wall, a cruel grin on his face. He exaggerated it with a rubbing of his hands in anticipation of payback. what no one else knew, he was also was in cahoots with his biological sister to study the twins, particularly the girl for weaknesses and strengths. Myrurra had been a spider in exacting her revenge, waiting for the perfect moment. And had Zebeycryl been home since finishing with the twins nearly two years ago, she might would have joined with Myrurra in killing the girl before killing Myrurra also.

"Neeryrd will assist me in teaching you," the weapon-master continued to explain.

"With pleasure," the second boy replied crossing his arms and standing patiently beside Rhylaun as he explained the course of the next couple years.

Rhylaun walked over to the wall and pulled the cord that drew back the velvet curtain that hid the weapon racks. Nearly every kind imaginable was there and some less so- polearms, edged weapons, blunt weapons, slicing/piercing and a few ranged weapons in a range of sizes, styles and shapes. There were even some that were less practical and more for show it seamed. He then waved a hand to the rack for them to decide what might fit them best, what they would like to learn. Nilrae was slow to decide; being prepared to be a battle-mage of sorts, he wanted something light and one-handed, a slashing edged weapon, for his primary choice. He was torn between the katana and the siangham. Finally he chose the medium length, three foot katana. His secondary choice was easy, a set of sais that were 2 feet in total length. When he finalized his choice he joined Neeryrd in the center of the that half the gym. Rhylaun presented a mace and whip to Zarae, assuming the future priestess would naturally pick such weapons. The girl looked at Rhylaun with a 'are you kidding me?', hands even on her hips to accentuate the expression, then turn to the rack again to decide her weapon. The male had to suppress a chuckle at the drowling, returning the weapons to the rack.

"Wait, I like that one," taking the whip from him. Then she reached for two mundane shortswords.

"pick up your blades, move them into a few swings as such," Rhylaun demonstrating a figure eight twirl with his own sword, "get a feel for it, see how it moves, how you can balance it and make it apart of you."

Neeryrd's greatsword was now out its sheath, point in the stone, and the secondboy leaning on it watching the twins adjust to the weapons, clumsily for now. Nilrae, with his hands more skilled in strange movement found the movements easy, picking up how to get it to do what he wanted rather quickly. He had the medium length katana going in a blur around him before he began executing a few other twirls and spins. Each time he got the simple moves down, he "haHA!" in success.

"Showoff," his sister whisper grumbled to him, sticking out her tongue when neither teacher was looking.

Zarae found it hard to adjust from a dagger or knife to the larger heavier swortsword at first, nearly dropping it on her toe a few times. But her natural grace helped her to keep it in her hands and eventually get the motion down correctly.

Neeryd moved to stand in front showing how to hold their blades properly, "mimic my actions," he instructed. Then began simple moves and cuts in the air- vertical, horizontal, and diagonal. Then return to the starting point, making the drowlings hold it there before repeating the process. Rhylaun walked around the twins, maneuvering their arms, legs, or feet as their hands followed the actions of their older brother. When either got something wrong, a small rod smacked the mistake for the drowling to correct.

"Learn to hold it properly. It does you no use if your enemy can drop it from your hands or knock it away from you."

"that's what the thrown dagger is for," the girl smarted, earning her a sting on the back of her head.

"fix that sloppy posture; you are not a _rivvil_!"

They spent the day learning to use their hands, arms and shoulders to be able to do basic cuts and slashes. At the end, they were so beyond wore out and as sore as the first day they started that the end of the session was a tiny relief. Nilrae was convinced that their older brother was enjoying the torture he was putting them through, particularly holding the weapons in unnatural positions for longer than necessary. Relaxing hot baths before a fine meal finished the day's lessons.

Each day grew increasingly strenuous, more added to their routines each time they entered the gym.

"today," Rhylaun spoke, the start of the next month "we are going to put these to practical test and move out of the theoretical possibilities in attacking the air."

Neeryrd stepped forth, his greatsword before him, motioning for someone to come forth. Zarae nudged Nilrae to go first, who likewise nudge his sister. Then Zarae pushed Nilrae out, the boy giving his sister a dirty look for 'throwing him into the fire'; Zarae grinned then shrugged innocently, mouthing, "I'm female," intentionally and playfully to rub it in.

"Attack me," Neeryrd commanded, the weapon-master beside the pair. Nilrae's katana connected with the greatsword, vibrations sent down his arm, until he got use to the feel of the sword striking another weapon. The two exchanged basic blows, Nilrae for the most part defensive in his moves as his brother's became harder and more powerful. Zarae studied the pair, mostly watching the secondboy for how he fought. Again mistakes were fixed, adjustments to posture and form often. Only once did the greatsword touch skin in a small scratch on the boy's forearm.

The second half the day, it was Zarae's turn to spar. This too took longer for her to adjust to, the heavy pounding, uncomfortably sending shocks into her arms that stung for long periods of time. Becoming frustrated, the smart elic girl then decided to take matter into her own hands. when Neeryrd came in for a horizon slash, the girl jumped and flipped up landing on the other side, throwing a leg sweep out for his shin. Foot struck silver leg bracers, doing little injury to her opponent other than surprise him.

The weapon-master laughed at the girl's cunning, before scolding her, "until you get these down, such moves are pointless. Now back as you were."

Silently groaning, her sword was before her again and she wwas back into the defensive slashing swings and thrust, metal stricking metal and ringing in the large room. By the days end, the girl had a few more scratches on her upper arms, and one slightly deep cut- an attempt to try a move she thought she remembered from watching others fight but had not actually learned to execute it properly.

* * *

><p>and no, i have no idea how to pronounce that ship...but on a FFRP based in this city, i think no longer in use, i found some ships and used them. so blame them?<p>

rivvil- human

oh, for extra info, Nilrae's official class is: duskblade/rogue; so thats what i mean by battle-mage.


	28. Life Moves Along

so I will be kinda jumping in time at a few points a bit. giving a small event or reflection of event, then moving forward some again. just to get the story moving along. so this will included ages 14 - 16.

and a big thanks for masterteo89's comments; and for his suggestion, i added a little bit of that interaction. *winking smiley*

* * *

><p>Relentless assaults followed as the secondboy pressed harder that day, his intent to put every bit of hurting possible on her. Zarae switched hands, again the shortsword back in her left hand this round. The girl had the hardest time deciding what hand to use, almost to the weapon-master's annoyance. It was as she needed her free hand to be busy also. A few times he just wanted to shout for her to decide and stick with it. But let it go for now. Perhaps he would try to teach her a more complex style, if nothing else, keep her hands busy.<p>

Nilrae, as instructed, studied and watched, to know, to see what to do, what not to do, and how to correct. Each day the twins took turns who went first; the weeks passing by quickly as they increased in skill. Once a week, the drowlings were switched to a secondary weapons and forced through the same routines until proficient with it as well.

Zarae parried the blow coming for her neck, then as if she couldn't help it, added flair with her acrobatic skills by some weird move that made little sense. And again, Rhylaun wondered if he made the right choices in her training process. Why couldn't the girl just do as instructed? She'd have a lot less cuts on her arms and legs. Neeryrd came in low and hard with a single thrust. Randomly or just because, Zarae decided to spin inward twords the warrior, come inside his range, then secretly pull out a knife and move to stick it into her target. The blade struck Neeryrd's mithril breastplate with a clank, just as she intended. As she did, she brought up a knee to connect with his unprotected groin. The warrior, unprepared for the low blow, felt that white pain lance through him as Zarae hand-sprung backwards out of the doubled over brother, her foot kicking at his swordhand. The trained warrior was able to keep ahold of the sword even as he tried to catch his breath. The other two males empathized in his pain for a moment. When the secondboy recovered enough, his eyes flashed a dangerous look of fury at his younger sister, a 'your gunna get it now.'

The weapon-master considered letting her learn her lessons, but knew she would probably get killed, and he preferred she not be slaughtered on his time; the matron would no doubt blame him. "alright, take a break for lunch and when yall get back we will continue with Nilrae."

Grabbing her towel on the bench to wipe her sweat away, she sat down a moment watching her adopted brother as he no doubt promised revenge. But the warrior exited the gym heading for the dining hall. Followed shortly by a hungry Nilrae, his stomach's call making him forget to wait for Zarae.

"You know," the weapon-master called out from his doorway across the room, "if you keep up this showing off, goofing around, and arrogant non-sense, I may just let him have at you."

"Does my way not work?" she replied a bit on the sarcastic side, "I got the advantage. And I could have struck the lethal blow, if i wanted. His own fault he wasn't prepared."

"If only your common sense was as sharp as that wit or tongue," leaving her alone in the large empty space.

The girl looked around when she realized she was by herself now. "Just great. My luck, one of them is gunna show up." Contemplating on whether to sneak down to the kitchen or to her stash in her room, Zarae went looking for the rothe jerky she kept in her closet's chest. After chowing down on dried smoked meat strips, the girl wandered around the second floor, her hands eager and itchy to steal something. Which unsurprisingly, she found herself inside the secondboy's less secure room. He either never expected anyone to break in or didn't care. Even the small trip wire looked amateur after picking the lock and disarming the small trap. The room wasn't much different than Nilrae's. Not much bigger either. Purple faerie fire lit the room with a soft glow. The bookshelf held fewer books than hers; not surprising. No tapastries or art covered the walls. Same basic style of furniture, arranged differently filled most of the room; a larger wardrobe, currently opened, revealed a set of armor and a few weapons. Eyes turned purple with mischievous thoughts. First, she headed to the desk, rifling through the stuff. A few coins from his secret cubby went into her pouch, along with nice looking armband of mithril. About to head to the wardrobe, her eyes caught a half hidden page of script tucked into a notebook. The handwriting was nearly as illegible as her own, and little made sense. 'code?' she wondered. Pulling out a sheet of her own paper she copied the text carefully. Flipping through and skimming over. Some of it made her laugh, the journal writing out many of Neeryrd's thoughts. Even some discussions and plans with his biological sister. Anything else of importance was copied. Then, upon closing and returning everything as it was, a bottle of ink was set beside it, a little too close. Just the right amount of motion transferred would send the ink all over the journal. Stopping by the wardrobe, the sovereign glue came out. Before leaving, the traps reset and door locked back, the sheaths were glued securely to the swords.

The gym right there, Zarae checked to make sure the others were not back yet. She knew their wasn't a lot of time left, and her stomach growled then telling her she was still hungry. The girl snuck down to the kitchen, avoiding everyone along the way. She had been right, Myrurra had been in the dining hall. Intentionally to keep Zarae on edge enough to stay away. a small torture to the girl as Myrurra waited for her revenge. "eat it up cow," she whispered just before getting thru the door unseen and unheard.

Again the human slave was in there at work chopping away at some root vegetables, _kes_, when he rolled his eyes at the drowling's entrance. Zarae did her usual routine, find something from the chilled storage, and then hop up on the counter to eat it.

With a partially full mouth, "so…rivvil," she began, swallowing the bite of the purple fruit in her mouth.

"Little _jabbress_?" he ased, as he did every time she came in.

"so how do you speak our tongue so fluently _rivvil_?" again prodding the human for questions, this time more personal than before. It wasn't that she cared either way about the slave, it was that he was the only human in their compound, and she was curious about his background. It couldn't hurt to learn about the short lived weird race. That, and she was bored.

The slave wasn't sure how much he wanted to divulge; it was bad enough to have failed and lost, but to be a slave to dark elves... His face grew dark in brooding, yet he kept his eyes averted to the floor.

"I am not some simple-minded pathetic idiot," he mumbled in his own language, thinking how to respond without receiving punishment. Even if most of the slaves by now knew the girl wasn't as sadistic as the other females of the house, she still held a lot of power over them.

"Not smart enough to not gotten caught," she threw back with a smirk, having understood enough to know what he said.

The once proud wizard's face went blank, but beneath, his eyes were simmering in anger, wishing to lash out. The slave collar would not allow it. The girl picked up on that desire, her grin only growing as she took another bite.

"You have yet to answer me, slave. I asked a question and I demand an answer. How do you know our language so fluently? Few of your kind can grasp the basics, much less speak it as well. Tho, your accent is defiantly off. I would say one of the northern cities?"

The collar propelled the human to respond unable to fight against it, "I have learned many languages across this continent," he replied in the Underdark language of trade, just to prove a point. Then forced to continue, "yes, Edonil," in drowic again.

Zarae had heard of that city, a sorta ally far north. Another bite, she then asked, "how did you get your butt kicked?" specifically, how did he get caught and defeated, apart from being inferior; that was a given. But a good battle story made for a good lunch break.

This time sadness filled his eyes in his pause, his mind recalling that dreadful day. It was not his capture so much as everything else. No tears fell, but forced to obey his masters, his mouth opened and closed a few times before words came out.

"A drow raid. Powerful magic. More than anything I had ever seen. They were quick and efficient. No one saw anything, until they were on us. The black demons swarmed us. They took out our defenses first. Our warriors fell like flies. Our mages held out longer, but the drow mages were too much. Too prepared for every trick we learned…"

"You should not be surprised," Zarae replied offhandedly, "should see what we do the the _darthiir_."

Whether he heard her or not, their was no reaction. He returned to chopping again as her hands beckoned him continue the painful story, made him relive it again. Remind him of his failure to his family, his village, to everything he held so dear.

"I saw," his chopping more vigorous putting all his emotions into cutting, "the elves got it the worse," slipping words from his language as his mind was less concerned with language choice, "no man, woman or child was safe. All of them slaughtered like… pigs. No mercy. And I, I was…too late. Their foul dark magic poison coursing through my veins. Their mage…my spellbook…My wife lay before my bound feet, blood pooling around her ripped torso, crying in agony as they watched her die with laughter... My son… They forced me to watch. I was bound and helpless to save them." He turned away his face to steel himself. He had not intended to tell her this much. "They prepared to have my eyes gouged so the last I thing I saw was…but their commander, she stopped them. Decided I was a good specimen to sell," the last bit he spat out.

Zarae seam to contemplate the story, mull over it then, "what is a..'pig'?" she said at last. Nothing had surprised her from his tale. In fact she acted as if it was any other thing, the norm for her people. Who hadn't heard the stories of raids? Before anything else could happen or be said, another slave entered with trays of empty plates and glasses. The que for her to get going. Hopping down she bounded out the kitchen and sneaked her way back to the gym. Her timing was just right, her brothers having just entered a minute before. Nilrae began stretching, meanwhile looking around for his sister. Spotting her on the bench.

"did you stay here the whole time?" he asked walking her direction.

"nope. Ate in the kitchen after," finger motioning him closer, "finding some interesting stuff. Show you later." She replied just as Rhylaun entered calling the boy.

**xxoxx**

More time passed, the twins picking up more complicated and complex moves- offensive and defensive. The weapon-master even suggested the girl practice _draa velve_, a rare form that required great natural ability, balance of control between the two hands, and often a good teacher. Zarae decided she liked this style, allowing both hands to keep busy. Plus, all her attempts with a shield were pitiful and clumsy. The girl found herself many times throwing it aside in frustration anyway.

Nilrae's sharp mind allowed him to figure out how to perform the moves perfectly in sinc with everything else he learned. Soon he was adding his magical and acrobatic abilities to his fighting and holding his own against the weapon-master himself, mostly just keeping himself from being cut down but increasingly improving.

Each day left them, more specifically Zarae, with lot of scratches and bruises, sprangs, pulled muscles, or other minor injuries. Not to mention sore and in pain more than ever before. Neeryrd had only been getting her back in the tiniest bit. He planned much more, along with Myrurra, to get the brat. Eventually, Neeryrd was no longer needed to help with training the drowlings and returned to his regular duties. Zarae spent every day in some paranoia, looking over her shoulder and avoiding 3 siblings. Family suppers were Zarae's safest days. No one would dare try anything during that time. Her biggest concern was when Zebeycyrl was home; thankfully not often. Zarae again reserved most of her hate and anger twords Zebeycyrl, and barely living through every attempt at her own secret revenge. Nilrae helped, for the most part, but was wise to remain cautious and distance when his twin's plans were becoming rather insane and suicidal. He was their to pull her out or get her out of a problem she couldn't.

The relationship between the best friends was becoming strained slowly bit by bit as they grew and matured, tho never broken; Zarae believed only death could break their friendship, Nilrae less optimistic and realistic about the truth. Once in a while lessons from one of the oldest sister were conducted to grow the girl into the drow woman she was suppose to be. Usually Alylin had given private instruction in how to control men, to use them, and other 'needed' skills. These lessons were suppose to be practice; for in later years, young female drow were suppose to"hunt" males for sport. Battle-captives would be brung in for her, then she and the male left alone for hours. Of course instead of doing her 'lessons' she would sneak out or see what else she could get into. A few times she challenge the battle-captive to spar, just to make it look like she was being obedient and accomplishing her task. Confusion always followed those days, frustration at not 'getting it' like she knew she was suppose to, and secrecy to hide all these failures just added to the girl's conflicted soul. Zarae wanted to please her mother, keep her family in favor, and not anger the Spider Queen, all the while, just be herself and enjoy life..

Time passage, however, was not so fast for Velnarin, nor the rebel house. In fact, House Helvighym's opponents had been quiet for the most part. Things more sinister going on in the shadows. A few of Helvighym's allies, more specifically _Barra an'aren_, a secret guild of special spies known as shadowsdancers, had heard little the last couple years. But it was reported that the influx of foreigners was on the rise. By most appearances they seamed like refuges or merchants, a few sailors and so called ambassadors from friendly cities. Victacaryn, leader of _Barra an'aren_, suspected otherwise.

And she was not wrong.

Larghaun and Zhayemd had things running smoother than either believed. Their people fanning out and infiltrating many of the businesses and a good number of houses continued. Charrvhel'raugaust was patient; the city leaders willing to take this slow route if it gained them the victory over the stalemate. Vhaeliira made herself welcome in Mae'Vir, enjoyed her postion as an adopted daughter. So secure the szarkai Masked Traitor was, that she was often let in on plans from Mae'Vir daughters. Her comforts were tripled, her position became as if a physical daughter to the matron. But the szarkai was careful and wise as a serpent. Using everything to her advantage, she still kept her priorties straight. Any news worthy of Zhayemd was securely sent. And actions of the Vhaeraunites kept from Mae'Vir. For Vhaeliira had managed to become the liason among the VIVM, the Red Sisters, and _treea dal Har'oloth_. Revealing what was needed, and keeping hidden what Mae'Vir didn't need to know. And so, for the most part, no one of the Spider Queen's clergy had any clue.

Lady Erelrae remained in a state of uncertainty as lack of advancement from their opponests continued those years. Word from Velnarin grew increasingly scarce. But the house continued to remain strong. Missions were conducted into Skullport, and groups of freed slaves taken into the house until able and safe passage for those wishing to return to the surface was available.

Once such endeavor brung into Helvighym a young half elven boy. He was barely alive, and so messed up, few believed he would survive. Born to an elven mother and human father among the peaceful Dalelands, the quaint family settled down near a small village in the Cormanthor Forest. One night, when he was only 5 years old, a group of raiders descended upon the village killing many and enslaving the females. The boy's mother attempted to flee with the infant but was cut down before she got too far. The commander saw the babe, and uncharacteristically felt a twang of pity for the baby, rationalized that he could be raised as a slave. The half elven child was taken, sold and raised as a slave; abusive masters left scars so deep that if he did recover, the 16 year old would never be mentally or psychological well. Lillintha doing everything possible to get him well and Maryna taking him under her care.

**xxoxx**

A week before their sixteenth birthday, the weapon-master walked into the gym along with the matron mother. Zarae had been taken for part of the day to the study leaving Nilrae by himself in the gym. No one but her and Rhylaun knew she had been watching the twins. And she was pleased, very pleased, how well things were progressing. Behind the matron's entrance were two half-orcs carrying a chest. They set it down then exited the gym.

Matron Shyntyl, hands clasped before waved Nilrae over, "Watching your progress have brung me joy, my son," she began, never having claimed him as such before. She opened the chest and presented him a new House Kilanatlar piwafwi, crimson fabric full of the same magic as the rest of the family. Next he was presented with an adamantine chain shirt, a black spidersilk shirt, a new pair of boots and belt. He didn't have to hear her warning, it was always understood- do not fall from her favor. The matron left soon after, the chest picked up by the slaves, and again left Nilrae alone with Rhylaun. Nilrae didn't hesitate after his astonishment over the gifts wore off, tossing aside his old garments for the new. Now the young elf was looking like a noble son.

Later Zarae joined back in the gym, quick to notice her twin's new gear, giving him a thumbs up upon checking it out. One of the commanders of the house soldiers entered the gym just as Zarae was warming up. The drowess was dressed in her adamantine chainmail, mace on hip, and black Kilanatlar piwafwi, red stiching of the house glyph embordiered in the fabric. All non-nobles of the house owned a black House cloak, the secondary house color; only nobles could wear the primary house color- crimson red. A cloak brooch signified her rank and position.

"Pasyl will be teaching you this second half of the day. I suggest you get dressed quickly," Rhylaun instructed.

"Doing what?" Zarae spoke for both twins.

"All Matron Shyntyl's children are trained to ride," her helmet still in her arms at her side, then she slide it one before turning to walk out. "5 minutes," she called back.

"The lizards?" Nilrae spoke eagerly, "for real?" Everyone knew Pasyl was one of the house's cavalry commanders, leading any Kilanatlar armies on the mounts.

Zarae hurriedly dressed, piwafwi, boots and weapons, and was out the door in less than 2 minutes with her brother. Bother were standing at the door to the stable as Pasyl led the first riding lizard out. She handed the reigns to Zarae then went back in for a second one. Handing him over to Nilrae she then lead her own out the stable and into the courtyard. The drowlings followed leading the mounts to a hitching post. A few servants stood around to wait for instruction, but remained out of the way.

"Tie them secure. We don't want another incident as we had once before," that directed at the girl. "First the bridle," showing the twins how to equip the mount with it, "make sure it is in the mouth correct," not needing to explain. Lizards made gound mounts, but one had to know how to handle them else they could be lethal. A riding crop slapped fingers to correct both drowlings, until they got it right. Next they moved to the saddles; these were like the saddles of the surface beast of burdens kept in Vhurn Bhaelyndryn's Bestiary, yet they had added bonuses- straps to secure a rider should they ride across the ceiling of caverns or tunnels. Corrections were quickly made after being pointed out and the lizards were ready to go. Pasyl lead them by example how to mount, how to dismount, how to sit in the saddles, how to hold the reigns, and told them the commands and actions to get them to obey.

Zarae was cautious, for once, as she walked around her mount, remembering her fiasco with the lizards before. She even rubbed the back of her head as if it hurt. Nilrae had already climbed up and began buckling in. One of the servants securing his straps and double checking everything. Not to be outdone by her brother, and a male, she tentatively placed a foot in the stirrup, the lizard sensing her anxiety and moving around. "Easy," rubbing a hand on his scaled back after getting him still. Pushing herself up and swinging her leg over she got herself on, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Waiting a few seconds, she then worked on the leg straps. Then she instinctively secured her stuff, the pockets of her belt all buckled, her boot daggers shoved further down.

"Secure your belonging, anything loose must be tied down or tightened," Pasyl called, her mount unhooked from the hitching post and moving closer to Nilrae. "To give yourself away because an object fell is to deserve being caught."

He obeyed, his sword secured and unable to flop around. His piwafwi tucked into the straps around his waist.

"Ready?" she asked, but didn't not wait for an answer, "Keep up!" and got her lizard into motion, heading for the house gate. the servants untied the twins' mounts and handed the reigns over.

* * *

><p>rivvil- human<p>

_darthiir_- surface elf

Edonil- ally city to the north (a far bit north)

_draa velve_- 'two hands', basically two weapon fighting.  
>yes I know Drizzt also has it, but I have always liked two weapon fighting before ever hearing of Drizzt. nearly every character I play I do dual-wielding (NWN, Baulders Gate, Dragon Age, ect). so no I did notdo not intend to copy him. I hope my characters are distinct enough to clearly not be drizzt clones.  
>suggestions open if things can be improved.<p>

hunt males- (not literally)


	29. Plans Gone Arye

i may have mispelled the name of the chapter, but could figure it out. so sorry if thats the case. i hope the word can be figure out anyway.

* * *

><p>The sudden darting of the lizard was not expected, and both drowlings were slightly unprepared. But both being strapped in kept them from flying out. After nearly an hour of awkwardness within the saddle, they began to move with the flow. They found the lizards were a rather smooth ride. Folks in streets cleared out of the way, both due to station as well as it was clear these were beginner riders. A patrol by the first bridge did a quick check over the three, the captain letting them pass. They made their way along <em>Ryrrl's<em> lower bank and headed for the main bridge twords _Eastmyr_. The rothe of the fields were noisy and glowing lights lit the farming fields like the city during festivals. Lizards turned to the right, a more empty part of _Eastmyr_. Out in the open fields, they practiced riding all around, running, jumping, sharp turns, and even chasing each other. The next day, after lunch, Pasyl led them into scaling the cavern walls. That was a new and exciting experience! Hanging from a lizard's back, only the saddle's features holding one in as they ran across the ceiling, avoiding stalagtites and crumbling loose stone; sticky and soft three toed feet keeping hold of the stone that was now below their feet, the pads of the feet creating no sounds. Pasyl warned and cautioned them about an enemy coming and slashing the saddles to drop someone to certain doom. So the following month, she lead them into defensive and offensive routines while on lizard-back, even practicing with their weapons. This was the hardest part, gravity pulling down on the heavy metal, forcing the drowlings to build up their strength and understand the severity of possible situtations. After the first time dropping a sword, Zarae had major incentive to used leather bindings around her wrist and the sword to keep her hold of it. Nilrae, wisely, used his lighter sias during these exercises.

The lizard plodded along a stretch of the ceiling, then rounded the corner of a stalactite, then darted to the left with legs squeezing around the lizard, more pressure on the left side. Nilrae had been able to get the lizard to obey without using the reigns and using his legs. His sai connected with a sword and pushed it away from him. The lizard then darted a hard right, Nilrae drawing from his innate magical abilities and threw his left hand out. A small orb of green acid flew from his fingertips to hit the commander. Her defenses up, it did no damage. Knowing full well the other lizard rider was close, her longsword came up above her head to block a strike from Zarae. Pasyl twisted, the lizard turned three-quarters, the longsword moving in for the saddle again, Zarae parrying while Nilrae flanked the open side. About to release another spell, Pasyl called for a halt, stopping both in their tracks. She pulled left, the lizard hopping over a ledge in the ceiling as meeting another lizard who suddenly appeared in sight. The other rider was dressed in adamantine chain and olive green piwafwi. On the fabric covering his chest was a picture of a crude rothe shaped figure in profile view, gold colored. No one could mistake the 18th, House Tirin.

"What do you think that is about?" Zarae asked riding up beside Nilrae and sheathing her sword.

"The _Kre'jil Itami _festival? Its next month. Maybe something sinister?" Nilrae suggested, "few would suspect anything if you planned to do something."

"Maybe. High probability actually. This year's High Holy day is during that week also…" she replied with a slight exaggerated shudder. There was no telling what they might make her do. "But why meet here, so secretly?"

Nilrae signed to his twin to sneak over that way. Of course Zarae was already thinking that, her lizard mount slinking that way silently.

The Tirin soldier departed before anything could be heard, leaving a knowing smirk on Pasyl's face to the disappointed drowling. She rounded up the twins to head back to the Kilanatlar compound.

The traning session finished with an hour in the gym. At supper, the twins alone again, they sat at the table overlooking her map from their tunnel excursion and discussing her next one. Nilrae didn't ask how she managed to get it back, nor did Zarae offer.

"If we get few of the goblins," she began laying out her plan.

"how about half goblins, half kobolds? Less suspicious and less likely to be missed."

She seam to think about it, then nodded, "We'll use the boat again. But, This time we'll bring the decanter."

"how you intend to... whose do you intend to steal should I ask?"

"Zeb's of course. You have to ask?"

"of course," sarcastically, "you got workers, and tools obviously planned out. What day do you even intend on doing this. This will take a few days at least!"

"yes I thought of that, for the most part," motioning Nilrae closer, "I overheard that Rhylaun has business in Skullport again. Leaving some days for us."

"Ah, but last few times, with some of those so-called easy days didn't turn out," the boy replied.

"Planning for the festival and High Holy day will keep most busy. 'Drowlings are never involved in there,'" quoting her sister from long ago when the girl had some interest in the religious aspects of life.

"And if they want you involved?" he hesitated to ask.

"Maybe Lloth will see this as something furthering her agenda and grant me this," less hope now tainting her voice. Her eyes even glanced over to a beljuril spider statue.

"How about some back up ideas if things go sour."

"Its not like they keep track of the slaves per-say…but yes."

**xxoxx**

Just as she had said, the weapon-master called the twins before him to explain he's departure for the next week, Neeryrd joining him this time. No specific assignments were given, almost as if he knew what the sixteen year olds were up to something, and was not denying them a chance; 'not saying no' kinda deal. He did warn them that they had better use this time wisely. And underhandedly, without coming out and saying it, spoke to watch their backs for siblings. Nilrae wondered just what the weapon-master truly knew.

So the twins spent the rest of the day in the gym, and that evening planning their excursion in all the minute details. The slaves were going to scout out, clear away rubble, carry supplies, and even a few working on carving a structure for them. One of the dwarves would be used for that. Nilrae had been trying to study some of the house defense glyphs and runes, hoping to set up some to further claim the place as theirs. Meanwhile, Zarae was gathering the tools needed, food and water, securing a lizard and watercraft, and working to keep all this a secret. Most of which came at a bit of a personal cost. But if it all worked out, it would be worth it.

The day before, all the items that could be were stuffed into extra-dimensional bags and hidden. Zarae worked hard to time everything just right so the fewest of the house soldier or workers were in the knowing, and few would accidentally find out. Even Ladayiir had been bought off, steeply, to keep quiet. She more grateful for the time away from the brats than anything.

Late into the sleeping hours, the twins, dressed in their travel gear and fully equipped, especially weapons, were in the slave quarters rounding up the chosen ones: 3 kobolds, 3 goblins, 1 dwarf, 1 halfling, and 1 older bugbear. Slave collars were triple checked, and even scanned for dweomers by any who might try to sabotage their trip. Satisfied things were good, and all going well, the slaves were out on the dock. One of the larger fishing boats, but small enough to fit into the cavern entrance and still hold them all 11.

Zarae handed over the decanter stolen from Zebeycyrl's washroom, "I'll take the lizard."

"_I am the better rider. Besides you will have better control over them_," he signed, not wanting the slaves to hear the temporary debate.

She might would have agreed, if he hadn't said he was the better rider. That made her determined to prove herself now, and show up her brother. She waved him off, a clear 'I'm the female', and headed twords the lizard being walked over by a low class soldier. Nilrae rolled his eyes, but got the slaves into the watercraft and was heading down into the tunnel. Zarae, saddled and strapped in, kicked her lizard into motion and was climbing along the ceiling of the tunnel. Remembering the small drop and when to steer for the bank, the watercraft was pulled ashore and was tied off. Nine slaves, obediently obeying heading into the tunnel following the lizard rider, Nilrae taking up the back.

The familiar bluish light of the cave plants and radiation glowed in the right tunnel as they approached the fork. Sounds of the trickling water reached their keen ears. None of her marks from those years ago remained, not surprisingly. Nilrae threw protective magical over himself as they neared the end of that tunnel. Zarae pulled on the reigns to slow the lizard down, and a hand up to halt their workers. She dismounted, handing the reigns to a goblin to hold. The lizard looked back, almost hungrily, as if to warn the wretched creature.

A quick message, via the silent hand code, she would check it out first. Her hood went over her head and she moved in complete stealth. About 10 minutes later she reappeared.

"_I think the __chocker is gone. But the cursed drider I believe is still here. And not alone. I think more of them have settled in_," she signed, but remained set in her plans.

"_what you thinking_?" he asked back in the hand sign also, watching her face then.

"_the bugbear is for threats_," a pause, "_but we can use the kobolds as fodder. Maybe we put the driders on our grounds…_"

"_set up a trap. Bait them to come and pick them off one at a time_?"

"_yeah, this tunnel too_," she glanced around taking mental measures and hoping they wouldn't fit well. Then she noticed a familiar glyph, a mushroom with 4 swords. Both knew some of the priestesses of House Vharzyym were drider transformation specialists. But how had they come to find the twin's cave? The girl's eyes flashed twords a crimson hue.

She would take this back!

"_your lucky their glyph didn't attack us_," Nilrae signed as he looked over it to study, a simple spell spoken to help him 'read' it; the rune appeared to ripple, "_and I think I know why_."

Zarae walked over beside, after ordering the slaves to sit tight.

"_it's a magic reflection spell. It diverts all spells and attacks back on thosenot of their house_," he signed bluntly.

Zarae threw her hands up in frustration, "we bring them out here, take as many out as we can," she whispered determined.

"_them_?" he asked with his hands.

"_take the dwarf and halfling back for sure. Used the goblins as bait. Kobolds if necessary. Bugbear can fight, but hopefully we'll pull him out before he's dead_."

Nilrae wasn't so sure, his face showing the doubt of following his sister's idea. but he wasn't happy about their cave having been taken over either. And even though Kilanatlar was allied with House Vharzyym, they wouldn't know the twins were behind this…hopefully. They'd have to make sure nothing pointed to them would be or could be found.

Like slave collars of the dead...

"_I am going to scout the cave, grab a few things. Send in the first two goblins after a count to 64. Make sure their noisy too_."

"_no spells_," he warned and reminded her.

Still thinking this foolish, he however followed her lead. Zarae vanished again into the cavern cloaked in her shielding piwafwi. After the 64 count, Nilrae pointed to the first two and instructed them just what to do. To give them incentive, he pulled out a crude club from the extra dimensional bag.

The goblins took them and headed into the cave. Zarae appeared back in the tunnel with the others. The bugbear was ordered to his feet, club was given to him, both twins holding their breath that things wouldn't turn worse.

As predicted a barely audible clanking of spider legs drawing close was heard. Zarae drew one sword and levitated up, just inside the cavern and above the tunnel entrance; Nilrae drew his katana climbed up on the lizard and vanished from both sights, his piwafwi cloaking him as well. The goblin had turned to run, not expecting the half spider half drow. He made it to the entrance but purple magical missiles struck true and the goblin fell over dead. Of course the glyph took effect and the drider took the same damage to his torso. A few more driders prepared to ambush. The last two goblins sent in, along with the kobolds.

The drider intending to snatch the goblin, didn't see the drowlings. But he sensed them, his pace slowed. Not in time. A _click_ was heard just as the quarrel struck the aberration in the neck. The _Haszak_ poison taking effect. He backed up and levitating away, his mind suddenly struck feeble. Another drider rushed forth twords the shooter as 3 others spread out to flank.

Zarae aimed the repeating hand-crossbow, this time a quarrel coated in _Rathrae Dos, _struck another closing in on her. The last three bolts she knew where coated in the famous sleeping poison. Nilrae kicked the lizard into motion, his katana suddenly appearing and swinging to strike the nearest. The drider turned, a leg coming up to block. It cut into the exoskeleton, nearly severing the leg. It shrieked in outrage, coming onto the lizard rider with fury. The drowling blocked a clumsy blow, but took a magical bolt of energy straight on. He grunted it off, coming in again with the blade in an uppercut.

The _Rathrae Dos _took effect within a minute basically paralyzing the drider. With a sardonic grin, she levitated down to the fallen beast.

"This is for taking my cave," her sword piercing the throat viciously, "and this is for your wretched state," yanking it to the side forcefully and brutally to cut out anything in the bath of the blade. Her boot kicked him away from her sword, just in time to get her crossbow up again and shoot another ambusher. It managed a swing of an ax, before the poison took effect. Zarae tumbled into a roll under the blade, but into the path of another waiting drider. Her sword blocked, barely, the spear-tip drawing a thin line along her neck. A goblin ran for it, his makeshift club up and bouncing off its shell of a body. The drider turned to the nusience, enough for Zarae to roll out and drive a sword tip into its underbelly.

Their fodder was laying dead on the cavern floor as more driders joined, and Nilrae knew they were severely outnumbered. He pulled the lizard to run back for the tunnel.

"now!" Nilrae called to the bugbear who charged in ready to fight as ordered. He lasted slightly longer than the others but too subcomed to his wounds. "Lets go now!" just as an enemy quarrel hit him in the shoulder. His chain shirt and spidersilk stopped the worst of the damage, and he felt no poison burning through his veins. But the pain was almost unbearable and hot liquid was running down from the puntures. Another two quarrels struck before he got into the tunnel far enough away. The halfling and dwarf ordered twords to the boat.

Zarae was surrounded as she rolled away from the sword. Looking around for a way out, she turned and sprinted twords the stalagmite. Running up it, she flipped over the drider and landed outside their circle. She nearly stumbled as crossbow bolts slammed into her back, but got far enough down the tunnel. And she was correct, they had trouble fitting into the tunnel, most not even trying. A smaller one, bloated torso showing her as female, entered behind. Zarae half spun, firing the last two bolts of that cartridge, first missing, second only leaving a scratch. The drider keep coming, the poison, if it was working taking a rather long time. The fork that lead to another tunnel came up, and Zarae swung herself into it, allowing the drider to pass right past her. It sensed it, slowing her pursuit and turning around. Sword flashed to hit uncovered arm.

"Send the halfling back!" she called to Nilrae, then did another rolling tumble as the drider swung its own sword.

No glyphs were here, and the drider took advantage, lopping orbs of acid at the drowling. One orb caught her on the leg, throwing her off the flip she was in the midst of and causing her to land hard. Instinctively, a globe of darkness fell around her just as the drider found herself covered in red faerie fire. Of course it knew that, she hda been a drow once. So it waited for the one in the darkness to come out.

A halfling then sprinted under its thorax momentarily distracting the drider and allowing Nilrae on the lizard to release his own magical bolts of purple energy. Scrambling to her feet, the girl hurried rolling under the drider and coming out the other side. Hand reached up to grab Nilrae's extended and swing up onto the lizard.

The dwarf was gone! Nilrae was quick to notice. Not even scraps of his body. Zarae wondered if he fell in and went over the waterfall into the abyss. Sliding off the lizard, after sitting uncomfortably, she looked around the water's edge for signs of heat shadows from his steps. Barely but one pointed twords boulders. She signed to her brother what she thought then silently followed. The dwarf had gone that way, but was circling around, not seeing the girl moving behind him. In fact, he was heading twords Nilrae in a sudden charge. The boy turned, just as the club was raised to hit home. Then the dwarf stopped, his face a look of shock, then slumped forward. Falling to the ground, Nilrae saw the dagger in the slave's back. Zarae saw the bewildered look in her brother.

how had the dwarf been able to attack?

The girl jumped down from her spot, retrieved her blade, then flipped the dying slave over, "so which one gave you a key?" she demanded, the blade at his throat, "because that is the only way you could have gotten out," throwing the slave collar at his head.

"Why attack now?" he whispered.

Gurgling and spitting of blood was all that came out.

"Myrurra?" she demanded again, "nod an answer and I'll make your death more…merciful."

He barely was able to nod a yes still choking on his own blood filling his lungs. Then he raised a hand up.

"Two people?"

He nodded again.

"Neeryrd?"

A shake of no.

Confused, but not caring now, "thank you," sheathing the dagger and stepping over him. "throw him into the river," she demanded to her brother, crimson eyes showing the simmering rage. The stupid cow could never come up with such an well thought out plan and actually execute it herself. Nilrae looked down, then began rolling the dwarf to the water's edge, the slave collar into his bag, "if this is merciful, I'd hate to think what unmerciful would have been with our time constraint."

"letting the driders eat him..."

"True…I'll give you that."

Both hear it from above. Secret passage! The driders were closing in again.

"Time to go!"

**xxoxx  
><strong>

Myrurra threw the book across the room. She had been so close. She thought for sure that brat, and the boy as collateral damage, would have been drider food. The adopted priestess had knew the cave had belonged to House Vharzyym now. She even had allowed Zarae to find the map. And should they even survive, the slaves should have been able to ruin their return, relaese the boat and cut the saddle. Stupid dwarf had to go and sait his own revenge. And worse, the boy had defended the brat just before she was a goner.

This was it. No more playing nice she decided. She would get her hands bloody herself.

Zebeycyrl had given the idea to Myrurra, set the plan up. Tho the Red Sister had hope the two would take each other out. Rid her of either nusience. In truth, the assassin couldn't care less. She was done with those years, and doing what she loved again. Matron Shyntyl had even given her more respect by encouraging the two older sister's growing competition for next matron.


	30. Only Your Death

First attempting at getting back into to this. Not sure how much I like it. May redo it after some consideration, but wanted to post it to motivate myself and one tends to find things or better ideas after having posted it.

* * *

><p>The twins were not awoken and left to rest in peace. The lizard was back in its stall, the boat back as it was and everything appearing normal. When Zarae moved, now nearly lunch time, pain rushed through her sore body. The wounds still fresh and throbbing. She contemplated staying there all day on her stomach curled up with Shade, but after a few minutes realized how bored she'd be. Moving at an agonizing pace, she headed to her washroom, a stop by the mirror to see just how bad the puncture holes were. The potion had did quite a bit of healing, leaving only minor wounds. The scratch on her neck looked worse than it was, still caked with dried blood. Filling the tub she eased into the cold water to scrub herself clean.<p>

Nilrae likewise wanted to stay in bed, but Vyk'zlade was hungry. He too slowly climbed out of bed to begin his day. When he made it to the dining hall, nearly all the family was down there. Zarae looked as hazard as he was and was sitting quietly not looking around. Head lowered he made his way to the empty table, both Rhylaun and Neeryrd gone, and sat furthest away from the female's table. The matron eyed him, amusement seamed to be what was conveyed more than anything. And all he could think was being caught and punished. Yet he made it through the entire meal with no word.

Neither twin received punishment, nor reprimands, just glances while conversation occurred among the matron and her older daughters. Zebeycyrl and Myrurra would lock fierce glances then one or the other would glare at Zarae for a second. Matron Shyntyl held only smirks as she spoke mostly with Alylin and Xullafay . Twords dessert, Zarae had grown more uneasy, yet was unable to hide the rage in her eyes. Her fingers flexed several times around the knife on the table, but wisely did nothing.

After another brutal year of training and riding, the twins were beyond exhaustion at the end of each day; so much so, their mischief had lessened considerably. Neither had energy to engage in the usual pranks or havoc on their older siblings. Rhylaun had stepped up the lessons more vigorously each passing week, as requested by the matron mother. And their specialized training were no less intensified. In less than 2 years Matron Shyntyl's youngest two would head to the Academy. Nilrae was becoming a competent fighter and spellcaster and would be sent to both the warrior and wizard school. Zarae, on the otherhand, while competent in some things continued to hide the truth that she was not becoming the priestess nor noble daughter she was expected to be. It wasn't long before she turned to Nilrae to teach her some basic magic to cover the truth from her sisters and mother. The drowling even convinced herself that such deception was one of the ways of Lloth. Zarae learned just enough to pass off as a novice priestess if no further scrutiny was applied. She could only hope that her mother was pleased enough to require no further testing.

Myrurra halted any more attacks; instead she let the girl think she gave up to build some complacency instead. The adopted daughter decided she would plan something big and elaborate for the little brat.

**xxoxx**

The pudgy drowess finished the last bits, or rather the slave finished the last bits of adjustment. Now Myrurra had to decide how she wanted to go about torturing the drowling, how long and mostly how to enjoy the girl's suffering. Her breathing increased as her excitement grew just thinking of all the things she wanted to do. The priestess released a slow breath to calm herself down, then made a lousy kick at the slave who was working too slow for her. To ease her building frustration she walked back over to the desk and flipped over the parchment. A few more scribbles and notes were added after scratching through older useless information. Calculating the best day to accomplish this was the last thing on the list. Timing was everything. The matron would not care of the results, unless the adopted daughter let the girl escape to live again; this was her last chance she knew. Myrurra knew that being adopted meant she was at a slight disadvantage over the matron's biological children in terms of favor unless she could prove herself worth more.

A clank of a tool hitting the stone floor took the priestess from her thoughts; she turned to throw the first object nearby at the pathetic human now cowering. She missed but didn't care, too much on her mind at the moment. The _Ilyhiiri Zhennu Xonathull_ or Drow Grand Battle was coming up. An event that occurred every 8 years. Something the drowling was to looking forward to participating in this year. To crush that dream and kill the girl would be sweet to the priestess. And their was the High Holy Day. As Myrurra thought about it, she decided that would actually be the best. Warring clans and houses or in this case warring siblings, usually triple efforts this day, offering up the most chaos and personal gain over all others to cull Lloth's favor. after much mental debate, Myrurra leaned back in her cushioned chair allowing the evil grin to grow on her face, her mind made up.

**xxoxx**

Zarae paced the room, her nervous energy needing an outlet; she had already lost track of time since being released from her studies. Her brother was the lucky one today. And only these days did she partially envy Nilrae being male. The drowling knew her required attendance to the holy day activities. Her age and nearing her departure for the Academy meant participating with blood. She would have to pass some test by a sacrifice of something dear to her. Zarae hadn't forgotten the last such sacrifice, slaying of a friend. What might be required of her this time? She was 89 percent sure it wouldn't be her twin brother. As far as she knew, he was in high favor with their mother. The girl paused, hoping it would be Myrurra or better- Zeb. Though such an option would not be given to the youngest daughter, much less a drowling. Turning to face Shade, she was about to speak when the door opened. Ladayiir entered holding a few large vials and a small box. The half drow did not have to say anything, both knew. Zarae rolled her eyes, plopping down onto the bed and exaggerated a pout with crossed arms and shaking her head. Then the girl grudgingly got off her bad, not without letting Ladayiir know her irritation, and hopped into her tub to scrub squeaky clean.

Zarae took her times washing, despite Ladayiir's rushing the drowling. A new ceremonial dress was laid out on the bed. Rich red fabric tingled with magical energy. Zarae stared at it a moment before it was tossed at her head.

"It works better on," the handmaid called pulling out some of the 'tools' from the small box and setting them on the dresser.

Ladayiir pulled the strings tight in the bodice while her foot was on Zarae's back trying to keep the girl from moving in the process.

"This would go quicker if you would just stand still when I pull!"

"I don't see why I must even dress up, it is only going to get messy…and bloody."

"We have been thru this a million times. Because the _ilharess _says so!"

"Yet I am always the one getting tortured."

"If you'd just suck it up and take it…"

The last of the lace went in and a final tug nearly pulling Zarae back onto the slave. Ladayiir sighed again in frustration and she adjusted the next piece.

"We …have a problem," Zarae replied, her hand on the clothing pushing the extremely loose fabric over her chest in. unlike the rest of the daughters of Shyntyl, Zarae was not 'built'. The nearly 18 yr drowling still had the shapes of a 10 year old girl, tall lean and rectangular like a board. It was not noticeable in her usual loose baggy shirts that swallowed her.

"I thought noble women were voluptuous," Ladayiir replied walking in front of Zarae to see the problem, "why must you be a toothpick?" Ladayiir tapped her cheek thinking how to fix the problem. She turned to look for something.

"Oh because that is totally my problem? Guess those genes missed me" she smarted off, then in a whisper, "and instead I got stuck with this ugly mop," her hand pulling strands of the tangled wet red streaks.

"If you hate it so much, dye it."

"Yeah and admit I am a freak."

"The _ilharess_ always dyes her hair, with strange colors," Ladayiir called back, anything to get the girl to cooperate.

"Mother is also very beautiful."

Seeing what the slave was up to, Zarae crossed her arms and shook her head with an emphatic no.

"Well I am out of options and we are short on time. I still haven't gotten to your mess of hair."

Walking down the hall, ceremonial garb and decked out more than usual, Zarae kept pausing trying to 'fix' her robes, only to be urged to move along quicker.

After the fifth nudge, the girl stopped in place, spun on her heels and bore reddish eyes into the half drow, "I am this close to strangling you with the lacing," hands used for emphasis also. Then the girl spun again and turned to head to the stairs.

She was early, unusal for her. The 8 braziers of the chapel were a soft glow of orange light. No one else was inside the large chamber. Zarae turned to ask Ladayiir, the slave already gone. An unease began to well up in the drowling; something was seriously off. She thought back over the day and hours when realization hit her. But it was too late. Blackness took over as hot seering pain exploded in the back of her head. She crumpled and hit the floor, a hazy glance of a dark figure over her before unconsciousness took her.

A stench wafted past her nose, yet it was only blackness she saw when she came to. The crackle of a low fire, distant sounds of soft padded feet, and heavy breathing filled her ears. Cold iron shackles pinned her arms behind her as Zarae realized her now bare form was laying on a cold slab of metal. Heat, sweat, blood, and whatever else alerted her to the room she was in. Unmistakable steps neared, yet the person remained silent. Zarae tried to make her mind focus on a plan, but her head reeled with pain and dizziness, none of her limbs willing to obey.

"you have no idea how long I've waited," came from behind the bound drowling, the voice more husky and deeper than usual, "how patient I have been for this day," the cloth sack removed from over Zarae's head.

The rope connected to the shackles yanked the girl's arms upward behind her, more pain lancing through her as muscles and joined were moved beyond their normal range. Zarae was unable to hold in a cry of pain of the unnatural placing of her limbs. To keep her arms from snapping, she forced herself to hold her weight and enact her natural levitation. A chore becoming harder to concentrate on as the pain raced up and down her arms like lava.

Myrurra tied off the rope and stepped close, "how strong is your willpower? How long can you hold on?" she mocked with the utmost contempt.

The priestess then spoke a few magical words and the newly adjusted chair was beneath the drowling. The metal spikes had been shaven down enough that it wouldn't pierce the skin immediately, but slowly bore in as the occupier sat their chained down. Myrurra then worked the rope roughly to drop Zarae into the chair, the girl's already throbbing head smacking into metal and digging shallow bloody grooves. A ceremonial dagger was selected and placed onto her belt; it's ragged curving edge was coated with mingled blood of numerous victims. Up its center was a small hollow tube that led to a tiny chamber inside the hilt. There often it contained potent poisons. Myrurra began chanting another incantation, the magic washing over the girl. Zarae was on the edge of consciousness, barely able to comprehend what was happening. Next thing she knew was hundreds of tiny metal rounded spikes prickling into her bare skin. Each arm was chained down the chair's arms, as well as her feet strapped to the legs. The adopted daughter circled the chair, ranting on her hatred for the youngest daughter of the matron.

Zarae lifted up her heavy head to look Myrurra in the eyes, "do you intend to torture me with your yapping," adding faked pain expressions, "Stop I beg you. Kill me now. I cant take this," she mocked with sarcasm.

Myrurra did not find it so humorous, becoming more enraged. A few stinging slaps across the face, then grabbing a handful of blood caked hair, Myrurra yanked the drowling's head back to see the furnace, pointing out an object being heated up.

"I doubt you will find the Iron Spider so humorous," then releasing her head to flop back to her chest, "when I flay you alive, I doubt you will find it funny. You will scream and beg for mercy. Lloth will not hear your cries."

Myrurra's rant continued as she took out the torture instrument; her back to the shackled drowling kept her from seeing the girl working a foot out of the strap.

Magic protected the priestess from the white hot metal that she held in her hands, the Iron Spider bright in the drow's darkvision.

A sneer was slapped across her face as she drew closer to her revenge, "Lloth please accept this sacrifice that we might be considered worthy…" she began to chant.

About to attach the metal to the correct body part, Zarae blurted out, "Lloth favors she who make her own way," a foot connecting directly with the metal in Myrurra's hand, skin sizzling, both Zarae's and Myruura's as the priestess was unprepared for the move, the torture device making contact with face and chest. Myrurra stumbled backwards, her protective spells keeping most of the damage to a minimum. It was the surprise that gave the drowling an advantage. Zarae cried out in pain, but the move allowed her other foot to also come loose and make for the rounded blade on Myrurra's belt. The metal cut into her toes, but the girl managed to grasp it and flip it to her hand in a quick movement. The adopted daughter recovered quickly, wounds already healing as she canted the healing spell and was preparing another spell. Zarae worked the dagger as fast as she could in cutting through the thick leather, nicking her own skin in the rush. The left hand came loose to release the blade just as the magical bolt struck the girl in the chest knocking the wind from her by sheer force. At the same time the 4 inch blade struck fast into Myrurra's shoulder with enough force to cause the drowess to trip over the dropped white hot metal. It gave Zarae the few precious seconds to release her other arm and head. Every movement sent her vision into a blur of light and dark, stumbling forward from the chair and falling to her knees onto the floor. She knew she had only seconds to get up, as Myrurra was already standing. The priestess, stood standing over the crawling girl, and with no reaction or even a grimice of pain, pulled the round blade from her shoulder; blood poured from the wound, yet Myrurra seamed not to notice her pink hued robes becoming saturated with the staining liquid. Chanting again, the spell went into effect; it was as if a thousand needles began attacking the defenseless girl now writhing on the floor. The spell ended leaving Zarae barely hanging onto life.

"Did you think you could really beat me?" Myrurra's cold voice echoing in as Zarae curled up into a ball. Myrurra knelt down to and in a harsh whisper "House Vendee may no longer stand, but I am stronger."

In that same instant Zarae's hand found a stray hairpin Myrurra missed, its end sharp and just what she needed, she hoped. Silently speaking the words her other hand secretly moving in a precise manner, the hair piece grew hot as the spell took effect. Reacting on pure instinct, Zarae struck, the burning metal sticking into an unprotected eye. Myrurra screeched and clawed at her face. New energy from an unknown source overtook the drowling and she found her legs underneath her and rose quickly on her feet.

Myrurra was the slower one this time. The toothpick of a girl springing on her like a displacer beast on its 5th espresso, shoving the hairpin deeper into the priestess socket. Zarae didn't stop there. Something more primal overcame her. Bloody hands found the ceremonial knife, its razor sharp edge meeting Myrurra's face repeatedly. The priestess larger and stronger managed to toss the lightweight off her, the nimble girl landing gracefully. In a blur, she moved, faster than Myrurra and out of range of a clumsy strike going for a vital. Spinning and ducking under, Zarae got behind and drove the magically crafted blade between shoulder blades and into the spine. The poison had no effect itself, but the precise angle of the blade stopped the priestess from returning any effective strikes. Yanking the blade free, Zarae jumped out of range and flipped over to the front of the priestess and ended the battle with a clean blow. Myrurra stumbled back, gurgling cries to the Spider Queen as her blood filled her throat and spilled down over her front. Life drained from horrified her eyes then was snuffed out. The girl did not even realized she had worked so much; all that was heard was the soft crackle of fire and heavy breath. Attempting to wipe away the liquid in her eyes smudged it more as she realized how covered she was- her own and Myrurra's. Her breath grew shakier as whatever power or energy she had began to wear off. Limbs grew heavier while pain and dizziness threatened to overpower her. Zarae managed to limp to the cabinet to get ahold of one of the potions and chug the blue liquid. The healing did its work, enough to keep her rightside up and conscious. She did a quick search of Myurra's body, taking from her finger a thin greenish metallic ring, her house insignia, couple of gaudy pieces of jewelry, and a few hidden blades. Zarae rolled the larger drowess over recovering the hairpin and the ceremonial blade, wiping both on the deep pink colored fabric Noticing her head still throbbing and fighting to overwhelm her again, she called in a few slaves to clean up the body after striping it of any left belongings.

Still covered in gore, the drowling dragged herself up to her room, leaving behind red stains and droplets. Any passing slave or house soldier simply moved out of her way or avoided the girl; this type of thing not too unusual. Once in her room she tossed all objects to the floor to join the rest of the mess and made way to her washroom.

Cleaned, and healed thanks to the last couple of potions she confiscated, the girl had redressed and ready for the actual ceremony she thought she had been prepared for. This time with less than the best. Myrurra had either destroyed the other set or hid them well. Something Zarae would find out after the day's events. As much as she hated to admit it, Myrurra had out-smarted her, but not without help. Her now dead adopted sister had clearly used the handmaid. And that was only possible by one of Zarae's other sisters or mother. Either way now, if it had been a test, the girl had passed and defeated her foe, proven stronger and thus gained favor and position within the family ranks. Next that was left was to deal with the handmaid. And the girl knew exactly how she would. Speaking with just the right people ensured it would go accordingly. The matron rather proud at her youngest daughter that moment upon discover of the events.

Zarae entered the chapel for the second time, this time it had the participants gathered, the braziers brightly aglow, the family females, minus 1 gathered around the altar. The rest of the house females were seated; Ladayiir for the first time was included among the gathered; only she was bound and gaged with the other 4 soon to be sacrifices. The youngest daughter was motioned forward to quickly join before she earned her mother ire.

When all that was left to slay was Ladayiir, the dagger was given to Zarae. The girl pulled from her pocket some of the gems for part of her sacrifice this day and laid them in the main brazier. The slave meanwhile was quickly tied down on the altar by two house priestesses. Fear filled the half drow even though she knew exactly why this was happening. and knew her death was upon her.

"despite our problems, I kinda like you… sometimes," Zarae whispered into her ear, "you chose poorly and thus your consequences," no emotion, and no hesitation this time.

Then she completed it with a simple strike between the ribs into the slave's heart. After the rest of the holy day activities, the girl was released and able to return to her 'sanctuary'. Zarae laid on her bed for bit now examining each item she pilfered from her sister; the ring held her attention the most as she studied it. She would have Nilrae or one of the house wizards examine it, but she was rather sure it was what kept the poison from effecting Myrurra. And if it was, then this ring had great value and had been a great gain. Exhaustion was fighting to take over and soon winning, putting the girl into a hard sleep.

* * *

><p><em>ilharess<em>- matron mother

Iron Spider is a medieval torture device. I'll let yall look it up.


	31. Upcoming Intrigue?

((side note: just gotten back to trying to write. some of the problems have eased, but school is starting back. May go back and re-edit it. Thought to at least try and post a bit, maybe motivate myself some. thanks to anyone who has read the story.))

* * *

><p>Matron Mae'Vir sat across the black marble table in her usual seat, decked out in her usual finery- ceremonial orange robes containing hundreds of protective spells as well as every type of jewelry, also containing powerful magics. She appeared to glow to most with how much magic was on and around her person. On either side of the matron was Jhaeldril the first daughter, and Nyssa her second. Matron Ischarri in her best also, stood opposite of Mae'Vir, hundreds of parchments between the two. Around the table was Vhaeliira the szarki, the commander of the Mae'Vir house soldier, Matron Ischarri's eldest daughter, and quietly near the door was Ril'auven of VIVD.<p>

"your main group," Mae'Vir waving her hands across the table with a three dimensional model of the city in the center of the table, "will hold back Vharzyym from aiding Kilanatlar," directed to Matron Ischarri, "I have a battalion that will sit on Tirin also. But I wouldn't expect them to be of help unless they learn of this sooner. Ril'auven," a hand waved his direction, "with Nyssa will..."

Mumbling under her breath, "so you get the glory," Matron Ischarri nodded a reluctant agreement. What else could she do? The fact that House Ischarri was being involved in this was a surprise. Her next comment however was not so quiet, a not so subtle jab at the first matron. "So how much of this is just personal vendetta for your son being outwitted by Shyntyl?"

Matron Mae'Vir ignored the comments, letting Jhaeldril continued instead, "with all of VIVD, the upper classmen of the Academy and half of my soldiers will sweep through every street, every business and every stall. We will wipe this 'pestilence' from Lith My'athar for good. This is Lloth's decree!"

Every hertic business and house in the model were lit up in bright colors, red for confirmed and yellow for suspected. Green was lit on allies and those participating in the slaughtering army.

Vhaeliira, considered an adopted daughter of Mae'Vir, spoke next, "to wipe the heretic scum from this city..." a question and much as a statement.

This was the first she has heard of these plans. Mentally she was thinking how to keep up her façade and relay this vital information back to _treea dal Har'oloth_ and those concerned. All their years of hard worked plans were crumbling before her. All the advancment and gains, would be gone in one great battle the city had not seen in a thousand years. She would be need to warn all her allies. Had she not been so favored with Matron Mae'Vir, the szarki knew that nearly all the Masked Lord's rebels would be exterminated. They would have to start all over again. A cautious look around, played off easy, she kept her ace stoic and was thankful for the protection Vhaeraun had provided her that moment.

"When is this 'great cleansing' to begin?" the szarki asked.

"Great Cleansing? I like that title. And so fitting," Matron Mae'Vir replied, then laid a thick tome before them. Its cover was darker than shadow, and a likewise dark aura surrounded it.

**XXOXX**

Training the twins one-on-one was needed less and less so Rhylaun was not required to be around as often; Nilrae, when not learning from Izzmurss, was away from the Kilanatlar compound and working on the house's ship _Streea Velve_. Any time with the weapon master was in introductory material they would be learning in the Academy. Both of the twins spent most of the last of their drowling year in preparations to head to the academy.

Or Zarae was suppose to.

With plans intended for her to attend the Priestess Academy soon, the girl was beginning to realize how much trouble she was soon to be in. She knew the material academically, but she had not become the priestess she was suppose to be. So far either her mother had not found out or Zarae had been granted some protection. But like all drow, she knew how fickle Lloth was. And such favor or protection would not last forever. Each day closer meant more cause to worry.

"Gear up your lizards and meet me at the compound gate at the second hour," the weapon master called entering the dining hall with the twins eating breakfast.

"What are we up to?" Zarae asked, mouth full. She looked to Nilrae who shook his head unknowingly.

"How about you do as your told?" Rhylaun responded walking back out the door and heading to the war council room.

"This might not be good," the girl commented with concern.

"If it was Neeryrd I would be more concerned, especially you."

Last bite shoveled into her mouth, "You think he will come after one of us? It would be stupid."

Nilrae shrugged as they headed to their rooms.

Lizards saddled and both drowlings strapped in, they moved their mounts to the gate where the weapon master was waiting for them.

"You may not spend your entire miserable life within the compound. Chances are you will be in the tunnels, whether for a patrol or a hunt. As lower ranking children, you will be out of leading the house troupes and less prestigious positions. The environment of the wilds differ from the luxury of the house gym. We will begin this week cycle on such basic survival strategies and cavern operations and tactics."

"This similar to geography and maps from last month?" Nilrae asked. He's already looked over his course load that he would be taking; a lot of this last year had been introductory material of the classes in the Academy.

"This will be applying that in practical situation," he replied pulling the reigns and kicking his lizard into motion.

The gate opened to let the three pass. Over the bridge and into the market district they rode. This early and the shops just beginning to open, it was mostly empty. They stopped for small patrol to pass by. Zarae was mesmerized by the lights, or it seamed. Her mind was distracted by thoughts of entering the tunnels and another shot at getting her cave back. Nilrae was more astute to watching, not taking the passing Acadamy students for granted. It was either luck or divine intervention, but he nearly missed it. Among the soldiers was a cloaked figure. They walked close to Rhylaun, passing an object off before disappearing again. When the patrol was gone the three were moving again back twords the city bridge and to the rothe fields were they had practiced riding on the ceiling of the cavern. Two rolled up maps were pulled from the saddle bag, one handed to each drowling.

"Reach the marked location within 4 hours," the weapon master began, pulling the reigns right to turn his mount around.

Zarae looked to the map then to the male, "wait…what?"

"Do as your told. And I suggest you hurry," stopping any further questioning and scurrying off back across the bridge.

Rhylaun gone, the twins unfurled their maps and compared them with each. They had different marked routes and ending points. The path would take them thru the miles of maze of tunnels. It looked like a test; both knowing, as did nearly everyone, that any maps of the tunnels were somewhat inaccurate. Either in which were dead ends or safe paths. This kept most traffic and foreigners coming into the city entering through the tightly controlled river.

Zarae rolled her map, "switch? Yours goes over by a lake." Nilrae thought it over, then shrugged as he rolled it up and switched.

"Got your insignia?"

If one got lost, then they could be found with magical detection as each was specially attuned to only one person. Plus, it would allow them unquestioned access into the wilds and back into the city.

"I am more worried about the inhabitants than getting lost," Nilrae replied nudging his lizard into moving to the gate at the cavern tunnel entrance.

A guard stepped in front to stop them, notebook in hand. As taught, the twins each showed their insignia; the guard recording the information before stepping aside.

"Right door, lizard wide," the guard called to another in a carved room within the cavern wall. The scrying stone glowed for 2 seconds before the gate parted for each to enter.

Nilrae waved the guard over to ask, "Why is the security tighter than usual?"

"Same troubles. You know the drill."

**XXOXX**

Rhylaun turned the lizard into an alley, pacing it to double check it was empty of small token tumbling between dexterous fingers as he waited. His lizard sensed his agitation, himself restless as he waited. Five minutes later, the mount's tail began twitching. But neither saw anything, heard nothing but the city's usual busyness.

_Click_

Rhylaun turned in saddle that split second to catch a quarrel aimed for his neck. He held it there a couple seconds as the cloaked figure from earlier stepped from a globe of darkness. The lizard turned to face the rogue, nudged by his master. The weapon master tossed the quarrel back at the would be shooter's feet. A few words of a spell, a secondary protection was set, a bubble of silence so any conversations would not be overheard.

"Reflexes still as quick as always," a feminine voice came, scooping up the bolt, "It wasn't poisonous," she laughed, "You always catch it anyway, Rhylaun of extinct House Quel."

"Speak," his frustration growing with the female, always trouble she was.

"Now now. Is that how you are suppose to speak to your _jabbress_, your superior?" she laughed seductively sauntering twords Rhylaun.

The male was not amused, one arm over the other, leaned forward and waited for the drowess to explain why she summoned him. He knew it was important; such a meeting with the whispers and rumors occurring made this as very dangerous.

Hands went to her hips, an exaggerated pose and pout, "You are no fun. What happened to the warrior I remember?" she smirked, tho her face was still hidden under the hood. She sighed when Rhylaun remained as he was. "The whispers are true. But no where near to the degree you think," she began, tone suddenly uncharacteristically serious, "it is much worse."

"How long?"

"All out plans will be to no good in less than a year."

That got the weapon master's attention. He sat up in the saddle, a glance around as he took it in. "How much is known?" he asked after swallowing.

"Almost everything. All our shops but two are marked. _Treea dal Har'oloth _is marked. But I think it is because VIVM wants their removal more than actual discovery..." a pause then looking up hard into the male's face, "And Kilanatlar is marked."

Rhylaun did react to that one, and his face went pale. However the male recovered quickly. He sat quietly as if trying to think out a course of action.

"What is the plan?" holding in a slight breath. The Masked Traitor had the upper hand, by a mile. But she had shared this with him.

"We are moving out our people bit by bit. Closing up any loose ends. Making sure we have some contingencies still in place."

"And the Dancing fools?"

"Same danger. Tho they seamed to have less infiltration than we have, go figure."

"What are the instructions for me?"

"You will get word when to get out. You and the boy," the familiar smirk returning to her still hidden face, "Of course we know. You think it is a secret as you thought? The boy has not been so cautious. He does have a weakness. And she is not as guarded as you would want. But that is only _part_ of why yall have been marked."

"Your _ilharess_ discovered the truth of our wizard's work?"

"Did you think old fool Mae'Vir would not?" the drowess chuckled, "I do have to give your elder boy credit for audacity. Or rather i_lharess_."

Rhaylaun shrugged, reaching to pull out a pouch of coins. A white skinned hand reached up to stop him, instead grabbing him by the collar and pulling his lips to her. When finished with using him, she pushed the male away and turned to walk away.

"You know my payment. And I will call on it soon," turning to him with a suggestive smile before vanishing from sight.

**XXOXX**

Zarae and Nilrae watched as the stone gate closed behind them, the scrying crystal in the adamantine column flaring for a few seconds before returning to its original color. Both headed off in the opposite direction, the paths the maps dictated. Nilrae sat leaning forward in his saddle, his lizard moving more cautiously. His katana was in hand, a wrist crossbow armed and ready. Turning and twisting, crossing others, rising and falling in elevation, changing in sizes the tunnels went. Not every one he entered was right; several were dead ends, either of wall or abyssmal drops. One tunnel came too close to a toxic room, and he was able to figure it out before he walked in. The path dipped twords an small chamber, a partial opening leading to a 2 feet drop that became a side room. Nilrae paused to peek; a number of piles of bones covered the floor in a fossil chamber. The drowling moved on, little concern for anyone dwelling within that could be a threat. The tunnel spilt, then split again into three, the map indicating to go right. Nilrae found that to be not correct, having to retrace his steps before finding the correct way, discretely marked on his map. He came to another fork, neither with any indication of which way and this one not on his map at all. Eyes closed he listened trying to get a sense from the air and sounds, to discerned the pattern of the echo of the cave he was looking for.

Nilrae entered the cavern with an hour to spare. It was a small outpost, re-enforced outer walls and containing only a building of 2 rooms with a pen of cave hogs in the back. Two soliders waved the drowling to come close. One grabbed for the reigns, her dress indicating and hair style indicating she was a commoner, as the second, same rank but differing hair style, waited for the boy to show his insignia. The female warrior wore a goldish piwafwi, her connections to House Vharzyym and the other a gray, connections to House Qos'Yutsu.

The male in the grey piwafwi whistled to someone inside the walls, before turning to Nilrae, "Rhylaun said to expect you. Come," waving the boy to follow him.

"How? We switched maps?"

"Guess he knew," the male not really caring, just here to do his job.

Nilrae dismounted his lizard letting the female soldier take it. They followed entering the compound. Another soldier stepped out, his station higher than either of the other two, shown by his admantine/mithril chain shirt and jeweled sword. His piwafwi was indigo, he too from Qos'Yutsu.

"I am Sszuque Yoegh'ilrymmin. I will be teaching you."

Nilrae was lead thru, past the cave hogs, into a small branching tunnel. There was only about 5 inches above each head, and the width was only about 4 feet. There was little room to move, and one could barely even draw a sword, much less be able to fight. Something Sszuque demonstrated with a nearly harmless attack; the boy ducked and rolled under as he'd learned, but found that did not work either. Sszuque gained a clear advantage, as Nilrae was not able to get out of range, the wall blocking. The warrior spun right and his sword moved to anticipate a change in action. Under the boys neck as he was on his back, Nilrae half expected to die. The sword was held a few moments longer before he stepped back.

"Back on you feet," he commanded, "watch your surroundings, think about where you are."

On his feet, Nilrae did a quick glance around then sheathed his katana. Instead he drew a sai, smaller weapon and better suited for close quarter combat.

"Again," Sszuque not pausing and moving to strike again.

The two practiced for a good four hours, the warrior showing Nilrae many small tricks and how to advance, mostly to use the walls of such a small space to the best advantage. Though Nilrae never won an encounter, his ability grew as he came a bit closer each round to beating the seasoned fighter. Thoroughly worn, the two returned to the outpost, met by Rhylaun.

**XXOXX**

Zarae was not favoring much better, having to turn around more times than she found the right path. One path nearly took her into a cavern of poisonous gas. The girl having picked up on the signs in time before entering, had to be thankful for the lessons on air quality. The tunnel entered into a small 10 by 6 foot cavern room. Water ran in rivulets down the walls, trickling sounds echoed as it gathered into a tiny pool. Bioluminescent fungi grew near the pool reflecting the glowing light, but the room appeared otherwise empty. Adjacent to the pool was a mound of bluecaps- known as the grain of the Underdark; its spores can be ground to make a nutritious and bland flour often used for sporebread. Around the ceiling was a vein of _faerzress._ Experience had also told her to never expect such desirable caverns to be empty. The drowling pulled the reigns and stopped her lizard. Her sword slid from the sheath and she waited, keen drow eyes scanning everywhere. Then the telltale glow of a life source flitted down a side passage in the periphery of her vision. Zarae pulled her piwafwi tighter, hiding her heatshadow from whatever might be in here. Her lizard was still very visible, thus she knew not to linger much longer. She started to turn to follow the marked passage from the map, but her curiosity was just too much and rather be wise about it, turned to follow whatever creature had been in this room.


End file.
